Ghostly Watcherly Witches
by Mist of Rainbows
Summary: Willow and Dawn travel to Hermione Granger's World to collect her for Slayer training. This story is about the attempt to start up the school for the slayers of other worlds. Pairings DSWRHG, HPGW, RWOthers. Please read and review.
1. Misplaced Portals

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. I make no claim to copyrighted material. This story has F/F pairings as well as some mention of F/F/F and F/F/M. Some characters have extra partners.

This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

Willow yawned as she stared sleepily at her alarm clock before rolling out of bed. She grumbled, "It's way too early to be up and awake. But," she thought, "I get to test out the new spell today so that should be interesting. Hopefully everything goes well." Willow pulled on her last pair of non-packed clean clothes and picked up her backpack of travel supplies. "No time like the present." She headed out to the spell chamber, a converted room in the slayers headquarters installed by Xander after Dawn started practicing magic. There had been a few mistakes in the practicing stage of Dawn learning magic.

Giles, Buffy, Dawn and Faith looked up as Willow entered. Xander leaned quietly against the wall. Willow looked around at the gathered people, "How did you beat me up?"

Buffy rubbed at her red eyes, saying, "I never went to sleep and I just got back from taking a troupe of girls slaying. So do you two have this little experiment worked out well enough? I don't like the idea of you or Dawn going Willow. I'm worried about Dawn." Buffy held up her hand to forestall the argument on Dawn's lips. "I know you're old enough to take care of yourself and you are trained in combat. I still worry. I would go with you if Willow hadn't told me this version of the spell would only take the two of you."

Giles took off his glasses with a sigh and began cleaning them on his shirt. "I'm sure that Willow isn't going to let anything happen to Dawn or herself. Do you know which Slayer you are going to find on this trip or what world they are in?"

Dawn pulled out a small notebook. "Hermione Granger she is a sixteen year old witch that attends a school for witchcraft and wizardry. The spell should take us to just a day or two after our slayer was activated; the laws of time and space are a little flexible with this spell. At least they should be."

"Hey we worked out the spell and I don't think there are any more bugs in it. I guess we are going to have to just try it."

Faith smiled. "Bring me back a souvenir from your trip and make sure you get the girl."

Willow blushed, and Faith chuckled "Nothing says you can't enjoy yourself."

"You shouldn't notice too much time passing, maybe a few hours to a day total if something goes wrong. However, that isn't going to happen because I have my trusty bag of ingredients for the return spell and nothing should go wrong. We will collect the girl and get back to train her, I hope. Dawn, do you want to draw out the Pentagram for the portal?"

"You bet, just take a minute." Dawn headed over to one of the walls to start drawing a person-sized pentagram on the wall.

Buffy whispered softly to Willow, "Are you going to be okay about Kennedy?"

Willow winced. "It's not like Tara, I'm not going to go all Dark Willow and that might be the worst part. I just didn't love her the same way I did Tara, she was just there. We were growing apart anyways. Now enough, I need to focus on this spell one mistake and something bad will happen."

Xander spoke up, "Nothing bad is going to happen, Willow you have this worked out to a T and a dotted I. You and Dawn have your supplies, though your locator spells and other things said it was a world much like this one only without most of the demons. Still a few things that go bump in the night. Even though you have your magic to protect you, I just wish I could go with you."

Willow smiled at Xander, "Next time you can come. I've got someone picked out that I think you would like. Now for the spell and our goodbyes as we need concentration to get this spell right please no one interrupt us."

Willow and Dawn started on the spell casting process as the rest of the members of the room became silent. The white chalk pentagram glowed with a green fire as it burst into a dark green portal. Willow and Dawn smiled as they stepped towards the portal and were about to step though it when Andrew ran into the chamber holding a console game in his hand. "Xander you have to see the Naked Girl Wrestling game I just got!" Andrew waved the game package in front of Xander.

Willow blinked as she and Dawn stepped through the portal. The portal flared as Willow lost her concentration. Two backpacks and two piles of clothes dropped to the floor.

Giles looked at the clothes then looked at the area where the portal was, "Oh dear, that can't be good."

Faith glared at Andrew, "Somehow I think Willow got distracted while maintaining that spell, what have we told you about causing problems and entering this room?"

Andrew gulped, "That you would turn me into a test dummy for the new slayers?"

"See he does remember some things." Faith smiled as she drug a flailing Andrew out of the room. "Tell me when Red and Dawn get back."

Andrew wailed, "Help meeee!"

Xander glared at Andrew "Well let us hope that Willow and Dawn don't need the weapons they dropped. Her magic gloves are still in the lab as well. So I just hope their magic works to get them home without her components or that they can find something to get them back."

"I'll go research some other means to get the Girls back if they can't get themselves back…" Giles looked over at Buffy, "I'm sure they will be back before you know it, maybe you should go practice on some of the bags in the training room."

"Fine, I'll go beat up innocent bags and maybe Andrew for coming in here when he wasn't supposed to."

Xander chuckled gleefully "I almost feel sorry for him, almost. I'll kill him myself if anything happens to Willow or Dawn."

Meanwhile

Hermione sighed in frustration as she slammed a fist on the table the books that were sprawled over, the table sliding every which way from the force of the blow. "It's got to be here somewhere, there has to be some reason. Maybe it's a reaction to the healing spells to fix the ministry damage. However, neither the doctors nor the books said anything about reactions like this." Hermione looked at Crookshanks hiding under the bed. "If you were an owl, I could ask Dumbledore, he would know what was going on." Hermione walked over and dejectedly flopped onto the bed.

A green Portal with flames at the edges opened near the fireplace and belched two naked girls out into the room. The taller brown haired girl looked around briefly as green fire sparkled in her eyes. She staggered over to the bed before collapsing and falling asleep. A slightly shorter fire red haired girl of twenty or so years looked around and blinked a few times.

"Bloody hell, I didn't know the floo network belched fire quite like that, for that matter my fire place is Muggle how did you do that?" Hermione pulled out her wand and trained it on the two girls with a speed that surprised her. "Who are you and why are you in my house?" Hermione blushed and blinked "And why aren't you wearing clothes?"

Willow looked up at Hermione "Well the no clothes part, I can't really explain other then a glitch in the spell to send us here. As for who we are, the cute brunette sleeping on your bed is Dawn, Dawn Summers and I'm Willow Rosenberg. And I hope you're Hermione Granger."

Hermione Granger tried not to blush as she watched Willow. She tried not to think about the fact that she was looking at an attractive girl without clothes. Hermione thought, "Well at least they are cute witches not sure they aren't death eaters but wouldn't death eaters already have attacked by now. Wait did I call her cute? Okay try not to blush, I like Ron it's not like I haven't seen my roommates with little on, ah quick find something to offer her for clothes." Hermione waved her wand at a nightshirt on her dresser, "Wingardium Leviosa" The nightdress floated over to drop onto Willows now outstretched hand. Willow's hand passed right through it as she reached for it.

"Oh uh, I think we messed up that spell more then we thought." Willow looked over at Hermione, "I'm not sure I'm the best person for this but better to get it out of the way now than later. The reason we are here is we are looking for something called a Slayer."

"What's that? I haven't heard anything about Slayers and why did that dress go through you, are you a ghost? Does the term death eater mean anything too you?"

"Other than as a group out of a story I read a while ago not really should it? I wasn't able to get that many details with the spells to find you, but I think you're the Slayer we are looking for."

"Why do you think that and are you sure you didn't escape Saint Mungos?"

"Pretty sure, so I don't suppose you have been having bad dreams, increased physical strength, and maybe increased reaction time?"

"I haven't told anyone about that." Hermione glared at Willow. "How did you know that?"

"Dawn and I are, for lack of a better term are Witches. We are also supposed to be the seekers of the slayers that were activated. Slayers are mystical girls that are supposed to fight the forces of darkness, demons and vampires, well more vampires than demons but yeah we call them vampire slayers now that there are more than one."

"Take a breath and try that again, and this would be the strangest Death Eater attempt in history so you can have a seat and tell me more. That is if you can take a seat." Hermione put her wand back behind her ear and pulled up a chair for herself, leaving the other one for Willow. Hermione made sure that she had some room between them just in case she needed to pull her wand.

Willow, after a few tries, managed to sit in the chair without phasing through it. "Well I don't think we are ghosts, maybe we are just out of sink with this world still. Hopefully that gets better over time. So you are a slayer, we are your helpers. We are supposed to take you back and train you to be a slayer. You're the first person in a different world that we tried to find."

"A different world, as in I'm in a different dimension than yours? Are you sure you're okay, I guess with the phasing through objects I'll have to take your word for it. So what, I'm supposed to be some type of mystic warrior? I think they got the wrong person. I'm a witch with a wand and I'm too young to fight demons and monsters. I mean I always had Ron and Harry with me on adventures, and I was always the one trying to stop them from doing stupid things."

Willow smiled, "Well Buffy was a bit younger then you when she got called. So you aren't that young, and with training and being a witch you should have a long life fighting demons, it's sort of a destiny thing."

Hermione looked over at Dawn and blinked, and thought "Okay that view isn't much better. Think about Harry. Think about Ron. Stupid bloody idiot doesn't admit feelings, okay don't think about Ron, just stop looking at her cute behind. What is wrong with me?" Hermione put her hands up and rubbed her eyes. "What am I supposed to do about school, family and such things and Harry. If I'm not there to help him and Ron they will probably end up dieing from the trouble they get into. I cannot just run off to who knows where. And can't you do something about not having clothes?" Hermione blushed.

Willow waved her hand and a flickering image of a red dress appeared over her. It flickered a few times before Willow scrunched her eyes up and it solidified. "That takes more energy then I thought it would but at least my magic works."

"How did you do that without a wand, I mean Dumbledore can do a lot of things without a wand but I think even he would need a wand for something like that."

"I never needed a wand before. I see no reason to acquire a wand now. So I take it you use one for your magic with the way you were waving it around earlier?"

Hermione looked over at Dawn and blinked at her still naked body curled up peacefully in sleep. She blushed then looked back at Willow and tried to keep her eyes on Willow's face. "So is your friend alright or is something wrong with her?"

Willow looked at Dawn. "No she is just not used to using that much energy for a spell, she is just a little tired. I guess I should check her heart to make sure her pulse is good but being that I can hear her breathing. I think she is fine." She turned her attention back to Hermione and asked, "So do you believe me about the whole slayer thing? I had a book to give you but it got lost with the luggage. I don't suppose you know where a good magic shop is? We need to replenish supplies."

"Well I'm sure there is something in Diagon Alley. It's where witches go to refill supplies and buy magical ingredients."

Willow thought "Well at least the first slayer is cute and blushes nicely, okay Willow stay on track and stop eying Dawn's bottom so much, even if it is nice and, no don't finish that thought. Wait a whole alley. Willow spoke in an excited voice, "You have a whole street with magical shops? That's so unfair we had to rely on one little magic shop in Sunnydale."

"I'm going to have to get a hold of Dumbledore before I go anywhere with you ladies, and how long is training going to take? How much school would I be missing?"

"Well you aren't going to miss any school if you don't want to miss it. We should be able to get you trained and send you back to a few hours after you left. The dimension spell is neat like that. I'm not really sure if we can make it work from this end without Dawn up to full strength, so it might be a few days. Ah can we stay here?" Willow looks at Hermione with a hopeful look.

"Well my parents are at a dentist conference so there is no one else here. There is the guest room that you could stay in I guess. I was supposed to go some place in the morning, so I'll have to figure out how that is going to work with you and Dawn."

"Well can we figure it out in the morning? Because I'm a bit sleepy, that will give you a chance to call one of the people that can check us out. You do have a phone in this world right?"

"Yes, I do have a phone and calling my friends sounds like a good idea." Hermione took a few steps before a shimmering blue force pulled her back towards Dawn and Willow. "Ah what was that?"

Willow scowled. "Didn't any of the spells work right? Damn it, we did a spell to locate you and bind us in transport so that we would end up in the same world and in the same place. However, I didn't think it would tie us together after the transport spell had finished. I think the magic of this world effected the spell some how."

Hermione sighed in exasperation, "Well at least I have a cordless phone." Hermione picked up the phone and worked on digging Tonks' phone number out of her notebook. Tonks was the only half Muggle that she knew in the order that would have a phone and take her seriously. After a couple of rings, Tonks answered.

"Hey Tonks, I have a bit of a problem. No, not death eaters. I have some guests that showed up and it is just a little complicated. Do you think you can come help me out and bring some truth serum? They tell a good tale, but I'm not sure I trust them coming with me to see Ron and Harry without you checking them over. Oh and don't bring any of the guys we sort of have some other issues that would make that bad," Hermione blushed, "No not that, just get over here please." Hermione hung up the phone.

"I don't blame you if you don't trust us; it's a little hard to swallow."

The girls turned and looked at the door as a muffled crash and cursing sounded from upstairs.

Hermione smiled, "We are down here."

A brown limp haired Tonks came down the stairs, wand out and looking around, and startled upon seeing Willow, Hermione and Dawn. "Wotcher, ah what's going on?"

Hermione blushed "Well they sort of showed up and, to borrow something Ron would say, they are sort of ghostly right now. Hence the no clothes on Dawn, the girl on the bed. Moreover, Willow's clothes are just an illusion. None of these things are really covered in books but still interesting."

Willow glanced at Tonks "I don't suppose you have a truth spell or something?"

"Well there is a truth spell but it's not that reliable, that's why they use the potions, the truth spell only tells you if they are speaking the truth doesn't make them tell the truth. It is in the aurors handbook in case you wanted to know. You have a problem with casting a truth spell on you?"

Willow sighed, "If it helps Hermione believe me, I'll go for it."

Tonks whispered a few words and waved her wand in some complicated gestures before asking, "Your name please, and why you are hear."

"Willow Rosenberg. I'm here to collect Hermione Granger because we have confirmed that she is the slayer that was activated in this world. We have been tasked with retrieving slayers from the various worlds training them, giving them the option of where to live, and if they want to defend their old world or if they are even needed in their old world. We used a spell to cross to your dimension, no we aren't going to hurt Hermione or any of her friends, yes we really do need to take her for a while to train and yes she will be returned to nearly the same time when we send her back if she chooses to return."

Tonks tapped at her wand with her finger. "Lumos" her wand tip glowed with a dim light, Tonks tapped it again to put the light out. "Yep it still works and she is telling the truth as hard as that is to believe."

Dawn groaned as she rolled over on the bed phasing through the bed to hit the floor. Dawn stood up through the bed and looked at Willow and the rest of the people. She quickly sat back down on the floor, her head the only part of her body visible. "What's with the no clothes and the walking through things? And who are these people?"

"Well sleepy head the young girl is Hermione Granger the slayer that we wanted to find and the other one is Nymphadora Tonks. Everyone this is Dawn. As for the no clothes thing it's because we didn't get fully into the world, though I think that is slowly fixing its self. So by morning in this world things should be fine."

Tonks glared at Hermione for telling them her full name. "Not that I don't want to hear the rest of this story but I'm going to go arrange things with Molly so that your friends can come with you."

Hermione nodded "I want to see Harry and the rest so it would be nice if things could be arranged."

Tonks disappeared with a loud bang.

Willow blinked, "Wow I didn't know witches could do that. Maybe we should try to learn while we are here Dawn that could come in handy."

Dawn stepped out of the bed and tried to sit on it without falling through. "How come we can sit on the furniture?"

Hermione looked at the girls "How did you know her name, when I didn't tell you?"

Willow blushed "Would you believe it was just a good guess? As for the furniture, I think it's because it is more static and doesn't move as much as other things so if we really try we can focus on things and touch them. That's only a theory though."

"I'll take that for now."

Hermione folded her arms and looked at Willow, "Well I won't take that good guess crap. You know more then you're telling."

Willow sighed "Well yeah we did some background work on you with spells because you were the first person we wanted to go after, that and as far as I can tell your world mirrors a series of books in our world so I was taking a chance that it was the same."

"There are books about us in your world? "

"Well in a general sense though they are supposed to be books of fiction my guess is the writer is a far seer or something and wrote about what she saw. I'm not sure why there are books about you, and to answer your next question I don't know what will happen or how reliable the books are to your real world."

"So in other words there might be some book about your world in our world by random chance? Well that would be strange. I think I need to get some sleep, though that might be an issue with that barrier."

Dawn looked up sleepily "Barrier? What Barrier is that?"

"When we get a short distance from Hermione we sort of get tossed back together again so yeah sleeping might be a problem."

Hermione blushed "We just have to look at it logically. We will just have to use the same bed. It's been a long day, and it's not like I haven't shared a bed with my cousins." She thought, 'Yes but they were your cousins not two cute girls, breathe Hermione think about Harry and Ron okay so not helping. Just get some sleep it should be better in the morning.'

Willow looked at the large mattress, "At least it's a large mattress, okay let's get some sleep." Dawn laid on Willow's right with Hermione on the left, the bed while large was still not quite large enough for their uncomfortable tossing and turning that night.


	2. Arrival at the Burrow

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

Willow yawned and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She looked around and tried to figure out where she was. She looked around Hermione's bedroom to see Hermione dressed in a fluffy blue nightgown reading her textbooks. Dawn was sitting in a chair trying to move a marble around on the table, a feat that was more difficult do to her current ghostly nature.

Dawn looked up and smiled at Willow, "I got it to move once or twice but it's a bit frustrating. I'm just hoping that if I practice enough I'll be able to move things before too long. Not that I don't like seeing you in your skin," Dawn blushed slightly, "But we really should do something about clothes before we have to meet other people, cause somehow I don't think we want guys staring at us looking like this."

Willow smiled, "Well the attention would be nice but I don't really think I want that type of attention though I'm not really sure how to fix it using an illusion is pretty draining attention wise."

Hermione looked up from her book "Well I might have a way to fix things but I'm not allowed to do magic outside of school, but what about a spell to conjure ghost clothing?"

Willow looks at Hermione then at the rows and rows of books on the self, "How many of those are spell books?"

Hermione smiled, "Well other then Hogwarts a history all of them have some spells in them, or other notes on magic. It's one of the advantages of having parents that support your desire for learning. That and they feel guilty for not seeing me for three quarters of a year at a time, so in addition to a lot of family trips I get books, though sometimes I wish I would get something other then a book."

Willow thought for a minute then stretched and walked over to look at the book that Hermione opened for her. "I'm not sure that I can get it to work but possibly, Spiritus Conjuration!" Willow looked around as nothing happened. "Well I guess your magic doesn't work for me, that's a bit annoying though the idea is still a good one, you have a piece of clothing I could use to test to see if I can get it to stick to us?"

Hermione opened her closet door and pulled a pink silk shirt and a stained silk dress that looked like it would fit an eleven year old. "Well my mom has a strange sense of color and the other dress was from a dinner event that I attended as a child, so you might be able to magic it to fit as well."

Willow ran her hand over the silk, "These should work, okay Dawn stand up so I can measure."

Dawn stood up and blushed, "You just want a last look before I get clothes back."

Hermione looked between the two ghostly girls, "You two are odd you know that right?"

Willow smiled, "Wouldn't have it any other way." Willow waved her hand at the pink silk shirt. The shirt glowed briefly before flowing, stretching and transforming into a ghostly looking green silk dress perfectly sized for Dawn. "Well try it on."

"That is still so strange that you can do that without a wand. You know that right? You also didn't even say an incantation or any thing."

Dawn looked at Willow then looked back at Hermione "That's just her Hermione; I still need spells and incantations to get things to work. She is special, and the dress looks lovely." Dawn quickly slipped into the dress. "And it fits nicely. It's comfortable as well and seems to stay on well enough, thank you for the dress ladies."

"Well I wasn't using it and you needed it more. So Willow you going to make your own dress or going to stay the way you are?" Hermione's thoughts, "I going to miss seeing her like she was, okay get a grip and think of Ron or Harry, so not helping." Hermione blushed and buried her head in a book reading the spell again.

Willow smirked, "Well as much as I would like to not have to worry but it I think I would die of embarrassment when we get to where your friends are. So without further ado," Willow pointed a finger at the dress, and said "Transmute." The old dress transformed into a semi ghostly low cut red silk dress, Willow smiled and pulled it over her head.

Hermione frowned, "You say that just to taunt us don't you? You know you don't need that word and you still say it."

Willow waited until the dress was over her head and settled. "Well it's the same as any other incantation it's just a matter of focusing. Though you do bring up a good point, we really should make some fake wands for use in this world if we are going to do any magic."

Dawn frowned, "Well I think I'll stick to being a ghost for a while and not worry about using magic in front of people. But a wand would be a good idea for you."

Hermione frowned then smiled, "Well there are some trees out in the yard that you could probably take a piece of to use. We should probably do that quickly being that someone should be coming for us soon, I'm not sure I want to have to explain to the group that you don't need wands."

Willow looked at Dawn, "Well I think you're right, if you don't carry a wand people aren't going to think you can do magic or as a ghost much of anything, so I'll get a wand to make people not notice that I don't need one."

"Well I'm not going to tell anyone, how about the willow tree outside? That would be rather funny you having a willow wand with your name being Willow."

Dawn laughed, "I like her, can we keep her Willow?"

"Well hey you can't deal with Fred and George for years without having some sense of humor well okay so Percy did but he is odd. Not that they would offer you anything as you're somewhat ghostly but you can't trust them not to play pranks on people. Otherwise they are some of the most trustworthy people around."

The girls filed out outside and headed into the backyard past the swimming pool to stand under a large willow tree. "It took a while for me to not twitch getting close to this tree after dealing with the Whomping Willow at Hogwarts."

"I read about that tree, is it as bad as the stories?" Willow looked over the willow tree then she walked over and knelt at its base. She placed her hands onto the trunk and a soft wind picked up as Willow reached out with her magic to test the tree.

"Well yes it's a rather nasty tree, might want to stay away from it." Hermione looked over at Dawn, "So what exactly is she doing?"

"Asking the tree if it minds her having a piece of it to use as a wand, Willow follows a nature based belief structure, she is pretty good with plants it's just people that she has issues with." Dawn chuckled briefly.

Willow smiled with glee and raised a newly formed nine-inch willow wand out of the tree trunk. "Thank you for the blessing. I'm not deaf, I can hear you Dawnie, but yeah sometimes people make me mad. However I'm doing better."

Two loud apparition cracks startled the girls as two identical red headed forms appeared. They are dressed in what looked like green dragon hide pants and black dragon hide jackets. They looked around the back yard as they arrive.

Willows thoughts, 'Wow, those two have some magical might, wearing a few toys as well. They must be the Weasley twins Hermione told me about.'

Dawn looked at the two boys and smiled, "Hey there."

Hermione raised her eyebrows, "What are you two doing here?"

Fred frowned slightly on seeing the girls with Hermione "Well, we heard Tonks needed some help retrieving Hermione and her friends, we volunteered to help come get you." George grinned, "Besides the rest of the crew was busy getting the wards and such things working."

"So in other words Tonks blabbed that there were two cute girls with me right?"

George chuckled, "Well it appears that Tonks' has a sense of humor after all she was saying something about them being, well never mind. And you're wrong Hermione there are three cute girls here and that doesn't count Fred."

"Hey now, but we should get going, we have our marching orders, and that includes taking you and your guests to meet with the family."

Fred pulled out his wand and a shrunken dinner plate, "It's a portkey just touch it and we say the magic words and we're back to the Burrow like nothing too it."

Dawn grinned ear to ear, "You're the ones that run the joke shop right? When do we get to see that?"

Hermione frowned "Don't encourage them they were testing products on first years last year."

Fred rolled his eyes, "We got most of the bugs out before we tested them on the first years. Honestly we aren't completely irresponsible."

George shrugged, "Just mostly irresponsible."

Willow shook her head full of long red hair, "We should get going though."

Fred glanced at Willow's red hair, "Has anyone ever said that you could be a Weasley with that red hair?"

"It would be an honor sir." Willow chuckled and curtsied.

Hermione sighed, "Let's get with it already." She reached out and grabbed the plate when the others grabbed the edges of it.

Fred whispered, "Mischief managed." A look of shock appeared on Hermione's face as the group vanished and appeared outside of the Borrow.

Fred smiled, "I always liked that password." George nodded, "We should get going back to the shop though. We were just doing a special favor for Tonks you understand."

Dawn smiled, "You were about 2 hours too late to see us in our night clothes."

George blinked, "Damn Tonks' wasn't lying." Fred smiled, "Well stop by the shop some time there are some things even Hermione would like to see." With double cracks of thunder, they vanished.

"They do that on purpose, you know about the cracks they don't have to make noise they just like too."

Willow looked at Dawn, "You enjoyed that last comment didn't you." Willow smiled "What would your sister say?"

Dawn shrugged, "Not sure, you aren't going to tell her, she worries too much."

The door to the Borrow opened and a flame haired girl came out. "It's good to see you again Hermione, but who are the ghosts?"

"This is Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers." Hermione pointed to each girl in turn.

Hermione pointed at Ginny, "And this is Ginny a friend from school and a girl that just happens to be the twin's and Ron's sister."

"As for why we are here we are" Dawn thought for a few seconds, "We are helping out Hermione with some research, and well some protection from dark wizards never hurt."

"They have been a great help with a little project that I have been working on I might even be able to get extra credit for it."

Ginny sighed, "You know that you don't need any extra credit right?"

"Yes well don't tell Harry or Ron this but I like to make sure that no in Slytherin will even get close to my scores in classes, not that there is anything wrong with them in the hypothetical, it's just well…"

"That most of the current ones are bigots and useless followers of v-vv-oldimort."

"You know saying the name isn't going to bring him here, but yeah. Shall we go in and introduce the new girls around?"

"Well mom is in the kitchen so you can probably say hello there, as for the rest they are around, luckily no Snape. He is off doing other things."

"Well as for that, I'm glad. Not that I think Harry is right for blaming Professor Snape but he is still a mean nasty old man."

Dawn frowned, "I had some teachers like that."

Willow shrugged and whispered, "At least you didn't have to watch your principal get eaten and wonder if your best friend was one of the people that ate him."

Ginny ushered the girls into the kitchen where Molly gasped at the sight of Willow before she saw that Ginny and Hermione were still smiling.

Molly looked at the girls with her hands on hips, "Hermione dear, I hope Fred and George were nice they seemed a bit too eager to go collect you, but we were so short on people that I let them, they didn't do any pranks did they?"

Willow laughed, "No your sons were perfect gentlemen they did invite us to their joke shop though. I'm looking forwards to seeing a magical joke shop."

"They were perfect gentlemen?" Molly looked slightly confused and muttered to herself about the twins being polite and not playing jokes. "Lunch is sandwiches they are on the table."

Ginny grabbed a few sandwiches and retreated to her room with Hermione and ghosts in tow. "I think you sort of shocked Mum saying Fred and George were polite. So really, what happened? Because I don't believe that they know how to be polite for more then five minutes at a time."

Willow snickered as Dawn looked around the room. Hermione blushed, "Well you can't tell anyone but, well look I trust you Ginny." Hermione looked at Willow.

Willow shrugged, "It's up to you Hermione, I'm sure some of them are going to have to know some of the details."

"Well, to explain Fred and George's strange behavior, I think Tonks told them that Willow and Dawn here weren't wearing clothes when they got here."

Ginny giggled "So that's why they volunteered Tonks lied to them that's pretty funny."

Hermione blushed a deep red "Well not exactly they didn't have clothes when they got here the spell they used to get here sort of didn't totally bring them totally into focus. So they are only like ghosts they aren't really ghosts though in some ways they are the same." Hermione absently reached out and put her hand into Willow's stomach before pulling it out. "See just like a ghost."

Willow smiled "I suppose ghosts like it when people put their hands through them? Yep not a ghost, though I was a ghost at Halloween once because of a cursed costume."

"Okay, so you mucked up a travel spell and got stuck as ghosts and for some reason I haven't figured out yet, you are helping Hermione out with something? So can I help?"

Dawn smiled at Ginny, "Well most likely yes, we are going to need some help getting home because nothing we were going to use to get home survived the trip. So we are going to have to get creative with ideas and things in order to figure out a way to acquire some of the materials because I'm starting to think that they might not exist."

Willow's face paled, "I hadn't got that far yet, I figured wizarding culture would have most of the things we needed though I guess thinking about that list, and oh this is so not for the good."

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Hey you have the smartest witch of her time here and Fred, George and I for acquiring whatever else you might need if we can. I'm sure that Fred and George will help you out if they can, if for no other reason than the fact that you're girls."

Hermione looked around, "Well I'm sure we will know more once we take a tour of Diagon Alley. So where is Ron anyway?"

Ginny scowled "He is hanging out with Bill so that he can hear Miss Phlegm."

Dawn blinked, "Who?"

Ginny scowled some more, "Fleur is my oldest brother's fiancé she has a horrible French accent and I don't like how the guys just hang on her cause she is part Veela."

Willow frowned, "Okay, not to sound strange here but what is a Veela?"

Ginny looked at Willow strangely, "How do you not know what a Veela is you are a witch right?"

Willow pulled out her new willow wand and waved it. "Yep I have a wand and everything."

Dawn sighed, "Put that away before you poke someone's eye out please."

"A Veela is a sort of magical creature that is sort of like a siren when it comes to men it lures them with magic. So people with Veela blood tend to have some of the same magical charm that effects the guys, Ron's been a scared wreck this last week."

Willow smiled, "That's sort of interesting. Though I don't think part Veela people are really something that needs slaying."

Hermione scowled, "Watch the slayer talk."

Ginny raised her eyebrows.

"Oops, well hey; they do need to know at some point. I mean you are going to have to come back with us Hermione."

Ginny frowned, "Go with the ghosts where? You're keeping secrets Hermione."

"Fine go ahead and tell them, I think we should consider taking Harry and Ginny with us. You said that you needed qualified people to fill out the ranks of watchers."

Dawn looked at Willow then turned back to look at Ginny, "Well a vampire slayer in the world we come from is a girl that fights the forces of darkness and vampires. They stop evil creatures so that the rest of the world can live in peace. They are basically holy warriors, fighting the forces of evil. We have something called the watchers council something that should be dedicated to helping slayers survive as long as possible." Dawn fell quiet and leaned back on Ginny's bed.

Willow picked up the tale, "Well we are rebuilding the watchers council because the old one got mostly killed when we took on something with the power of a god. However, we have many more slayers now and we are rebuilding things so that they will be better. But yeah we do need some people to become watchers and well I can't think of better people than you and Harry for taking a vacation and training with a large group of warriors."

There is a knock on the door right before it was opened to reveal a tall red haired wizard in shabby hand me down clothes. Ron looked over at Hermione, "Hermione when did you get in and who are the ghosts?"

Hermione sighed, "Ron you know the meaning of tact? This is Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers they are guests of mine. So, be nice Ron."

"So why are they here, and how did they die?"

Dawn smacked Ron upside the head. Ron had a stunned expression on his face as he felt it for a second before the hand went through his head. Ginny hit him from the other side. "What did we tell you about being rude?"

Ron sputtered, "How did I feel that, how did you hit me? Ghosts can't touch things."

Ginny looked over at Dawn, "Not that he didn't deserve it but he has a good point how did you touch him only poltergeists can do that and the only one I know of is peeves."

Dawn smiled and picked up a pillow and droped it. "I've been practicing; it's just a matter of intense concentration."

Willow scowled, "For you maybe, I still can't touch things, so I think it's just something you can do. As for when we died we didn't we aren't dead, we are just ghosts cause we aren't quite in the world, not cause we are dead."

Ron blinked a few times before his stomach growled, "Okay well I'm going to go get something to eat." Ron headed out to get some food.

Ginny snickered, "Well that's normal for Ron sort of a one track mind at times. So you're offering a chance to take a break from the war with Riddle to train to watch girls go off and fight the forces of darkness and make a difference, I'll take it. What do we need to do?"

Willow shrugged looking around Ginny's room, "Well we need to gather some supplies, talk to Harry and we can head back home, train for a while before coming back with some help to get rid of Voldemort. I see no reason why we can't come back with help."

"I think Harry would go for it, he has been under a lot of stress lately with all of the lies of the newspaper and all of the issues with his godfather dieing."

Dawn looked at Hermione and Ginny, "Well we can see what happens when we talk to him. If you have any suggestions for people to talk to about furthering your education while we're gone, I would be happy to hear them. Someone you trust?"

Ginny glanced at Hermione, "Lupin, he is about the only one that we trust, the rest would try to stop us."

Hermione nodded, "Ginny is right that's about the only person we can trust. I have a lot of books that should help, though I would like his help. You have powerful magic I don't suppose you have a cure for being a werewolf do you? He has a potion that keeps him safe on the nights of the moon but he is still really tired after that and it causes him a great deal of pain, You're not going to expect me to slay werewolves are you? I'm not going to hurt friends."

Willow laughed, "I dated a werewolf in high school; we just lock them up during the full moon. As far as magical help, well the werewolf I knew found some ways to control it though I am not sure what he did exactly but I can ask him, so you think he would be willing to come and help teach you three?"

"Well being that you said we had time on our side and if you know something that could help him, then yeah I think he would be willing to, Harry is about the only thing he has left. You think you can go ask him then distract Ron for a bit?"

Ginny frowned, "What aren't you going to tell Ron?"

Willow shrugged, "Yeah well I'm not telling him anything until we have things a bit more settled and ask Harry."

Ginny nodded and headed out.

Hermione pulled out a piece of parchment and a quill and went to Ginny's desk and started making a list of things they needed. Dawn walked over to help Hermione with the list.

Willow lounged on the bed relaxing, which was the position she was in a few minutes later when there is a nock at the door.

Hermione looked up from her notes, "Come in."

A weather beaten Lupin ducked his head in before he stepped in and shut the door. "Ginny said you had something important to ask. She didn't let me get tea first just stuffed a cup in my hand and hurried me up here, before saying something about grabbing sandwiches. So what's this all about and why do you have ghosts in your room?" Lupin smiled and took a sip of his tea.

"Well you think you can use a spell for privacy? It's sort of a long story and sort of something that we don't want shared around even within the group that you are part of."

Lupin knowing Hermione would never ask without a reason pulled out his wand and casts the privacy spells.

"We want your word that you won't repeat anything we tell you unless you have too." Lupin noded. Hermione smiled, "Thanks I'm not sure I completely understand it either but this is Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers, they are from a different world, a different dimension really, they came here with a spell, the spell didn't work perfectly and that's why they are ghostly. They came because they think I'm something called a vampire slayer. But I'll let them finish the tale."

Willow fidgeted, "Okay, I feel myself wishing that Andrew was here, okay that's a horrible thing to say, Andrew was a really bad nerd turned incompetent evil wannabe genius turned good person helping us out fighting evil. Well anyways, we are here because in our world there is something called a Slayer, a female warrior that is destined to fight the forces of darkness, vampires, demons and other nasty creatures. Therefore, we call them vampire slayers. For thousands of years there was only one slayer at a time, one would die then another would be called. Are you still with us so far?"

"Yeah well it's just a lot to take in people; I've never met anyone saying there are different worlds out there and demons, if that's true how come Voldemort never used them?"

Dawn flushed, "Well I think that's because this world is cut off from most forms of dimensional travel, the fact that we got here is rather unique set of conditions that can't really be duplicated by others. Not really much chance of Voldemort getting outside help."

Lupin frowned "How come you aren't afraid of saying his name like the rest of wizards around?"

Willow shrugged, "Most likely because we have faced things that are much worse then him, hell goddesses, the first evil, an annoying evil law firm, parents night at school, graduation from high school all worse than Voldemort."

"So as I was saying, one vampire slayer to fight the forces of darkness my friend one Buffy Summers, Dawn's sister was the old slayer. Basically, it came down to we were going to lose if we played by the rules. If we fought them like heroes, we were going to all die with nothing to show for it. So we decided to level the playing field. This is where Hermione comes in sort of. The vampire slayer is one girl chosen from a line of potentials; something in certain young girls is a trigger that can when an old slayer dies be flipped and cause them to become the new slayer. They get increased speed, great strength and as Buffy calls them the annoying dreams of bad things to come and dreams of past slayers. This world is so far down the list of important worlds that as far as we can tell a slayer might never have been called on this world so not likely to have ever found out what they were or had any organization set up to help them. As far as we can tell Hermione is the only potential this world had."

Dawn patted Willow's shoulder, "Okay cutie pie you're babbling, Mister Lupin the reason this is important is that when Willow did her spell to activate the potential slayers she sort of underestimated her power and the power she was using from an artifact of the slayer line. That mixed with another item that was in the room and caused the power to lance out across the different worlds activating potential slayers like Hermione in places that have no one to tell the young girls not to be scared of the dreams and visions. So we have to find them." Dawn takes a breath.

Willow continued when Dawn paused for a breath, "Well the difference in time between the worlds means that we are able to send Hermione back to you not much after she leaves no matter how long she spends training with us. But we are going to have to have her come back with us, the reason we are talking to you is that Hermione said you were the best defense against the dark arts teacher they ever had and a person that she trusted with something like this, we can't really tell people, but we can't not take her for training."

"So basically they have a large army of girls training to be slayers they are going to need teachers, and I'm not giving up being a witch and I don't want to miss out on learning while I'm there, and while I could read all of my many books again it's easier with a teacher. There is another reason, but I'll get to that in a minute."

Lupin blinked a few times in shock. "So you want me to teach a bunch of girls how to defend against magic, girls that are supposed to fight dark creatures? Hermione did tell you I am a werewolf right?"

"I dated a werewolf in high school, so not really worried about that we can lock you up on the full moon. However, we really do need more teachers and such; it went from a group of people trying to train one slayer to trying to train thousands of slayers. We are somewhat over extended for staff, we have money to pay you; we just don't have many staff capable of dealing with the things they have to deal with, in other words supernatural things. It's a world much like yours, most people are what you would call Muggle."

"So in other words my teaching is going to make a deference and we can come back at any time?"

"Well not exactly at any time, the more we use the gate the more stress it places on it and the more time has to pass between uses. For example we think that on the first use maybe only a few minutes will pass on the next use a few more minutes before too long maybe hours would have to pass and if we didn't let that heal with time on our end maybe days months years not sure. But sending you back once or twice isn't going to be a problem just don't expect to be sent back every week."

"That still doesn't explain why, you're not going to tell people are you? You're just going to collect supplies and vanish aren't you? Wait you told Ginny, so you're taking her? Her mother isn't going to agree."

Hermione frowned, "That's why we aren't going to tell her. The other reason we wanted to talk to you is that you are Harry's guardian. We think that he should have a chance to live without the pressure of Voldemort for a while."

"It's a chance for both of them to heal and rest without worrying about his Death Eaters. It's a chance to get training from someone that has taken out countless demons, a Hell Goddess and the first evil in my home world. It's a chance to enjoy life. Also that werewolf I knew found ways to control the werewolf part of himself. I think it could work for you at least while you are in my home world not really sure about here."

Hermione sniffed, "Please, it's tearing Harry apart having to deal with all of the stress and Sirius's dieing not that you are in perfect health over it either."

Lupin sighed, and looked over at Willow and Dawn, "You have any proof of what you say? Other then the truth spell that I cast that says you are telling the truth as hard as that is to believe. So what do you think about taking Ron?"

"I'm going to have a hard enough time getting us back without an extra person but if it's important I can try. I'm going to need some materials from Diagon alley."

"Okay, well I cannot believe I'm considering this but I'll go along with it. I'll talk to Harry tomorrow when he shows up. We can hopefully stop by and get the things we need tomorrow as well. Just don't tell anyone else. I do suggest taking Ron he would never forgive you if you didn't take him. Besides, with some training he could be a useful wizard. And you should get down and get food I'll see you tomorrow for the trip to the alley."


	3. Lemon drop

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

The next morning Willow owing to the fact that the ghostly girls still couldn't go more then a few feet from Hermione coupled with the fact that so many people were packed into the Burrow woke up a bit cramped in Hermione's bed. Willow smiled down at Dawn's form curled up against Hermione before getting out of the bed. She looked over at Ginny lying on her bed watching the ceiling.

Willow waved her wand at the group on the bed and walked over to sit in a chair near Ginny, "A Knut for your thoughts?"

Ginny looked over at Willow, then at Dawn and Hermione sleeping, "Well it's strange, I'm just thinking about leaving, we might not be home for a while. It's going to be different isn't it? For us some time will go by, but for our family time isn't going to be moving, mother isn't going to miss us, and if this works out will not even know we went anywhere unless we spend so much time that we look older."

"Are you having second thoughts?"

"No, I'm not having second thoughts, I'm just thinking it will be nice to leave some problems for a while and besides I might get a chance to have Harry calm down enough that I can figure out a way to tell him I like him. Maybe we can do some normal things without worrying about Riddle."

"Well there are still going to be demons, strange things and training but some times personal demons are much worse then the normal ones. Believe me on that one. I think we have a good chance to have some fun though. I learned that you have to have fun while and when you can."

"Is that why you and Dawn? Or well you know?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly what we are other then good friends, it's a little complicated I mean her sister has been my best friend for a long time and well I've had two different girlfriends die on me. So, I'm not really anxious to test this theory. But yeah I like Dawn and well Hermione is rather cute as well. I'm going to enjoy having her around. You should have seen her blush when she had to use the bathroom."

Ginny blushed and laughed, "Well hey to each there own, if my idiot brother doesn't say how he feels, I see no reason why you shouldn't have your shot if you think she is interested."

"Well she did have a few interesting emotions jumping around, so I'll see how it goes." Willow turned and looked in the direction of the front of the house. "Oh wow, two people with a lot of magic just arrived."

Ginny shrugged, "That would probably be Harry and Dumbledore though it's strange to remember that Harry is very magically powerful and should make a very powerful wizard if he gets the chance to grow up."

"Well you think we should head down and say hello to Dumbledore, I always wanted to meet him. Well maybe we aren't going to have to they are coming up here."

"You know that's creepy how you can do that. Most wizards never get that power and you're a ghost I mean I know you're really not a ghost but still it's weird."

There was a slight knock on the door. Willow gestured at Dawn and Hermione they moved a touch apart and the blanket tucked itself around them again, Willow then gestured at the door and it swung open. "Come in Dumbledore, Harry we're awake."

Dumbledore stepped in and looked around cheerfully, Dumbledore spoke quietly, "Molly said that Hermione brought some unusual guests. I thought we should come and say hello before leaving."

Willow smiled, "I cast a silence spell, so you aren't going to wake Dawn or Hermione by talking. I'm Willow Rosenberg and yes, I'm a friend of Hermione's though I haven't known her that long. But she is a really nice person and we are sort of working out some issues, I help her with some things and she helps me with others so far it's been rather nice, and being that you didn't correct me, I'm assuming that the cute young man is Harry? Ginny here said that he was the only one that it could be with that level of magic. So I was guessing."

Harry looked at Willow, "Pleased to meet you Miss Willow, and Ginny nice to see you again. Why didn't Hermione write about you? I mean it's not every day that you find out one of your best friends knows ghosts. Even for a wizard that is a little strange."

"Well I would suggest we find some place more comfortable to talk but being that I can't go more than a few feet from Hermione this will have to do. You want to know something Albus? Because you look like you want to ask a few questions. Ginny you think you could do me a favor and shift over a bit so that Harry can have a seat on the bed so that Albus here can have the chair."

Ginny moved over a bit so that there is a spot to sit, Harry sat next to Ginny, smiled and turned back to hear more of the story.

"Well the thought that you are some sort of spy came up but well that has a few problems with it. One being that it's sort of hard to compel a ghost to do anything, and too there are no pureblood Rosenberg's that I know of. So why are you here and what do you mean bound to Hermione?"

"Well I'm a watcher, and Hermione is my charge. So I'm watching her, though the being stuck as a ghost and stuck near Hermione didn't go exactly as planned."

"Interesting, well you don't seem to be a danger and Molly did say Lupin checked you over so I'll let you young ones catch up, though if you wouldn't mind sending me an owl later I have to go talk to the ministry of magic right now. Oh I almost forgot lemon drop?" Dumbledore held out a container of lemon drops to Ginny and Harry.

Harry and Ginny each took a lemon drop. Harry said, "Thank you professor." before he ate the lemon drop.

Ginny popped the lemon drop in her mouth, "Thank you for the lemon drop, and take care."

Harry waited until Dumbledore left then glanced over at Hermione and Dawn. "I guess it is a bit early maybe I should just go to sleep or at least try."

Ginny grabbed Harry's arm, "Don't you dare we have some things to talk about before Ron interrupts which shouldn't happen for a few hours yet."

Harry leaned back against the wall. "Alight what is so important that you don't want Ron to know, this about Dean?"

"No this isn't about Dean, there is no Dean and me, but no this is something far more important. How would you like to leave the whole being Harry Potter boy who lived behind? Just give it up for a while and have a normal wizard's life?"

Harry looked angrily at Ginny "I can't Ginny; I'm the one that has to kill him. There isn't anyone else that can kill him. The prophesy said that one of us would have to die by the hand of the other. I can't just not worry about it."

"But if you could just take a vacation from it all would you? If you could go away for a while some place that Riddle couldn't find you, would you go away?"

Harry looked into Ginny's face and turned away, "Yes, I would be happy to get away, but I can't."

Willow smiled, "See you should never say never, what if I could give you your vacation? You think you could help me with something I need help with?"

"Considering that it's impossible, sure you give me a vacation where I don't have to worry about my friends dieing to Voldemort and yes I would help you with anything you needed."

Willow smiled and shook Harry's hand, "I'm going to hold you to that deal." A small harp chime echoes faintly. Willow's thoughts "That harp chime noise should make him wonder." Willow did her best not to smile.

Harry looked around, "Any one else hear that?"

"Hear what, not important really but let me tell you a story about something called a vampire slayer."

Several hours later when the story wrapped up Hermione sat up and blinked. "Harry, when did you get in?"

"You're going to be a slayer, that's wicked cool Hermione."

Hermione blinked "You mean you aren't scared or freaked?"

"You're one of my best friends of course I'm worried for you but I want to help out, Willow here said Lupin was going to help teach us in a special group. We should be able to learn a lot of things that we otherwise wouldn't learn with a teacher that had to worry about the ministry."

"Well I'm glad that you are showing an interest in learning magic rather then just skipping out on homework with Ron."

Willow moved to sit on the bed once Hermione got out of it and headed over to check out the list from the other day. Willow smiled and poked at Dawn's nose a few times. "Nope she is still sleeping, so what do you say Harry you want to come away with us, a school full of girls all the magic lessons and time to prepare against Voldemort you need."

"Well if Lupin is on board with the project then I don't see any reason to not go besides I want to help support Hermione. And well spending time with friends outside of class or homework deadlines would be nice."

Ginny piped up, "Good, now we just need to kill time before breakfast and our trip to Diagon Alley can be arranged."

Hermione handed Harry the list of supplies, "Can you think of things to add?"

Harry looked over the list, "Yeah, you might laugh at me but I think we should look over the twin's joke shop. Sometimes the same things that are useful as pranks can be used for more serious things, like the extendable ears. There might be other useful items."

Hermione frowned, "As much as I don't like that idea it's got some merit. I've got some money not sure how we can pay for all the supplies though."

"I have enough to cover it. So money isn't a problem. When do we leave, what do we do about Dumbledore? I'm not sure that he would like it much. However, it sounds like a way to finally get the jump on Voldemort and catch up. I do have a question though what about my scar wouldn't that give him a connection that we would have to worry about him seeing something from where you are?"

Willow frowned, "I should be able to do something to hide the connection on this side for a while. Most of the details are set other then searching for the ingredients to get home. But hey I'm hungry and there should be food ready."

Dawn perked up, "Food?"

Hermione chuckled at Dawn, "You're right Willow, she does like food a lot."

"Yeah well you could never tell it from her waistline. So let's get some food."

The group headed down to the kitchen, to find Ron groggily eating breakfast. "Hey Harry when did you get here? It's good to see you. Mom just said that Lupin should be by later to escort us to Diagon Alley with Dad."

Harry nodded, "That will be nice we have a nice list of things to buy."

Ron glowered at Harry, "Why do you have a large list the owls haven't even come yet? So it's not like you can even buy your books yet."

A large school owl flew in and dropped off the owls and the class lists for next quarter.

Hermione snatched up her owl result nervously "I'm afraid to open it I just know that I screwed up somehow on the rune section. What if I failed?"

Ron rolled his eyes, "Just open it, you did fine I'm sure, though I'm not sure how well I did."

Ron and Harry ripped theirs open and looked through the pieces of paper then smiled. Harry grinned, "I failed divination, I could have told you that before I took the test. As for History of Magic, I did not really expect to pass that being that I fell asleep during the test. But I got an Exceeds Expectations in Potions and an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts."

"Well I got seven owls so I'm happy."

Molly piped up with, "Well that is better then Fred and George put together."

Willow looked over at Hermione, "So how did you do Hermione?"

Ron took the owl letter from Hermione's hand and looked it over. "Ten Outstandings and an Exceeds Expectations in Defense against the Dark Arts."

Willow chuckled, "That's wonderful to hear. There is nothing to be concerned about getting an almost perfect score. I mean you can't have a perfect in every subject can you?"

"Well I guess not, but it's still a little disappointing I wanted a perfect score." She smiled "I'll take what I can get though, and it's still better then people have gotten in years."

"I'm sure that your scores are high enough to do anything you want Hermione."

Molly looked at the children, "Arthur should be home in a bit and along with Lupin able to take you to Diagon Alley to gather your school supplies. You have your lists right?"

Harry looked his list over, "Yes, we know what we need. It will be nice to see things again."

Bill walked in, "Hey don't mind if I come with you guys as added security do you? There is also the fact that it's almost impossible to get any money out of Gringotts in less than three hours without some inside help."

"An extra wand is nice as is the help for getting the gold in a timely fashion. Besides you're a curse breaker we expect you can take care of yourself." Harry grinned.

"Keep it up Harry, and we will see what happens." Bill laughed at Harry.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Okay you two stop nit picking each other, it's nice to have you come Bill."

A knock sounded on the door. "It's Arthur and Lupin please let us in."

Molly headed over and opened the peek hole before opening the door.

"You're supposed to wait until you ask the questions, you know that."

"And if it wasn't you, I wouldn't care because you would be gone. So get in here collect the children and head to Diagon Alley before it gets much later I want the children back before dinner."

Arthur set his briefcase on the table, "Well children get your stuff together so we can head out."

"Well what about Willow and Dawn I can't really leave them behind."

"We are traveling by Flue Powder so there shouldn't be a problem with them coming. It's a little strange for ghosts to be out and about and not haunting something."

Dawn perked up, "Oh shopping sounds fun though not sure how we have money to get anything but it will be interesting to window shop."

Willow frowned at Dawn, "As long as it's just window shopping."

Lupin pointed at the fireplace, "Alright everyone get into the fireplace."

With a series of flashes the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron next to Diagon Alley.


	4. Trip to Diagon Alley

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

With a series of flashes, the group headed to the Leaky Cauldron, the entrance to Diagon Alley.

Willow looked around the deserted pub, "Not many people around these days is there? So where do we want to go first?"

Bill shrugged, "Well being that I already got Harry his money I figure we head out and get some new robes and books. We should also stop at Fred and George's joke shop to see the place. They said they had some new products to show us. It might be worth checking into."

Harry chuckled, "Well we do need some new robes, why doesn't Ginny go with Lupin and get the books while we get fitted for some new robes. Then we can meet up at the joke shop after we finish." Harry handed Ginny one of his bags of gold. "Go ahead and get the books we need."

Ginny smiled and nodded, "Sure thing, I have Lupin to help me carry things."

Lupin sighed dramatically, "Reduced to carrying bags, ah the shame." Ginny and Lupin headed off to Flourish and Blotts.

Bill lead the group to Madam Malkin's, "Well, get to the robe shopping. I'll just wait in the lobby for you."

Harry, Ron and Hermione head back to have their measurements taken and have their robes fitted. Willow and Dawn follow Hermione, "You guys should get some dress robes for functions and such things. We might have a few dances or something."

Ron looked at Willow strangely, "Wouldn't they have told us if we needed dress robes? Besides, I can't really see how I can afford them."

Hermione sighed, "You are a wizard aren't you? You can transfigure your old dress robes for the night if you need too. That still leaves Harry and I to get some robes we can wear, sense I actually plan to wear something other then school robes all the time." Hermione continued trying on robes in different colors and designs coming up with a number of different choices.

Harry finally gave up with a sigh after staring at a number of different robes, "Hermione can you just pick some robes out for me, I mean you are a girl, so you're good at this right?"

Hermione beamed happily, "Took you long enough to notice, try this one or this one, Dawn is a better girl to ask for fashion advice than I am though." Hermione pointed to a number of dress robes as she helped Harry.

Dawn smiled, "Ah shopping, I love shopping though I wish I could pick out a few robes they look rather nice. Harry, do you think I could borrow some money for a robe? Oh and you should pick that one, and that one as well." Dawn pointed out a number of good-looking robes.

Harry and crew headed up to ring the robes up. Ron looked disgruntled at getting stuck carrying a large amount of Hermione's robes, as well as his one new school robe. "I don't see why I have to carry this stuff."

Willow mock glared at Ron, "Because Hermione is a lady, besides you had your hands empty and Hermione has her arms fully loaded as well."

Madame Malkin started ringing the robes up on an old cash machine. Hermione pulled out her moneybag and paid for her robes. Harry paid for his after Hermione's were rang up. Bill paid for Ron's with money from Molly. Ron grumbled, "Mum could have at least trusted me with the money."

"Nah, you would have spent it on candy or gotten something else instead. At least we have enough coin to cover the school supplies this year thanks to Fred and George not being in school and Dad's promotion to investigator of junk protection devices. So stop complaining Ron."

Hermione looked around, "We should probably get going otherwise the others will start to wonder, Bill can you shrink the robes so that they fit in our bags while we grab the other things?"

Bill pulled out his wand and waved it at the robes. Dawn watched as the robes shrank and floated into the bags. "Wow that is so cool I could have used that spell on so many shopping trips."

Willow shook her head, "It's time to get going before we run into trouble."

Meanwhile at Flourish and Blotts Ginny and Lupin were filling a trunk full of books.

"You think we have enough books yet? And I know Harry gave us some gallons but do we have enough?"

Lupin chuckled, "Not to worry, Harry gave me a note of credit as well for the books, I figure Harry is still guilty about getting the bulk of Sirius's gold. Sirius left it to him in his will, as well as Grimmauld Place, Harry doesn't want to deal with the fact that Sirius was an honorable man with enough skill to take care of his own destiny, the fact that he died was tragic but no one's fault other then his twisted cousin. We should have plenty of coin to gather the supplies that we need. We should be almost done, let's see Dark Jinxes and the wizards that used them."

"Hey using twelve Grimmauld Place as a base isn't a bad idea, besides we can loot the Black family library it's got to have a number of useful books."

"The house could be trapped or have something else wrong with it."

Ginny smiled, "Well yes it could be but we have a ghost witch that can probably fix that."

Lupin laughed, "Hey that's not a bad idea, and we can talk to Willow about de-trapping the place. Let's pay for these books and get out of here."

Harry walked along pulling a trunk on a cart as Ron pulled another one. "Did you have to get so many robes? Well at least we can shrink the things with magic."

Willow looked around at the junk merchants and the amulet sellers. "Don't they have something better to do than con people out of their coin for something that doesn't even work?"

"Well you would be surprised at how many wizards aren't that great at defensive skills, it's a shame really though probably partially to blame on a series of bad teachers, but it has more to do with them not caring enough to practice their defensive skills." Bill shook his head in disgust.

"Well not everyone has a crazy group of death eaters after them. But honestly defense against the dark arts isn't so bad."

Ron chuckled, "That's because you're good at it. It is better then divination, ruddy useless subject."

Harry looked around the street and spotted Ginny and Lupin, "There's Ginny and Lupin now. We should collect them and head over to Fred and George's Joke shop."

Ginny spotted Harry and headed over with Lupin carrying the two shrunken trunks of Books. "Well we got the books that we needed. I think the next shop on the list is Fred and Georges before Ron explodes waiting."

"Bill why don't you take the children well the young adults and take a look at the joke shop, I am going to get Ginny and Hermione's potion ingredients for them while you do that. I have the list somewhere."

Hermione smiled at Lupin, "Thank you Professor Lupin that would be nice. It gives us a chance to see if they have anything good."

Lupin headed off, his hand rested on his wand as he watched the people on the streets.

"Well the joke shop is this way." Bill walked off towards the joke shop with the rest of the group following him.

Dawn glanced around the streets, "So what types of things are in a wizarding joke shop?"

Hermione frowned, "Well silly things like Puking Pansies and other things that are banned, though there was the instant swamp that they used at the end of the last school year that was a rather nice piece of magic."

Harry rounded the corner, "Wow, that's impressive let's get inside."

Bill looked around at the few wizards wandering around, "Just be careful, though I don't think there are going to be too many death eaters around this part of Diagon Alley, you never can be too sure."

Harry and Ron rushed into the building and looked around at the various jokes and other magical toys.

Hermione smiled "Well they have been biting at the bit to get in there for a while now so it shouldn't be a surprise. Let's go in and see it for ourselves."

The group headed in and looked around at the various miscellaneous items.

Fred smiled wide at seeing the gang, "Hey guys how's things going? We are a touch busy but come back into the back Hermione; there is something I want to show you."

Hermione stepped into the back room, looking around to spot Fred as he shifted some inventory along with Harry and Ron looking over some shelves of specialized products. "Well this is our line of special products. We started it as a lark, invisibility hats and protective devices. We just didn't expect them to take off as much as they did."

Willow and Dawn floated through the wall. "That is still rather neat being able to do that, it almost makes up for not being able to touch things, it's sort of like Halloween all over again."

"I can't believe you are selling protection devices like the rest of those scum outside."

"Oh no Hermione we aren't, ours work, they produce a powerful shield charm that should stop just about anything short of an unforgivable curse. But, well those are mostly unstoppable. The ministry has purchased most of our stock. They want more of the shield items as soon as we can make them. We have been raking in the cash from selling to them. Nevertheless, our products all work. It just wouldn't be proper otherwise."

George smiled, "Well we are honest when it comes to some things, so can I interest you in some of our products Harry? You can have a few things if you want them, And Ginny for you we will give you the family discount, Ron you can pay full price for them, no money no products. And make sure you put them back in the right places."

Ron grumbled and put some of the armload of products back on the shelves. "That isn't fair you know. How come Ginny gets a deal?"

Fred laughed, "That's easy, we're afraid of her bat hex and well she knows how to pull a joke."

Willow got a thoughtful look on her face, "So how do the shield charms work for things like werewolves or vampires?"

Fred looks at George "Well they mostly block spells but they would take a small amount of abuse. So it would likely help for a bit with physical defense. You would need a wand to recharge them but they hold a charge well enough."

Willow looked at Dawn and smiled "You thinking what I'm thinking? We should get some of the shield devices."

Dawn grinned, "I think my sister would like to have some of those, would help with the injuries so hey Fred how much are the shield devices?"

Fred shrugged "Well they aren't that cheap though I'm sure we can work something out maybe three gallons a piece. There isn't too much overhead, mostly just our time that goes into them."

George nodded, "I think we can do that. How many do you think you need?"

Hermione frownned, "Well I have like twenty gallons left from birthday money so I should be able to get at least five that's probably enough for a test run if they prove up to the task we can always arrange for more."

Harry shrugged, "Well I should be able to get a few more, so we can test the charms. I found a few other items that we should test out."

George sighed, "I have to get back to the desk. I'll ring your stuff up when you're ready." George slipped back out to watch over the shop.

Willow looked around happily, "This place reminds me of the magic box, I'm glad that Anaya is starting it back up, though I don't think it will ever be as interesting as this place."

"We try, but I should get back to watching the people outside otherwise they walk off with things." Fred headed back up front.

Bill stuck his head in, "Hey we have a problem, hurry up and pay for your purchases we have some reports of dementors heading towards Diagon Alley we have a few minutes before we have to get out of here."

Harry scowled, "Aren't we going to help repel the dementors? I mean we all know how to cast the patronus charm."

"Yes but the new minister is giving us a large amount of problems and it would not be good to be caught using underage magic. We are going to floo out of here as soon as we can. The ministry is sending some Aurors to deal with the dementors we think it's just a random thing."

Harry hurried to pay for the supplies. Lupin arrived looking out of breath. "We drove them off for now but they are most likely going to come back, we just don't have enough people with enough power to drive them off. Too many years of the ministry being about politics rather then skill or power has made them weak when it comes to certain magics."

Bill scowled, "Damn it, what we need is something that can take out dementors for good, rather then just drive them away."

Willow frowned, "I might be able to help with figuring out how to get rid of them, though I don't have the tools to do it here nor do I want to get close enough to try to deal with them. Let's get out of here and leave the dementors for another day."

Dawn pouted, "I can't believe we are just going to leave them alone, without fighting them it's like un-Scoobyish, they are bad demon like things and we aren't going to do anything about it."

Willow scowled, "And if I get near them Dawn, I'll relive every single bad moment of my life, Buffy's death, Buffy being ripped out of Heaven, Tara's death, her going insane and a host of things I don't want to have to relive. I don't want to walk down that path and I know you have some issues in your past that you would do better not reliving."

Dawn winced, "Good point."

Lupin looked at Willow a touch strangely, "We should just get out of here. We can always come back later to help. I already contacted several friends to deal with things."

Harry frowned, "In that case let's get out of here."

George pointed towards the back of the room, "The fireplace is back there."

Hermione hurried over to the fireplace and took some floo powder "Willow and Dawn step over here please." Willow and Dawn walk over to crowd into the fireplace. "So where exactly are we flooing Lupin?"

"Well I think we should let Harry go first and then floo into Grimmauld place. It may no longer be protected by the Filius charm but it's still warded with everything that the Black family and Dumbledore know of. Harry being the rightful heir should be safe enough and his guests should be safe."

"Well enough I'll go with Hermione and the ghosts first then the rest of you get in quickly." Harry stepped into the fireplace with Hermione. Hermione handed the flue powder to Harry. Harry spoke in a clear voice, "Grimmauld Place." Harry tossed the floo powder into the fireplace and vanished along with Hermione and the ghosts in a flash of green flames.

Harry and Hermione stepped out of the fireplace and dusted themselves off.

The painting of Mrs. Black shouted, "Mudbloods, blood traitors, half breeds in my house."

Harry walked over to Mrs. Black's Portrait and shouted, "You stupid bloody whore you are nothing but paint and magic that should have been destroyed years ago. Sirius is dead your line is broken and you're nothing but a painting. There is no reason not to blast you to ash."

The painting screamed, "You lying half-blood you don't know anything, get out of my house."

Willow stepped out of the fireplace her eyes turned black as she raised her hand. "Infamari" The painting's frame turned black and slowly began to burn, as the painting burned the rest of the group flooed in.

Lupin smiled and watched the painting burn, "You would have done Sirius proud, he hated that painting, hated this house as well. However, I think we have a use for it that would make Sirius happy and make the Blacks roll over in their graves. I think we should use it as a base of operations. How hard would it be to transport the whole house back to your home world? Or to a world that is somewhere in the middle?"

Willow thought for a minute. "Well it might be possible to shift this house to the other world. But aren't you afraid of losing the house?"

Harry laughed, "Well being that it's on the list for the enemy and they might be able to somehow get a hold of it given enough time. No I'm not all that worried about transferring it to another world, though how that is possible I'm not sure."

Bill blinked a few times, "Another world? So I'm here why?"

Lupin laughed "Two reasons William, one you're a damn good curse breaker and second I know you aren't a death eater."

Bill laughed, "Okay I guess that makes sense so if you don't need me I'll start working on curse breaking this house like it should have been the first time around. I figure it should take a few days. Can we do something to keep people other then us out of it for a few days?"

Hermione grinned, "Well I think we can hide it with some spells, what do you think Willow?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, I'll get started on that spell if you'll give me a hand. Remus, would you go to the Library and start working on organizing the books?"

"Easy enough, Ginny would you be kind enough to help me?"

"Alright, I'll be helpful, how did I get picked for the job?"

Remus looked at Ron then back at Ginny, "You are a pure blood witch and you are better at magic then your brother."

Ginny smiled "Well in that case sure." They headed up the stairs.

Ron scowled, "Hey now that's not fair I'm older then her."

Bill laughed, "Come on Harry you should probably be present for the curse breaking attempts, because you are the owner of the house with all of the magical rights and powers of the head of the house. At least according to Dumbledore, I didn't expect to have to completely curse break the house for quite a while, I'm going to enjoy it."

"Well let's get too it then." Bill and Harry headed up the stairs towards the attic to start the curse breaking.

Ron looked around before heading off to the library. "I'll just head out and help Professor Lupin and Ginny."

Hermione frowned, "So what do we have to do magic wise to hide this place? And what do we tell Mrs. Weasley about not going back to the Borrow for the rest of the summer?"

Willow shrugged, "Well hopefully we can beg off on telling them about more then a day stay here while we sort out the house and hide it. Once that is done I figure Dawn and I can work out a way to transport it back home, at least this way we will have a home base from which to gather the other girls and train. Harry's nice for allowing us to use the house, I'm glad that we chose this world first."

Hermione shuddered, "Well the house has some bad memories but hopefully we can make some new ones. Clean the house out and start a new tradition of hope. Besides, I think it would piss the Blacks off to know that a bunch of Muggle born were using their house. Well other then Harry who is according to them a Half Blood though that's sort of silly being that both his parents were magical."

"Well my parents were never there for me when I needed them, my mother even once tried to burn me at the stake for being a witch of course she was under a spell at the time."

Dawn frowned, "Well I have never actually met my father I have vague memories of him though. Anyways, what about the sight unseen spell?"

Willow smiled, "I believe that would work. Hold out your hand."

The three girls linked hands forming a circle.

Willow took a deep breath and spoke in a calm voice, "Goddess of magic hear my plea hide the house we are in, hide it from the darkness of evil, hide it from the world and hide it from all that would seek it. Thee will be done."

Dawn echoed, "Thee will be done."

A wave of energy flowed from their hands and along the circle of friends and spread outwards to surround the house in a magical glamour.

Dawn grinned, "You think it will work? Well it should, I believe we should use a hidden magic spell as well so that Harry and Hermione aren't picked up by the stupid magic detectors of the ministry."

"You can do that?"

Dawn blushed, "Well no but Willow should be able too, I'm still learning how to use magic."

"It shouldn't be a problem to cloak the house from outside interference. And Dawn is pretty good at magic for someone that has only been doing it for a little while."

"Hey, I wasn't being critical, I was just thinking that it would be nice to practice magic some this summer, before being elsewhere. I find it hard to believe that the ministry holds to the no magic thing when we have a war going on, though the fact that they aren't doing much against Voldemort doesn't help my confidence with things. Then there is that prophecy about Harry being the only one that can kill Voldemort. I don't much care to have one of my best friends have that job."

Willow shrugged, "I know a thing or two about prophecies and they aren't always exactly what you think they are. There are almost always loopholes though it does seem like Harry has been picked by fate."

Dawn smirked, "Even more reason to take him with us while we train, though what do you think we can do with Ron? He doesn't seem all that interested in school or learning."

Hermione frowned, "He does pretty good at the practical parts of things, he did well in the defense club we had last year, so I think he would do good as long as there wasn't a lot of homework, he did get decent grades though. He is just so frustrating because he doesn't study."

"So do you like him, I mean we have a large amount of teenage girls that he will run into he might find one of them that interests him you know."

Hermione sighed, "I'm not sure that he would even notice me anyways so I'm not really worried about it. He might just need to grow up, though I do like Ron and Harry it's sort of a jumble."

Dawn grinned, "You will have plenty of time to sort out your feelings while you train. I'm sure that you will have plenty of chances to date either one of them if you want."

Hermione blushed, "Hey I don't talk about your boyfriends or girlfriends." Hermione raised an eyebrow at the two other girls in the room. "Besides Harry is just a friend." Hermione blushed. "Honest."

Willow chuckled and rubbed Dawns head, "Well I think she has a point, we should stop teasing her and get back to finishing the magic cloaking spell."

"Fine, it's your area of magic Willow so go for it."

Willow took a few deep breaths and slowly spoke in a loud resonating voice filled with power, her eyes and hair glowing white, "Goddess of magic hear my call, your children are being watched stopped from practicing their magic, removed from your care, this is not how it was supposed to be. Hide the magic in this house from outside eyes so that they may practice as they see fit. Let them share your bounty as it should be shared."

A sheet of magic flowed over the area resolved and settled in on things as it sank into everything hiding and concealing the house from outside magic.

Willow winced, "Okay I think I should take a rest now that took a lot out of me. Dawn you think you could help me to a bed or at least get me a pillow?"

"Well being that you're still ghostly I'm not sure but you can rest your head on my lap." Dawn sits down on the ground and Willow rests her head in Dawn's lap before drifting off to sleep.

"Large spells tire her out if she isn't burning the dark magic. She hasn't done that for a while and it's not a good idea for her to start. She will be fine with just a bit of rest."

Hermione spoke softly "Dark magic?"

"The worlds are a bit different, in ours magic has some darker areas. Willow was using a lot of magic, and using it for everything from opening windows to the big things such as fighting vampires. It caused some of her friends to worry when she fell into a bad place because we pushed her away. We didn't understand that magic was a part of her, not sure that some of the people understand even now, but anyways Willow was doing better getting her life back under control. She had even gotten back together with her girlfriend. Then things went bad. Tara was shot by a gun, all of the years all of the monsters it was a gun that killed her. Willow went off the deep end with rage. She went to the magic shop and drained a lot of dark magic books to help her track down the killer."

Hermione whispered, "Did she find him?"

Dawn winced, "She found him; I don't blame her for Warren's death, he had it coming. By this point, he had already killed another girl without remorse or concern. Willow after tracking him down despite a few magical spells cast by certain unsavory people ripped his flesh off with a spell. Then she went after the two other young adults that were part of his crime ring, though they had nothing to do with the murder and were innocent of hurting anyone. But, by that time the pain was too great, and she was hardcore overdosed on dark magic and just wanted revenge, she was stopped from killing the other two with the help of Giles, Buffy's watcher. In the process of stopping her, they gave her the idea that there was too much pain in the world so Willow set out to end the world. It wasn't one of her better moments."

Hermione looked down at the girl sleeping peacefully curled up against Dawn. She had a hard time believing Dawn's story.

"So using an ancient alter to an evil goddess as a power sink, she set about destroying the world. She had so much power too much to stop her there was nothing we could do she would have destroyed the world had it not been for Xander, he stepped into the magic stream and got her to stop by saying that she would have to kill him first all personal like, and that there was no place he would rather be. He also said something about a Yellow crayon that I still don't understand. Nevertheless, he talked Willow down and saved the world. She went to our England and with the help of some white witches recovered from her magic addiction. I just wanted you to know the main part of the story so that it wasn't a shock when it you found out later."

"So your world's magic causes people to go dark?"

"Well it was part the Hellmouth, part inexperience, and part her friends not understanding what it meant to be a witch. I didn't understand until a lot later. It's also a warning to you and your friends, there are demons in the world you are going to, forces of darkness that will work to tempt you and control you and your magic, I don't want you appearing there blind."

"Well I'm not too worried about it I think we have had a firm grounding in magic by this point and well you will be there to help us as well as Willow so we should be alright, besides I need to get a handle on being a Slayer. I'm still not sure what it means to be a Slayer. I know I have higher physical strength and increased reflexes. You have any idea how strange that is for me being that I'm not that physically active normally. My parents are dentists I never really did sports in school, then there is Hogwarts, the only real sport it has is Quidditch and being that it's played in the air on broom sticks and I'm not a large fan of flying, I don't really play any sports at Hogwarts, though I have gotten a lot better about flying lately."

"Well it's a destiny gig though now that there is more then one Slayer I'm not sure how much it's a destiny thing and how much it's just interesting luck. So, I figure we just work on finding and gathering all of the slayers that were activated by the spell that shouldn't really have been activated. Don't get me wrong I'm glad that I met you but the whole Slayer thing was sort of supposed to be limited to our own world."

Hermione thought for a minute before answering. "Well I'm going to look at it as an interesting exercise in magic and enjoy the time I have with friends. Besides being the strong one of the group will be a welcome change."

Dawn smiled, "Yeah well there was a time I wished I was a slayer but that turned out not to be the case. But I did find a mission in the finding of Slayers, so I can be happy about that. Can we rest for a while?"

"I think that sounds like a good idea." Hermione pulled a few pillows off the couch and laid them out on the ground near Willow. "Well I think it is nap time."


	5. Collecting the Gardener

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. Please write reviews please it makes my muse happy. This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

Willow stirred looking around in the morning. Hermione smiled over her book from her spot by the couch. Hermione whispered so as to not wake up the still sleeping Dawn, "So how did you sleep?"

Willow shrugged, "Well enough I guess, though I'm curious on how the boys did curse breaking. I just hope they broke the enchantments that would cause us trouble in what we are trying to do."

Bill walked in from the kitchen with a tired smile on his face. "Was there ever a doubt that Harry and I could get it done? Well there were a bunch of nasty curses that aren't on the official list from the ministry, good thing I'm a curse breaker for Gringotts rather then for the ministry. Harry and I got the last of them right before breakfast. There were a great number of spells and enchantments on this place."

Harry walked out with a bowl of cereal for Willow, "Here have some breakfast what do you have planned for today now that all the enchantments are down and the spells to cloak the place are set up."

"Well I was thinking that we could do some work getting the house ready to move. It's going to take some work getting the house set up so that it doesn't come apart in transit."

Bill blinked before rubbing at his eyes, "I bloody well know I'm sleepy but how the hell can you move an entire house that would take a number of wizards."

Dawn stirred slightly, "Morning."

Willow smiled and played with Dawn's hair while she talked, "Well, I think if we set up some crystals we can tie the house together magically and transport it without too many issues, at least that is the plan."

Dawn yawned, "Mmmhh that feels good, can I stay like this all day?"

Hermione scowled, "Oh do get up, you can get some breakfast then help organize the rest of the books that Lupin and Ginny didn't get too. Harry, so where is Ginny anyways?"

"She passed out in the library with a book in her hands so we put a blanket over her. I figure she will be down before too long."

"Well now that I'm done, I'm going to go crash out back at home, as far as I'm concerned I never saw this place." Bill winked. "Take it easy and if you need any more curses broken look me up." Bill smiled at the blank wall where Mrs.'s Blacks portrait used to be before he exited the house and apperated.

Harry grinned, "Well when do you think we are going to leave?"

Willow put her ghostly hand through the bowl Harry brought her, "Well by evening we should be able to gather enough power to move the house to the other reality. Once there we can make contact with the rest of the Scoobies and work on Hermione's training. Getting something to eat would be nice as well. Either that or we can spend today trying to set up a work room in one of the extra rooms?"

Hermione frowned, "I think that we should just relax a day. Then we can start on the studying tomorrow, and the rearranging of the house. Either that or we can start with the little things today. What do you guys think about having Dobby work for us in cleaning and rearranging the house I mean we can trust Dobby right?"

Harry chuckled, "As long as he isn't trying to save your life, yes, and we might be able to hire him for a while being that Hogwarts hasn't started up again yet."

Hermione grinned, "Well then maybe we can contact Dobby via owl and ask him about working for us. I'm sure he would jump at the chance to see Harry more."

Willow grinned, "Besides we could use a good cook with all of the slayers we are going to acquire."

Harry grabbed a quill and started working on the letter to Dobby.

Hermione frowned, "We should also work on a list of things for Dobby to pick up that we missed."

Harry shrugged, "No worries, we can tell him when he gets here."

Dawn yawned again, "Well I'm getting a shower before people use all the hot water."

Hermione frowned while thinking, "That's another thing to add more bathrooms. You said all the slayers are girls right?"

Willow nodded her head "Yeah and it will get like a zoo house in here when everyone is trying to use the bathroom and there is only one of them."

"Well we can probably use magic to make a few more I'll ask Dobby about it when he gets here."

Dawn scowled "Are you two coming, I can't go anywhere without you two you know?"

Harry frowned, "When are you going to stop being ghost like? Is it going to go away or are you going to be stuck like that for good?"

Willow frowned, "Well it should have went away by now but I figure it will end once we get out of this world. If not I will work on taking the spell apart. But Dawn is right let's go get showered." Dawn, Willow and Hermione headed off to the bathroom.

Harry flopped down on a couch as Ginny came in looking tired. "I had no idea how many books the Blacks had. They have a great many rare books as well as a great number of dark arts books, it has to be close to half the restricted section at Hogwarts. Well maybe not half but it's a lot. A number of them are most likely illegal and highly dangerous. You have any idea how much fun it's going to be to go through them?" Ginny looked over at Harry and smiled.

"Well at least they are going to be put to a good use against demons, I'm not sure I believe them completely but if even half the stories they have told are true, then we are in for an exciting time. The best part is no Voldemort or Death Eaters. Anything we run into will be general bad things that don't know us, and don't have it in for us. I for one am looking forwards to being able to relax for a while and learn the skills to trash the Death Eaters."

Harry grinned and chuckled, "You know you're a bit scary at points Ginny, but you're right no more worrying about Snape's Potion classes. And I don't have to hear his grating voice or deal with his nasty personality. I'm going to miss Hogwarts though. However, on the upside, I don't have to ever see the Dursleys again. Because by the time training is done I'll be well past seventeen, I hope. Besides, I'm tired of being the one that is supposed to stop that walking source of death and destruction."

Ginny shuddered, "Well I'm sure that Voldemort is nothing compared to some of the demons out there so maybe if we work on fighting demons for a while Voldemort wont be so bad when we come back, well either that or we'll get good enough to take him out."

"The guy is immortal. I'm not sure that he can be taken out that easily but well I owe it to people to try to get rid of him, I just don't want to be a murderer."

Ginny scowled, "Is that what you're worried about? Voldemort isn't human anymore, how can it be murder to kill him? Besides even if it is murder to kill him, no one is going to let the ministry go after you for it."

"I don't trust Fudge and his friends like Malfoy. He will just use his money to get out of things even being sent to Azkaban isn't going to stop him, he will just find a way out or he will have Draco use his family's gold to cause us problems."

Ginny smiled, "Well what if they didn't have any gold then they wouldn't be a threat now would they?"

Harry laughed, "Oh please what do you suggest, break into Gringotts and steal all of the Malfoy family's gold?"

Ginny smiled, "Why not, I would love to see Malfoy's face when he realizes that he has no coin and that the Malfoy Family's fortune is gone. For that matter, we should steal the rest of the Death Eaters coin as well. There has to be a way to cripple the Death Eaters just think about it Gringotts has been broken into before. What about using polyjuice or a metamorph impersonating them to get the coin."

Harry chuckled, "Well, that's not a bad idea; I think we should consider that for after our training, maybe we can figure out some good ways to make it work. Though I'm not sure I would spread that idea around just yet."

Ginny shrugged, "I'll work on it. But I'm going to get some food. I wonder how the girls are doing. And wipe that smirk off your face, you are as bad as Ron."

"Oh please they are good looking girls, and besides a guy can dream."

Dawn, Willow, and a blushing Hermione walk down the stairs. Willow grinned looking at Harry, "You know if we had known how you felt before Harry, we would have let you watch."

Harry's face turned bright red. "I that is, I mean ah bloody hell." Harry put his head in his hands."

Dawn chuckled, "Stop teasing Harry Willow."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "Well has Dobby reported in yet?"

With a crack, a small flying object flew at Harry and landed on him. "I so happy you called."

"Alright Dobby, you think you can start fixing up the house and help us out with some things. I'll pay you a wage but I need your help to take care of this place at least until school starts up so it shouldn't interfere with Hogwarts and your job there."

"Dobby would love to work for Mister Harry Potter, where do I start?"

"Well I guess you can start in the basement and work your way up to the attic."

"Yes Mister Potter sir." With a crack Dobby vanished.

Ron drug himself down the stairs, "Food?"

Hermione shook her head, "Honestly Ron is that the first thing you think about in the morning."

Ron nodded tiredly. "Yes, now where is it?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "You can check the kitchen; there should be some cereal or something in there. I worked out a schedule for us all."

Ron scowled, "Bloody Hell Hermione, it's early what do we have to do that requires a schedule this early."

Hermione laughed, "Nothing I just wanted to help you wake up, now get some food."

Ron grumbled and headed into the kitchen.

Willow looked around at the various people, "Alright let's walk through things again; Lupin, Ron and Ginny are going to go over and through the library again. Harry you're going to help us make some choices on upgrading the house with magic. I suggest we go though and plan out the changes so that when we finally do change things it will look and feel normal. I'd also like to set up the crystals for moving the house then go ahead and move the house so that we can get everything else all set up. We should be able to open portals back to this world if we need more supplies from here or anything else. I'm going to leave a mystical marker here as well so that we can be sure to get back to the exact dimension that we left from."

Harry nodded, "Alright you heard the lady. I'll get Dobby to make some lunch but other than that we organize and sort and hopefully by tonight we will have earned a break, after that we work on setting things up for the running of a mini school for slayers. Hermione has helped me for five years it's time to return the favor. Let's get to work."

Hermione smiled happily at Harry. "Thank you."

Ginny grinned, "I'll collect Ron and bring some thing to eat to Remus."

Willow gazed around the room, "The spell to mask the magic in the house is up so you should be able to use magic without problems, now I expect you not to abuse this trust. So don't abuse it."

Ginny smiled with an innocent look on her face, "Well that helps for testing things out that we find in the books."

Ginny headed to the kitchen and grabbed Ron. Ginny came out of the kitchen with a grumbling Ron and headed upstairs.

Willow looked at Hermione and Dawn, "Alright so what do you think? First plan out how to enlarge the bathroom shower or work on where to put a swimming pool?"

Harry blinked, "Where would you put the swimming pool?"

"I'm not sure maybe off the back and build some type of green house or something off of it. I'd like to possibly be able to grow some of the supplies we are going to need for demon hunting or ingredients for healing potions and such things."

Harry shrugged, "Well a green house is a good idea, I think the house had one at one point but it's hopelessly overrun. I think we should hire someone to take care of that. I know someone that is really bloody cool with plants and it would do them a lot of good to work at a job where they are doing things. Plus well they already set themselves up as a target."

"I take it you are talking about Neville Longbottom from what you have said he would make a great gardener. How about we go see if we can acquire his services or send Lupin."

"Being that I said I would stay out of trouble, I think we should let Lupin do it. I wouldn't know how to go about it. I'll go suggest it." Harry ran off up the stairs.

"Hey Remus, can you do us a favor? We thought of something else while we were trying to figure out what to do about the place. How nice do you think it would be to have our own supply of magical plants?"

Lupin thought for a few seconds, "Well I'm not sure any of us got that high in Herbology but I can see your point. What do you suggest?"

"Well I was thinking that if we could get Neville to help us and give him a project for the summer such as taking care of the garden it would help his self-esteem. I trust him with my life and he could use the extra training in combat and defense, you didn't see him in the D.A he was downright scary. With more training he could be really good at defense and he is already the best in the school with magical plants, just think of how much good it would do him, and Willow already said that it would be okay."

Lupin frowned, "What about the strain of magic on Willow and Dawn, the more we send the more strain on them right?"

Harry shrugged, "Willow said that once they decided to transport the house then the number of people became less of an issue, at least to a point. So do you think you could take me over to Neville's or go over there and offer him the job."

Lupin looked over at Ginny. "You think you can manage Ron while I'm gone?"

Ginny looked over at Ron and smiled, "I'll hex him if he doesn't keep working."

Ron scowled, "Hey that's not fair. You leave her in charge."

Lupin grinned, "I trust her."

Harry handed Lupin a bag of coins, "For the job and the price of the crystals."

Ron scowled, "What don't I get paid for helping out?"

Harry shrugged, "Hey take that up with Willow, we are in training and besides we have to offer something to Neville for it to look official."

Lupin took the coin pouch and headed off, while Harry headed back down to help the girls out.

Later Lupin found himself in the Longbottom's sitting room talking to Neville's grandmother and Neville. "I've been asked on behalf of Harry Potter to offer Neville a job restoring a family garden that has been left for too long. We know that Neville is both trustworthy and the best in his class at Herbology, we could use his skills as a gardener if he would be interested in working for us."

Neville's Grandmother, "Well Harry Potter is a bit of a target, how do I know that my Neville would be protected against danger. You have wards on the property I assume?"

Lupin nodded, "I did a number of them myself as well as a curse breaker from Gringotts, Bill Weasley, we will have Dumbledore walk through the house as well to make sure everything is secure."

Neville's Grandmother looked at Neville, "Well what do you think Neville, are you willing to help your friends out with their garden problem?"

Neville grinned, "What type of resources do I have to work with? I mean do I have to bring starts and just scrape by with ripping dead things out or will I get to do some more creative things?"

Lupin laughed, "Well mister Potter said that he is prepared to do it right so you will have the resources to do the garden right. There are a few details that would need to be worked out but other then being able to visit with friends and take some classes during the summer on defense it pays pretty good coin."

Neville's Grandmother frowned then smiled, "Neville doesn't have to work for money as you well know but the Potters were and are still an honorable family, so of course Neville will help Harry out."

Neville nodded, "I would love too. When do I start working?"

"Well how about you and I head out after you gather your tools and we can pick up anything you think you will need in Diagon alley. You might as well grab your school trunk as well for the classes."

"Just let me get my dragon hide gloves and a few other tools and my trunk." Neville headed off to acquire the needed supplies.

"Well I'm glad that you are giving Neville the chance to help out Harry. Neville is a good boy he just had a hard childhood."

Remus nodded, "As I said Neville is a nice person as well as a good wizard he just needed time to work through things. This job will take a bit of work, the garden will take a while to restore to complete health."

"I'm sure that Neville is up to the task he is better then he gives himself credit for. If I ever get my hands on that hideous excuse for a potions professor I'll make sure he never teaches again."

"I don't much care for him either."

Neville returned dragging his school chest, "Everything is packed and ready to go."

"Dobby, come over here please." Dobby appeared with a crack. "You called mister Lupin."

"Yes I would like you to take Neville's chest back to the house and set his stuff up in one of the rooms."

"Yes of course." Dobby vanished with a crack along with Neville's chest.

Neville blinked "That was Dobby right? Harry told me a great deal about him but I thought he was free."

"Well he is free, but Harry sort of hired his services for some extra help with the house that he acquired. Shall we go and can we use the fireplace?"

"The floo powder is on the mantle." Neville's Grandmother gestured towards the fireplace mantle.

Lupin headed over and took some floo powder and tossed it into the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron." With a flash of green fire, Lupin vanished. Neville entered the fireplace shortly after Lupin vanished into it. Neville exited the fireplace and looked around the Leaky Cauldron.

"It's a bit deserted today isn't it? It wasn't quite this bad when I got my new wand. So where to first?"

"Well I think we should buy the plant supplies first then we can get what I need as well. A few shops should have what I need. If not we have to go into Muggle London and find the supplies."

"Well how about Plott's Potting Plants first."

"That's fine. "

Meanwhile Ginny scowled at Ron, "So how do you expect to find anything if you aren't sure where it is. How do you expect to know where anything is, if you don't learn how to use the index?"

Ron glared at Ginny, "There isn't an index. Besides I'll do what I always do, I'll just ask Hermione."

Ginny glared, "That's what I'm trying to tell you, you bloody wanker. Hermione isn't the research girl now. She is a slayer; it's going to be her job to fight demons. It's our job to find out info about them. I'm not going to let you screw that up, if you don't get serious about this I'll break your arms and send you home to mum."

"Alright don't get so bent out of shape. There isn't an index anyways."

She snarled and glared at Ron, "If you paid attention then you would know that we have to make an index. So stop your whining and get to work organizing. Dark arts books in one pile and books that are dark arts because the ministry is stupid go in another pile."

"Oh really what goes into the ministry is stupid pile?'

Ginny sighed, "Well things such as ways to avoid ministry detection, ways to avoid truth serums anything like that!"

"Do we have anything like that?"

Ginny leveled her wand at Ron, "If you were doing what you were supposed to be doing then we might already know if we had any of those type of books. Now get to work before I blast you apart."

"You wouldn't dare, I'm your brother."

Ginny stormed out and called out over her shoulder, "You are one of several brothers don't tempt me, and get to work, there had better be progress before I get back."

Ginny stormed down the stairs then headed into the kitchen to see Harry looking over the kitchen with a Muggle notebook in his hands taking notes. "So what are you working on and do you want to try talking to your friend?"

Harry smiled, "Well he is your brother, and no I'm trying to figure out how to make this a workable kitchen without magic. I wouldn't mind cooking a bit now and then. I think it would be interesting to cook for people I like rather than my monstrous family. The kitchen needs some upgrading as well. The black family relied on that damn house elf to much to have a workable kitchen. You might want to go take a look what else the girls are planning. You think we are right to leave?"

Ginny sat on a stool, "Well yeah I think we are right in wanting to leave and have a chance to grow up without the threat of Death Eaters. Besides my family is driving me nuts with the security and searched mail. This way I don't have to send mail to the people I want to spend time with. So yeah, I think things are going to go well. Besides, you will have four pretty girls under the same roof as you and probably more arriving later. So what do you have to complain about Harry Potter and why are you smirking?"

"Probably because you included yourself in that list of cute girls, which is good because you are good looking. So what were you and Ron fighting about?"

"Well he wasn't being useful and he wasn't doing any work, kept talking about what the other girls would look like. Sometimes I think he really has no brain in that thing he calls a head."

"Well I think he just needs some time to grow up before he figures out what he wants. Besides if he is too stupid to ask her out I'm sure that someone is going to beat him too it." Harry snickered, "You see how Willow was looking at Hermione?"

"Oh come on, you really think Hermione would go for a girl? Though I guess, I did see her looking at Willow strangely as well. But it's Hermione." Ginny laughed and shook her head, "Well that's sort of interesting. I'm starting to think that Willow would give Hermione a run for her Galleons on the brains issue."

"Ah well, I think it will be an interesting summer. But I should get back to working on figuring out what upgrades we need to perform on the house, you have any ideas for other upgrades?"

"For upgrades not really, other than upgrading the dueling chamber a touch as well as getting rid of that umbrella stand that Tonks is always tripping over. Well I think we should get some Muggle things. I mean look I'm proud to be from a magic bloodline. However, look at Ron the guy has no idea about Muggle culture; he doesn't see the point in trying to learn either. Not that he has a problem with Muggle born, he doesn't. Harry you've got more magic then most wizards dream of having and you have a better idea of Muggle culture then most wizards do. You have a better idea on how to mix the two of them than I do. I am going to have to learn to work on mixing the two cultures.

Harry shrugged, "Well I think we can set the house up with some Muggle things like computers and television and other things that might help with interacting with Muggles. I'm not sure how much that would cost but I'm sure Willow would know. So hopefully we can add that to the list. But you should probably go make sure Ron is doing what he is supposed too be doing."

"Fine, I'll go curse him until he starts working."

Meanwhile, Hermione was checking out the various rooms and taking inventory of the space for use by the slayers. "So what exactly is required for a training room anyways? I mean I have been to gyms and such but I'm not sure if that is what you mean."

Willow looked at Dawn before she answered, "Well it's one part gym and one part martial arts studio then toss in some of Faith's street fighting and you have a really good mix of what a slayers training room should be, not that we ever had the money before this to make the room the right way."

Hermione started to look uncomfortable, "Well I have some money that I can use but I just don't have that much money though you could ask Harry about it, he just received a large amount of money from Sirius that he doesn't want to deal with. So he might be willing to use it to continue his godfather's fight against evil. We should talk to him about it."

Dawn shrugged, "I'm not really sure how we are going to fund this project of ours. The watcher's council wasn't quite as greedy as we thought they were. They are also having to pay to supply the hundreds of slayers that were activated on my home world. So basically asking for money to pay for slayers from other worlds probably wouldn't go over well with some of the old council members, and while Giles will back us up, I would rather not have to stress him out more then I need too."

Willow shrugged, "As for money, wizarding money is gold right? Well what about Ginny's suggestion for looting the vaults of Gringotts."

Hermione shook her head, "You would have to be insane to try to break in. There are so many wards you could never hope to break in there. You cannot apperate into or out of Gringotts and you would have to be there to make a portkey and that might not even work. Besides that, you would need a Gringotts employee to know exactly where the Death Eaters vaults are. Either that or you would need truth serum and a captured death eater.

Willow shrugged, "Well we should keep it in mind if we run out of funding."

Dawn scowled, "Hey now, I'm supposed to be the ex thief here."

Willow laughed, "Alright we will let you plan it out."


	6. Moving a House

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. And write reviews please it makes my muse happy.

This is a Harry Potter/Buffy the vampire slayer cross.

Later that night the residents of the house had gathered in the main room. Harry and Ginny were sitting on the sofa with Ron playing exploding snaps. Lupin was watching Hermione put the final touches on the mystical symbol over the entrance to the Black Family House. Neville was sitting at the table busily drawing up plans for the garden that he is rebuilding.

Hermione smiled as she completed the symbol. "Well I think we are done with the prep work now it's just a matter of telling Professor Dumbledore and then leaving before he can do something about it. I mean it's not lying if we tell him we are leaving and leave the dimensional crystal with him so that we can get back. Besides we are coming back if for no other reason then to kill Voldemort."

Ron shuddered "I wish you wouldn't say that name."

Ginny glared at Ron, "Get over it Ron, fear of a name doesn't help."

Willow glanced over at Dawn smiling, "All right Dawn can you send the package to Professor Dumbledore then we can start the ritual to move the house."

Dawn smiled, picked up a wrapped box and raised her hand. With a flash of green flames, the box vanished.

"All right we don't have much time this is going to take a large amount of power so I'm going to need every one to hold hands and form a circle."

Harry and the rest stood and gathered together as Willow and Dawn started chanting the words of power to gather the magic needed.

Meanwhile…

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in his office looking over the reports of the deaths from the war with a weary heart. "Tom, so many deaths caused in the name of your foolish vision of wizard superiority." To say the Professor was surprised when a Muggle gift-wrapped box appeared with green flames to settle on his desk would be an understatement.

Dumbledore looked over the box with interest, he pulled his wand and gave it a swish over the box. "Reveal" Dumbledore smiled when Hermione's voice responded from the package. "Ah professor we ask you a favor that is important to the future of the world and the destruction of Voldemort as well as a chance for a friend to have a life away from the chaos of the wizarding world. Open the package when you are alone and you will find the answers to your questions related to this package."

Dumbledore frowned in thought, "Well that is an interesting trick sending it into Hogwarts, some powerful friends I suspect." He turned and looked over at Fawkes. "Shall we open the package Fawkes?"

Dumbledore smiled and chuckled as he removed the Muggle wrapping paper with ugly witches on brooms flying in the moonlight. The box opened to reveal a piece of parchment and a large quartz crystal. Dumbledore picked up the parchment scanning it over.

"Dear Dumbledore,

I found out that I've been given powers to fight the forces of darkness in the form of a destiny different than that of a witch. Since I received my letter to Hogwarts, I have always tried hard to be a witch. Harry mentioned that you think choices are more important then destiny. It's our choices that tell us who we really are and that prophecies only predict what choices we might make. I choose to honor both commitments, my friends are willing to train me in being a slayer but they have responsibilities elsewhere as well. I'm leaving with them so they can continue their goals, I've asked Harry to come with me, and they have the ability to keep him safe from forces far greater than Voldemort. The place we are going to is beyond the reach of Voldemort, as well as yourself most likely. I do not want to assume that anything is out of your reach. Ron says I'm rambling, so now for the important things. The crystal is our way home our only way home most likely, as well as Harry Potter's only way home as he is coming with me."

Dumbledore sighed as he flipped the parchment over and continued to read.

"As are Ron and Ginny Weasley, Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom, with any luck we will return before the world knows that we are gone. Do not worry about such things as Sirius Black's house we took it with us. As for telling the Weasleys what happened I'm sorry to say we lied to them about you allowing us to clean Harry's new house, as well as Remus Lupin helping us. We offered him a job teaching us while we are gone and as he is the best defense teacher we ever had, I have faith that we are in good hands."

Albus looked up from his reading with a frown. "What have you done Remus?" Albus adjusted his glasses and went back to reading.

"With the help of new friends we plan on continuing our challenges and learning and when we feel we are ready, coming back to finish Voldemort. I know that it will not be an easy task, but I have every hope that we will win the war. Harry and Ginny both need time to rest and live a life untainted by Voldemort, Harry has lost so much against him that he deserves the chance to learn to fight before having to face Voldemort. However, the ritual to move the house will start soon so I should get back to finishing the ritual. Ask Bill if you have any questions about de-cursing the Black Family house."

With love Hermione Granger, Harry Potter."

P.s. Harry here, I'll be back with the training and skill, please find me a way to destroy Voldemort, and it's my choice to leave with Hermione.

Albus sighed, walked over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder. He tossed it into the fireplace and spoke in a clear voice. "Number twelve Grimmauld place." The floo powder rested on the bottom of the fireplace without flashing or bursting into flames. "Well I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. If you could give me a lift Fawkes I would be happy." Fawkes flew from his perch to land on Albus's shoulder and with a flash of flames they vanished.

Meanwhile…

Willow nodded to Dawn to finish saying the spell. Dawn took a few deep breaths then said in a clear voice, "We draw on the Key's ancient power to bring this building through space and time. Align the crystals with the house and send the house where it must go. Expositus Foris Domus."

The room started to fade in and out then lurched and filled with green mist. Hermione gasped as Dawn started glowing green as the mist swirled around. The rest of the group glowed with power as each witch or wizard's magic was lent to the spell to transport the house to the other world. As the magic of the spell finished bringing the house to its new home, the group collapsed.

Albus Dumbledore arguably one of the world's best wizards appeared outside of Number twelve Grimmauld Place. He looked around and spotted a green glow surrounding the house. Albus pulled his wand in a flash and whispered, "Protecto." The shield charm settled in front of him as the house vanished from view leaving a dirt-filled lot where the house once stood. A shocked Albus Dumbledore watched the empty lot, "Such power to move a whole house. This should be interesting." Albus adjusted his glasses and spent some time staring at the empty lot and tried to figure out what they did with it.

Harry got up and groaned as he looked around. "I think we are stabilized, so is everyone alright?" Harry walked over and opened the door. He stumbled back from the open door. "Ah Willow I think the spell went wrong or you weren't being honest about where you lived."

Willow stirred, sat up and looked at her now solid looking hands. "Hey I'm not ghostie girl any more and what do you mean Harry?" Willow got up and looked around at her friends as they come to their senses and sat up. Willow looked out the open door to see a grey swirling mist a few meters from the door. Willow walked over and looked at the empty earth that the house now rested on. "Well I think we sort of got the spell wrong, or something went wrong because this isn't England or even Earth."

Dawn groaned as she sat up also not looking all ghost like. "Well we are stuck in a middle dimension a place between worlds the spell took us where we said, home. One of us was thinking that we couldn't go home that there was no place for us in any world any more." Dawn looked around at the variety of guilty faces.

"So in other words the spell took us to a place that could be home, a sort of Nexus?"

Dawn shrugged "That's what this place feels like. Though really it's a good thing, we will have a base that is safe and a place to rest up that we can hide better then any place on earth. Besides the amount of power that it will take to keep doors and things opened to the various realms from here is a lot less then earth."

Lupin looked out the door. "Incredible, it's hard to believe that we are sitting between worlds and plan to make a base here but I think Dawn has a point it would be defensible. And it would be nice to have some access to home, if for no other reason then acquiring the money to fund our projects, on the upside no taxes here."

Willow laughed "Alright, so let us make sure everything is still intact with the house and start on some of the projects while Dobby makes us some dinner. We contact the others in the morning. After I rework the spell so that we don't lose our clothes again."

Ron frowned, "So Fred and George weren't lying, you really did appear without clothes, wicked."

Ginny smacked Ron on the head. "Quit being a prat Ron."

Willow blushed "Well let us get to work. And we can test whether or not the spell binding us to Hermione is lifted." Willow stood and walked across the room from Hermione.

"Well at least we know that part is fixed though I'll miss the side benefits."

Hermione blushed, "Well nothing says we have to change rooms though a bed for each of us would be nice."

Ginny chuckled, "Let us get started." Ginny headed off to search the house.

Lupin looked around, "I'm going to go set up one of the storage rooms as a classroom, so that we can continue with the magical training. If you need anything just call."

Harry smiled "That sounds like an interesting project, I'll go ahead and help you Professor if that's okay with you,"

Lupin smiled "Of course." Lupin and Harry headed off.

"Well I'm going to go to the greenhouses and see if I can get them in order as well as upgrade some of the greenhouse facilities."

Dawn nodded, "Well have fun Neville." Neville left to go to the greenhouses.

Willow yawned, "So now what should we do? I'm a little tired with all the prep work I think it would be nice to relax a touch. Shall we go take care of the bedroom?"

Hermione blushed, "I trust you two, go ahead and set things up."

Dawn smiled "Well suit yourself but you're welcome to come up and help."

Willow giggled, "Alright let's go work on the bedroom." Dawn and Willow headed upstairs.

Hermione headed to the kitchen to get a strong cup of tea with her thoughts were racing. "Well do I join them maybe do some cuddling now that they can touch me or do I leave them alone and wait for Harry or Ron to notice that I'm a girl. Okay Harry notices but he forgets I'm not his sister. Ron well he just doesn't think of me as a girl. Okay fine I'm going upstairs and test out my Gryffindor courage."

Hermione took two teacups down from the cupboard and filled them. Her hand shook slightly as she refilled her own teacup. She pulled out her wand, swished, and flicked it levitating the teacups as she nervously walked up the stairs. Hermione knocked on her bedroom door with a slightly shaky hand. "Ah can I come in? I brought tea for you both."

Dawn's voice from in the room, "Are you by yourself or with one of the boys?"

Hermione frowned at the slightly odd comment, "By myself why?"

Dawn's happy voice, "Well come in and shut the door."

Hermione opened the door, floated the teacups in, turned and closed the door behind her. Her teacups wobbled and almost fell as she took in Dawn relaxing on the bed without any clothes as well as Willow in a partially closed flimsy silk robe. Her wet hair was tied up with a towel.

Willow smiled, "Ah, what type of tea? And you do want to stay and have some to help us relax right?"

Hermione gulped, "Well its mint with just a tint of blueberries mixed in. And yes, I mean no reason not to stay it's not like I haven't had to shower with you before." Hermione blushed red. "Though I didn't really expect you to not have clothes on when you could."

Dawn smiled and patted the edge of the bed as a teacup floated over and settled in her hand. "Ah such service a girl could get used to this. Well to tell you the truth the clothes were just an illusion I sort of got used to not wearing them, just don't tell my sister when you see her she would flip, vampires and demons are one thing but hanging out without clothes would push her over the edge I think."

Willow smiled and took the cup that floated over to her and sipped it, "A little strong but it is good. So we can probably meet the gang in the morning not sure how much time we will spend around them but I'm going to suggest that we try to get Faith as our slayer trainer. I think she would be more open towards a lot of the things we are going to have to do to run our home base. Besides, Buffy has wanted to retire from slaying for a long while. She said something about trying for a sense of normalcy."

Dawn scowled, "Well Faith would be better some place the authorities can't find her. She sort of had some problems with the law a while back so we try to keep her out of the public eye as much as possible."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed and sipped her tea. "Well I'm looking forwards to starting the training at least. I'm too not sure about hunting down monsters, I mean that reminds me too much of school, though we only had one or maybe two a year unlike you guys. And well it was mostly Harry that dealt with the monsters though I heard a lot about it, normally Ron's retelling would grow in the process so if you mixed Harry and Ron's version together you normally got pretty close to the truth."

Willow frowned, "At least you had other people that believed in monsters, well other than Voldemort that is. Though I'm pretty sure we have a few ideas on how to get rid of him. If nothing else, we can try to imprison him in some dark hole in the ground. Though we aren't going to have to worry about that for a few years I hope."

Hermione finished her tea and set the cup on the nightstand. "So can you explain again why time is different between the dimensions?"

Willow shrugged, "Well many different worlds have a different flow of time, some times going more quickly and some times a lot slower. For example, Angel was sent to a hell dimension once and spent hundreds of years there when it was only a few months in my world. Plus we can open a portal to travel back to soon after we left. So it shouldn't be hard to have plenty of time to train then to go to when we are supposed to be in order to stop Voldemort."

"Well I think that makes sense though I have never seen anyone be able to manipulate portals like Dawn can, a rare gift I would think."

Dawn blushed, "Yep that's me, one of a kind at least I hope so." Dawn smiled, finished her tea and yawned. "Well I think I'm going to curl up for sleep you two want to crawl in with me?"

Hermione looked over at Willow and nodded slowly. She slipped out of her robe and held the covers for Willow to crawl under. Willow crawled under the covers with the girls.

Hermione snuggled in with Dawn and Willow. With a wave of Dawns hand, the lights went out.

Hermione shivered and jumped a touch, "You both have cold hands, and that tickles."

Meanwhile Harry having finished up helping Lupin set up the classroom was on his way to his own room when he heard giggles behind one of the doors. Harry's thoughts 'This is Hermione and the girl's room I think. I wonder what they are talking about I'll just listen for a minute." Harry pressed his ear against the door to listen to the giggling, before the noises changed to something more husky and intense. Harry's thoughts "That sounds more like what Fred and George were talking about, oh my Hermione, Willow and Dawn? I so shouldn't be hearing this.' Harry heard Willow's voice softly through the door "Thank you Mione, that felt so good." Dawn's voice "My turn with her." Harry's thoughts 'Oh bloody hell, I can't listen to this it's Hermione. Oh hell Hermione likes girls.' Harry tried hard to not snicker, "I can't let anyone else hear this." Harry pulled out his wand and waved it to cast a silence charm over the door.

Harry had a red smiling face as he headed back to his room for a cold shower before sleep.


	7. Meet the Scoobies

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. In addition, write reviews please it makes my muse happy.

Hermione woke sandwiched between her two bedmates and yawned. "I think I could get used to this, waking up next to you two."

Dawn smiled "At least none of us snores."

Willow sat up and smiled then blinked while looking at the door. "Hermione did you use a silence spell on the door? Because I didn't and Dawn didn't but there is one on the door."

Hermione frowned, "No I didn't. So does that mean one of the boys heard us? Oh dear."

Dawn snickered "Well someone must have noticed us making noises and wanted to hide it, I'm sure the guilty party will be uncomfortable when we come down for breakfast."

Willow chuckled "You are probably right about that. Shall we go have breakfast so we can see who the nice person that cast the spell is?"

Hermione blushed red "You both are horrible, you know that one of my friends heard enough to cast a silence charm and okay it is funny, I figure it's got to be Lupin, Harry or Ginny."

Dawn looked at Hermione and pulled on some clothes. "Why do you think it was one of them? What about Ron or Neville."

Hermione chuckled, "Well Ron would have busted in trying to figure out what was happening. Neville would most likely not have noticed the giggling to start with."

Willow pulled her underwear, pants and shirt on as Hermione got changed. Willow and crew headed down to the kitchen.

Ron was busy stuffing his face as the girls come down the stairs, he didn't even look up from his food. Ginny was busy reading over some notes for something but looked up when the girls entered, "Ah the sleepy heads finally wake, grab some lunch before my idiot brother eats it all."

Lupin looked up from his plate. "So when are we going to meet the others and when are we going to get started with lessons?"

Willow grinned, "Well, I figure we can contact the rest of my friends after breakfast and hopefully start some of the physical training as well as some demonology lessons. After today, we can work out a schedule for getting these guys into shape. I helped Buffy with the slaying while in school, so I see no reason not to get the rest of them lessons on fighting in case they have to help out or get caught in the middle."

Harry walked in and blushed slightly when he saw Hermione. He hastily walked over to the kitchen area and grabbed some food.

Ron looked up from his food, "So what took you so long to get up, lazing around already?"

Harry shrugged, "No just getting used to not having nightmares for dreams. I actually slept well once I got to sleep."

Hermione smiled, "No icky bad dreams Harry?"

Harry blushed and looked down at his food, "No dreams of Voldemort or Death eaters, I don't remember them being bad, so there is a first time for everything." Harry's thoughts, 'Not going to tell them I dreamed about the three of them together. I had to take another cold shower in the morning as well.'

Hermione leaned over and whispered to Willow, "Well he sounds rather guilty about something."

Willow laughed softly, "Well I'm sure it's nothing. But eat up guys I think we are going to need a portal room."

Lupin frowned in thought, "Would that make it easier to open portals if they were all opened from the same place or just less confusing?"

Dawn thought for a few seconds, "Well it would be less confusing to me and might over time make it easier being that if I push at a place long enough and often enough it might get soft. Though not sure that is a good thing either it might weaken the barriers enough that someone could open them other then me but not much chance of that happening without us knowing about it."

Lupin frowned, "Well I suggest only using the portals to a well guarded place for the permanent ones and then we can see for the one stop slayer pick up for the rest. You said you had a number of other slayers to collect or at least inform, right? There are probably going to be some worlds that we aren't going to need to go back to much, though some we might. You said you placed a spell in a crystal to get back to our world wouldn't it make sense to bring two crystals, one crystal for here and one placed in the world we collect the slayer in? It makes sense to assume that not everyone is going to be willing to leave his or her world or leave it for long without being able to visit. And this place while large isn't a huge place."

Dawn blinked, "Two crystals would help a lot to use one as a focus for the other one. That is a good suggestion, and yeah I don't expect everyone to be willing to stay here but I'm hoping that we can collect a number of them and get them training and sent back out. We are sort of in uncharted water because they are in worlds that might not even need slayers and only got one because of the spell."

Ginny shrugged, "We will just have to organize the slayers into groups. You said each of them needed a watcher, right? For support staff, so wouldn't it be better to see if they had someone like that from their own world? Or is it better to train people and send them with? I mean I don't mind helping Hermione with research."

Harry nodded with Ginny "Well I'll help Hermione out with researching as well, not sure I would want some stranger being her watcher. I think we would have to ask the girls what they thought."

Willow sighed, "Well most likely we will, though I have to check in with Giles but we don't really have enough watchers for the group of my world's slayers let alone the group we are going to have to collect. In other words maybe borrowing talent is the best."

Lupin looked around at the various plates of food, "Okay guys finish up and we can get out of here."

Willow looked around, "Anyone seen Neville this morning?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah he said he was working on the greenhouses still but said he thought everything would be mostly done in the next few days, and to leave without him."

Dawn grinned, "Alright we can leave the dishes and such and head well not home but to the other slayer headquarters."

Dawn raised her hands and a shimmering green portal appeared in the air. "Okay everyone, Willow first then the rest with me following last."

Willow stepped through the portal followed by Hermione and Ron, Ginny and Harry jumped at about the same time followed by a laughing Remus Lupin. Dawn stepped through the portal last.

Meanwhile:

Xander read a comic book while he rested in a chair against one wall in the now cleared portal room. "I wish they would hurry up and get back it's been days." Xander clamped his mouth shut and looked around nervously for a few minutes after having said the W world. After a few minutes of nothing happening, he was startled by a green glowing portal that opened. Willow stepped out of it followed by several vaguely familiar people before Dawn stepped through and closed the portal behind her. "You made it Wills. We were wondering after you left some of your equipment for the trip on this side of the portal. What's up with the extra people?"

Willow walked over and hugged Xander, "Well we had some issues with collecting just her, so let me introduce Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, Ginny Weasley, and Mr. Remus Lupin."

Xander blinked "Did you say Harry Potter and Hermione Granger? Wow so are they like the books?"

Willow grinned, "Yeah for the most part though there are a few differences here and there." She looked at Hermione and smiled. "But the big things are the same so I figured I would take them along, work out some of the training details with Faith and start work on that as soon as possible, though I sort of want to spend some time with people and go over some changes that are going to have to happen."

Harry blinked "How many people read that book here?"

Willow chuckled, "A great number of people but we aren't going to be staying long and there is no reason you can't get away with hiding the scar and walking around sense no one would ever expect you to be real."

Harry smiled "Well there is that, so let's get to this boardroom meeting."

Xander headed off to go collect the rest of the Scooby gang.

Later in the council room a glorified staff lounge with some extra tables and couches.

Buffy, Faith, Giles, Xander, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Willow and Dawn were sitting around the table while Remus leaned against the wall and finished telling the story of Voldemort and Harry's role in his downfall. Remus sat after he explained the part about Harry having to kill him.

Buffy frowned, "Alright, so in other words we have to put Harry and Ron through combat training as well, Harry because he is going to need to be able to really fight and Ron because he isn't going to leave well enough alone. He's like Xander in that respect I would wager. And well Hermione is going to need it because of her new job as a slayer. So where were you planning on staying we have some room but we are somewhat over packed as it stands. I mean you're always welcome Willow and Dawn but we don't really have the room these days we are training girls as fast as we can then sending them to other places to train but it's still a lot of girls. Moreover, we have had some people sniffing around looking for Faith lately so that is causing some problems, if I thought I could send her out of the country I would. No offense Faith but we had enough problems sneaking you into the country…"

Faith shrugged, "None taken I mean I knew that my time outside wouldn't be that long once they caught up with me but I was hoping I could avoid it for a while till the girls were trained but with the numbers coming in still. I don't know, I want to help but we sort of blew enough council resources keeping them away this long."

Willow grinned, "Well I might have a solution for Faith's cop problem. You wanted to go see some different worlds. Do you still want too? We could use an experienced slayer to teach at the base we set up, and sense you have too many issues here, I figure no place better then some place they have never heard of you."

Faith grinned, "Well that's fine by me if you want me you got me, if B can replace me."

Buffy shrugged with a twinkle in her eye, "Well not that I think you are going to be easy to replace but you have trained some of the girls to be trainers so I think I can do without you for a while till the heat calms down. So Dawnie you being safe and staying out of trouble?"

Dawn grinned, "Yeah I'm staying out of trouble. I wasn't in any danger. We got the bugs worked out of the spell to get us to other dimensions as well. I think that after we pick up Faith and spend some time here we should be ready to head back home. But hey we spent several weeks gone already I sort of miss you Buffy."

Giles rubbed his glasses, "Several weeks, well it sounds like you had an interesting time, though I agree with the assessment that you will have to go take out this dark wizard at some point. I don't really see a reason that a slayer has to stay in their world. It's never really come up, though I guess there could have been slayers on other worlds before the watchers council has gaps where they couldn't locate them for periods of time."

Buffy sighed, "Well the only thing we can do is arrange for the girls to get the training to make a well informed choice. Though you said that there weren't too many monsters just bad humans in your world Harry?"

Harry nodded, "That's correct there aren't many monsters to fight, though there are some vampires they aren't the problem they are here. The government regulates them, so I cannot really see any reason to have to stay in that world. Besides Ron's family and Hermione, I don't have family worth having left. Though Hermione has family."

Hermione frowned, "Though really no real reason I can't just write them, and visit on holidays, there isn't a whole lot tying me to the world I came from. Ginny, Harry and Ron are about my only friends my age. So a job as a slayer sounds interesting if I can help people."

Giles frowned, "Is there anything else you need? Oh and I have your magical gloves Willow, I figured you didn't want Andrew poking at them to see how they worked." Giles handed the gloves that fell off when Willow went through the portal to her.

Willow grinned, "Oh no that would be bad, there is a lot of magic still in there from absorbing all of the power of the uber vampires. I don't really want to know what he would do with it. I think other then CDs of some of the various research books we have everything we need."

Dawn smiled, "Alright then as the maker of the portal home, I declare this a free day where we can get to know the each other and see how things are done. Though I'm sure Faith will do things slightly different."

Lupin chuckled, "We can always start on the homework in the morning." He smiled "I'm going to go enjoy talking to new people and seeing if Mr. Giles has any books on magic that are of interest. As I heard you had an excellent collection." Giles smiled and showed Lupin off to his office.

Buffy smiled, "I'd like a minute of Harry's time, show your new friends around Dawn."

Dawn snagged Xander, Hermione, and Ginny to go for a tour of the complex. Buffy grabbed Harry for a little chat about facing one's destiny.

Buffy sighed, "Well prophecies aren't always saying what you think they are, but no worries we can train you well enough to beat him, I've fought countless demons Harry monsters much worse then this Voldemort and won, we fought a hell goddess and won. It can be done, besides you have friends willing to travel the world for you Harry, they know the risks they know the score, don't push them away. Pushing friends away never ends well."

Harry sighed, "So you think I, we have a shot? At taking him out, Dawn told me some of the things you have taken out. Willow confirmed them so I believe you but it just seems hard, Voldemort has had decades to gather power. I have if Willow is right a few years to train and go deal with the problem or if not a few months of training before I'll be forced to go after him. I just want a break from the whole mess. It's not me running away so much as wanting a chance to make sure my friends don't die with me."

Buffy grinned, "Well I have been dead twice and I came back each time, I trust Willow to find a way to destroy your dark wizard, there are very few creatures more powerful as far as magic goes then her. And just between me and you most of those creatures that are more powerful happen to be ancient gods or demons that have been using magic for ages. So I'm sure between your friends and you a way will be found, then you get to decide where you want to live, being a hero has some draw backs, has some upsides though as well."

"I wasn't sure that I believed Willow about bringing someone back from the dead though I'm sad that she couldn't bring Sirius back. She said it was because it wasn't her world and that would be like ripping him out of his rest with my parents. It's just hard to know something is possible and not to be able to do anything about it."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah well I'm sure if you try hard you can get enough things done to fight. Now you better catch up to your friends before they have too much time by themselves."

Harry nodded "Thank you for the suggestions about the prophecy." Harry hurried after the rest of the group.

Buffy shook her head and headed off the other direction.

Dawn gestured to a large yard where a bunch of teenage girls are sparing each other, "Well these are the practice yards where the girls practice fighting. The buildings are mostly dorm space as well as some classes though slayers don't have to take that many classes."

Ron frowned, "So how come we have to take so many classes then?"

Hermione scowled, "Humph, it's because you're not a slayer you are magical support or maybe a potential watcher for one of the girls."

Ron spotted Harry jogging up the path towards them, "Well at least some of them are good looking don't you think Harry?"

Hermione scowled at Ron.

Harry looked at Hermione, "Ah, I think all of the girls are nice looking including the one staring daggers at you Ron. So did I miss much of the tour?"

Hermione's scowl turned into a smile "Why thank you Harry, no we just sort of walked lazy like while," she scowled "Ron was ogling the girls."

Dawn stage whispered, "He was ogling you too you know Hermione."

Hermione blushed "Well okay at least he finely noticed I'm a girl, it just took him several years."

Willow grinned, "Alright enough with the nitpicking, Faith, I'm not sure how much we can pay you to start off with but I think I know something you might be more interested in then money."

Faith grinned, "Sex?"

Willow chuckled "Well that too but no something else that would be more in line with your personality then with say Buffy's. Dawn you have some place we can talk without being overheard or you think we should wait till we get back?"

Dawn frowned, "We should wait till we get back," Dawn smiled at Faith. "Besides it's more fun this way. But honest Faith, I think you'll get a kick out of it."

Harry frowned, "Alright you lost me not that gold is the most important thing but now I'm curious."

Hermione frowned, "Does it have something to do with magic?"

Willow smiled "Maybe though it has some downsides to think about as well. We would have to work those out. Though now that I have my gloves back I should be able to go to a world where I can cure Lupin of his problem of being a werewolf."

Ron's mouth opened in surprise, "Bloody hell how?"

Hermione scowled at Ron, "Don't swear Ron. But he does bring up a good point, no one has ever been able to find a cure for the disease, and according to Dawn your world doesn't have one either."

Willow shrugged, "Well the problem is that, at least in my world people were looking for a cure. Oz my first boyfriend found a way to partially control the change to keep his mind the Wolfs bane potion allows a wizard to keep his mind as well. Well I got to thinking that there must be a world where being a werewolf isn't a curse so we started looking. We think that if we go there and use a lot of powerful magic we should be able to realign things so that he is a natural shape changer rather then a cursed one."

Hermione frowned, "So using the idea that different worlds have different laws of magic you hope to be able to cure it by basically upgrading him to something else."

Willow grinned, "He has been a werewolf for most of his life, far too long for a simple cure I'm afraid."

Harry grinned, "I think he would be happy not losing his mind, anyway he can do it. Oh, on another subject, do you think we can go walk around town? I never get to simply walk around a Muggle city without either being yelled at by my aunt or having wizards watching to make sure it is safe. That and I want to pick up a copy of the Harry Potter books. I figure any hints might be nice."

Dawn chuckled, "Well that isn't a bad idea really besides it would be nice having a watcher that isn't some wet behind the ears researcher like Wesley was."

Faith shrugged, "Well he turned out alright after a few years as a rogue demon hunter. However, some better training would be good I think. What, aren't you going to give me any hints about what you're going to use to pay me? I'll get a pay check at some point right?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yeah we can pay you we just have to, well don't tell Buffy this I don't think she would approve but we are going to raid some dark wizards bank accounts to pay for the operations."

Faith started laughing, "Okay I think you guys are going to be a lot of fun."

Willow grinned, "I would hope so, I don't normally like stealing gold, but they are using it to hurt people, so they don't really need it. Dawn wanted a target that we wouldn't complain about when she went klepto girl on someone."

Harry shrugged, "Well hey, I'm not going to complain, we don't have an unlimited amount of resources. I have a lot of gold but it's not going to last forever."

Faith grinned, "Hey I'm convinced besides a little fun never hurt anyone."

Later:

Ron laughed, "I still can't believe you have six books written about you mate. I thought they were joking about that."

Harry scowled, "Well I'm sure there is a lot of you in the books as well. Nevertheless, I think we should look them over to see how accurate they are. Might give us some insight into what happens later."

Hermione smiled, "Well I got some other fun reading materials as well. I found some interesting books on magic though as Ron would say most are Muggle authors I would guess."

Dawn shrugged, "Well it's not like there are that many actual witches in this world. A great deal less then in your world really."

Ron frowned, "How come, shouldn't it be the same? I mean wouldn't there at least be Muggle born wizards?"

Willow shrugged, "Well we think that each world is a touch different as for how magic works. In this one, you wouldn't necessarily notice that you had the potential for magic. There are less for that reason and with more demons and supernatural things it might be balanced different. On the other hand, it could just be totally unrelated. We should get back before dark I don't think Buffy would be happy with us for patrolling on your first day here without any real training."

Hermione chuckled, "Well that's okay with me, though we still have our wands I would rather have a few classes on dealing with your world's vampire before I try it myself."

Ron shrugged, "Can it be that hard? You just light them on fire with an incindeo charm or the solarius charm."

Hermione blinked, "You paid attention when we were talking about something? Are you okay?"

Ron blushed, "Hey I looked those spells up after the whole my best friend is going to be a vampire slayer and I will be out helping. I'm not completely useless I just get bored in class Hermione."

Willow chuckled, "Alright you two, we should pick up some food and we can have a nice large dinner with the gang before heading out again. Is everyone okay with Pizza?"

Harry shrugged, "Yeah I'm fine with that."

Hermione laughed, "Sounds fine with me, how about pineapple and olives?"

Ginny frowned, "Pitza, dad mentioned that at some point, it is Muggle food right?"

Ron frowned, "Is it healthy?"

Willow laughed, "Not really."

Faith stared, "You don't know what Pizza is?"

Ron shrugged, "It's some Muggle food right?"

Faith frowned, "Okay Willow, I think Ron needs to go into the advanced Muggle studies class as taught by the young slayers, otherwise known as culture shock. Because otherwise how do you expect him to blend in, in any place outside of his little box. No offense Ron but I think you could have a lot of fun running around with a whole group of girls for a while."

Willow smiled slightly evilly "I'll talk to Giles and we can arrange something along those lines."

Ron looked at Harry with a what did I do look on his face, "Should I be scared or happy, Harry?"

Harry blinked "A bit of both I think. It will probably be good for you. Besides it will give you a chance to get out and sightsee."

Hermione frowned, "Besides this will give you a good idea what slayers can do without having to have me show you over and over."

Willow pulled out her cell phone, dialed the number of the pizza place and ordered enough pizza for the gang.

Later the group was gathered in the meeting room around the mostly empty pizza boxes.

Ron talked while inhaling his pizza "Blimey these Pitza things are pretty good guys."

Hermione scowled, "Stop talking with your mouth full Ron."

Willow sighed, "So you think you can take Ron for a while Buffy and have him ran ragged by some of the slayers so that he gets more exposed to Muggle life because if we don't he isn't going to fit in any place we are going to have to go without a better understanding of Muggle culture. The next place I plan on going is a lot more advanced tech wise then we are used too and I don't want to break him or have him say something that gets us broken. It's sort of an over the top computer run world so it might be nice to do some of the watcher protocol stuff now."

Ron grinned, "Well I wouldn't mind spending a few days with the girls I saw training, and yeah I guess I could work on some practical Muggle studies."

Ginny scowled, "So in other words cute girls and you're hooked?"

Ron grinned widely, "Basically yes."

Faith smiled at Ron, "Shallow much? Not that I blame you, I know the perfect girl to make sure you get a new Muggle studies lesson. Alexia should be perfect to show him around."

Dawn coughed, "Ah but she is…" Dawn blushed.

Faith grinned, "Exactly I think it's about the only way that he is going to take it seriously."

Buffy smiled, "Well I don't have any problem putting him up for a few days we have some watchers gone for the week so he can take their room. And we will get him back to you in one piece."

Ron frowned, "I'm missing something aren't I?"

Willow laughed, "Nothing major. Well Buffy I guess we will be leaving then."

Harry laughed, "We'll see you in a few days then Ron. You might try actually practicing your skills while here."

Lupin was carrying a number of volumes of books, "Thank you for the books I'll get them back to you after I look through them some."

Giles nodded his head, "Well I have copies of those but they are rather expensive so yeah I will be happy to have them back without damage."

Dawn grinned, "Alright Buffy we are just a call away with the crystal Giles should be able to make it work we left instructions with it on his desk. All he will have to do is find the crystal on his messy desk." She smiled and opened a large green portal. "Alright everyone that is going step through."

Faith, Lupin, Ginny, Hermione, Harry and Willow stepped through the portal followed by Dawn the portal closed behind her.

Faith looked around the house "Alright, interesting place so where do I stay?"

Harry grinned, "Okay what's so funny about the girl you suggested. You were laughing a bit too much for her to be just a random slayer."

Faith smiled "Well she is sort of an exhibitionist and doesn't mind using stripping as a method to get the guys to pay attention to her teaching I guess she was a really good tutor in school, so if anyone can get Ron to learn the things he should, it would be her."

Hermione chuckled "Okay that's, well not sure if it's mean or smart or if you just created a monster."

Harry shrugged, "Ah well, at least it's a chance to get some alone time where it's just him in a new place. With no past brothers or sibs of any type to overshadow him in this world, he might be happier. Oh and Faith no slaying the house elf."

Faith frowned, "Those things are real?"

Harry smiled "Dobby"

With a puff of smoke a small clean looking elf type creature appeared. "Ah Harry sir how can I help you?"

Harry smiled, "Show Miss Faith here to an empty room with a bath and start it for her."

Dobby nodded happily, "Yes of course sir, Dobby is most happy to help Miss Faith."

Dobby walked out of the room with a smirking Faith following.

Harry sighed, "I think I'm going try to work through some of the Harry Potter books tonight. I'll try to check the facts and such things to see if they are useful for anything."

Hermione grinned, "Well I'll take some of them as well."

Lupin nodded, "Alright in the morning we can do say two hours of class time on defense and say charms? Then in the afternoon, we can try transfiguration and potions I guess. And don't worry most of your hatred for Potions class comes from having a crappy teacher."

Hermione blinked in surprise, "Professor!"

Lupin shrugged, "Hey I'm not currently teaching at Hogwarts nor do I have to put up with that annoying git for a while, so I see no reason to give him a title he hasn't earned."

Lupin chuckled, "I think four hours a day should give us plenty of time to work things through. As for Ron, he can be caught up on the weekend. The first bit is just going to be me trying to figure out where to start with the lessons please try to keep in mind that other then defense these aren't the subjects that I taught. As for your extra classes Hermione, well I did get a newt in them so I shouldn't have too many problems helping you out. That does bring up something else that I was thinking about, but first Ginny, I think you're good enough with some help from Harry and Hermione to slip into the next years spell work. What with how Harry said you did in defense against the dark arts, if that is okay with you."

Ginny smiled "So I get to sort of get bumped a bit for learning and learn things a lot faster then I would otherwise learn things. Well I can go for that. Though I have been thinking about it, I would also like to try to learn some about medicine we don't have a doctor with us and we could use someone that at least has some interest in it."

Lupin grinned, "Well I know that the Black Library has a great number of books on the subject because of them not wanting to go to the hospital for curses that weren't legal. We can work on that if you want, though it will be tough. The main thing I want to toss on the table is I found Sirius's old diary for his animagus transformation. As well as your dad's old notes, I don't have Peter's but well those would hardly be worth burning to light fires but I think with those note books and a few of the rarer books from the black family library we should be able to walk you children through the transformation if you want."

Hermione blinked, "But if we don't register that would be illegal."

"Willow, Dawn sense it's your world and you are in charge is their any law about becoming animagi? I mean it's not like this is London or anything," Lupin smiled.

Willow grinned, "Well I can't see why not and it might give you a better edge in your travels if you learn how to change."

"That would be wicked cool what's the chances that I would turn into a stag?"

Ginny grinned, "Well count me in."

Lupin shrugged, "Well it's different for each person Harry, and it has a lot to do with personalities and magical blood lines so it's possible you could be a stag if you chose, it's not set in stone though."

Willow grinned, "Okay I'm going after the next slayer in the morning. From what I could find out with magic she is some type of computer hacker, the tech in that world is a good deal more advanced then ours so I'm hoping to pick up a large number of supplies as well as see about acquiring a computer network and systems there. It would put us ahead of the game to have more advanced technologies then what we can find in our world. Anyone have any moral objections?"

Lupin shrugged, "Not sure, though maybe we should draw up some guidelines for that or what about selling technology in less advanced worlds or magic from one world to another that could cause a large amount of destabilization. I don't want to say that we shouldn't benefit being that we are fighting the forces of darkness but I don't want to cause suffering or damage to worlds that we travel in."

Dawn frowned, "Sort of like a prime directive I guess. I've been spending too much time with Andrew I think. Though that isn't a bad idea really. Willow what about getting Andrew to draft it up?"

Willow frowned, "Why Andrew? I mean he isn't the most legal minded."

Dawn grinned, "Well no but he has watched more videos and seen more science fiction movies in all different areas and is the most insane Star Trek fanatic we know and therefore has some idea what should be in a document that is a charter for exploring new worlds."

Willow frowned, "I must be more tired than I thought because that makes a strange type of sense. We can trade that job off when we pick up Ron. There is something that I wanted to ask about though, I'm just not quite sure how to ask. How long do wizards live?"

Hermione frowned, "Well I think it depends on power but some can live a very long time say two hundred years or slightly more at max. Though one of Dumbledore's friends is over six and a half centuries but he used a sorcerer's stone and an elixir of life."

Willow smiled "How would you like to be immortal?"

Hermione frowned "Like never age or can't die like Voldemort?"

Willow grinned, "No like a friend of Buffy's, the Immortal. He doesn't grow old and heals from almost any injury save one. You cut off his head he dies. But other than that he will continue to live forever, he didn't give up his soul or anything but he is immortal and I think with all of the power stored in one of the items I have I could make you all immortal. I would just be curious if you wanted to do it. I'm going through with it because I'm the nexus of the slayers so I feel like I have to stay around plus well not dieing has a lot of appeal."

Harry blinked, "So it's not evil?"

Lupin frowned, "While your offer is tempting I think I'll settle for fixing the werewolf part of me and living out my life. But it's nice of you to offer it."

Ginny frowned, "Alright what's the downside you have one of those looks Willow."

Willow sighed, "Alright I got to talking to Adam Pierson otherwise called the Immortal when Buffy met him in Rome, we did some magical tests on him to see what type of demon he was, it turns out that he isn't a demon, but some type of human as far as we can tell. I reverse engineered his immortality as a project but it required so much power that I didn't ever think I was going to be able to pull it off without weeks of headaches and nose bleeds. However, with the cleansed power I have left in one of my magical storage devices I think I have enough power to make a few of you immortal if you want. The downsides are well two things really, and they both suck. One you have to die a violent death to trigger the immortality otherwise you just get old and die a natural death and that's it. However, from your first death onwards you do not age you heal from almost any wound though you could still lose a limb most likely so that's not a good idea. Nevertheless, unless your head comes off you are going to come back from the dead. So in other words Harry, I think it would be useful in your fight against Voldemort. The other downside is once I cast the spell you cannot have children. You become unable to; the equipment still works just no children so to speak. I tried for weeks to fix that part but it is so twined into the spell that it is most likely impossible, so if you want to go for the immortality your best bet is to have any children before we cast the spell. Because after we cast the spell there is no turning back and likely no chance of having children."

Hermione frowned, "So one shot deal we have you cast the spell then get killed to fix ourselves at an age we want and we stay that way forever unless our head comes off?"

Ginny frowned, "Okay other then the no children part I'm not seeing a flaw in that."

Harry frowned, "Well Dumbledore did say that death was just the next step in a grand adventure. But honestly being immortal to face the forces of darkness sounds like a damn good idea to me."

Faith stood in her robe in the shadows on the stairs "Fuck yeah it does, so does the offer extend to me as well Red?"

Willow grinned, "Yes the offer extends to you if you want it to. I figure you are more of that not wanting to die and have fun for eternity thing then Buffy ever was."

Dawn shrugged, "So basically Adam is from another world, as far as we can get him to explain he was immortal in the other world but was somehow tossed a few hundred years into the past of this world right around the time of Glory. So most likely, it's sort of our fault that he is in our world though why he was sent back I'm not sure. But he is has been living it up in our world for more then two hundred years without breaking things so I'm not all that worried."

Ginny frowned, "How long do we have before we have to decide for this immortality?"

Willow frowned, "Well we have a while maybe a few years before the gloves lose so much power that I can no longer cast the spell. The longer we wait the harder the spells will be to power. However, with how the traveling works we could easily hide in a world for a while before we were pulled back. But that isn't really the point we have time for us to have children if we wanted them. It's just a matter of finding who you want children with and all those details."

Ginny looked over at Harry as he looked at her and blushed. Hermione looked at Willow and Dawn then looked at Harry and blushed.

Faith walked over, "So if we want to have children we are going to have to have them soon so that we are still young enough to enjoy life when we decide to become immortal. Well I for one say we go for it. I mean nothing for it."

Harry blinked a few times, "I think I need some time to think about it but yeah I think I'm going to do it. Let's face it, without some edge and time I would lose against Voldemort. I don't want to lose and for years I always thought the best I could hope for was some type of mutual destruction of Voldemort but this is the first thing to give me hope that I might 'live' through it."

Lupin grimaced, "I'd like to check over your notes Willow before you do something this large with my students but I'm not going to stop them, it's their choice. I am curious when you are going to help me with the werewolf problem. As well as if you have any ideas for expanding this place?"

Willow grinned, "Well yeah I was going to have Xander take a look at the place, he is a carpenter and with Ginny and Neville's help should be able to work out how to upgrade some things around the house, that is if Ginny is up for it."

Ginny grinned, "Well how soon are you thinking about it? As long as I have some time to study up on the theory for magical home repair I will be able to help."

Willow shrugged, "Well not really anything urgent right now but it will be later when we have more slayers."

Dawn frowned, "I think I'll go check on Neville to see how the garden is going and to see if he has any ideas on improving things, I'm voting for a pool outside. Though that might require some walls to push the astral void back some so we aren't freaked looking at it. Okay, not to embarrass people but you might give some thoughts to children or at least who to use for a father. I don't really want to have to transport many people here or there but if I have too I have too. Get some sleep people." Dawn walked off as the others had sort of stunned faces.

Lupin coughed, "I'm going to go get some sleep now. We have a long day tomorrow though according to the clock it's not that late." Lupin headed up the stairs.

Faith grinned, "Well food for thought at least, combat training starts after the first set of classes and before lunch then some light work after lunch then some free time, then classes, then well we will see. But I'm going to go enjoy my bath." Faith sauntered up the stairs.

Willow smiled at Ginny, Harry and Hermione, "Do you care for some tea? Giles always likes tea while he is thinking."

Harry blinked, "Yeah tea sounds good."

Willow waved her hand heating the water in the teakettle as she levitated the tea and teapot over to the table, as well as some cups.

Hermione smiled and poured the tea after it landed. "So what's on your mind love?"

Willow frowned, "Well you know I love you and Dawn right Hermione?"

Hermione nodded "Yes, you have told me that, something wrong?"

Willow sighed, "Not really though I've given it a lot of thought and I sort of want children, but that sort of means well having a guy's help. I wanted to make sure you were okay with it."

Hermione blushed, "Oh well I sort of have the same problem plus well I sort of like Ron as well but he is so childish some times."

Harry blushed "Ah why am I here, I'm not sure I should be hearing this."

Ginny blinked and then started laughing, "I can't think of anyone better than Harry, can you?"

Hermione blushed. "Well I trust him, though if you're not okay with him helping me out I'll understand."

Ginny laughed, "Well I'm fine with it though I might have to explain it to Harry."

"Help you out with what? Oh!" Harry's face turned bright red.

Ginny chuckled "I guess I don't have to explain it to him. He got the general idea."

"I'm not sure I can help you without being embarrassed as hell but isn't there some magic way to skip the whole embarrassing thing?"

Ginny laughed, "I'm afraid not, there is no magical way and Muggle ways screw up a child's magic. But on the upside there are ways to make fairly sure that the time is right for the girl to have children so you only have to do it once per girl per child." Ginny laughed and watched Harry's face turn even redder.

Harry coughed, "Why me?"

Willow shrugged, "Four reasons for me, you're cute, Hermione loves you, you have a lot of magical power, and you are an honest good person."

Hermione smiled, "I can't think of anyone else I would even consider having a child with, maybe Ron if he grew up a touch more. However, as it is he would go all strange and crazy control freak nuts. Maybe at some point I wouldn't mind having a relationship with him but not a child."

Ginny grinned, "Oh and you aren't going to get away with giving them a child and leave me out of it. Not going to let you off that hook besides it's not as if Ron is an option cause gross and Lupin while stylish is old. Besides I happen to love you Harry James Potter."

Harry chuckled slightly, "Well I did always want a family but I didn't really expect it to be like this. So who is Dawn going to pick?"

Willow chuckled, "I'm not sure she might go after Ron might go after you Harry, I figure Faith will go after Ron or Lupin, not really sure."

Hermione frowned, "That might be hard being that Lupin loves Tonks."

Willow shrugged, "So most likely Ron will get his bones jumped when he gets back, are you okay with that Hermione?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well if you had asked me that at the beginning of the summer I would have said no, but well friendships can take many forms. Oh and thank you for the silence spell Harry, how much did you hear anyways?"

Harry's ears were still red from before, "Enough to know that you were having fun and doing things with the other girls that Ron would have loved to watch."

Hermione smiled and sipped her tea "What and you wouldn't?"

Harry shrugged, "Well okay most guys with a heartbeat would but you're really special Hermione, and I want you happy, bursting in on you wouldn't have made you happy. Nor would acting like an idiot. So yeah whenever you want help I'll help you with the children thing because it makes sense to have some before we use the spell."

Willow blushed, "Well how about after we come back from getting the next slayer, we can start the happy times? I'm not even sure what to call it."

Ginny chuckled, "I believe start the bed springs bouncing time?"

Harry blushed and coughed. "Ginny that's awful."

Willow looked Ginny over, "You sure you don't swing for the other team?"

Ginny shrugged, "Pretty sure, though I do like massages."

Harry smiled, "Well maybe we can do that tomorrow. I have a feeling that we are all going to need some massages after tomorrow's workout."


	8. Buffy's First Visit

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. Write reviews please it makes my muse happy.

The next morning Hermione rolled over and poked Dawn gently, "You awake yet?"

Dawn frowned slightly at the pretty girl in her bed poking her in the side. "Yeah I'm wake now, what's up?"

Hermione grinned "Sorry I've been awake for a while, there just isn't any good way to get out of bed if you're the middle person. But anyways so how were the gardens you must have come to bed after I went to sleep."

Dawn smiled sleepily "Yeah you and Willow were all cuddled up nice and cute so I didn't wake you, next time though. The gardens looked wonderful Neville may say he isn't much of a wizard but he is a wizard as far as gardens go. I think we should find some more work for him to do because I don't think we could afford to hire anyone better then him. Speaking of things, how did your asking after a sperm donor go with Ginny and Harry?"

Hermione blushed, "Well Ginny laughed about it and Harry was rather embarrassed but said he would help us out with it. I think he always wanted a large family just didn't really see it happening. So now that he figures he has a good chance at killing Voldymold he is starting to think about that type of thing. Well also the whole having children before the immortality part bit is probably on his mind." Hermione jumped a touch then smiled. "Okay being that I can see both of Dawn's hands that must mean Willow is awake."

Willow grinned, "Yeah, should I keep moving my hand then, cause your behind is nice and soft, though we are going to have to make breakfast soon."

Hermione shrugged, "Well, Dobby can make it."

Dawn chuckled, "Okay now I know you're having too good a time with that. What happened to elf rights and all that?"

Hermione huffed "Dobby is free and wants to work it's not my fault he isn't taking more money for the job he does."

Willow grinned, "Dawn, have you thought about who you're going to ask to be the dad for your child or children?"

Dawn chuckled, "Well I'm not sure, I was sort of thinking Harry but I'm not sure. I mean somehow I don't think Xander would help me out, and well Buffy might kill him if he did."

"Well that is quite possible for her killing him, besides Anaya would most likely kill you or him or both, she takes that whole vengeance thing a bit too far. Not that we don't love her anyways."

Dawn shrugged, "Well Neville likes a girl from his school, Luna something he said, so he is sort of out. So that leaves either Harry or Ron, I'm not really sure which I like the idea of more. But I figure I have a while to think about things like that."

Willow yawned, "Not that I want to get up but Hermione has lessons in twenty minutes, and she still has to eat. Plus I should get ready for our trip to the next world on the list to collect the new slayer."

Dawn slapped Hermione's behind lightly, "Time to get up sleepy girl."

Hermione grumbled, got up and pulled on some p-jays before pulling on her black school robe. She stuck her wand in a pocket and headed down the stairs.

Hermione came down the stairs and saw Dobby standing on the kitchen table working on cooking more pancakes as Ginny and Harry worked on eating their plate full of pancakes.

Ginny smiled "Sleep well?"

Hermione smiled "Well enough, it's a rather nice bed."

Harry frowned, "Well good, how bad do you think today is going to be as for going over review things?"

Hermione frowned, "Well being that we had a horrible teacher last year and spotty ones for three out of five, I'm having to say that the fake Moody was a good teacher even if he tried to kill you."

Harry shrugged, "Compared to the rest, yeah."

The conversation was quiet when Lupin stuck his head around the door to the kitchen, "Time for class, bring your notes and wands please."

Hermione, Ginny and Harry pushed their plates away and headed into the newly converted classroom to find Neville sitting quietly at a desk and Lupin sitting on his teacher's desk.

Lupin smiled, "Alright I know that you didn't have an easy last year so we are going to start you off with some nice review then get you working on learning the spells and how to apply them. We aren't going to be taking history of magic or anything like that. Frankly, I don't see how it's very useful for us right now. Yes Miss Granger I'll explain the history of something if it's important or direct you to books where you can read more on it. You are still going to have a lot to do but we are trying to trim things down a touch being that we only have so much time"

Two long hours later even Hermione looked a bit frazzled when Lupin let them leave to go to the sparing practice.

Faith smiled a wicked smile as the crew walked in followed by Lupin.

Faith grinned, "Well now I'm going to assume that you know next to nothing about fighting hand to hand and just start with the basics. The basics are stretches and meditation. Can anyone tell me what the point of stretching is?"

Hermione raised her hand.

Faith nods to Hermione, "Not so many people if only one of you raises their hand go ahead and answer."

Hermione smiled, "Stretches keep your body flexible and in shape so that you don't hurt yourself while fighting. As for meditation I would guess that would help with concentration."

Faith nodded "Slayers fight most nights, or at least that used to be the case, so we are going worst case here. We plan for the worst then everything is going to be better than you expect. Meditation is important because it helps center your powers. Both your slayer senses and your magic for the witches and wizards in the room. You might ask what a Muggle knows about magic; well I know what Red tells me. I know what I have seen. Red is one of the most powerful witches you will ever see. As for the meditation, it helps clear the thoughts, helps focus you on your work it can help you keep the forces of darkness out of your head. Because here is an important lesson, whatever you think you know about magic toss into a box for your own type of magic. There are many types of magic in the worlds that we will see, I personally know of people that can get inside your head, read thoughts, plant memories and do other nasty things too you. So always try to be prepared when it comes to magic, but the meditation can help you focus for class work as well as other things. But let's get to the stretches then I'll show you some techniques for meditating and after lunch some basic punches and kicks."

Faith sat down and started working on showing off the various stretches and why they are important. "Just take the stretches slowly no one expects you to have as much flexibility as I do the first time you stretch. Ah looking good, Harry and Ginny you must have some type of stretching activity for that game of yours."

Harry nodded, "Yes we have some, though not as much as you would think for something that strenuous."

Hermione frowned, "Wizarding culture doesn't seem to keep up in some ways with Muggle culture. I'm not saying it's all bad, I'm just saying that some times they have outdated practices."

Ginny as she worked on stretching out her legs, "Well Hermione does have a point we do have some traditions and rules that don't make sense anymore, but most of the people are too stubborn to change. For example, Hermione's ideas on elf rights are so foreign to most wizards because an elf isn't a person, to many wizards they are a servant, at worst for someone like the Malfoy's a kicking bag and someone to insult. For other people they are part of the family so the fact that they work for the family without being paid isn't a large deal to them. In addition, most house elves don't want to be paid or have time off assigned. Dobby is rather strange and suffered a great deal of abuse before he started to want those things. I'm not sure if it's just how they are or if it's how they are because of the ancient magic and so many years of being servants."

Hermione huffed "Still they should have rights and some time off."

Ginny sighed, "Well a bill of rights isn't a bad thing, but you aren't going to be able to fix everything though I bet if we put together a list of changes we wanted we could probably blackmail the minister of magic into a number of them."

Hermione gasped, "Ginny honestly blackmail, well how do you think that?"

Ginny laughed, "Well once it becomes common knowledge that Harry has to be the one to kill Voldemort we just say he isn't going to unless they fix some of the things that are wrong in the culture."

Harry chuckled, "Not sure that would work but it's still an interesting idea."

Faith mock glared, "Alright less chattering more stretching."

Later a few very sore young witches and wizards made their way to the kitchen to find a large plate of sandwiches already made up.

Harry took a sandwich, "Well I'll have to make sure I remember to thank Dobby for the sandwiches."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm curious how long it would take for house elves to lose that cringing tendency away from the influence of other house elves."

Neville frowned, "So like if Dobby found a girl and had children? Well the house elf Grams has isn't nearly so cringing or strange, she used to eat at the children's table with us as well."

Hermione frowned, "Used too so you what sent her back to eating in a hole?"

Neville sighed, "No we grew up and Errena is too small to sit at the adult's table so she just takes her food in the kitchen where she doesn't feel embarrassed to sit in a high chair. It's not that we didn't make the offer Hermione; it's just how she is. You're Muggle born Hermione, and in many ways so are you Harry. Nothing wrong with that but you don't have a very good insight into pure blood culture, the Weasley's are well to put it bluntly." Sputters out when he remembers that Ginny is standing there as well.

Ginny grinned, "I'm not Ron so go ahead and say it. As he was going to say we are poor, we aren't the best examples of pure bloods because we don't have things like house elves, grand balls and things like that. Neville isn't trying to be mean. It's just that many old traditions are ignored in our family. However, it's common to have arranged marriages and various other distasteful things. We don't explore the Muggle world that much either. Even dad with his slightly insane love of Muggle things doesn't feel comfortable walking around Muggle London sightseeing. Things that should be easy like riding the subway train are fantastic and weird to him."

Harry frowned, "So in other words it's a juggling act trying to figure out which traditions to keep and which are less then useful."

Neville nodded, "Basically yeah, I mean there are so many things that aren't taught in Hogwarts that should be. No offense Hermione but there are things that are not in books that are sort of just absorbed while growing up."

Hermione sighed, "I guess, I still think elves not having rights is a bad thing. I do agree that a class in wizarding culture would have been interesting."

Hermione smiled, "So how are the gardens coming Neville?"

Neville smiled, "Well they were rather overgrown and neglected really. I found some fascinating rare plants I had only read about. If I can I would love to take some sprouts to Professor Sprout when I go back. There are a lot of plants that don't serve any good purpose though. For example there is a patch of devil's snare as well as far worse types of plants hidden throughout the green houses."

Harry frowned, "Well can you separate the plants into dangerous and not dangerous? I mean I'm not opposed too having whichever plants you want but I don't want the new slayers that we are supposed to get just walking in and finding devil's snare trying to eat them."

Ginny laughed, "Might be harmful to the plants."

Hermione chuckled, "Well being that they most likely can't use magic, I can see where they would just have to rip them apart."

Harry smiled "Fall into one little batch of devil's snare and you get branded a plant hater. Alright, we can assume that people aren't going to randomly eat the plants so move the dangerous plants to a section that we can control access. However, I still want the potions ingredients and supplies growing nicely. You think that is possible."

Willow looked up from her reading, "Neville do you need more space for the plants?"

Neville thought for a minute, "Well more space would be nice especially if I'm going to be working in plants from other worlds and things I would need a place to quarantine things as well as some ways to show off some of the nicer plants."

Willow nodded "Alright well I know a carpenter that can probably help with some of the plans for turning this old house into more of a dorm type deal, as long as that's okay with Harry, how much does Bill know about transforming things Ginny?"

Ginny shrugged, "He was top of his class at it, why?"

Willow nodded "Well I was thinking of having you, Bill and Xander get together and work over the house some, I'm going to take Lupin and Harry to one of the worlds where I found a new slayer. I am pretty sure that it is suitable for the spell to fix Lupin's werewolf problem. And being that I want to start stepping up the pace on collecting new slayers I thought it might be a good idea to start work on the remodeling."

Hermione grinned, "Well that sounds like an interesting project as well as giving us a lot of practical experience with transforming things. Though it looks like we have to get back to the torture room now that lunch is done, I'm hoping the actual fighting part will be better then all the stretches."

Willow chuckled, "Oh no worries it is, we just want to make sure that you get the stretches down without skimping on them."

Hermione sighed, "Alright gang lets go."

Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Neville head back to the room to learn the basics of martial arts.

Willow smiled over at Dawn, "Alright so should we collect Xander and Bill or just make a portal under them and suck them here?"

Dawn laughed, "As much fun as that would be I think we should collect them in person."

"Alright I think we should collect Xander first give Harry a chance to finish out his classes today before we collect him and his gold. I see no reason not to make a clean sweep of it. Bill should be able to give us some inside information on the wizarding bank as far as what is needed to break in and start stealing Death Eaters' money. It does seem a bit dishonest though."

Dawn frowned, "You know I don't care, I watched Buffy for all those years try to get by with nothing. With her working a double shift just to make enough money to not starve. Add work to slaying and you have her almost having a nervous breakdown. Fucking council with their money and not helping Buffy when she needed it. I'm not going to put the girls through that. Damn it Willow we picked them, we tossed a curve ball into their lives. It's not like the potentials on earth, ours would have most likely never been chosen if it wasn't for us. So no, I don't feel guilty planning to rip off a bunch of evil wizards that think they are above the law. Okay the fact that they are above the law just pisses me off."

Willow nodded, "Alright so we empty out the money we can off the ones that we can take out."

Dawn sighed, "Please don't be offended but I gave this a lot of thought these last few months."

Willow frowned but nodded her head for Dawn to continue.

"You hunted Warren down and butchered him, ripped his skin off his body and enjoyed it. I know you were high with dark magic, but I think if you're honest about it, you don't regret it. I don't either while I know you would have regretted it if you had killed Andrew, Johnathan or an innocent. You weren't destroyed over the whole Warren thing. You were more broken up about attacking your friends."

Willow's hair started turning a little black before going back to normal. "No I'm not that upset by it. He killed Tara."

Dawn nodded, "Giles killed Ben without having it break him, it needed to be done but Buffy couldn't. Giles thought it was because she is a hero, she is but I think it's more then that. Faith for all her bad girl tendencies fell apart for killing a human never mind the fact that he was the evil assistant of the mayor. She lost it and went ballistic. I think slayers are wired differently, I don't think they can kill humans without losing it or having some magical backlash of guilt."

Willow frowned, "So you're implying what? That slayers were built to not be able to kill humans?"

Dawn nodded "If you were a group of old men that wanted to make a warrior out of a demon, wouldn't you want to stop it from raising to rule or crush humans what better way then enforce a mystical code of ethics so to speak. So in other words I think we are going to have issues in places where there are evil humans and nothing else. A slayer wouldn't be able to function there."

Willow frowned, "You could be right though you could be wrong, I'm not sure but it's something to think about and maybe talk over with Giles."

Dawn shrugged, "Portus Locus" A green portal opens a few feet from Dawn.

Willow chuckled, "You just like saying strange things don't you?"

Dawn smiled "Yeah I do, now hop through."

Willow smiled and jumped through the portal.

Dawn stepped through as well.

Willow looked around after arriving, "They must only have people wait when they expect someone. Well I guess we will just have to find Xander ourselves."

Dawn shrugged, "How about a locator spell?"

Willow frowned, "Well that would probably cut the time it took down, though you could just ask one of the girls running around where he was."

Dawn pouted before she spotted a young brown haired girl hurrying down the halls, "Spoil sport, Amanda where is Xander?"

Amanda frowned, "Ah in his room trying to get some work done I think either that or playing jump on the bed with Anaya." She frowned, "Though why they have to play that all the time I don't know."

Willow shook her head, "That's okay Amanda we can find him."

Amanda ran off down the hall and disappeared around the corner.

Willow and Dawn snickered as they headed to Xander's room. Willow rapped on the door.

Xander shouted, "I'm not buying any girl scout cookies."

Willow pouted, "Oh and I so wanted to sell some, well what about time with your best friend?"

Xander opened the door in a rush, "Willow, Dawnie it's great to see you. It's been a while sense your last visit what brings you by?"

Dawn blinked "Ah well that's interesting, I guess that portal still needs a touch of work. Well we actually came to collect you if you wanted to go and see the new home that is."

Willow nodded "We wanted to hire you as a carpenter and have you work out some plans for a remodel for the school being that it's currently a manor house."

Xander smiled, "Let's see design work on one hand, listening to Anaya and the girls chattering all day on the other. Do I get paid?"

Willow nodded "Well we can probably give you a coin or two and all the food you can eat."

Xander grinned, "All the food I can eat huh, well I'm in."

Dawn grinned, "So how is Ron doing with the training and Muggle immersion."

Xander chuckled, "Well Alexia has been helping him. She was playing a flash card game where he has to answer questions about common Muggle facts. If he got it right she would take off an article of clothing and if he got a question wrong she would put a piece of clothing back on. You would be surprised how quickly he started to understand concepts and ideas that before didn't really matter to him. They have spent a bit of time working on fighting skills as well. She told him that if he could beat her without using magic that she would sleep with him. She hasn't lost yet but I have never seen anyone try so hard either."

Willow grinned, "So in other words Faith is an evil genius because she got him to study well that's cool. I think I'll just have you drop some books off for him. So you want to go help us out?"

Xander "Just let me go tell Buffy and we should probably have some lunch with her being that you are never here enough for her Dawn."

Giles looked up from his plate of meatloaf as Willow, Dawn and Xander walked in. "So how are things progressing with the school so far?"

Willow grinned, "Pretty good we are stealing a carpenter today then going to go gather funds so that we can afford to have the school running as well as hire a teacher that teaches something other than Magic. From what I have seen we have the same age spread as you do here. I haven't collected my second slayer yet though. We should do that after we get back though."

Giles frowned, "Well if you find any books on magic that we can use I would be grateful if we could get copies as we are still trying to rebuild."

Willow frowned, "Well I'll keep my eye out for anything that could help though that brings up a good point. Being that you aren't bank rolling us are we still part of the watchers or do we have to come up with a new name and company. And do we get to sell you books? Okay mostly joking Giles, we aren't doing badly for money yet but that's only because Harry is being generous with his gold. But that isn't going to last forever."

Giles nodded, "Well what about TDWC standing for Trans-dimensional Watchers Council. We can work on reimbursing you for books and things. We aren't that tight for money yet just trying to be careful about spending money."

Willow nodded, "Well I think we are going to have to put it to a vote but I'm pretty happy with Watchers council's dimensional branch."

Dawn chuckles, "Besides we are still going to call ourselves watchers and would hate to have to pay a fee or something for the name. But yeah so far it is going well. Well enough I think that we wanted to offer you and Buffy a tour of the place. We are stealing Xander for a while to help us remodel things."

Giles frowned, "Well you have been rather closed mouthed about where it is so yeah I think it would be nice to be able to see your new home. Have you killed any monsters yet?"

Dawn nodded "Well just a few little things when we moved into the house it was sort of semi abandoned. But we are working on fixing it up. We have been trying to work out some type of charter or rule list."

Willow shrugged, "I'm trying to make sure that we can give enough training to the girls before leaving them. We are trying to balance them either staying on their own world or coming with us to a new world that needs them. For example, Hermione's world doesn't have very many demons or things like that, though a few dark creatures so there are some things for her to fight. A few other worlds I have looked at with magic don't seem to have any demons or monsters to fight."

Giles frowned, "Well I would suggest talking those slayers into leaving with you. The slayer dreams might cause them some mental issues if they aren't going after monsters."

Buffy jogged in, "Dawn! Why didn't you come tell me you were here?"

Dawn smiled, "Well I was going to tell you before I left, so that I could say hello and goodbye."

Buffy smiled, "So how goes the rounding up of the slayers?"

Dawn chuckled, "Slowly we should get our second slayer today. We will also finish getting the supplies to finish setting up the school. So I'm happy, working out some ideas and plans for training and letting Faith play with the new people."

Willow chuckled, "She is having a good time with training. I think we are going to have a lot of fun with training while making sure they are ready to face the trials that they have to face. I'm hoping we don't have to send any slayers out into conditions they can't handle."

Giles sighed, "We always hope that but it doesn't always make it so. We have been working on new protocols as well for slayer teams so they don't go out alone."

Buffy sighed, "It's a great deal better then having to rely on backup that isn't really trained. Don't get me wrong, I wouldn't have gotten as far as I did without you or Xander helping me or Giles backing us up with fighting or research. However, you shouldn't have had to help me. We have enough slayers to make sure that no one goes out alone and to train the people helping them."

Willow nodded, "I am inclined to agree about lack of training. That's something we are going to have to keep working on. But we have stayed here long enough we have a long day ahead of us."

Dawn smiled, "Don't worry we can talk more once we bring you to the base."

Buffy frowned, "Jumping through a portal, not so sure about that the last time that happened I ended up dead."

Willow grinned, "It's perfectly safe this time."

"Well let's get on with things, just let me tell one of the trainers that we are going to be gone for a while." Giles walked out to have a word with one of the young trainers.

Buffy frowned, "Well do we get food when we get there?"

Willow smirked, "Yeah Dobby the house elf is going to be head over heels making the feast. Just please don't get Hermione started on the whole house elf rights. She is a really nice girl other then some times she goes overboard trying to make things better."

Buffy frowned, "Sounds like a good attitude for a slayer to have."

Dawn smiled "Well yeah she is a ray of sunshine for Willow."

Buffy smiled "Oh a new interest?"

Willow blushed, "Well maybe I'll have to see how it turns out."

Giles stepped back in "Well we have a go for getting people to cover for us Buffy."

Dawn raised her hands and gestured to a spot in front of her, "Well enough." A green shimmering portal opens. "Well step through."

Willow shouted "Wee" as she jumped through.

Giles shook his head before he stepped through.

Buffy winced, "You sure it's safe?"

Dawn grinned, "What are you scared?"

Buffy scowled and jumped through.

Dawn smiled and thought, 'I knew that would work, you big baby.' The portal closed a few seconds after Dawn walked through.

Willow smiled at the gathered people, "Go ahead and wander around guys just be polite and don't go into any of the bedrooms that have things in them. Dobby, come here please."

Dobby appeared not far from Willow, "Miss Willow you called?"

"Yes when is dinner going to be ready? Can you have dinner ready with a few more than normal, is that alright?"

Dobby nodded and smiled brightly, "Yes of course will an hour work for you Miss. Willow?"

"That sounds fine and can we use the formal dinning hall?"

"We finished cleaning it a while ago so that should be alright. Thank you Miss Willow." Dobby vanished with a snap of his fingers.

Willow smiled at everyone, "That was a house elf. You have an hour people to explore the house."

Dawn grinned, "Giles the library is on the second floor up the stairs to your right."

Buffy sighed, "You realize we are going to have to rip him out of there now."

Giles frowned, "Oh please it's just a library."

Willow laughed, "No it's a dark wizard's library filled with tomes full of magic."

Giles blinked a few times before his face lit up, "Oh well in that case I should go make sure things are safe and all of that." Giles hurried out towards the library.

Xander chuckled, "You enjoyed that a lot didn't you?"

Willow giggled, "Well yeah because you know how Giles is with books."

Hermione stepped in "Well looks like there is finely someone that likes books more then me at least."

Dawn chuckled, "Well maybe but it's still a close race between you too. How was your first day with the fighting techniques?"

Hermione grinned, "Strangely good, I can't remember having so much fun with physical activity. It seems like it's going to help with dodging spells and such things. Not sure if I will ever get used to trying to physically beat on some monster rather then toss spells at it."

Buffy laughed, "If I had spells, I would probably try to do that, but there are a number of things that are rather frighteningly immune to magic. Or at least the amount of magic you can get away with using on a day to day basis."

Willow nodded, "Yeah plus there are places you don't want to use magic, like Hellmouths, various demon worlds and such things. So learning to fight is always a good thing, even if for no other reason then the fact that you have it to fall back on."

Hermione sighed, "It's just a lot to take in the idea that I have to be fighting the forces of darkness in many different worlds with a piece of wood that isn't a wand. It takes some getting used too."

Buffy grinned, "Well mister pointy got me through a great number of tight spots."

Dawn rolled her eyes, "Mister pointy is her stake for anyone that didn't know that."

Xander looked around at the walls of the house, "Well I should start looking at the house to see what needs work."

Dawn nodded to Xander, "If you see Neville, he is only guy that you didn't meet, ask him about the greenhouse modifications. Oh and guys what ever you do don't walk out any of the doors to the house. We are still working on that problem."

Buffy looked suspiciously at Dawn, "What do you mean that problem?"

Willow gave Buffy a guilty look, "Well we aren't really on earth anymore we sort of stuck ourselves in a void between worlds, the first step is sort of a scary door to nowhere land."

Buffy sighed, "Okay please tell me your going to fix that before you get innocent slayerettes here."

Willow nodded, "Yeah well that's one of the things we need Xander's help with."

Buffy winced, "Ah okay, you sure it's safe Dawn?"

"Of course it's safe probably the safest place I have ever lived, with all the wards and the location no one should be able to get here without our wanting them here."

Willow nodded happily, "We even warded the place against the powers and balance demons, not sure how effective that is going to be but neither they nor the forces of darkness should be able to see this place or any of the people inside. I sort of resent the crap they put us through and if they really want to deal nicely they can always try being polite instead of somehow thinking that they are the only way to do good."

Buffy chuckled, "Well I figure that is going to ruffle a few feathers, but good for you. After not getting any help with the whole first thing."

Dawn shrugged, "Hey, I figure we are on our own here so we are going to make the best of it."

Buffy shook her head, "You're never on your own Dawn, and I'll be here for you if you need it."

Dobby appeared "Dinner is ready." Dobby vanished with a snap of his fingers.

Willow grinned, "Well I guess we should get to the dinning room and eat."


	9. Potions are Useful?

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The group was gathered around the dinning table finishing the last of a lavish feast.

Buffy frowned, "All right that place looks cool are you sure it's safe floating in the astral plane?"

Willow shrugged, "It's safe enough plus really difficult for the bad demon things to drop in, besides we should keep a low enough profile that no one will suspect us of being based here."

Giles frowned, "I'm rather impressed with the library, though I am a bit concerned about all of the dark arts books in the library to say nothing about the dark spells in those books."

Harry shrugged, "Well the Black family was heavily into the dark arts while they were still alive. It's one of the reasons Sirius left home, to get away from the family's plots and plans."

Giles took his glasses off and started to clean them, "Well I'm sure that at least some of them will be useful though."

Buffy grinned, "Now that I'm sure you're safe, who's the new girlfriend Willow?"

Dawn chuckled "I'm sure she will tell you at some point who they are won't you Willow?"

Willow frowned at Dawn "Hey you, just because you have met her doesn't mean you get to blab it to Buffy."

Buffy chuckled, "Ah, I take it she is cute?"

Willow blushed "Hey, well yeah she is cute but what does that have to do with it?"

Buffy grinned, "Just shows that you have good taste? Alright we will let you off the hook for now. So Xander you think you can help them upgrade the place?"

Xander smiled "Yeah, I think I can upgrade things with some supplies and or magical help. Expand some of the rooms and things like that add a few more bathrooms and such so that there won't be lines like there were at Buffy's house."

Giles tried to look innocent and failed, "So are you going to need all of the books or do you think I could have one to read? Not that it would be very useful for fighting demons but it would be interesting in that it is magic from a different world. Well Ron's magic worked in our world so maybe it would be useful after all."

Dawn chuckled, "I'm sure we can give you something from the library that you can read, maybe one of the basic books of spells."

Buffy sighed, "Alright I think we should get going so that you can start prepping for whatever else you have too do. You are making me proud Dawn, helping to put together a school and a place where your slayers can be safe. A safe place to fall back to is something that we never really had, not to mention not having an evil council with their insane tests to put up with."

Dawn smiled at Buffy "Well so far so good, I learned from the best. Plus we stole your witch for our own use."

Willow pouted "Hey now I find a place that I feel needed, then they say I was stolen."

Dawn grinned, "You weren't complaining too much about being stolen earlier, now were you?"

Willow blushed slightly and shook her head as she looked at Dawn, "Alright Dawn how about doing something useful like getting one of the books from the library and sending Giles and Buffy to their home so they can get back to what they were doing."

Dawn chuckled, "Alright you have to get ready with Harry for that trip in the morning anyways."

Buffy grinned, "Oh, something going on with Harry that's a new twist."

Willow blushed "Well not sure about him but he is cute."

Xander frowned, "And he is sort of a guy."

Willow glared at Xander "Well there is that, but I can look, nowhere in the book of how to act, does it say I can't look."

Xander chuckled, "You know I try that line with Anya a lot, it doesn't work on her either."

Giles frowned and reached up for his glasses before realizing that he is still cleaning them, "Buffy, I think we have caused Willow to blush enough, the only time she made a bad choice in lovers was that one computer demon, but it is not like she was thinking straight. I believe she has the best track record out of the bunch of us. Your current boy or girl friend isn't a demon are they?"

Willow winked at Dawn while Buffy was looking towards the door, "Not that I know of and I think I would know."

Dawn shrugged, "Alright you guys come on up to the library and pick out your book, Xander why don't you relax and eat some more."

Xander chuckled, "Don't mind if I do the food is pretty good."

Willow smiled as Buffy and Giles left, "You can thank Dobby for that."

Xander smiled and nodded his head at the thanking Dobby part. He waited a bit before he looked up at his oldest living friend and smiled, "So how long have you and Dawn been a couple?"

Willow blinked a few times "Ah how err, I mean what do you mean?"

Xander laughed, "Oh please, I have seen the way you each look at each other and that other girl. It's sort of that same look a hungry demon gets before eating its victim."

Willow drew herself up with her hands crossed, "So what, you're comparing me to one of your demon girls?"

Xander chuckled, "Hey, if the shoe fits. No, I think you will treat both of the girls well, and who am I to argue against the fantasy of every male in history, having two girls as lovers. Most people just forget about the practical part of it, the living with two girls." Xander smiled at Willow.

Willow frowned, "So you aren't going to tell Buffy are you?"

Xander winced, "No I'm not going to tell her. I'm not blind Willow, I know our little Dawnie is growing up, I've seen it for a while, and she spent enough time with you over the years to get to know you. I'll be unhappy if you don't invite me to the wedding."

Willow sighed, "Yeah as soon as I find a world that will marry the three of us I'll let you know. You have to be my best man or the equivalent."

Xander chuckled, "I'm sure you will find something."

Ginny and Hermione walked in smiling.

Ginny smiled, "How did things go with your dinner?"

Willow chuckled, "Pretty good it's nice to chat with old friends and the food was nice."

Ginny nodded, "So you think I can talk to you about something alone at some point tonight?"

Willow smiled and nodded to Ginny before turning her head to look at Hermione, "Sure, I can probably spare some time a bit later. So how was your first day of classes Hermione?"

Hermione winced, "Well Faith is a lot tougher than she looks and she cheats but she does show us how to do the moves. It will turn out to be a nice class once my muscles stop hurting. I didn't even know I had so many places that could hurt."

Xander chuckled, "Well I would suggest that you try some of Willow's muscle ointment before going to sleep. But you should be fine in the morning at least until she does the whole thing again."

Hermione sighed, "Well at least the class work is only review right now though we should be starting the new stuff in two days."

Ginny frowned, "Lupin wanted a chance to figure out how far behind we are because of the string of the horrible teachers. We have come across a problem with those books."

Willow sighed, "Ah let me guess you finished them?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah you could say that, and sadly they line up rather nicely with our lives, before you showed up at least. In other words, there is a great chance that if nothing is done Dumbledore will die and Malfoy will cause Hogwarts to close. As well as Snape being the evil maggot spawn we always knew he was."

Hermione frowned, "Well nothing says the books are right about that."

Ginny's face contorted in anger and her voice trembled with rage, "Oh please come off it, Snape is an evil bastard and Draco a chicken shit that is working for Riddle."

Xander frowned "Well not to defend him but is there anyway that the book didn't tell the whole story?"

Hermione frowned, "What like his death being some hoax or something? No, I don't think so though who can say for sure. It does give us some insight into Voldemort's plans and such things. I think we are going to have to stop Draco and do a few things differently as well as stop Snape. That and Harry is still fuming about ripping Snape apart with his hands."

Willow sighed, "Well I can see how he might be upset with Snape based on the story in the book."

Ginny chuckled darkly, "Upset doesn't begin to cover Harry right now; Lupin is talking with him though I'm not really sure he is the best person to be talking to Harry being that Lupin has a very large axe to grind against Snape as well so we will see how things work out."

Xander frowned, "Yeah well, he is a snake but maybe you should at least get the full story out of him before you gut him. Anyone that mean needs a little bit of pain and suffering."

Willow grinned, "Well I do know that spell..."

Xander gave Willow a mock glare, "Yeah no, we aren't going down that path unless we have too, even Snape deserves to not have his manhood ripped apart from the inside out. If nothing else you shouldn't use that spell because it makes us guys twitch."

Hermione sighed, "Well something is going to have to be done. I read the outcome of the battle strategy that Harry tried otherwise known as blind rage and yelling spells at him. It didn't work so well, Snape is a lot better then we thought he was at dueling. I mean we knew he was good but it's hard to come to grips with just how much better he is at dueling than we are."

Willow sighed, "Yeah well, to tell you the truth you're right you have no idea what's out there. I've only had one battle with a magical practitioner it was rather scary and I knew that I was stronger. There is only so much we can do about magical strength but you have an advantage, all of you are rather powerful magically even if you are not as strong as Voldemort."

Hermione frowned, "You have told us some of the things that you have done with magic and the monsters and demons you have beaten. Other then the prophecy how come you can't take him out?"

Xander turned to look at Willow then back to the girls, "Well I can answer that, Willow has lived through a great deal of crap over the last eight years. Voldemort is sure to have those horrible creatures called Dementors. Willow isn't going to want to be anywhere near them."

She sighed, "I'm afraid Xander is right, I'm sure that they would force me to go over eight years of pain and suffering as well as a few truly horrible memories I don't want to relive. So most likely we are going to have to see about destroying the parts of his soul that he left hidden in places."

Xander shrugged, "Well at least you know that you can most likely skip the one Sirius's brother destroyed."

Hermione frowned, "What are you talking about?"

Willow looked at Xander.

Xander chuckled, "What? I read some times, those books are interesting, though I admit, meeting the people from the books is so much better. But how many purebloods are there with initials R.A.B, in other words Regalus A. Black. We know Voldemort killed him, we also know that the Blacks didn't like Voldemort. Dark wizards they might have been but Voldemort supporters they weren't."

Willow frowned, "Well I didn't really think about it that way but Xander has a point, just because someone agrees that mudbloods are scum doesn't mean that they want to follow Voldemort."

Ginny smiled, "Alright so that's one less place that we have to look but that still leaves a few places to look for the soul shards. We are also going to have to find some way to protect Harry from Voldemort's influence as well as apologizing to him for saying Snape wasn't out to get him all the times they practiced trying to close his mind."

Hermione frowned, "Well we have lists of the death eaters and if we get good enough we could go after them. Take the fight to them and hit them were it hurts the most, their pocket book."

Willow nodded, "You have a while before you can do that. Now Hermione maybe you can talk to Xander for a minute about anything you would like improved on for the house while I talk to Ginny about what she wanted."

Xander smiled at Hermione "It would be a pleasure, shall we?" He offered his arm out to Hermione.

Hermione grinned, "Well I think an outdoor swimming pool has a lot of merit as well as places to house the girls that we are going to acquire. We also need a few open pools for waste treatment, I saw this show on television a few years ago about a completely organic way to process waste with plants. I thought we might be able to set something like that up we can't just keep using a vanishing spell on our waste."

Hermione took Xander's arm and continued chatting while Willow lead Ginny off a ways.

Willow grinned, "Alright so what did you want to talk to me about?"

Ginny was bit red in the face, "Alright I know how you said that you would be interested in asking Harry if he would be a father for you, I like you a lot Willow and I don't mind sharing with you but well." Ginny blushed some more. "I was sort of hoping to be his first but well I'm sort of young to be chancing getting pregnant so I was wondering if you could help me with a potion or something? Not sure my potion making is up to the task."

Willow chuckled softly, "Well I think that can be arranged but to tell you the truth it's already finished I just have to bottle it. I'm not going to be so naive as to believe that a bunch of girls aren't going to at least find a guy somewhere. I wasn't always interested in girls you know."

Ginny nodded, "Thank you for that and hopefully I can have enough fun with Harry before he leaves tomorrow. I do like you Willow and I trust you but well I'm not really interested in you that way."

Willow chuckled lightly, "That's okay I've got two really cute girls to watch over me but I could always use a friend."

Ginny smiled and checked Willow out, "Well I think I can be a friend, though if I have to share at least it's with some one cute."

Willow smirked "You sure you don't like girls?"

Ginny blushed, "Not going to answer that, I'm happy having Harry."

Willow smiled and softly said, "That wasn't the question."

Later in Harry's room:

Ginny relaxed on Harry's bed, "So Harry what do you think about the fighting training?"

Harry scowled "Well I think I'm going to need it when I start hunting down death eaters."

Ginny sighed, "So what did Lupin have to say on the Snape matter?"

Harry snarled, "He thought that we should raise the issues with Dumbledore before going after Snape, as if there is some excuse for Snape. However, Lupin figured a few years of training would be a great thing. I think he just wants some time alone to try to work through his anger before he does something to get sent to Azkaban for life like ripping Snape apart limb by limb."

Ginny chuckled, "Not that I don't like the idea of ripping him apart as well, but I have a better idea. I borrowed a potion from Willow that will keep accidents from happening."

Harry had a clueless expression on his face, "What do you mean is it some type of good luck Potion?"

Ginny sighed, "Well you could put it that way, I was sort of thinking of taking advantage of you before Willow has you alone for however long her mission takes."

Harry blushed "Oh those types of accidents."

Ginny grinned, "Yep those types of things, now if you don't mind according to Fred and George, a guy typically has less clothes when that type of thing happens, so either you lose them or I practice severing charms, and well I'm not sure I'm good enough with them to safely do the job. Besides, reading our story sort of left me in a strange mood. And unlike in the story I'm not going to let you walk away from me right now."

Harry scowled, "But it's too dangerous."

Ginny scowled at Harry, "We are safe for a while, hopefully a long time but at least long enough to see what we can make of our chance to be together."

Harry shook his head knowing that arguing wasn't going to get him anywhere he wanted to be, and for the first time in a long time he thought that he might deserve a little happiness.

Harry looked a bit nervous as he stripped down to his boxers. "You know your brothers will kill me right?"

Ginny smiled with a gleam in her eyes, "Well I'll protect you if you're nice to me. Though I think we should give them something to be upset about, no sense in getting killed for nothing."

Harry blinked and tried to figure out a response to that as Ginny slipped out of her dress and robes leaving herself only in her shift.

Ginny grinned, "Alright you're in your boxers so do I get to take them off or do you?"

Harry blushed, "Okay I'm going to say you can that way I can defend myself to your brothers."

Ginny scowled playfully, "I'm a lot scarier than my brothers, besides you mentioning them doesn't help me stay in the right frame of mind Harry."

Harry gulped, "Okay no more talking, about anything like that and whenever you're ready."

Ginny smiled and reached out gently tugging down Harry's boxers smiling as she slipped them the rest of the way off. She tossed the boxers over her shoulder. "Ah I guess it's your turn to take my shift off if you want."

Harry grinned nervously as he carefully reached across and gently untied her shift. It pooled around her ankles as it slipped off her.

Ginny smiled and gently tackled. She tickled him then kissed him senseless before moving on to other things she needed the now empty potion for.

Meanwhile in the girl's room.

Willow grinned, "Tell you what, I remember Faith's training sessions so how about a massage with some muscle relaxant, to ease the first day of training with Faith?"

Hermione smiled, "I think that would be rather nice of you, so what did Ginny ask you about?"

Willow laughed, "A potion for use with Harry."

Hermione chuckled, "Oh? For use with Harry, oh. Well good for them, they could both use some happiness. So are their any rules against that?"

Willow frowned, "Well not yet, though at some point we might need some but I think the best rules are use your best judgment and don't take advantage of anyone but other than that I have no problem with people hooking up."

Hermione smiled as she removed some of her clothes leaving herself wearing a pair of white silk knickers. She laid down on the bed. "You know it's still a bit strange not worrying about clothes while in here."

Willow grinned, "Well different customs I guess besides it's hard to rub the lotion in while you are wearing clothes. So you think Snape is guilty?" She pulled out a lotion bottle and opened it before she dabbed some on various parts of Hermione's body. She put a generous amount on her shoulders.

Hermione thought for a few minutes as Willow started rubbing the lotion in. "Well honestly yeah I do, it could be because he is a bitter mean person or it could just be that he didn't have a choice in the matter, and couldn't leave Voldemort's service."

Hermione scowled, "But I figure we have a while before we have to deal with things like that. So where are you going in the morning?"

Willow worked the lotion into Hermione's shoulders, "Well I located a slayer in a forest on some world that seems to have dark ages or slightly better tech as well as magic, so it should be worth checking out."

"Well hopefully we can start working towards bringing them all in. We are also going to have to start working on the whole Animagus thing as well."

Willow frowned, "I figure we can start that when I get back though nothing says you can't start the meditation to see what type of animal you are."

Hermione smiled "Well that might be neat. So I think I'll just relax and think about it while you finish up the massage. So you really think you can fix Remus?"

Willow frowned "I should be able to fix his curse though I'm not completely sure what will happen as a result. He has been a werewolf a long time. I'm hoping to gather a few books and such things at each new world as well." Willow finished rubbing her shoulders. "Well that works for your shoulders, I have some places I want to put my tongue but I think I'll finish up your back first, because it might be a little hard to concentrate on the massage if I start that."

Hermione giggled, "Willow anyone ever told you were incorrigible?"

Willow chuckled, "Just a few times."

"So what is Xander like? He seemed interesting when we were talking about expanding this place."

Willow nodded, "He is one of my best friends, been friends since before I can remember, saved the world once all by himself."

Hermione grinned, "That's how I feel about Harry and Ron. They would be there for me if I needed it. They saved me from a troll once, though I suppose you know that?"

Willow smiled "Yeah it was in the book, takes real courage to do what they did."

Hermione chuckled, "You know I always wondered why the sorting hat took so long with Harry, you have any idea how surprised some of the Slytherins would be if they knew that the sorting hat would have put Harry in their house if it wasn't for Malfoy."

Willow blinked, "How do you figure?"

Hermione laughed, "Well the only reason that Harry asked not to get put in Slytherin was because he had met Malfoy and found him lacking in decent human skills."

Willow continued working on Hermione's back, "Well I can see the humor in that, though it's their loss. Can I ask you a personal question?"

Hermione smiled slightly, "Well judging from the fact that I have almost no clothes on and you're being so nice as to give me a massage I would have to say yes go for it, though if I can't answer I'll point that out."

Willow frowned, "So I would have thought you would have gotten together with Ron, I mean in the books you do well sort of."

Hermione sighed, "Well I probably would have if you and Dawn hadn't shown up, Harry was off in his own world and I didn't have Ginny's bluntness or stubbornness to ask him out. As for Ron well I still want to be friends but Ron has a lot of issues, jealousy being a large one. And being that I really do like you and Dawn it just wouldn't work with Ron."

Willow smiled, "Well I'm glad to hear that you like us. We are rather partial to you as well. So you don't mind Ginny having Harry do you?"

Hermione giggled, "Well okay now you have me giggling, that's horrible of you. But as for Harry, no I like him a lot and I think he needs a family and he will be happy for any affection he gets, besides she isn't the jealous type she might share him. And if I have to think of a guy to be the father of my children I would like someone I love."

Willow moved her hands down to Hermione's legs and worked on the knots, "I think those are all good reasons. Faith really did a number on you didn't she?"

Hermione scowled, "Well we did a lot of practicing for our first day. I'm hoping that later training gets easier."

Willow smiled "Well not that it will make you feel better but Faith was taking it easy, she really is good at fighting."

"Bloody hell so practicing with Faith is going to get harder? Can I just crawl under the covers with a book?"

Willow smiled as she finished up on her feet, "Well no but tell you what, I can take your mind off of things for a while."

Hermione turned her head to look at Willow, "I'm not sure I have the energy for anything more than enjoying your massage."

Willow trailed her hands up to rest on the waistband of Hermione's knickers, "May I?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes you may, I might even feel up to returning the favor."

Willow chuckled, "Well in that case, I had better make it fun." With a sultry grin, Willow slipped the knickers off and proceeded to trail her fingers along Hermione's skin lightly tickling and teasing before she started on the kisses.

In the living room:

Faith was sitting on one of the couches stretching, while Dawn was sitting with Xander on the other one. Neville was sitting in a chair with a clipboard as he made notes for the greenhouse.

Dawn frowned, "So how possible do you think the upgrades are?"

Xander shrugged, "Well I think you have all brought up some good points and with enough material I think we have a decent shot at making this a great place for a number of girls to stay. Though I think we will need some more land at some point but for now we can start with a few of the changes. Though I really want to put cameras up but well not going to, having an army of slayers after me to kill me doesn't sound fun."

Dawn chuckled, "That and a few pissed off witches. Though having the hot tubs set up will be nice."

Faith laughed, "Well I think the hot tubs, bathrooms and the greenhouses sound like the first few things to be set up."

Dawn grinned, "After those are finished most likely building a vault for the money."

Xander grinned, "Well money is good, am I getting paid for this?"

"Well how about Twinkies?"

Xander frowned, "Well ok but it had better be a lot of Twinkies."

Dawn smiled "No worries there."

Neville looked at Xander strangely, "Twinkies?"

Dawn chuckled, "It is a type of Muggle sweet."

Neville nodded, "Ah well in that case I should probably get some sleep, though if Willow can find any magical plants that have useful properties on her mission to grab the next slayer that would be nice, or any plant that makes a good tea."

Dawn shook her head, "Ah tea and all things British it's nice to know that some things don't change. A friend of ours is a British Muggle and they like tea a lot as well."

Neville chuckled, "Ah, well I'm just thinking of the plant side of things. Being that that's my job this summer."

Faith nodded, "Well good to know we have help with that, what should we do about cleaning do you think?"

Dawn shrugged, "Well we can pitch in I guess till something comes up."

Faith laughed, "Well I'm just in it for the medical plan, but yeah true. I think we can work a bit more on fighting while Lupin and Harry are gone rather than work just on school work. I'm going to show you some fighting moves that would help with dodging spells and such things."

Dawn nodded, "Well that will most likely be useful, and without Lupin we can't really do that much on lessons, though I think I'm going to have Hermione work with Ginny to see how much she can go ahead to see if we can get her caught up with Harry."

Neville nodded "Well most of the things we cover are a lot of busy work and history of things as well as other useless knowledge. We don't actually work much on practical things that often, as for potions it's not like Professor Snape taught us much, so it should be possible to cover a large amount of the material."

Dawn grinned, "Well that sounds good to know. Though I think I want to try to figure out a way to get some computers set up in here as well."

Faith frowned "Well how do you plan on getting anything like outside access?"

Dawn chuckled, "I'm still working on that."

"Alright I'm going to go get some sleep." Neville smiled and headed off.

Faith's face lit up with an evil grin, "Sleep well we have more training in the morning."

Neville nodded tiredly, "Yeah that's why I want as much sleep as possible."

Xander grinned, "You're right about getting a few computers maybe a get a DVD player as well."

Dawn chuckled, "Well Willow might have some ideas for figuring out how to get a signal from some other dimension but as of right now I don't."

Xander nodded, "Well she used to use magic for hacking so she might have some ideas."

Faith laughed, "Alright so noted about the magic and computers but I'm not going to ask her about it tonight. I figure she is busy with something more interesting. I'll just crash out. We can solve things in the morning." Faith smirked.

Xander grinned, "Sounds good to me, and I'm trying not to have that mental picture."

Dawn laughed, "Oh but it's a nice mental picture though not as good as all three of us."

Xander winced, "Ok now that was just cruel."

Faith sang on her way out, "Oh happy thoughts, oh happy thoughts, these are the memories you cherish."

Xander shook his head to clear it.

Dawn chuckled, "Welcome to the circus of our lives. You should be used to this though."

"Well from Willow yeah, it's different thinking about you in a relationship way."

"Well I'm sure you just don't like your almost sister growing up. But I'm off to have fun with my girls see you tomorrow."

Xander sighed, "You're right but I'll get over it. Good night."


	10. Skyclad Dancing Girls

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

Disclaimer in addition to the wonderful people that own Buffy the Vampire slayer and J.K. Rowling that owns Harry Potter I'm going to be crossing with a custom dungeons and dragons world. I guess the people at Wizards of the Coast own the system that started things, though the world is my own. In other words, I own the characters and they own the system I guess. I'm still not making any profit off this story.

In the morning, a mostly awake group consisting of Dawn Summers, Remus Lupin, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger and Willow Rosenberg stood in the portal room, an old study that had been converted into the portal room, a conversion that mostly entailed ripping out all the furnishings.

"Alright I'm going to open the portal soon and send you through Willow, here take this crystal it has some of my blood in it and will work as a focus point so I can gather you when you are ready to leave." Dawn handed Willow a small clear crystal with some red liquid in the inside.

Willow put it carefully in her pocket, "Alright the plan is to get to the world find the slayer, cast the spell to help Remus here then get back, so we will see how long that takes."

Remus turned and looked at Hermione, "Alright Hermione you're in charge of teaching the wizardry classes while I'm gone. Try to help Ginny and Neville out with their subjects and I'll help Harry out while we are traveling." Remus held up the small worn book he was carrying. "This is a guide to animagi read through it and think about what type of animal you want to become."

Ginny walked over to Willow and huged her and Harry tightly. "Stay safe and if you want you can start on that trying to start a family thing."

Harry turned beat red.

Willow blushed, "We can see what happens, I guess I'm more concerned with the whole curing Remus of his issues first."

Remus chuckled, "Alright I expect Faith to tell us that you have been good for her, if not well I'm sure she can think of something."

Ginny grinned, "Make sure you bring back souvenirs, girls like jewelry."

Willow and Harry both nodded their heads.

Dawn smiled, raised her hands and opened a shinning green portal to elsewhere.

Remus stepped through as did Willow and Harry. The portal closes behind the group.

Faith put her head in the room and smiled "So do we party now? Ginny how is your conjuring?"

Ginny shrugged, "Well with Dawn's help to gather stuff from someplace I should be able to transfigure what Xander needs, if that is what you mean."

Faith nodded, "I plan to have this place ship shape by the time they get back."

Ginny nods, "We should get started then." The group headed off.

Meanwhile the away mission founds themselves looking around an ancient forest for signs of life.

Willow frowned, "I don't see anyone else so I guess we are just going to have to find them."

Harry pulled out his wand and looked around.

A female's voice rang out from the trees, "Hello travelers, what brings you to this dark scary forest?"

Willow looked around at the shadows from the trees. "We are looking for someone and the spell dropped us off here. It doesn't seem that scary and it has a nice feel to it."

Girl's voice, "So in other words you are waving around a dangerous wand in a forest that you have no right to be in, so who are you looking for?"

Willow looked around, "We are looking for a young girl. She is maybe eleven to twenty or so years that might have recently acquired a greater then normal amount of strength."

"Interesting what do you want with Violet?"

Remus looked around and tried to place where the voice was coming from, "We need to talk to her because of what she is, a Vampire Slayer."

"Well my name is Coloranesti or Colora for short. I think you should talk to Grim about her charge. Though I'm not sure you should be armed when you talk to her but as you're all spell casters, I don't see how I can disarm you."

A gentle thump was heard as if from a girl landing from a jump, a second later a young teenage girl appeared right before their eyes as if she canceled a disillusion charm. The girl stood a few inches taller then Willow. The most shocking thing about her was the green hair and green eyebrows.

Harry blinked a few times, "What are you?"

Colora grinned, "I mentioned that I am called Colora. Do I have your word that you aren't going to try to hurt Violet or Grim?"

Willow nodded, "We don't want to hurt anyone we just want to help her understand what's happening."

Colora shook her head her long green hair waving in the slight breeze, "Violet takes a little bit to get used too, she is rather shy of people. She used to be a slave before Grim freed her, she sort of works as a servant now. She is a little off though just to warn you. If you have any stupid ideas that you are going to take her some place against her will then forget them. Grim and I would have to stop you from taking her."

Remus frowned, "How did you become invisible?"

Colora looked over at Remus and shrugged, "I just can. Follow me please."

Willow looked at Colora a touch strangely. "Alright I guess we just have to trust you not to be some evil demon."

Colora scowled looking angry for a minute, "Well I'm not a demon, not that it helps, though I suppose most demons aren't going to admit to being demons either."

Harry put his wand away in his cloak pocket.

The group followed along a path through old fruit trees as well as ancient maple and a few other hardwood trees, before things opened out to a clearing with a pool and a two-story crystal tower. A very tall well toned girl with ankle length bright red hair and pointy elven ears stood with not a stitch of clothes. Trying to hide behind her was a middle sized girl with long brown hair with strange violet tattooed symbols on her skin. A neatly folded pile of clothes sat on a stone bench near the edge of the pool.

Colora smiled, "The tall girl is Grim and the other one is Violet."

Grim stoood tall seemingly not the least concerned about not wearing clothes "Ah, not that I don't like guests but why are you here and how did you get into my mother's woods, they are cursed or enchanted depending on your point of reference."

Willow smiled slightly while checking out Grim, "Well we came looking for your friend. We are part of a group that watches over slayers and helps them in their vampire hunting and demon slaying duties."

Grim raised an eyebrow, "So you expect to have Violet hunt demons?"

Willow frowned, "I know demons are a lot to take in and all of that."

Grim shook her head, "Oh, no it's not the demons part that is causing me to have issues with what you are saying, it's the fact that I have never heard about the slayers part."

Violet glanced around Grim and spoke in a soft voice, "Why do you want me? I don't want to hurt people."

Willow sighed, "We aren't going to hurt you, though fighting demons isn't the easiest thing in the world. But that's why you were chosen, to be the girl that fights the darkness."

Grim frowned, "So who chose her?"

Willow shrugged, "The powers that be, the gods or the powers of good, I'm not sure how exactly it works. I know that you were chosen because we activated the slayer line."

Grim frowned, "Okay you aren't making much sense, Violet you want to get dressed so the young wizard's eyes aren't falling out of his head?"

Violet nodded and rushed over to pull on a cloak, some grey pants, and a blouse.

Harry blushed and pulled his eyes off of Violet and Grim.

Willow blushed slightly though she did look to be enjoying the view, "What about your own clothes?"

Grim smiled at Harry and Willow then nodded to Remus and said, "I'm not all that concerned about it, I don't mind him or you looking. Vampire slayer eh? You don't mind if I cast a truth spell and have you tell the whole story, do you? Because otherwise I'm not going to let you take Violet. Not that I'm one to complain about people being something other than human but what exactly is that one?" Grim pointed at Lupin. "He doesn't seem human."

Willow shrugged, "Well neither do you or Colora. As for Remus well I'll let him explain."

Remus Lupin sighed, "I'm a werewolf." He waits for the normal shocked reactions.

Grim frowned, "You don't feel like a werewolf, they feel natural, normal even, you feel almost cursed."

Remus blinked in shock, "How else would you be a werewolf?"

Violet finished dressing and once again hid behind Grim.

Grim looked at Remus, "So you got cursed with being one, who did you piss off?"

Remus frowned, "No I was bitten. Isn't that how it spreads on this world?"

Grim frowned, "Well yeah that is one way though we see more natural werewolves then we do cursed ones. You should have someone attempt to fix that curse, so yeah if you want to have a seat you can tell us why you should be trusted. Let me cast that spell first."

With a few gestures and some softly spoken words a small blue orb of light appeared.

Grim grinned, "The spell changes colors depending on if you tell the truth or lie."

Harry smiled, "Wicked, a truth spell, that's interesting I didn't know people could do that."

Colora smiled "Grim can do a lot of things, now please take a seat and tell us about the vampire slayer stuff."

Willow smiled "Alright as the world that we came from started off as a world of demons before man took over and some powerful men used magic to forge a warrior of light."

Willow continued and talked for a few hours going over the slayer background.

Grim smiled "Well you tell an interesting story and the orb only went orange a few times. You have a school where you would train Violet to hunt demons. Depends on what Violet has to say but I believe you."

Violet frowned, "So I would have a place to stay and things to do, and I'm needed?"

Willow nodded, "If you came with us you would have a place to stay and things to do as well as being needed."

Grim frowned, "I'll miss you Violet but it sounds like they can help with the visions and dreams. Besides, they seem nice and Willow is a cutie. Though the wizard's eyes wander a bit but he is a young man so I guess that's normal."

Willow blushed, "Well to be fair you are really good looking and aren't wearing clothes."

Harry blushed, "I'm not really used to this type of thing."

Colora chuckled and looked at Grim, "You know the others are right, some times you are just plan mean to the boys."

Grim smiled "It's a hobby, so if you need my help I can try to help you break your friend's curse. Well sort of, my mother probably has a ritual that can change him from a cursed werewolf to a real one without the whole blood rage thirst and hoards of issues that the curse brings."

Remus blinked, "It's really possible? I was afraid to get my hopes up, I've dealt with the curse for so long that I'm afraid I was resigned to deal with it for the rest of my short life."

Grim shrugged, "Well I'll check and we can perform the ritual tonight on the full moon. I'll get the chains to hold him as well. The ritual is rather painful and has to be completed after the moon is out."

Willow blinked, "You have chains with you?"

Grim blushed "Well you never know what you might need them for, besides I have a lot of things in my bag. But yeah Colora if you will keep the visitors company, I'll go track down that spell as well get some food."

Willow and Colora both smiled as they watched Grim's retreating backside as she walked away.

Willow smiled, "So what was with the pointed ears?"

Colora shrugged, "Well she is an elf more or less."

Harry frowned, "That's an elf? But she is so tall and didn't want to serve people, plus she is hot."

Colora blinked, "While I admit she is a bit taller then normal for an elf but what's this serve part?"

Remus shook his head, "So in other words she isn't a house elf?"

Colora frowned, "No she is just an elf, I've never heard of a house elf."

Willow shrugged, "Well there were bound to be different types of elves in worlds. So how do you do what you do Colora?"

Colora looked around at the group "I'm a warlock; I just have some special powers and such. I could probably teach Harry some of what I know he seems to have some of the traits needed."

Willow frowned, "Wait how come he has the power to become a warlock? Shouldn't Remus have a similar chance at the power?"

Colora shrugged, "Well it's normally people with strange blood that develop the power a warlock can control either that or evil packs with demons. Now before you ask I'm part dragon, I'm assuming that's how I got my magic. I'm only guessing but I think your power comes from Fairies so one of your ancestors was some fairy creature. Though I could be wrong and it could come from something else."

Harry frowned, "Well not sure where it would have come from I'm not sure that we have any of those groups in my world."

Willow grinned, "Well it could just be random chance or something else. Let's not worry about it right now until we know if you can do some of the things she can with your magic. So does Grim always dress like that?"

Colora smiled "Sadly no, she wears clothes in places that she has to wear clothes. But she does like the attention; she does know a lot of different types of magic if you're interested in learning some."

Willow smiled, "Well I'm always interested in learning some new magic, I have to go over that with her though we don't have a large amount of money."

Colora chuckled, "Well I'm sure you could help her out with something or another she isn't all that worried about gold. I will point out that while she has no problem with guys looking, the last guy to touch her without her permission was tossed across the room into a wall." Colora smiled at Harry.

Harry gulped, "I'll remember that, I wouldn't want to offend her."

Grim came back smiling carrying a scroll case and a large platter of food as well as trailing a few sets of large chains.

Grim set the platter down on the bench. "Have some food and we can get set up. Which one of you wants to read the ritual?"

Harry looked at Willow then looked back at Grim before he pointed at Willow.

Willow frowned, "I'll do it. It's not exactly Harry's type of magic."

Grim shrugged, "Understandable give it a few minutes of reading and it should be workable if not I'll have a go at it."

Remus frowned, "Alright so what does the ritual involve?"

Grim smirked as Willow blushed a bit, "Well it is part spell part dance part sky clad ritual."

Remus frowned, "Oh, you sure you want to do this?"

Willow sighed, "Yeah, I'm not going to let our best chance to fix your curse be lost just because I have to do the ritual without clothes. I'll hex you to hell if you laugh at me Harry or tell people."

Harry grinned, "No thanks I like my limbs where they are. So what part do I play in the ritual or do I?"

Willow smiled, "Well I think that you can be a source of power for the spell it takes a lot of power to get the attention of Loki their god of shape changers."

Grim nodded, "I think it will work though, we can try it after the moon comes up."

Willow frowned, "So are you going to charge us for the ritual?"

Grim flashed Willow a semi lecherous smile, "Well I figure I'm helping get rid of a curse that can be spread and turning it into something interesting. Second, I get to see a girl dance around without clothes casting a powerful magical ritual. I think that's just fine as far as payment goes."

Violet frowned, "What am I going to do?"

Grim chuckled, "Well you can be another dancer or watch to make sure that Remus doesn't break the chains while the ritual is going on or you can sit this one out."

Violet frowned "I think I will make sure that Remus doesn't get lose."

Harry frowned, "So what type of elf are you? If I can ask and have you ever heard of house elves?"

Grim frowned, "Well I'm an elf, no real type I guess, as for if I have heard of house elves, no I can't say that I have. What are they?"

Harry frowned, "Well my world has a race of elves but they are short like two maybe two and a half foot creatures with pointed ears. They served wizards."

"No can't say that I have ever heard of any group that would fit that description. Besides, I don't tend to follow directions that well. So I'm not likely to serve wizards, now a cute witch maybe. So do you like the fruit?" Grim winked at Willow.

Harry hurriedly took an orange and peeled it before eating a slice. "They taste pretty good."

Willow nodded, "I do like the fruit. So do you think we could share some spells and such after the ritual is over?"

Grim smiled, "I would like that, every bit of magic learned is more you have when you need it. Besides it's not often that I find someone that likes magic as much as I do."

Colora chuckled, "Not too many people do Grim."

Grim shrugged, "Hey I'm good at it and it is fun so I think I'll keep at it, see where it takes me."

Willow smiled, "So when did you start learning magic?"

Grim shrugged her shoulders, "Well I sort of grew up with it, my mother is a witch. We had many dealings with strange magic and such things over the years. I think one of my favorite things to do though is to visit the wizard city Ishara after making a run through one of the dungeons of adventurer doom."

Willow frowned, "Ah, any reason for the dungeon running? And there is a whole magic city?"

Harry shrugged, "Hey we have a magical town, though it's hidden. Is your city hidden and how much do non magic folk know about magic people?"

Colora grinned, "Well let's see the city has walls around it and large gates and such as for being hidden not really, though only magic users or friends of magic users are allowed inside."

Grim nodded, "It's an interesting place; I like the shops there, you can acquire some really neat items of power. Well if you have the gold, you can. That is the main reason to go hunting the dungeons, for gold."

Willow's face lit up, "Oh like what can you acquire?"

Grim grinned, "Well flaming swords, staves able to blast things into pieces, rings of invisibility as well as other neat things, maybe after this is all over I'll show you how to get there. I would love to have dinner with you. I mean unless you have someone else."

Willow smiled "Well I do have someone else but that doesn't mean I would want to miss out on having dinner with someone, to get to know them better."

Grim smiled at the rest of the group, "You all are invited to come with us if you want."

Remus looked up from being secured with the chains, "Thank you, I think I'll finally have something to celebrate if this works the way you think it should."

Harry blushed, "I don't have to be err that is to say that I can keep my clothes right?"

Grim smiled "Sure you can, Loki is male, it's mostly an eye candy thing for him, to make him happy any little bit helps you see."

Willow chuckled, "So in other words it doesn't have any actual magical reasoning, other then to get the god's attention?"

Colora chuckled and nodded, "Basically yeah that's about it."

Willow shuffled around and looked up at the sky as Remus started growling and shaking, "Looks about ready to shift so do we have to wait for full moon light?"

Grim looked over the spell book for a few minutes as Lupin changed into a snarling beast. He pulled savagely at the chains. "No I don't think so I think we can start as soon as we are ready."

"Well I guess I don't have much choice do I, at least Remus isn't going to remember, and if you tell a soul Harry." Willow slipped out of her clothes quickly.

Harry blushed transfixed by the sight of Willow's pale soft looking skin. "Ah… so what do I need to do?"

Grim smiled at Willow then glanced at Harry, "Well put your tongue back in your mouth and sit down and concentrate on a happy thought of Remus while Willow and I dance around working through the spell, you have to also keep yourself open so that Willow can use your power to fuel the spell to fix Remus Lupin."

Harry with a slightly glazed look to his eyes settled himself on the ground where he had a view of both Remus and the girls dancing around.

Colora slipped out of her clothes as well in order to help with the dancing requirement. Her movements were fluid and strong as she started to dance around the chained werewolf staying just out of reach of the chained monster.

Violet looked down on the monster watching for any sign of the chains not holding, chains she knew were sturdy but still a touch afraid of the snarling monster before her. She shuddered as a new feeling told her there was something strange about all of her companions. Violet shook the feeling off and went back to watching the werewolf for signs of escape.

Grim smiled and started dancing around with Colora. At points, they danced together as partners at other times they dance counter balance to each other around the circle.

Harry was mostly in happy shock but he had a trickle of fear as he finally started to understand just how much magic this was going to take and just how strong Willow had to be to have any hope of pulling off something that most learned Wizards in his world would think impossible. Harry's thoughts, 'Okay just watch Remus not the incredibly cute girls dancing around, why shouldn't I look, Ginny said she was okay with us looking." Harry could hear his own mental voice with almost a Snape like sneer, 'You should be looking away.' Harry sighed, 'What normal guy wouldn't look, okay I'm supposed to think about being open for her to use my magic think about magic Harry and not the bouncing of certain body parts.' Harry buried his head in his hands and tried to concentrate on remaining open to the magic something only a few bad lessons in occlumency had even come close to preparing him for.

Willow looked down nervously at Grim's hand written piece of parchment wedged into the open book, "Alright me, it's time to start the spell. Just don't worry that you are calling on Loki a god of chaos for help. You have called on other gods including Hecate you can do this." Willow took a long deep breath and read from the book in front of her. "Oh great and powerful Loki, lord of the changing breeds, I ask your favor this moonlit night, a night for your true children to walk the land, a curse has been placed on this child of magic. Someone thought to take from you the choice in who was blessed with your power and might. They caused a child to suffer something that was never supposed to be a curse. We ask that you oh great one lift the curse. We ask for this as a way to change fate to break an evil curse and to restore honor to your gifts." Willow finished with a strong voice.

Willow raised a hand and pointed at Harry. A golden light leisurely flowed from Harry into Willow as her eyes and hair bleached white. Sparkles of light played along Willow's soft skin before they flowed out of Willow's other hand. They picked up speed and spun around while pouring into the werewolf's mouth. With horribly silent screams, the werewolf started convulsing as his bones broke and twisted. His body slowly changed from a mangy cursed werewolf to something more frightening if more noble looking. His legs straightened out with eerie snapping noises. His back also seemed to straighten. His chest made sickening wet squishing sounds as his vertebrae broke and his chest literally ripped itself apart while reforming into something larger and more massive. The changes slowed for a minute as if the magic was letting the pain stop for a second as a reprieve, before long the snapping sounds started again as the bones in his arms settled into a more proportioned shape. The magic washed away the dirt and grime in Remus's warped claws as the nails reformed straightening themselves as they changed.

With shaking fury, a look of blind bloodlust and pain induced insanity in his eyes the monster that was Remus Lupin pulled at the chains in a fearsome attempt to rip them from the ground. The chains started to bend and slowly break apart from the force of Remus' struggles.

Grim and Colora continued dancing as Willow lost herself in the feeling of working so much magic. Harry was left staring at an enraged Remus Lupin's large new white werewolf form. Harry reached for his wand in vain as he feels the last of his strength and magic drain. The last thing he saw were the chains shattering before he blacked out.


	11. Summoning Rituals for Storks

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

Colora turned as Remus burst from his chains and smashed an oversized fist into Colora. She fell to the ground. Violet rushed forwards and tried to restrain Remus, "No Remus." Remus turned with a feral grin and slashed viciously across Violet's stomach. He threw her to the ground with a wicked gleam in his maddened eyes.

Colora reached up a hand that glowed with green fire and unleashed a blast of green fire at the werewolf. The fire tossed him to the ground. With a last howl, the werewolf scrambled to his feet and ran into the forest.

Grim rushed over to Violet, "Violet are you okay? Please honey be okay."

Violet groaned, "That hurt a lot, but I think I'll live."

Willow slowly fell into slumber and collapsed softly on Harry. The golden lights twinkled out. Colora stood up shakily "Alright you didn't mention that the spell was going to give him supernatural strength." Colora rubbed her jaw softly and winced a bit.

Grim shrugged, "Well let me just heal Violet, then we can go after him or we could wait for morning to see if he burns through his rage and pain."

Colora shook her head, "I say you watch over the new people, I'll go invisible and track down the werewolf to make sure that he doesn't actually hurt anything that needs to be protected. That and if it comes down to it, I can always ask the trees to smash him into the ground a few times."

Grim chuckled "You and your strange powers. Now hurry up and let me get back to healing Violet and getting our new friends more comfortable."

Violet winced, "Thanks for remembering me mistress, those claws hurt a lot."

"Sorry love, here." Grim put her hands out and spoke a few words while she twisted her hands in a few arcane gestures. A light glow appeared around her hands as she touched Violet's stomach and healed the claw marks. "That better?"

Violet nodded, "Yeah, though I think the strangers are right I do need to work on my fighting skills if it only takes a hit to drop me."

Colora smiled as she faded from view and took off into the forest without leaving a trace.

Grim smiled, "I'll never quite get used to how she can just vanish like that, so maybe we should get Willow and Harry inside incase the werewolf comes back."

Violet smiled and shook her head, "You're going to stick them in bed together aren't you? Help me up please."

Grim smiled and helped Violet to her feet. "Why not it looks like the ritual worked at least I think so, I think we are going to have to wait until morning to find out for sure but by the signs and how he changed I think so."

Violet shrugged, "I'll grab Harry if you want to grab Willow." Violet reached down and gently rolled Willow to the side then grabbed Harry. She gently lifted him over her right shoulder, she started walking toward the crystal tower.

Grim looked down at the nude girl and smiled, "Well at least you're cute even if you're a bit of work." She gently lifted Willow up and carried her in her arms.

Violet smiled "So are you going to fix his eye sight? Or do you think you can barter something for the offer of fixing it."

Grim frowned, "Well I figure I'll just fix it with magic, hopefully that will help him get over us not knowing where his friend is though I'm hopeful that we can find Remus before Harry or Willow wake up. I don't see charging friends. Besides you are going to have to train with these people, why not build some good will."

Violet nodded, "Alright we should fix things and let them rest."

Grim walked around the large pond, up a set of worked stone stairs, through a set of bright iron doors, down a set of stairs and through more doors then opened the door to display a large room with a king sized bed.

Violet smiled and laid Harry out on the bed.

Grim walked around to the other side of the bed and laid Willow out on the bed. She reached down and brushed some of Willow's hair out of her face. She raised her hands as they started to glow with a soft purple light, she gently set them on Harry's eyes. The purple glow slowly sank into his eyes.

Violet frowned, "What's with you and purple anyways?"

Grim shrugged, "It's pretty, besides I need a color for nice effects. So now what do you think? We could strip Harry and leave them to wake in the morning?"

Violet smiled and gently slipped off the rest of Harry's clothing as well as his glasses, she placed the glasses on the nightstand.

Violet smiled down at Harry then tucked both Willow and Harry beneath the covers.

Grim and Violet left smiling.

Meanwhile in the forest Colora watched from the treetops while stalking Remus. She watched him finally collapse from exhaustion, 'Well I can chance him waking up or I can see about hitting him in the head with a log or something. I think I like the log idea better.' Colora smiled as she pulled out her mace. She jumped out of the tree and smashed Remus' head as she landed. With a sickening thud, Remus crumpled to the ground and shifted back to his human form. Colora checked for a pulse and smiled when she found one.

In the morning Harry groggily opened his eyes looked around at a room filled with overflowing bookshelves as well as a writing desk. Harry reached up to adjust his glasses before he realized that he wasn't wearing them but could see fine without them. "Bloody hell, how come I can see?"

Willow smiled over at Harry, "Well maybe not all that well if you missed the fact that someone is sharing your bed for some reason, and please keep your voice down, I've got a bit of a headache from all the magic."

Harry turned and jerked away from Willow blushing "Wha-tt are you doing in my bed or am I in yours?"

Willow smiled "I think we collapsed after the spell was done, one of the girls most likely put us in the bed."

Harry nodded nervously, "I think they stole my clothes as well being that I don't have my boxers anymore."

Willow snickered, "Well at least they didn't tie a first place ribbon on you."

Harry blinked "What?"

Willow smiled "Never mind, just something from an old song. So should we get up and find out what happened with Remus?"

Harry shook his head, "But we don't have any clothes." Harry sniffed the air, "Though that food smells rather good you think there is enough to share?"

Willow chuckled "I'm guessing there is enough food to share."

Grim smiled as she knocked on the door. "I hear voices you two should come out and enjoy the food and talk with your friend Remus he is doing much better than he was."

Harry sighed, "Ah good to hear, now where did you put our clothes?"

Grim chuckled, "Ah well I'm sure they are someplace, I'll have to ask Violet after you eat. I don't think you will find any in the bedroom. So you might as well come out."

Willow chuckled, "Oh come on, you want us to die of embarrassment don't you?"

Grim smiled happily behind the door, "No but the sight of both of you without clothes sounds nice. Just consider it payment for the help. But I'm going to go get something to eat." Grim skipped off smiling back towards the kitchen.

Harry frowned, "So you have any magic that can make clothes? Because, I don't have my wand."

Willow smiled "I would guess that one of the girls has it you will probably get it back once we get out to the kitchen, though I don't really want to go out there without clothes either but what else are we supposed to do. What about your glasses?"

Harry frowned, "Well they somehow fixed my eyesight, though I'm not sure how long the spell will last. I am rather curious how Remus is doing. We could see for ourselves if we could just figure out a way out of this room with clothes. However I don't really see any way out of it." Harry pulled at the sheets showing that they are attached to the bed. "Somehow I don't think we have many options."

Willow sighed, "Well I sort of used up all my magic yesterday so I really don't want to try to make clothes from nothing so I guess we just have to face the music." Willow slipped out of the bed keeping her back to Harry. "You can stop looking at my behind now."

Harry sputtered and blushed "How come you think I'm looking at your behind?"

Willow ran a hand along her behind "Because I would be looking at a cute girl's behind as well, or are you not looking because I'm not cute?"

Harry gulped and thought, 'You did it this time Harry, admit you were looking or lie and get yelled at for not looking.' Harry opened his mouth a few times, "Alright I was looking but only because you are cute."

Willow smiled, "What about Ginny? Don't you think she is cute as well?"

Harry nodded vigorously, "Well yeah I do, doesn't mean you aren't or that I'm not going to look." Harry slipped out from under the covers and looked around for something to wear.

Willow smiled, turned and caught sight of Harry, "Oh now I can see why you were afraid of going out there, something on your mind that you like."

Harry blushed, sat on the bed and pulled the sheets over his lap, "Hey that's not fair, what did you expect would happen with you not wearing clothes?"

Willow chuckled "Well how about if I find you towel, that has to be better."

Harry scowled, "Fine that would help."

Willow chuckled "We could always say things like Snape or other teacher's names to cure your problem or say other things like that."

Harry blanched, "Bloody hell that's just evil, no more."

Willow pulled a towel off the nightstand. "So do I keep the towel for myself or do I give it to you to cover up the fact that you're a teenage boy?"

Harry scowled, "Just give me the bloody towel so we can go eat please."

Willow smiled "Alright fine have your towel at least I got a decent view and Ginny was right, very nice." Willow smiled as she walked out of the room.

Harry thought 'Just don't think about that right now, just think about trying to get through the day without being completely embarrassed. Completely impossible'

Willow walked out into the kitchen area and looked around. She saw Remus sitting at a table looking rather intact though still a bit stiff in the joints. Grim was sitting without any clothes in the other chair at the table. Violet in a light robe was cooking at the kitchen stove. "It's good to see you're alive, we were rather worried about you."

Remus looked up and blinked before he looked back at his food, "Sorry."

Willow blushed, "Nah that's okay our hosts took our clothes."

Grim smiled "Well hey it's called payment for helping your friends; you said you didn't have gold. So I figure you can pay us back by not worrying about clothes for a while, though if you are seriously unhappy with that we can always talk about dangerous quests or something instead."

Willow shook her head, "No dangerous quests for me for a while, I think I have had enough danger what with changing a werewolf into something else. About that, do you think it worked?"

Remus shrugged, "Well other then feeling like I got hit with sticks all night I don't feel too tired. This is weird for a full moon."

Violet smiled and handed Willow a plate of venison. "Have some food, and where is the young master?"

Willow grinned, "Oh well Harry had to try to find something to wear. He was doing a bit too much looking and sort of well yeah anyways," blushed and started eating her food.

Grim snickered from her chair and smiled as Harry entered the room, "So in other words you are attracted to Willow, and the rest of us?"

Harry looked around slightly panic struck, "There is no safe answer to that is there?"

Violet smiled "Not really, even Grim likes to be told she is cute now and then."

Grim smiled "Ah hush you. It's true though, so being that we are pretty sure that we fixed Remus, what are you going to do now?" Grim tossed Harry his wand back.

Harry caught his wand. He smiled and put it behind his ear, "I guess Luna had a point, your ear makes a perfect place to store your wand."

Willow grinned, "Well I think it would be nice to sort of trade some spells and other magical lore if that is okay with you ladies. Try to figure out the differences and such things."

Harry looked around rather embarrassed at his state of undress, "So can I get something to eat at least?"

Grim smiled "Sure is that a request for food or one of the girls?"

Harry blushed "Ah food."

Violet handed Harry a plate of food, "Don't mind her she is a rather incorrigible hedonist that loves to cause people mental stress about her choice for not wearing clothes. You get used to it I think, at least you try."

An invisible Colora grinned, "So we get to swap magic, well that's nice for you but I'm not sure what I can get out of a swap of magic, but I'm sure it will be interesting teaching Harry here a trick or two that a warlock can do."

Harry jumped "Bloody hell you don't even shimmer like a disillusionment charm, if I could do that I could go a lot of places and do a lot of things."

Remus chuckled, "You know James would have said like sneak into the girl's locker room, well at least before him and Lily were going out."

Harry winced, "You know there are some things you just don't want to know."

Willow smiled "You can't say you weren't thinking about it."

Harry glanced down and hastily took a free seat at the table. Colora smiled at Harry as her naked body faded into view sitting on Grim's lap. "Mmhh, nice cushy chair."

Harry blushed, "Well if warlock training is something I can do in my free time I'll work on it as hard as I can, with someone as nice are you Colora."

Colora smiled, "Why thank you."

Willow chuckled, "You are just sucking up. Because you are enjoying being around so many cute girls."

Harry laughed, "To quote Ron, damn right, though I will miss my friends if we train here for very long."

Grim chuckled, "Well you have seen our home it would be only fair if we were able to see your home, but how about we give it a few days to rest up and relax."

Willow frowned, "So if we stay for a few days and start training are you going to tell us what you are Grim?"

Grim smiled "Well maybe if you snuggle with me a bit, I'll tell you what I am other then an elf sorceress."

Willow flushed, "Well I think I can fit you in some time though I want some time with Harry."

Harry just ducked his head and continued eating. Remus smiled "I'd shut up as well if I had a wonderful lady waiting for me. Oh wait I guess there is a girl that I can ask to go out with now that my being a werewolf is solved."

Harry chuckled, "Well how are you going to ask Tonks out?"

Remus coughed "What makes you think Tonks is the one?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, "Because you could cut the tension with a knife between you two."

Remus laughed and then smiled, "You got me Harry, I am going to ask Tonks to be mine though I think I need to look into a way to earn some gold first for a decent ring."

Grim smiled while she bounced Colora on her knee, "Well I know a place that you could probably make some gold though it's not exactly the safest way to make gold but it's a lot of fun."

Willow frowned, "Oh do tell?"

Grim smiled, "Well I know of a dungeon filled with monsters that often has a large amount of gold in it."

Violet frowned, "You know that place is dangerous Grim, not everyone makes it out of that place sane or in one piece for that matter."

Colora shrugged, "But it is interesting, and people do make it out, besides you can get a lot of gold."

Violet scowled, "You two and your gold it's got to be something genetic, I swear."

Harry frowned, "Well I'm not sure I'm up to monster hunting in a dungeon though I guess it would help with the funding though I'm not sure what there is to buy that we need."

Grim smiled "Well I suggest buying some magical weapons, I mean your ministry has spells to track wand use right? So what about having something like a sword or an axe to hit the evil wizards with?"

Remus frowned, "We try not to kill people it's sort of illegal."

Willow nodded, "We are supposed to be the good guys."

Grim shrugged, "I see, so how far does that get you when your very courts do nothing and even your prisons can't hold them? Do you cast them into the darkness of the abyss or do you just smile and take it when they ram that rod up your."

Colora smiled and put her hand over Grim's mouth, "That's enough Grim, what are they supposed to do? Laws are important without laws there is no order no peace."

Grim licked Colora's hand. Colora pulled it away from Grim's mouth. "Eek." Grim smiled, "Alright fine but still, I don't have to like evil people that hide behind laws."

Willow nodded, "Well I'd like to point something out that we found out the hard way. Slayers really should not kill people they are balanced different being a protector of humanity they react badly to killing people as for the rest of you. Alright fine some times it's the only way to fix things, but let's try to figure out some other thing to do with the dark wizards in your world Harry, I hate to say it but Grim's right there isn't really much chance in locking them away like they should be. But maybe we can figure out an alternate way to deal with them."

Remus shrugged, "Well I for one think killing Belitrix would be a good thing otherwise she would just get out."

Harry frowned, "I wouldn't be sad about that. She is no better then the vampires you kill Willow she sold her soul a long time ago."

Willow nodded "I know, but that doesn't mean I have to like it. However, I know how you feel. I hunted down the man that killed Tara, but don't let it destroy you Harry. Vengeance isn't a good life goal it just breeds more hate and problems."

Violet winced, "Hey let's not worry about that right now. I want to hear some good stories about hunting demons while we take a day to relax before I have to deal with more strangers."

Harry frowned, "How much gold do you think it would be for a sword? I mean I killed a basilisk with one before but I wouldn't mind learning to use one, it might be somewhat nice. Besides if I'm going to help Hermione I'm going to need to learn how to fight with something other than magic for those things that magic doesn't work on."

Willow smiled "I think you are going to make a most excellent watcher. Like Giles one that cares and isn't afraid to stand next to your slayer when you can."

Grim smiled "So what do we do during our down time?"

Colora shrugged, "Well I know what the two love birds are going to do, but I think I want Remus to tell me a few stories about his world's magic, and I would like to know how I sense the ability for Harry to use my style of magic."

Willow chuckled and blushed, "Love birds? Well Ginny did say I could have you for a while. So what do you say?"

Harry coughed, "If you are sure you want to."

Willow smiled nervously, "Yeah I sort of want children and I can't think of anyone other than you Harry that can help me out, being that Xander is involved with a vengeance demon that cuts him out of the loop, besides I want my children to have magic having a magic father increases that chance. So come on and be gentle." Willow smiled and lead Harry back towards the bedroom.

Colora opened her mouth as if to say something before Grim returned the favor of a hand on her mouth. Grim in a whisper, "Hush we can talk about it later." In a louder voice to Harry, "Don't forget the silencing charms."

Harry flushed a bright red, as he was drug away.

Remus looked up after the door closed, "So what wasn't she supposed to say?"

Colora shrugged, "Well Grim has a spell that she can use to get a couple pregnant without any actual touching."

Remus frowned, "Ah well I somehow think that Harry would have been really disappointed if you had mentioned that, Willow probably would have as well. But why did Grim develop that spell?"

Grim shrugged, "Well incase you might have missed it, I like girls. It was sort of a spell so that if I ever wanted to have children with the girl I was with; I could, though we found out later it has other uses like crossbreeding things like elves and dwarves or stranger things."

Remus grinned, "That's interesting though a little strange that you would come up with something like that."

Grim grinned, "Well what can I say I like interesting things. So I have a question, what are dragons like in your world?"

Remus frowned, "Dragons, well there are several types mostly highly magical creatures that breath fire and fly, not all that intelligent compared to people, maybe as smart as a smart dog, why you thinking of crossbreeding dragons? I should mention that has been illegal in my world for years."

Grim sighed, "So they aren't smart? I wasn't really expecting that. Well no I wasn't thinking of crossbreeding them with anything, I was sort of asking because I was trying to figure out how Harry and Willow would take me being a Dragon."

Remus looked at Grim with an expression filled with shock, "What do you mean you're a DRAGON you look like a human girl with pointy ears."

Colora frowned, "Dragons on this world are shape shifters or at least half of them are."

Grim sighed, "We have the ability to change shape into different races or animals. I'm just trying to figure out if Willow would try to kill us for being monsters."

Remus looked between the girls, "You're serious aren't you?"

Grim nodded, "Yeah we really are, we just weren't sure how to tell Harry or Willow or how they would take it."

Remus frowned, "Well I'm not sure but they have seen some pretty strange things so I would guess they would be okay with it, I mean you don't eat people do you?"

Grim shook her head, "No we don't eat people not even evil people. So I don't think we would be on the list but I just wanted to make sure."

Violet shrugged, "I'm human at least I think I am other then being a slayer."

Remus chuckled, "Well nothing wrong with being a human. I know a few of them. Though you are the first dragons I've ever talked too. So do you look like dragons the other part of the time?"

Grim chuckled, "Large flying four legged creatures with wings yeah more or less."

Remus smiled "More or less?"

Colora grinned, "Yeah well you would have to see what she looks like, it's special. However, some of us look rather normal for being dragons at least. If you want to come out and see I figure Willow and Harry are going to be a while."

Remus shook his head, "I'm still not sure if as the adult I should be stopping him or encouraging him. I think I'll settle for being happy that he will be part of a family. So yeah, let's see you in your dragon forms though wouldn't outside be better?"

Grim nodded, "Most likely."

Violet smiled, "You two have fun, I'll work on cleaning up."

The group headed out of the tower and stopped on a clear space outside. Colora frowned, "Well I guess it's my turn first. I need a magical talisman to change my shape being that my type of dragon wasn't gifted with the magic to change shape on our own." Colora twisted a small gold ring on her finger. Her form shifted and changed to a horse sized greenish hued dragon. "And yes, I can still talk while I'm a dragon."

Remus looked at the Dragon with a look of shock on his face. "I guess a part of me was thinking it was some kind of prank, or something. Being that I have never seen a talking dragon before."

Grim smiled and shifted into a slightly larger silver colored dragon with two long necks one silver and the other a light yellowish gold. The left head spoke, "I can talk as well as my other half, it's a bit confusing." The other head "When we finish each others sentences though."

Remus smiled slowly "I think Fred and George would love you though, friends of Harry's that are twins."

Grim's left head, "Well I think it would be interesting to meet them at some point maybe we can scare some of the dark wizards."

Remus frowned, "I'm not sure what they would think, though Hagrid a friend of Harry's that is obsessed with dragons would love you, if we get the chance you think you could help me play a joke on him?"

Grim chuckled, "Oh, what type of joke?"

Remus grinned, "Well something like knocking on his house with Harry and having him say look what followed me home, basically just to see what he would say."

Colora chuckled, "That could be fun, I'm going to go flying I'll see you later Remus."

Colora launched into the air flying up and into the forest. Grim smiled "Well I haven't been flying much in a while so I think I'm going to take the time. There are a few books on magic in the main room please make yourself comfortable reading for your stay, Violet will make you lunch if you want it, but then I want to hear some good stories when we come back."

Grim jumped out over the lake and flapped her wings and flew off into the forest as well.

Remus smiled to himself, "Well now, I think our allies are going to be able to make a dent in Voldemort's forces. Dragons, who would have thought? Magical weapons might be worth checking into as well."

Harry smiled and waved his magic wand at the door and cast a silence spell. "Alright so we have some privacy at least. How do you want to do this?"

Willow looked hesitant, "How about some snuggling first, it's been a long time since I did anything like this with a guy, so I'm a little nervous. I'll just take things slow then we can well see how things go."

A few hours later and a few cleaning charms the latter Willow walked out of the bedroom with a smile on her face. She spotted Remus deep in research, Willow walked over to look at the various books on magic open on the table. "So learn anything interesting?"

Remus nodded slowly, "Ah didn't see you Willow, and yes I learned a few things including what Grim is, how was your rest?" He smiled with a large grin.

Willow chuckled, "Happy and hopefully productive. So what is she? Not some type of demon I hope, she seems too nice for that."

Remus grinned, "Well I don't think she is a demon though some people might think so, I suppose you should get her to tell you but the shock might be a lot. She is a dragon, as in a magical talking shape changing dragon."

Willow blinked, "Wow, that's a new one, I haven't heard of that before, well not outside of fantasy and dungeons and dragons, well damn maybe I owe Andrew some money for saying that dragons existed."

Remus laughed faintly, "Yes well I don't think betting on if anything exists is a good idea when you are traveling from alternate world to alternate world collecting demon slayers. Have you figured out what you are going to do with them yet? I mean how many are you going to collect anyways?"

Willow sighed, "As many as are out there, though the nature of how the portals work means that we have time, though sometimes I worry about how much time. We are going to have to figure out more and better ways to keep the girls safe. I want to take the battle to evil not allow it to come to us like what happened with the First Evil. The old Watcher's council was over confident thinking that nothing could get them. Though our wards are better and the location is different, still I don't want to think that nothing can get to us. Cause really once we start playing with the big boys things are going to come after us."

Remus sighed, "Well I think one problem at a time. You have a point. Let us see about making a list. If we made a list of everything you used to help Buffy then maybe we can figure out a way to defend the girls better." Remus walked over to a desk and pulls out quill, ink, and parchment before returning to the table to begin writing. "So magical defenses, rebalanced each time we travel to a new world and find a new way to hide things. You mentioned Muggle computers for research; yes, I know what a computer is. I'm a werewolf not exactly the poster child for living in the wizarding world. Some times the only jobs I could find were in the Muggle world. Next on the list are weapons I believe."

Willow nodded, "Yeah we basically don't have any; any weapons that we might have had access too are going towards the slayers on my world that are already in training."

Remus frowned, "Well so we are going to need a good smith as well as someone to place spells on them to make them stronger and better able to kill the demons."

Willow shrugged, "Well we are going to need some support staff as well though I hate to trust people, not involved, with something this important though I don't think that many slayers are going to want to do all the little chores and things. I've read about house elves, though I don't think Hermione would let us use them without paying them, but is it possible to pay them and still have them loyally bound?"

Remus shrugged, "I'm not sure, I just know that most of them love work even Dobby, he was horribly abused and he still loved to work, he just wanted to be paid, so maybe. Though most wizarding families don't really sell house elves and any free ones other than Dobby can't really be trusted with something this large."

Grim poked her elven head around the corner, "Well I might have a solution to that problem though it might take a bit of finagling to get it to work right. What about using magic to mix a human with a house elf? What do you think you would get?"

Willow frowned, "What do you mean like a spell to combine them?"

Grim smiled "No a spell to get a human lady pregnant by a house elf, it might be an interesting outcome."

Remus frowned, "I'm not sure exactly what that would do, might make a race of helpers with the ability to use wands if it was a witch, or it might not work at all. I guess you would just have to try and see what would happen. That is sort of unethical unless you asked the house elf in question about the spell."

Willow looked at Grim in shock, "Wait a minute you have a spell to make someone pregnant?"

Grim smiled with a twinkle in her eyes, "Yeah I do, it's a neat spell. Oops did I forget to mention that?"

Willow blushed, "So you are saying that Harry and I wouldn't have needed to err well?"

Grim nods, "Well yeah but didn't you enjoy yourself?"

Willow sighed, "Well yeah I did but so not the point, you have any spells to check to see if a girl is pregnant?"

Grim nodded, "Yeah I do though you have to wait at least a day or so after the act. But yeah I think raising your own house elves is the way to go if you want dependable servants."

Willow shrugged, "Well it's an interesting idea and sense we are going to be having a mess of children running around anyways why not have a few more. Only way I'll even bring it up is if they have a way out, if they don't like helping than they are free to leave."

Remus chuckled, "Your only task is to convince Hermione of this idea."

Willow shrugged, "Oh I think I can, if we mention that they will get paid and be loyal to the child they watch over."

Remus frowned, "Have you given any thought to where you are going to find any ladies willing to try out a risky magical experiment?"

Grim smiled a feral looking grin, "How much do you like the death eaters? Some of them have to be female right?"

Willow laughed, "You know that is horrible Grim, it's an interesting idea though. If we do manage to capture one of them we can try things out."

Remus gulped, "Remind me to not be on your bad side girls."

Willow laughed, "Well hey now I haven't de-fleshed anyone in a long time. So Remus said you were a dragon was he pulling my leg?"

Grim frowned, "That depends on if good dragons that talk are on the list of things that need slaying."

Willow chuckled, "Can't see any reason they should be on the list. Are you at least a cute dragoness?"

Remus laughed, "Well I think she is rather neat looking in both her forms."

Grim chuckled, "Well I'm glad that you like it. So if you need anything in regards to those books just ask and I'll help you out."

"Sounds good, so I guess I'll figure out tonight if your fix for my being a werewolf worked right?"

Grim shrugged, "You shouldn't have any problems with the moon, but I'll keep watch if you want."

Remus nodded "I think that would be a nice idea, put that nightmare to rest and work on my shape shifting into the various forms. It's still strange thinking about it that way. To think about it like a blessing and not a curse."

Grim scowled, "Well shape shifting is supposed to be a blessing and not a curse. Stupid wizards mucking things up."

Later Remus, Harry, Willow and Grim sat and watched the full moon with laugher in their hearts. They passed a well-watered bottle of wine back and forth laughing at their good fortune. Well with the exception of Willow who wasn't taking any chances in case she was pregnant. Remus laughed, "I think the fact that I'm still me is cause for celebration."

Willow grinned, "Oh yeah shall we drink some more then sleep some?"

Harry nodded, "I think that's a wonderful idea." The bottle was passed around a number more times before the people drifted back to various rooms and such things.

The next day after some lessons and more partying, Grim smiled as she finished casting her spell to check on Willow. "Well congratulations are in order I think."

Willow smiled and hugged Harry tightly. "Now we just have to get you back so that we can have the others share the wealth so that the ages are close together so we can have a real family. I figure our children are going to be the terror of Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and started laughing "The sorting hat will have a fit trying to fit so many Potters, Rosenberg's, Weasley's and Summers' into Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I plan to teach them magic long before then get to Hogwarts so they might even be able to break Hermione's records. If only because they have a head start."

Willow chuckled, "Well I see no reason we can't aim for that. I'm sure that in a few years we will be happy to have them causing mayhem and destruction to others besides us."

Remus laughed, "You know now I'm almost glad I am not teaching at Hogwarts still. Though I figure the teaching I'm going to do while they are little is going to more than make up for not having them in one class later."

Grim chuckled, "Just because it sounds like a workout for the poor teachers."

Colora frowned, "So shall we call your friends for a pick up then?"

Willow pulled out the crystal. "I think so, we can send you back when we need to and I would like you to visit for a while meet some of the others and such things, besides Harry is going to need training in your magic style."

Grim smiled, "I'm all for coming and helping Violet get used to the place. As well as have an adventure or two with you. As for the weapons I have a few that I can give you and probably make some better ones at some point in the future for you."

Willow nodded, "We couldn't ask for anything more." She raised the crystal and whispered a few magical words before setting the crystal in a desk drawer after a glowing green portal appeared. "That's our ride ladies and gentlemen shall we?"

Harry stepped forward and jumped through the portal first. He was happy to have been given back his robes. Grim then Colora, Violet, Remus and finally Willow followed Harry through the portal.

Once they are all through, the portal closed. Dawn watched the people step out of the portal, she smiled at the new people. "Alright so names for faces Willow?"

Willow smiled "Dawn this is Grim, Colora and our slayer girl Violet, ladies this is Dawn Summers our best friend, lover and all around good hearted portal girl. Welcome to the home of the Interdimensional Slayers Group. We are still trying to figure out a nice name."

Grim pulled at her robes and fidgeted, "Are you sure these robes are needed?"

Willow smiled "Well at least till we figure out a dress code maybe. So anything interesting happen while we were gone?"

Dawn shrugged, "Well other than getting in a lot of time with Hermione and seeing our Xander shaped friend rearrange a lot of rooms and add in a number of bathrooms. We aren't going to have to wait in line any more. Xander and Neville also put in a completely organic waste disposal bio-water filtery thingy, other then those few things not much. We were sort of waiting on you to set up the computers. Well the only other funny thing was Hermione ending up in bed with Ginny after a few too many drinks."

Harry blinked a few times, "Ginny and Hermione well I'm hoping that doesn't cause any problems."

Dawn chuckled "No they are still friends. Xander is sad that he missed the show though, what with his fixation on watching two girls, you know Willow at some point for his birthday we should see if we can stop his heart or something by giving him a show."

Remus shook his head, "Err I'm going to go talk to Hermione see how far she got in the review with the others. I expect to see you all in the morning ready to work." Remus smiled as he ducked out of the room.

Dawn grinned, "So how did things go?"

Willow chuckled, "Well the good news is that we found our slayer and we might have come up with a way to shore up some of the issues we are going to have. Like having servants and helpers, though that is more Grim's answer then mine. Oh and I'm pregnant, so now it's you ladies' turn to figure out where Harry goes."

Harry frowned, "Don't I have a say in the matter?"

Dawn grinned, "Well of course you do Harry, I mean it's not like we are going to force you to sleep with any of us."

Harry blushed, "Well when you put it that way, I'll go wherever you want me."

Grim chuckled, "I have a spell to make sure you get pregnant the first time if we want to try that, that way you only have to do it once."

Dawn nodded, "That might be for the best, there is still Hermione and I as well as Faith that need to get pregnant. I think we should go take care of that now, how does the spell work, Grim did you say? And is it safe?"

"Completely and I just cast it before you have sex with him, I can cast it on all of you girls if you want. Or I can just cast it and you wouldn't even have to bother with the physical part of sex."

Dawn frowned, "No, no taking the fun out of it, come on you two, Willow you should go chat with Xander unless you want to watch?"

Harry blushed furiously. Willow chuckled, "I think Harry is going to have enough performance issues without me watching."

Dawn laughed and drug Harry off to find Faith and Hermione after Lupin finished going over the school things with her.

Willow smiled as she went to find her Xander shaped friend only to find him inside one of the large bathrooms on the main floor. Xander was sitting on the edge of a large ornate bathtub in a pair of shorts with his feet in the soapy bathtub, "Ah I knew I would find you, you did a lot of work in a few days, didn't you."

Xander frowned, "No it was like a month, Willow you must have gotten into some problems with the flow of time being different. But yeah we still got an impressive amount of work done; I wouldn't have been able to do it without Neville, that guy is really pretty cool once you get to know him."

Willow started babbling, "I think all of the people we found are turning out to be pretty cool people. I hope you will be happy for me but I'm pregnant with Harry's child. Being that sort of hard to have two girls have children or at least we thought it was till we met Grim said she knew a way or something with magic though that is sort of scary."

Xander smiled, "Okay breathe Willow. I thought you just said, oh you just said you were pregnant." Xander hugged Willow, "That's great to hear, though the other part is disturbing."

Willow took a deep breath, "Well how's the Xander Anya front?"

Xander shrugged, "Well better then nothing we are trying to get something out of it more then just well you know."

Willow grinned, "Yeah well I think that is one way to Anya's heart that and money. So tell me about the changes that you made to the place."

Xander smiled and started on a long list of changes to the house while he dangled his feet in the tub and talked to his Willow shaped friend.

With the help of magic, luck or fate within the next few days Hermione, Faith, and Dawn all spell tested positive for being pregnant, Ginny being the only one that was taking something so that she wouldn't get pregnant. She wanted the chance to grow up some more first.

A few weeks before back on Willow's earth Alexia the girl that he had spent the last few months growing close with was sparing with Ron. After a few to many one sided battles, for how can one expect to win against a slayer without some type of super human strength, Alexia smiled at Ron in a predatory way. "Tell you what since motivation works so well with you and learning, I'll make you a deal if you can beat me in a match. I'll sleep with you." Alexia winked at Ron believing herself perfectly safe and hell, if not she thought he was pretty hot with all the new muscles from having been working out with slayers for the last few months.

Ron coughed "So if I win in a fight you'll sleep with me? What happens if I lose?"

Alexia grinned, "You have to go to a Muggle movie with me some cheesy romantic girl flick." Alexia smiled as Ron winced.

Ron frowned, "So what are the rules."

Alexia shrugged, "Same as normal no wand on your part other than that and nothing outside the ring anything is fair game."

Ron smiled "You're on I think I can take you this time, after all the one hundred and twelfth time is the charm."

Alexia waved Buffy over, "Hey Buffy you think you can ref for us to keep things fair, the deal is no wand on his part but otherwise anything goes."

Buffy smiled "Well not that it's much of a contest cause you're a slayer but I'll ref for you."

Ron smiled "Well I think I've learned enough to have a chance."

Alexia frowned trying to figure out what was causing Ron to smirk. "You sure you want to do this?"

Ron grinned, "You aren't backing out of this yet are you?"

Alexia frowned, "No let's get this over with so I can pick out the movie."

Buffy smirked as she lowered her hand to signal the start of the fight.

Ron smiled before discreetly palming a small box, with a grin Ron threw a few fake punches which Alexia blocked with ease. He tossed the box at Alexia who didn't notice it before it hit her with a strange sort of popping noise. A mess of multicolored ropes and flower vines appeared and wrapped themselves around Alexia's body tangling her arms and feet long enough for Ron to sweep her feet out from under her. With a quick flourish, he pulled a knife prop out of his left sleeve and pressed it against Alexia's throat. "Game over, darling."

Alexia blinked as she tried to break the ropes and they just expanded then contracted again without breaking.

Buffy grinned, "You lost Alexia, taken out without him resorting to a wand."

Alexia pouted "But you used magic."

Ron smiled "But you didn't say anything about no magic just no wand. Release."

The ropes released and curled themselves into the box once more, "Bad thing about that trick is the box is pretty easy to dodge and only works a few times before the magic gives out. Well it's easy to dodge for slayers at least. I have to hand it to Fred and George though for coming up with that box."

Buffy chuckled, "Well I think they do excellent work, Alexia no offence but you got cocky, you didn't think there was any way he could win so you lost your perspective. Now if this is all settled I've got some other tests to look over."

Alexia nodded to Buffy "Thanks, alright Ron I guess it's your turn to pick the movie and then afterwards I can give you your prize."

Ron sighed, "You know you don't have too right. Not that I'm not looking forwards to it, I mean bloody hell I would have to be nuts to not be but to be fair I did use magic just not my own."

Alexia shrugged, "Well I've wanted to have fun with you for a while anyways so why not, besides you earned it. Now come on let's go have some fun."

Sadly, Ron never did remember what movie they watched on what was to become one of the best days of his life so far.

An- I had to stick the scene with Ron in somewhere. And yes, people bet stupid things, and of course Ron couldn't have held her to it, but they were decently close after 2 to 3 months of training together and hanging out with her teaching him about Muggle culture so it was something she wanted anyways.


	12. Bad Andrew, Bad Doggy

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

Willow smiled while holding hands with Hermione as they walked down a street in a rather futuristic city. An overly excited Andrew walked a few steps behind them.

"So what exactly are we looking for in this err place?" Hermione looked around slightly nervously not sure about some of the grubby looking people walking down the street.

Andrew piped up "We are of course looking for a new slayer and some computers, for your bat cave."

Willow sighed, "It's not the bat cave, not a cave you understand. I figure there are a lot better computers here so it might be worth picking some up while we grab our charge as well. Besides, Buffy wanted a break from Andrew, what with her being busy planning the shotgun wedding between Alexia and Ron."

Hermione chuckled darkly, "Well that will teach him to rely on the twins for birth control products that work. Though in a strange way I'm glad that it happened it might help him grow up, besides Alexia is a good influence on him. He really started applying himself to learning about Muggle culture because of her. Anyone that can get Ron to study can't be so bad. Besides it's not like we didn't go off and do worse, I mean we tried to get pregnant."

Willow glanced back at Andrew who was looking in all the windows of the electronics store, "Well there is that, I figure we should bring Ron and Alexia back to the base after the Wedding. It would be nice to have him home working with us on magic. Besides I'm hoping that once we get the computer network set up we can somehow link it to the one in Buffy's home."

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not really sure how to use a computer more then the basic e-mail and typing that's why we brought Andrew along, well that and Buffy said that if we didn't take him she would kill him for being annoying."

Andrew hurried to catch up, "Hey, it is not my fault Buffy doesn't like my Vampire speech for the new girls. But I can be useful, I know a lot about technology and computers I should be able to help."

Willow sighed, "Alright Andrew how about you go make a list of what you think we are going to need, Hermione and I are going to try to find a coin collector or pawn shop to see if we can get some money for some of our coins."

Hermione sighed, "Well I guess that's the best solution being that I don't think any of the old money we have is going to work."

"So you trust me? I won't let you down." Andrew headed off towards one of the tech stores that seemed to dot the city."

Hermione and Willow walked the other way with smiles on their faces, "How are you going to find him when it comes time to collect him?"

Willow giggled, "We installed a tracking device in his necklace, so we could find him when he wandered off. Buffy was a lot less jumpy if she could figure out where he was."

Hermione sighed, "Well I'm just hoping we have enough coin to actually get the computer supplies, you'll have to thank Grim for loaning you the money."

Willow scowled, "Yeah well we really do need a few ways to start making some money or going after the money Harry has, though I would really rather not have Harry enter his world again any time soon. Besides that is what Dawn and Lupin are doing grabbing Tonks and getting some money."

Willow smiled and looked up at the sign for the pawn store before she stepped into the store with Hermione. A fat old balding man with a lot of chrome on his head looked up as the girls entered, "How can old Flint Snap help you? You be looking for something I have or you have something to trade I take it?"

Willow glanced at the heavily cybered ex-merc before she cleared her throat, "Yes we have some old coins to sell, figured you might know who could give us a good deal on them, as they are quite rare." Willow pulled out a stack of gold coins that looked to have come from some ancient culture.

Flint looked at some of the coins then smiled, "Well I could give you a good price for them." Willow waved her hand slightly concentrating to pick up stray thoughts with a spell, 'But Halven across the way would pay up the noise for these coins, I'll make a killing.'

Willow sighed, "On second thought I think we might look around a bit I would hate to get cheated." Willow went to pull the few coins she set down on the table back when Flint reached out and grabbed her hand. "I don't think you be walking out with your coins do you? You have gold, you see any police around. You are a stupid girl."

Hermione snarled, reached out and grabbed Flint's hand. She squeezed tightly on it, "Let go."

As Flint reached for something under the desk Hermione wrenched down hard hearing the painful sound of twisting metal as she twisted and snapped his arm in half in order to get him to let go of Willow. Hermione slammed a fist into Flints face as he pulled a gun with his other hand. Flint dropped collapsing to the ground.

Hermione blinked looking down at her hands in shock, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, it was just, he was hurting you. I just wanted to stop him not break his arm and smash his face in."

Willow sighed, "Just let me check his pulse before you panic too much." Willow walked over to check on Flints pulse then smiled, "He is alive, most likely because of all the metal in his head. We should probably get out of here before he wakes up but, he isn't a very nice person most of this stuff is stolen we could probably claim some damages besides how else are we going to get everything we need?"

Hermione frowned, "Well stealing is wrong but I'm not going to say anything if you don't, he was going for his gun."

Willow glanced around the store, "So how about we empty the place while we lock him in the bathroom?"

Hermione sighed, "You know, you have been around Dawn too much lately, can you call Andrew for some help?"

Willow nodded, "Well, I can call him mentally with a spell. I'll tell him to hightail it back here so we can arrange to loot this place before the nutcase in back wakes up." Willow reached out with magic to contact Andrew 'Get over to Flint's pawn shop and hurry we had some problems. It's left of the computer place then down a block.'

Andrew thought back, 'Yes boss lady.'

Willow sighed, "What a mess, we haven't even found our slayer yet, and we broke a number of laws. Ah well, he would have been okay if he didn't try to rob us."

Hermione frowned, "We should report him, though I guess we wouldn't really be taken seriously, it's not like we have valid id for this world, so how about we find our slayer and loot this place before getting the hell out of here."

Willow smiled as she pulled a compass looking item from her pants pocket. She held it up and waved it around then pointed it towards the door.

A scantily clad girl, of maybe eleven years, stepped into sight. She was wearing a leather miniskirt and a thin tank top. She drug a squirming Andrew in by his ear. She had a few dirt marks on her pale face and it didn't look like her brown hair had been washed in a while, her blue eyes were sparkling with life though, "He said that I could have a cut of the loot if I didn't kill him for looking at my ass. Not, that there is much of my ass to look at you sick pervert." The girl stepped on Andrew's foot with her black combat boots as he fidgeted.

Willow frowned while she looked at Andrew, "Andrew you were looking at the girl's ass? She is what twelve?"

Girl snarled at Andrew, "I'm eleven, so yeah even worse you perv. You want him I'll trade him for something."

Willow walked carefully pointing the compass at the girl as she moved to the side. The compass needle stayed pointing at the girl as Willow moved around the shop a bit. "Hey Andrew you found our slayer. You want to trade something for Andrew?"

The girl frowned, "Yeah that's what I said, he was rude to stare at me I want something otherwise I'll just keep his ear."

Hermione frowned, "Well Andrew why were you looking at her like that?"

Andrew winced almost crying, "I was looking at her like that because the Slayer compass you gave me said she was a slayer."

The girl twisted harder on Andrew's ear causing him to squeak. The girl's frown deepened, "That doesn't make any sense I'm not wearing that much metal no reason for a compass to go nuts."

Willow grinned, "What's your name? And what do you want for Andrew's safe release?"

"Well my name's Lexie and how about some food. I haven't eaten today, food is just getting too expensive here and the cops are "arresting" anyone these days and they aren't seen again."

Andrew frowned, "So in other words you are scared of the cops?"

Lexie scowled and poked him hard in the side with her finger "He doesn't know when to stop does he?"

Willow smiled and tossed Lexie a packet of food from behind the counter, "Food's fine you can have all of it that you want if you let him down."

Lexie dropped Andrew, grabed the packet of food then ripped it open and started eating quickly as if it might be a trap. "What was that you said about a Slayer?" Lexie finished eating the packet of food.

"In every generation…" Andrew stopped at Hermione's glare. "Haven't you done enough?"

Willow frowned, "Basically you got given the choice to become a mystical warrior for the gods of good. You get increased strength and stamina as well as better reflexes."

Lexie eyes narrowed as she watched the doorway while she looked for another packet of food, "You could have heard the rumors. I started getting people looking for me not that long ago, ruined the gig for the orphanage and the shelters."

Willow sighed, "I'm sorry to hear that, the slayer deal comes with some wicked strange dreams as well as a chance to help kill demons and make the world safer."

"There are no demons they are just myths, aren't they?" Lexie started to look a touch shaken by the end of her question.

Willow nodded, "Well there aren't any real demons here though there are people like that idiot that tried to kill myself and Hermione over a few coins. We offer a home to people like you, the chosen the slayers; we offer food, shelter, school and a place of family, if you want it? If not we can leave you with a book explaining everything and be on our way. However, I would rather not do that. So what did you do for a living other than watch the orphanage?"

Lexie frowned still glancing around nervously, "I set up their networks and managed things; I kept the bad people away from the rest of the children."

Willow frowned, "How did you manage to do that?"

Lexie smiled for the first time and glared at Andrew, "I set up a program in the computer that scanned all the incoming requests to see if they had criminal records or suspicions of being a pervert like him."

Willow grinned, "That's pretty good work to get a bunch of systems to do that, how are you are at putting together networks then? I think I have a job for you. If you're interested my company needs some networks set up and we could use some help, we also want to help you out being that you are a slayer and it's my job to help slayers. So how about you and Hermione haul the salvageable junk to the computer place and make some trades, we are going to need at least thirty systems, so it will probably take a lot of stuff to make it happen."

Lexie frowned, "Alright food and clean water not the crap they have on the streets right? And I just have to set up your network?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes clean food and people to take care of you, some school and a place to crash as well as a goal in life."

Lexie sighed, "Well my last real friend got shot by the cops a year ago so nothing holding me to this rotting town."

Willow nodded, "I'm sorry about your friend. I know what it's like to lose someone. Being that you don't have anything holding you here, welcome to the employ of the watcher council. I'll wait here and make a call to some friends."

Lexie sighed, "You had better not be messing with me. Please don't be messing with me." Lexie glared at the pervert Andrew before collecting a number of items to trade for the computers. Lexie loaded Hermione up with a number of things as well before they made their way to the computer store.

Willow sighed and shook her head, "Andrew, what are we going to do with you? You need to be a touch more discreet in the girls you look at. But you still found her which is nice, I'll call Dawn and we can get out of this mess." Willow pulled out a small crystal filled with a small amount of blood. Willow smiled as she pushed a touch of magic into the blood calling on its power to reach out to talk to Dawn. "Dawn, we found the slayer but we ran into problems, can you get Xander, Harry and yourself, we need some help moving the crap that we found, as well as getting the computers back through."

Dawn's mentally replied, "I'll collect them it shouldn't be too long."

Willow relaxed as Dawn's voice faded away, Willow walked to the backroom to make sure Flint was still tied up before she started on organizing the pawnshop into useful stuff to take and useless crap.

Andrew nervously rubbed his ear while he looked over some of the supplies.

A portal of green glowing energy appeared a few seconds before Harry and Xander stepped out followed by Dawn. Dawn smiled, "Oh, Willow is shop lifting isn't she."

Xander shook his head, "Willow wouldn't do that." He looked around and frowned, "Willow, please tell me you aren't shop lifting?"

Willow tried to look innocent, "Ah, I'm not shop lifting? I'm taking compensation for the previous owner trying to pull a gun on me and kill me over a few gold coins."

Xander shook his head, "Well that was rather stupid not supposed to point guns at my Willow. Alright let's get the stuff through the portal, just pile it on the other side."

Harry, Xander, Dawn, Willow and an over excited Andrew got to work looting the pawn store, while waiting on the computer run. Just as the group finished a truck pulled up to the front, and Hermione jumped out of the passenger side. "We got the computers but I think she might have called the cops on us we don't have much time I don't think."

Dawn sighed, "Crap well let's hurry and maybe if we have Willow, Harry and Hermione levitate the plats out of the back of the truck then Xander, Lexie and I can move them through the portal."

Lexie jumped up looking shocked at the glowing energy, "What is that?"

Willow got into position, "A portal home just trust us please."

Lexie blinked, "Fine I'll sort it out later, what do I need to do?"

Xander looked at the plats "Just steer and push the plats through the portal."

Harry and Hermione both flicked their wands and said the spell to levitate things, "Wingardim Leviso" Willow merely pointed at it and held her hand up adding to the energy to lift the computers without damaging them. Xander directed the rest of the group and managed to get the computers through the portal before they jumped through themselves as well as Lexie.

The portal snapped closed behind them leaving one now sober wino who shook his head and swore, "I'm never going to drink again; Doc said that I would start seeing things, why didn't I believe him." The wino stumbled out of the street when he heard the sirens getting closer. A police car arrived on the scene with lights and sirens flashing. An overweight officer stepped out of the car with his gun held ready. He looked around at the empty truck. The officer ducked from the car to beside the door with his gun held high checking out the empty truck.

"I'm Officer Henry I got a robbery call." Henry waited a few seconds and made sure that no one is going to shoot at him. He stepped quickly around the corner of the doorjamb and waved his gun around as he looked for anyone that was going to shoot him. Henry saw that the entire store had been looted other than a few highly illegal weapons left on the display cases, in plan sight. "Well I'm going to have to take Flint in for those even if the bastard was paying me protection money. Though I might as well cash in on his bad day first." Henry smiled and looked around the shop while checking the weight of several of the illegal weapons. He took a few of them and placed them in a hidden compartment in his car's trunk. Henry walked back in with a smiled on his face. He wrote up the scene minus the presents he took for himself. A clatter from the back room caused Henry to head to the back room. He opened the door slowly and looked around to make sure he isn't going to get shot. He smiled at seeing Flint with a mangled arm tied to a chair. "You know you were holding out on us those weapons out front are worth a lot more than you were reporting. Yes it's a sad fact that you got robbed, tied up and were found dead in your own store."

Flint shook and mumbled as he tried to talk through the gag a look of fear plastered on his face.

"Well you see the problem is you have no inventory, nothing of value anymore, I would hate for you to drop my name when you talk because you think you have nothing to lose. I'm afraid that I'll just have to take the rest of the weapons that the thieves didn't take and report a murder. It's sad really just not your lucky day."

Henry pulled out a pair of gloves and slipped them on. He reached down and pulled out his boot knife and walked over to Flint. He slipped behind Flint and sliced with the knife until Flint's head was mostly severed. Wiping the knife on Flints clothes Henry put it back in his boot sheath. Henry was careful to avoid getting blood on himself as he made his way back out of the room without stepping in the pool of blood. Henry smiled as he collected the rest of the weapons and deposited them in his trunk. He pulled out his radio, "Officer Henry reporting a crime scene, grand theft and cold blooded murder. Flints Pawn Shop, yeah it's on the corner of Division and Fifth Street.

"It's a too bad about not catching the robbers but I'm sure I'll see them around." Henry leaned up against his patrol car while waiting for backup to arrive.

Meanwhile back at the black family headquarters Lexie was working with Xander on setting up an area for a computer room. Xander frowned, "How many wires are we are going to need? Do we want all of the rooms wired for computers? I mean we have most of them wired already so it shouldn't be too much work to wire the rest."

Lexie looked over at Willow, "Well that's up to Willow here, I'm just supposed to set the network up and get things running."

Willow smiled "Well we can wire one room as the main computer room where people can gather when they want quiet from their roommates. As long as we have the rooms wired so that the children that want to use a computer can we should be fine. I'll leave it to you two to set things up. If you want to go claim a room first we can set you up with one."

Lexie shrugged, "No, I think I'll get started it's not like I have a great deal of personal effects to place in my room anyways. Just my mini computer and some tools which I need to set up the network."

A loud knock came from the front door. Everyone in the room looked around before looking at the door. Willow frowned, "Ah that's strange there shouldn't be any way for things to get here. How did something get through my wards? Well maybe we should see what or who is knocking and how they found us." Willow moved closer to the door as Xander picked up a large wrench and moved to open the door. Harry slipped his wand from his sleeve holster as did Hermione. They waited to see if they needed to blast whatever was at the door. Willow raised her hands, "Xander please open the door."

Xander pulled open the door looking out with the wrench held high, "Cordy? What the hell are you doing here?"

A striking lady in her early twenties stood on the doorstep in a faintly glowing white dress, "Oh a mission for the powers that be, well sort of, can I come in? I have spent a great deal of time trying to find this place, and I'm exhausted. Your wards are pretty good Willow, you kept your home off the powers radar, I only found out about it because I saw the place in a vision and even then, I still had a hell of time finding it."

Willow blinked a few more times, "Ah, so what do the powers that mess with our lives want now?"

Cordelia Chase smiled and stepped through the doorway, "See not a vampire sort of a higher power messenger type person, I'm sure Angel told you about it."

Xander scowled, "Yeah, the walking dead man might have mentioned something, though he went and took over an evil law firm, or hadn't you heard."

Cordelia sighed, "Yeah well as for the Powers That Be you make them nervous Willow. They wanted to know what you were doing and I was supposed to break some of your wards so that they could see what you are doing with a bunch of their Slayers, and no before you ask I'm not going to do something that stupid. They played us for years, back and forth. Now if you can put that wrench down Xander and get me something to drink. I'll tell you how we can put a wrench in their plans and save a few good heroes."

"Alright fine, it's good to see you, I'll be right back." Xander headed into the kitchen.

Harry and Hermione stuck their wands back up their sleeves, as Cordelia shut the door behind her. Lexie saw that nothing was going to kill her so she went back to working on the computers.

Willow shook her head, "How did you find this place anyways? You shouldn't have been able too."

Cordelia shrugged, "I guess having visions of the place sort of break some of the charms on it for me, but anyways I sort of need your help, I don't suppose you have space for a girl with visions? Because my bosses aren't going to be happy with me when I fail to show up."

Willow frowned, "Well visions on where to go might be nice but I thought the visions came from the Powers That Be? Wouldn't they go away when you leave their service?"

Cordelia sighed, "Funny thing about that, the visions that all seers get both light and dark comes from something else, some well spring of the universe or something, I'm not sure. But the point is I'll keep the visions even if I don't report back, though I'm sure they will yank the rest of my powers if I step foot someplace they can get too. So do you think I can stay here? I am not going to work for someone that would let Fred die just to line up some scheme to take out a council of evil people so that the senior partners of evil can toss their demonic legions at Angel. It's just a fucking game to them. They don't care how many they lose on either side."

"They are afraid of me? Why? I'm better, I'm not going to go all dark Willow."

Cordelia sighed, "It's not that, you sort of messed up a large amount of their control when you and Dawn claimed the slayer line. They are pissed and angry about that, you sort of blindsided them with that. They hate to be blindsided they hate the fact that the Slayer ignores Whistler and doesn't want to die like a good little slayer. You broke all their plans when you pulled her out of her heaven. You have enough power that they worry about what you are going to do. In fact, their current plan is to lure you and Buffy to help Angel in that last fight so you would die. They made a deal with some of the top evil people to make it happen."

Willow frowned, "So in other words we are on our own, no backup, nothing from the Powers, in fact they are out to get us as well. Well I always did wonder what was wrong with them sending one girl out after the forces of darkness."

Xander came out with the glass of juice. "So by saving the dead brooding king I mean Angel we can piss off the Powers?"

Cordelia took the juice from Xander, "Yeah and we can save Fred's soul from being destroyed as well as possibly get an ally that has as much or more power than Willow, if in a different way. I know you like Fred, so what do you say? I'll write out a timeline of things that we have to do quietly under the radar in order to make things work out in the end."

Willow frowned, "What do you mean under the radar?"

Cordelia sighed, "Well for example if we just save Fred before Illyria comes into existence then we aren't going to have the firepower needed to defeat the hoard of demons."

Xander shrugged, "Oh really, we have defeated lots of demons before how many are there going to be at that last battle?"

Cordelia winced, "To many to fight, even with Angel, Buffy and the rest, we are going to need an army. We need things to play out similarly to how they are supposed to play out. Only we are going to change a few things. We need to steal Fred's soul just before she dies, and find a way to hide her soul until we can reunite her with Illyria. We also need to get a hold of the device that Wesley is going to use to drain off part of Illyria's powers. We need those powers if we are going to have any chance at winning."

Hermione frowned, "Hold on you expect us to believe you got all that from a vision, I don't believe you. Your eyes have a haunted look; you went back in time didn't you?"

Cordelia sighed, "Fine, yes that's why I'm hiding out, that is why I'm begging for help, bad things happened but if we are careful we can alter things to come out better."

Hermione shook her head, "Terrible things have happened to people that have traveled through time. How do you know that bad things aren't going to happen to us?"

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't but I'm asking for your help, one last grand adventure. Besides, Angel and Spike are going to die if we don't help them, and even if we do help them Gunn is most likely going to die as well as Wesley. Xander they are all good people, even Angel was fighting the good fight."

Dawn was resting in a chair reading before she straightened up and looked over at Cordelia, "Spike is dead isn't he? I mean he turned to ash in the Hellmouth."

Cordelia shook her head, "Well long story short he got turned into a ghost and sent back in the amulet to Angel. He didn't call because he was worried about saying goodbye twice, but he is still around at least until the last battle type of deal."

Dawn frowned, "Alright Xander we have to help. I know you don't like Spike but he took care of me, he went and got a soul so he would be a better person. He doesn't deserve to go off and die. I don't want him too."

Xander sighed, "What are we going to tell Buffy."

Willow sighed, "Not sure we should tell her anything, I mean there has got to be a reason they didn't talk for the last battle. We can see how the first parts of our plans go but I'm not letting them die, Angel gave us the necklace that let us seal the Hellmouth. We would have died without that even with all the help we had. So we owe them one. I'll get to work researching. How much time do we have?"

Cordelia sighed, "Well you have about a week before Fred dies. After that, the timetable speeds up quite a bit. But we should be able to pull this off."

Dawn frowned at Cordelia, "Alright Cordelia I have a question for you, can the powers that be find us in the other worlds?"

Cordelia frowned, "What other worlds are you talking about? They only get a trace of you now and then when you appear on their earth. So no, I don't believe they have the power to keep track of you when you are in other worlds. They don't seem to have that type of power. You being the Key might have something to do with why you can go places they have never heard of."

Dawn grinned, "Well that's something, I have a few ideas then with what to do afterwards, Cordelia I want you put together a list of the major demons we are going to be dealing with. We can try to research for ways to kill them. Lexie keep working on the computers, I think we are going to need them to organize all of the research. We are also going to have to tell Faith that Angel is going to need help."

Cordelia nodded, "I'll get on that as well as help research."

Dawn nodded, "Good the only other thing I have to do is send Lupin and the strike force to Harry's world to acquire a few supplies. Other than that, I am free all day and we can plan exactly how to stop our friends dieing. Hermione love, can you get Lupin and Grim ready for the away mission? I will send you along after you get the things together. Harry you have your Gringotts key right? Do you trust Hermione enough to write her a letter and lend her the key so that she can get some money out of your vault?"

Harry chuckled, "Oh course, I'll write out the letter it shouldn't be a problem though I'm still sad that I can't go with her. I do understand why I cannot though, what with Voldemort on the lookout as well as the Death Eaters running around. There is also the matter of the chance of Voldemort learning something from my mind, which I would rather not have happen. So yeah I'll stay and work on my spell work and my new powers that Colora has been showing me."

Dawn smiled "Glad to hear it guys." The group scattered to get ready for their jobs.


	13. Another round of Shopping

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The headmaster of Hogwarts, currently one Albus Dumbledore sat in his office at Hogwarts staring at an old magical tome. Albus rubbed his eyes, he looked up when he heard a faint crackling coming from somewhere on his desk. Albus having just cleaned his desk a few weeks ago after Harry's rant, easily spotted a faintly glowing crystal. "Curious I wonder why that would glow it's only been a few hours since Hermione left it." Dumbledore checked his wand in the hidden sheath on his left arm making sure nothing would catch if he needed to draw his wand in a hurry. The green glow of the crystal grew in intensity as a luminous green portal opened not far from the headmaster's desk.

Fawkes squawked in greeting as two young ladies in black dress robes and a slightly older man, with used wizard robes, stepped out of the portal before it closed.

Dumbledore smiled at Hermione and the other two, "Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Hermione blushed "Well we had to make sure we were coming to the right world, without that crystal it's almost impossible to get the right world according to Dawn. Professor Dumbledore, this is Grim and you of course know Remus Lupin. Grim this is professor Dumbledore the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. There are a few things I need to tell you."

Grim smiled and did a formal bow, "Pleased to meet you sir."

Dumbledore frowned as he looked at Lupin, "Pleased to meet you Miss Grim. Remus you look better than I have seen you in years. Do you care to tell me how that came about?"

Remus smiled happily "Well I have this young lady's family library to thank for it as well as Harry and Willow. Harry and Willow were able to do a ritual to give me a greater degree of control over my being a werewolf."

Dumbledore's eyes lit up with a cheerful sparkle, "Well that is fantastic news. How much more control, and will you still have to take the wolfsbane potion? How are your students progressing? Do you have time for tea?" Dumbledore held out a dish of lemon drops, "lemon drop, anyone?"

Hermione smiled, took a lemon drop and plopped it into her mouth.

Grim looked curiously at the lemon drops, "Candy?"

Dumbledore grinned, "Yes they are quite good though a little tart."

Grim took a lemon drop and dropped it into her mouth with a slight frown, before sucking on the candy. "It really is good."

Remus looked over at Hermione then took a lemon drop, "Thank you." He glanced at a chair, "May we sit, it might take a while to explain."

Dumbledore pointed towards three chairs "Please, take a seat and explain."

Remus smiled and sat in the middle chair as Hermione took the left leaving Grim still standing looking around at the headmaster's office. "Well, the teaching goes well enough, we sent Ron on a Muggle Studies crash course, it worked much better then I thought it would and in some ways much worse then I thought. I hope Molly wants grandchildren. Ginny is doing well both academically as well as emotionally. Her and Harry have started dating, they have a number of things in common as you well know. Hermione has been helping Ginny get caught up to Ron's level in Defense and Potions class. It's going rather well Miss Faith one of Willow's friends is proving to be an excellent teacher for the Muggle defense class we worked into the curriculum. She is also great at teaching them how to avoid some of the street fighting techniques they might encounter as well as some practical dueling tips."

Dumbledore blinked, "Grandchildren? I'm sure Molly will have a bit of an attack over that but in the end, she should pull through. Hermione you are having a good time with your new friends, I take it? Wait you mentioned classes; I know you said that you planned on doing that for the rest of summer but how long have you been gone? And is Harry doing alright?"

Hermione smiled, "I never knew there were so many things that could be done with magic it's fascinating really. I am looking forwards to attending Hogwarts again. Well maybe not Potions but Mr. Lupin can't teach everything that Hogwarts has to offer, not that anyone person could. And we have been gone for almost three months now. Harry is having the time of his life learning new and interesting spells as well as relaxing without worrying about Voldemort."

Lupin smiled "Well I am just one person, and there is only so much you can fit into a day."

Dumbledore frowned "Three months, it's interesting that the flow of time is different. Well then I guess we should get down to the real question I would like to ask; where exactly is Harry Potter and what happened to the order's headquarters?"

Grim sniffed at one of the apparatus on the various shelves before sneezing from the dust.

Hermione sighed, "Well I can answer part of that, I'm not really sure we know the other part. Harry is with us at our headquarters, as for where that is I'm not sure. Willow and Dawn were trying to move Harry's house when it got stuck in transit, so it's sort of stuck in a bubble of reality in the spirit world. At least as far as we can tell, there are not too many books on the subject so it's a bit frustrating. However, we believe that the spells Willow and Dawn came up with have stabilized the house and the area around it. In other words, we should have the ability to control who comes and goes from our home. And to an extent what types of magic we practice has an influence on the area."

Dumbledore frowned, "Interesting that there are different worlds with different laws of magic. Is that how you found a solution to Lupin's werewolf condition?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes, one of the Slayers we had to pick up was on a world that had actual gods that liked interfering in the world, one of the gods was a god of shape changers and didn't really like the idea of lycanthropy being a curse. So from what I understand Willow and Harry did a large ritual and asked him to fix the problem. I was busy helping Ginny during this to catch up with Harry and Ron." Hermione chanced over at Lupin.

Lupin shrugged, "So after a long and rather painful full moon, I found that I didn't hurt as much, and that I could shift whenever I wanted too. I also had a better-looking wolf form that could actually pass as a wolf. So I sort of owe Harry and his friends a lot. Which is why I'm working for him and teaching him all the magic I know."

Dumbledore smiled, "I would be most interested in a copy of the spell though it's not likely to work here it would still be interesting."

Lupin smiled "I thought you might like one, so I brought you a copy." Lupin pulled a scroll case out of his robes and handed it to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore looked the simple ivy carved scroll case over then opened it and removed the rolled up piece of parchment inside. He briefly looked it over before he set it to the side, "A form of rhyming ritual, that's interesting. Anyways what brings you back and without Harry?"

Hermione sighed in frustration, "Well I'm sure you have some idea how much coin running a school takes. The supplies alone are expensive as well as acquiring the books needed to teach. There is also the matter of what types of subjects to teach. Harry has generously offered to help pay for some of our expenses. So we came to get some more supplies as well as some of Harry's gold. We also wanted to say hello to Hagrid before we went back. I want to extend to you an invitation to come see where we are staying as well as get a chance to talk to Harry. As for why he didn't come with us, we worry about him you see, and we don't want any chance of Voldemort learning that we have gone someplace else, at least until we are better prepared to fight him."

Dumbledore inclined his head, "That is a wise idea. Would you like some more company while you travel to Diagon Alley? You could probably talk Hagrid into going with you for extra safely."

"I think we will be safe enough with Lupin, besides there should be a number of people about. We can visit Hagrid on the way back through. We haven't gotten to spend a great deal of time with him in a while."

"So how did Ron end up getting engaged?"

Hermione smiled "You remember Dawn right? She looked sort of like a ghost. Well her sister Buffy runs the slayer school for her world's slayers. Over the years, Harry and I have gotten somewhat frustrated with Ron for not learning about Muggle culture. We decided that the best way for him to learn about it was to live with Muggles. So we asked if he could be enrolled in the watcher-training program, they have. They are short on watchers and we don't really have any other then Remus. So this led to him meeting a number of the slayers. He hit it off well with one of the slayers. When Alexia got pregnant by Ron, Buffy decided that they were going to get married or Ron was going to die a most painful death, mostly just get a few lumps, bruises and such things. Long story short they do love each other, so they decided to save themselves pain and suffering and just get married. I'm not exactly sure when the wedding is going to be or how the girls are organizing things."

Dumbledore looked uncomfortable for a second, "Are you going to invite his family to the wedding or just hold two weddings? Molly already has to worry about Bill's wedding. This might not be the best time to tell her."

Hermione smiled "Well I plan to yell and scream at Ron a lot on Molly's behalf." Hermione's thoughts, 'before it's noticeable that I went and got pregnant myself, at least Ron had the, it was an accident excuse.' Hermione chuckled "I figure we just sort of slip it in when we come back and such, maybe after she meets Alexia or something. I think the sparks will be interesting."

Dumbledore laughed, "I think you have been spending a large amount of time with Ginny. She has the twins' practical joking side tempered by the best of Bill and Charlie. Though I hear the twin's store is doing very well. Flitch is already working on the new banned list; I told him he couldn't just ban everything from the store so he has to do an item-by-item list. I guess it's a bit hard being that the twin's aren't going to give him a list of their merchandise."

Lupin chuckled, Hermione glared at him, "I feel sorry for Flitch but not sorry enough to give him a list."

Hermione's face brightened in a great big smile. "I think I just found out how to fix the money concerns." Hermione looked at Dumbledore, "Well maybe I should tell you later being that Professor Dumbledore is on the Wizengamot and while it's not illegal per say I would hate for him to have to get us in trouble."

Dumbledore laughed, "I see, yes I think it would be better if I didn't hear money and Fred and George in the same sentence. But on to more serious concerns, what are your thoughts on the blood protection Harry gets in trade for living with the Dursleys? With the flow of time being longer there by the time summer comes around he is going to be past seventeen correct?"

Lupin shrugged, "We thought about it and decided that it would have died when Harry moved out of the Dursleys' home anyways. The group talked about this situation, we will stay outside this world for a few years building up skills before we come back to kill Voldemort. I agree with Harry and Ginny's thoughts on this course of action. Once we destroy Voldemort we are most likely leaving this world."

Hermione smiled "We plan to keep in touch with family and friends." Her smile slipped off her face as she started to look mad. "But beyond that I see no point in staying around a world that has corrupt officials. Fudge made Harry's life a nightmare putting him on trial, moving the trial time so as to make him late. Let's not forget Lucius Malfoy bribing Fudge with gold at the ministry. A host of other complaints such as house elf rights, rights of Muggles and memory charms. At the world cup tournament, one of the wizards was blasting one of the Muggle forest keepers with a memory charm at least once every ten minutes for the whole day. He didn't really even care what it did to him. So instead of hiring a squib or a wizard or even simply getting a family member of a wizard that was a Muggle or something they thought they had the right to rape his mind repeatedly for nothing but a game. I'm fine with killing Voldemort and sending his followers to prison but it loses something when nothing you do matters, the officials will still be corrupt, his followers will buy their way out like last time. Arthur spent weeks tracking down the bastard who was enchanting Muggle items to cause serious damage and injuries to Muggles and he was let off because he had some information that the ministry wanted. Besides when we kill Voldemort, the media is never going to leave us alone. Look at what the Daily Profit said and did for all the years Harry went to school." Hermione ended her rant with a red face.

Grim continued poking around the office frowning slightly at Hermione's rant.

Dumbledore frowned "Well it is your choice on where you live. I think it would be nice to step back and try to fix all of the wrongs in the world but I'm not sure we can. I have been teaching for a long time, I taught both a great number of Death eaters and a great number of the people that were trying to stop them while they were at Hogwarts. But remember this; no matter what you do you are still one of the best witches in your generation." He winked. "Well not that it wasn't nice, but I should go tell the order that you're alright."

Hermione sighed, "Please don't tell them where we are. We have a very good reason to suspect spies in the order." Hermione pulled a copy of a thick book titled Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince by J.K Rowling out of her robes and set it on the table. "Apparently this lady is a very good seer. She is from Dawn's world and can see into our world, she has written a number of best selling books about the wizarding world. Everyone in her world thinks we are fictional characters. The first five books match up extremely well with Harry and my life before I met Dawn and Willow. That book would have been our sixth year. Maybe you have enough background to figure out who the spy is."

"So in this other world we are detailed in a fictional book? It is interesting finding out that you are another person's fiction. The fact that the other five books are accurate is troublesome. Most seers are not even close to being able to pull off short stories, let alone five books that size."

"Just take some time to read it before the order meeting or if not at least read the last few chapters of the book. But we really should be going. For the record as far as we can tell the other five books aren't just accurate they are spot on."

Lupin nodded, "I suggest we floo over to the Leaky Cauldron then head to Diagon Alley. May we use your fireplace Albus?"

Dumbledore nodded, "You may of course use my fireplace the floo powder is on the mantle place.

"Come on Grim we should go collect our supplies so we can get back. Thank you for your time Professor, maybe when we get back we can show you our home." Hermione headed over to the fireplace and grabbed a handful of floo powder."

Lupin nodded to the headmaster "I'll keep Harry safe and work with him on all of the skills he will need to fight Voldemort. I'm hoping to be able to use his sixth year at Hogwarts to have you fine-tune his fighting skills. But Hermione is right, we have a few stops including meeting Tonks some place."

Hermione smiled, stepped into the fireplace and tossed the floo powder onto the floor of the fireplace before she stated in a clear voice, "Leaky Cauldron." With a flash of green fire, Hermione vanished.

Lupin turned and looked at Grim "You want to go next? Just take a handful of the floo powder and toss it into the fireplace while standing in it, say very clearly Leaky Cauldron and you will arrive there."

Grim smiled "Well I'm always interested in new ways of traveling." She stepped into the fireplace, grabbed a handful of powder and tossed it to the floor of the fireplace. "Leaky Cauldron." With a flash she was gone."

Lupin smiled, "Well thank you for the use of the fireplace can we come back this way?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes, I still have this one connected to the floo network, have a safe trip."

"I will, I just need to make a call first. Do you think Nymphadora is at home?"

Dumbledore smiled his eyes twinkling, "She should be at the Weasley's."

Lupin smiled and kneeled down to make a fireplace call, "The Burrow."

Before long, Bill's head appeared in the fire. "Ah Remus, what can I do for you?"

"Is Tonks in by any chance and can I speak to her, also Hermione is going to have to get some gold out of Harry's vault you think you can help her out? She is heading over there soon."

"Yeah just a second for Tonks and I'll meet her at the bank," Bill's head pulled out of the fire.

Before too long Tonks' head appeared in the fire instead of Bill's, "Remus what do you need?"

"Can you meet me at Fred and George's in few minutes?"

Tonks frowned but nodded her head her long mousy hair flopping over her face. "Yes I can meet you there in a few minutes. I hope you are going to explain once I get there."

Lupin smiled "Of course I will Tonks."

Tonks pulled her head out the fire letting the fire call drop.

Lupin smiled before stepping into the fireplace fully and tossing a handful of floo powder onto the ground. "Leaky Cauldron." With a flash Dumbledore once again became the only wizard in his study.

Albus smiled and chuckled lightly over what Remus had to say to Tonks. He picked up the book and started to read the borrowed book's first few pages.

Hermione smiled as she stepped out of the fireplace looking around at the nearly empty pub. Hermione chuckled lightly as Grim fell out of the fireplace backwards landing on her rump with a pained look on her face. "It took Harry a while to get used to using the floo as well."

"Well it's dirty, but I think I will survive, though next time I'm bringing my own pillow."

"Well I read all about fireplace travel before I ever flooed anywhere. I'm not sure it helped but it's always better to learn the theory behind things before you try them. At least that's what I think, Ron doesn't bother learning the theory, and Harry has a practical approach that is part jump in and do things and part theory. He is getting better at least, he still can't hit the landing though." Hermione worked on dusting herself off before she offered a hand out to Grim.

Grim grumbled to herself, "Bet everyone doesn't land on their bottom. Well let's get going then." She took the helping hand to stand before she brushed herself off.

Lupin stepped out of the fireplace with a sort of a goofy grin on his face.

Hermione smiled as she waved to Tom on her way out the back door. The group headed out the backdoor and down the alley until they hit the brick wall that separated them from Diagon Alley, Hermione raised her wand and tapped a few different bricks before the wall slid open.

Hermione smiled and stepped through the opening. She looked around, "Well I have to go grab the gold and set one of Dawn's crystals in the vault. Lupin maybe you can take Grim and show her some of the sites?"

Lupin smiled "Yeah I know the perfect place we can head over to Fred and George's joke shop."

Grim smiled, "A joke shop? Someplace that sells jokes?"

Lupin nodded, "Yes, we can give the place a look. We can have someone go with Hermione to the bank while we stick around and shop."

Grim nodded, "Well shopping is always a good idea."

Hermione frowned, "Why can't I just head to Gringotts first?"

"Because Bill is going to meet us at Fred and George's and help you save a few hours of wait time and possibly not even being able to get the gold out of Harry's account, what with all of the new security that the goblins have added."

"You called ahead didn't you?"

"Well of course I did I'm just making sure we don't have any problems." He grinned, "Besides I feel like celebrating and I can't think of any people more fun then the Weasley's. So let's get going."

Fred looked up as Hermione, Lupin, a hot girl around Hermione's age walked in wearing robes and a witch's hat. "Hey George did we have anyone that good looking at Hogwarts that we didn't know?"

George blinked, "No way, I'm not even sure I remember Hermione, she looks hot as hell now."

Bill smacked George upside the head. "That's not the way you talk about a lady." Bill whispered, "Even if it is true." In a louder voice, "Hermione you ready to head to the bank?"

Hermione smiled "Yes thank you, we can leave the louts to entertain Remus."

Bill smiled and headed off with Hermione.

Fred looked at George, "Where did we go wrong?"

Remus chuckled, "I think it was when you were about two or three. So where is Tonks?"

Fred grinned, "She is in the back. Who is the angel with you?"

Remus chuckled, "Oh this is Grim, Grim these are Fred and George Weasley. Fred, she isn't your type so don't bother."

Fred shrugged, "Oh how do you know I'm not your type Miss?"

"Because somehow I don't think you're a girl."

Fred frowned, "Ah, well no but I have one of my joke products that could be used to turn me into a girl for a while."

Grim smiled, "Oh that's interesting, what else do you have?"

Remus Lupin chuckled and headed into the back room.

Tonks sat in a chair in the back room frowning, "Did something happen? Is he finally going to ask me out? Why did he want to meet me, err men."

Remus walked in smiling, "Hi Tonks I came up with something to say, I'm just hoping it sounds as good when I say it as it does in my head."

Remus closed the curtain to the rest of the store, "Do you trust me Tonks?"

"Yeah for the most part why did I get called over here. I hope not to hear any more reasons why things wouldn't work."

Remus blushed "Ah no, actually the opposite."

"What?"

"Well I was hoping you would go out with me."

"What made you change your mind? You seemed to be pretty dead set against even going out with me before now."

"Well I found a way to control being a werewolf, so there is no chance of you ever getting infected by me."

"You what, how the hell did you manage to do that? You, you want to go out with me?"

Remus smiled and nodded, "More then anything, Tonks I had to take a good long look in the mirror these last few days and I found that I don't want to live alone, I want you in my life if you will have me."

Tonks hair started turning pink, "So do I get a ring?"

He nodded, "I'll see what I can do but first, can you promise not to scream or shoot me?"

Tonks smiled and laughing while crying lightly, "What are you going to do, get me a plastic ring?"

"No I want to show you what my wolf form looks like."

"Alright I'll try to stay calm."

"I'll try not to move too fast." Remus smiled and blushed as he slipped out of his robes leaving himself in his boxers.

Tonks smiled and whispered "Take it off, and oh muscles."

Remus smiled before his body shifted slowly into a large white wolf his boxers tearing slightly. The white wolf laid down on the ground.

"Oh my you weren't exaggerating, you do seem calm and you make a much cuter wolf than you did a werewolf. Come over here my wolf."

The white wolf padded over and slowly sniffed at Tonks' outstretched hand. He slid over to lie down close to Tonks, nuzzling her hand with his head.

"Well I guess that means I'm supposed to pet you eh?"

The wolf nodded.

"Well alright." Tonks smiled and softly petted the resting wolf.

Meanwhile:

Hermione frowned looking at Bill, "So how hard do you think it's going to be to get the gold that is on the note from Harry?"

Bill frowned, "Well I figure not all that long if they except the note and you have his key."

"I have both the key and the note, so I'm hoping it's not too much trouble."

"Well the only way to find out is to ask, let's hit the employee door to get out of the crowd." Bill lead Hermione around to the back and through a small guarded door before he spoke to one of the Goblins just inside the door.

"I was hoping to help my friend with her banking, if you can help us Rignor?"

"Let me see your key Miss."

Hermione handed over the key and the note. Rignor took the note and examined it before looking at the key in detail. "Alright you two follow me." The goblin lead them down some twisting stairs to a back entrance to the mine carts. Bill and Hermione stepped into the cart as the Goblin got in and tossed the release lever. The mine cart flew down the rails picking up speed as it hurtled along in its now breakneck descent into the blackness of Gringotts. The occasional sounds of other carts screaming down tracks or breaking off in the distance could be heard.

Hermione clutched the edge of the cart, her hair flying behind her trying not to be sick. Finally, the Goblin pulled the break, as the cart slowed to a lurching stop Hermione let go of the cart and walked onto solid ground shaking slightly.

The goblin inserted the key into the lock of the vault and turned the key slowly. The vault doors swung open to reveal piles and piles of gold Galleons as well a number of smaller piles of silver Sickles.

Hermione looked in through the Vault door. Bill walked into the vault, "So how much gold did he need?"

"He needs a bit, though from the looks of things it is not going to be enough to even make a dent. I always wondered how much gold he had, I mean I knew he had enough but I didn't think it was this much."

"A good deal of this was Harry's before but a large amount was Sirius Black's, he left almost everything he had to Harry. And well the Blacks were a very wealthy family, as were the Potters."

"Well let's just grab what we need for the expenses and wages for the next while." Hermione loaded a large sack full of gold Galleons.

"Was there anything else you were supposed to get?"

Hermione smiled down at the note. "Yes, Harry's parents' wedding rings."

"Who is he going to marry?"

"Well I'm guessing at some point he is going to ask your sister to marry him."

Bill coughed, "Ginny?"

"Yes, unless you have another sister we don't know about?"

"No that's my only sister; well I can't say that he won't treat her well, besides she is more than able to take care of herself."

After digging around in some of the piles of personal effects, she took two ring boxes out of the pile. She looked at the tags on them and said "Lily Potter and James Potter's wedding rings." She pulled out a crystal from her pocket and laid it on the pile. "I found them at least. So shall we get moving?" She pocketed the rings.

"We might as well; we don't want the rest of the people to worry about us."

As Hermione and Bill left the vault, the Goblin locked the vault back up then handed the key to Hermione before boarding the cart to leave Gringotts.

Fred pointed to a few hats on the wall. "These are our special hats, they make your head invisible. You should try one on."

Grim looked a touch nervous but put on the hat. She looked around then looked in a mirror and saw that they did indeed turn your head invisible. "Well that's interesting, they seem like a great prank item, you switch the hat for your friend's hat and they walk around without a head. Not a bad prank item really."

George continued to help the steady line of people ringing things up. Fred showed off a few more items from the store.

Meanwhile:

Willow sat at a desk checking over books before scanning them into one of the computers that wasn't connected to the new network. "Lexie, how is the network coming?"

Lexie grinned from under one of the tables of computers in the room. "I'll have it up and running by sometime today. The work went a lot faster after you sent the pervert home. He was whining and complaining about not understanding what I was doing. He also wouldn't shut up about the short time he was evil and the computers he used to have. Dawn told me I couldn't hit him anymore after I bruised his arm, it's not fair."

"I know but he does have his uses. However, I would rather have you around than him. Do you have any thoughts on how to train the girls to use the computers?"

"I suggest we set it up with everyone having separate user accounts and have simple menu options for the games and programs they want to use."

Willow frowned down at her book, "At least setting up the computers is going to be easier to deal with then killing all of these demons. Some of these are almost impossible to kill. I'm still not sure we can win, but we have to try I guess."

"Well don't look at me killing demons is your life's work, I'm just a tech. I mean I'll help but I'm only an eleven-year-old slayer. I am sort of limited in what I can do against a number of demons. That and the idea of there being demons or inter-dimensional travel is still a lot to take in. Besides it's not like I have any cool guns or anything to even the olds."

"Well we did find a few but I still don't think they would do much against the large number of the demons we are going to have to fight."

Willow scanned in the last page of the book she was working on before flipping back through the book to make sure that there were no blank pages or anything else funny looking. Willow loaded her custom software before starting on the editing process."

Cordelia stepped into the computer room and looked around. "How are you getting power for all of the computers? And what are you doing scanning the books didn't you learn your lesson last time?"

Willow sniffed, "As if I would make the same mistake twice. This time I am checking all of the books first, and then double-checking the books after I scan them, and I am a lot better at magic now than I was then. I would notice a bound demon unlike the last time I scanned one into the computer, plus this computer isn't connected to anything."

"You scanned a demon into a computer?"

"Yeah it turned out to have a crush on her and almost kill her."

"I'm going to go back to setting up the network before my head explodes." Lexie giggled as she continued working under the table. "So was he a good looking demon?"

Willow blushed, "No, not really, as for the power I hooked up a generator to run on magic, we aren't going to be able to run a large number of things on it but it's merely a prototype and short term solution until we find something more viable to run the electronics. I don't really like having to spend my energy to charge its battery."

Cordelia frowned, "Yet another reason you are scary, mixing technology with magic. We are approaching the time where you have to gather Fred's soul, do you think you are up for it?"

"While I don't have an Orb of Thessela to capture her soul, I think I can work on something to get the job done. How much time do I have to get it done?"

"Maybe a few hours we were cutting things a little close with the time spell anyways."

Lexie crawled out from under the tables, "What about some type of crystal or something it's only temporary until we get her back here right? I mean all the pagans talked about crystals being good for magic, and you had a crystal for calling your friend."

"Well I guess I might have one large enough to hold her soul for a few minutes, but not longer then that. We would have to get her back here so that we can tie her to the house or something."

Lexie headed towards the door, "Well I'm done with setting up the computers for a while, and I'm going to go get some food."

Willow smiled "I'm sure Dobby can make you something good to eat."

"Thanks and don't blow my computers up while I'm gone." Lexie headed off to the kitchen.

"I've got to go see about finding a large enough crystal in my stash of them. Cordelia work on looking up more of the demons if you would please." Willow headed off towards her room.

"Fine I can do that." Cordelia sat down and looked through the books worrying about Fred and Angel.

Willow smiled at Dawn as she walked out of the computer room. "Well I think we have a game plan that might work, we lock Fred's soul in a crystal bring it back here and let her wander as a ghost. Once Wesley sets up the device to drain off some of Illyria's power, we change the device so that it sends the power to us, and we fuse the power to Fred's soul. This has an advantage in that there is no body to worry about overloading. Hopefully during the final battle we can fuse Fred and Illyria together. She gets a soul and all her powers back, and Fred gets a body back. It is better than being stuck as a ghost.

Dawn smiled "So how long do we have before we need to head out?"

"Well I have to find the crystal first then we have a few hours."

Dawn smiled with a wicked grin, "So in other words plenty of time to have some fun."

"We had better find the crystal first, I would hate to have to tell the group that we didn't save Fred's soul because we were busy having fun."

"I guess I can wait that long."

Willow and Dawn headed up the stairs to their room. Willow opened a cabinet filled with various magical supplies marked with little sticky tags. She stood looking through the drawer while Dawn stripped out of her robe. She laid on the large king sized bed. "I wish Hermione was here, we will have to have more fun when she gets back."

Willow turned and looked at Dawn, "Well she should be back before too long, depending on how long getting the supplies and such things takes." Willow licked her lips before she shook her head and went back to looking for a crystal. Willow smiled as she held up a large crystal for Dawn to see. "This one will work, what do you think?"

"It does seem large enough. I think it will work though I think it would have been better if we could have found an Orb of Thessela. But hey we are doing the best we can."

Willow smiled at Dawn before she set the crystal down on the nightstand. She swayed side to side slightly as she slowly unbuttoned her robes. She reached behind and unclasped her undergarments. She let them fall to the floor before sliding onto the bed with Dawn.

Dawn grinned, "Definitely worth it just for the eye candy, though the whole package, eye candy with the brains is something to keep around. Come here you."

Willow slid over and hugged Dawn, "So are you happy here?"

"Do you mean am I happy in the arms of a cute naked red headed witch or am I happy in this house, with the maybe endless job of collecting slayers?"

"Well I meant happy in general with me, with Hermione and staying in another mad house?"

"I can't think of anyone I would rather spend the rest of time with than all of you. That being said, it's not a mad house, there aren't lines for the bathroom. And we are going to make sure there are never lines for the bathrooms."

Willow laughed pushing a strand of hair out of Dawn's face. "It's good that you have priorities. I think we need a portrait of the three of us on the wall, as well as a portrait of Joyce." Willow flushed, "Well maybe not in the bedroom but we could hang her somewhere."

Dawn smiled "I would like that, maybe put it in the study or library. If we made two portraits maybe we could give one to Buffy."

"Well that isn't a bad idea we can ask Hermione or Neville the next time we see them, but I have some other things on my mind that make it hard to think clearly." Willow reached out a hand and lightly brushed Dawn's nose.

"Well sounds like a pleasant way to spend time to me." Dawn leaned over and kissed Willow on the lips before moving on to other places to kiss.

In the gardens, Neville was busy talking to Xander while cleaning out the weeds. Xander leaned against the wall looking at the various plants. "So how many of these things are safe?"

"Safe for me to be around, or are they safe to eat, or are they safe for children?"

"Well safe, as in will they eat people?"

"I have most of those upstairs in the garden off my room. Honestly outside of a few plants most of them are pretty harmless."

"So what do you think of this place and your summer job?"

"Well let's see, I have a job doing something I can do, with people that are glad to have me around. I'm getting combat practice as well. I cannot say that I haven't been having a good time. It is the first time that I'm on my own but I still have people around when I want to talk. It is nice to have a break from dealing with all of the annoying people at school and always trying to impress Grams."

"So you think you would want to be a watcher? Lexie is going to need a watcher, someone to help her out with the magical parts of her training."

"I don't know anything about computers, or really anything that she is interested in I gather."

"Well Giles Buffy's watcher wasn't all that aware of the things Buffy liked to do either when he first started. He was old, stuffy, and English. You aren't old and not very stuffy but you are English. He was a world apart but he knew about magic to an extent and about demons, he knew where to look things up. The fact is they grew to work well together. I think you and Lexie would make a great team."

"I'll try if you want me too, I'll see if she wants to learn about plants and maybe she can teach me about computers or about Muggles in general."

"At least the house repairs are going well, you have gotten a lot better at conjuring supplies for repairing things."

"Thank you." Neville smiled while tapping a few of the plants roots with his wand conjuring water out of the tip of his wand. "It just proves that professor Flitwick was right, practice makes perfect. I mean how many wooden boards did we conjure? I know Ginny conjured most of the detailed things but it was still a lot of work."

Ginny stepped in wearing her school robes, "Too many to count I think, though it does help expand the place to make it livable."

Xander smiled brightly "So how goes the research?"

Ginny says, "I found a number of medical charms, as well as a number of curses that might work on demons. Mostly I found things that work by blasting something else first, like the ground under a demon's feet."

Xander smiled, "Ah well running is often the best way to deal with demons, either that or hitting them with weapons if you have super powers. But because we don't have super strength like a slayer or Willow's cousin I'll stick with the indirect methods."

Neville put his wand back in his pocket. "Well I can't say that I'm looking forward to fighting demons, but I figure some of the same rules apply as fighting anything. The more you know the better, though in my case that means I will likely forget things that I need to know. I have been working on taking better notes."

Ginny grinned, "Well I'm happy being support for Hermione though I don't think I could not help fight the demons or vampires."

Xander smirked "Just wait until you fight a few times you either run screaming or you stick it out until the end."

"I'm in Gryffindor, I'm not going to run from a few demons if I can help it."

"I ran from quite a number of them, over the years. I'll leave you to your gardening." Xander smiled and walked off towards the kitchen.

Lexie sat drinking her hot chocolate as Xander walked in. "Dobby makes a wicked cup of cocoa. I haven't had real hot chocolate in a long time."

Xander smiled "Well I found that the food in this place is some of the best I have ever had. So what do you think of the place?"

"It's safe, I get four square meals, all the hot chocolate I can drink, computers to play with, some school classes to make up for the things I missed growing up. I would have to say I like this place very much. Though I know that the downside of the deal is that I will at some point have to go fight demons, but Willow promised not until I'm older if I didn't want too. So right now I'm just enjoying setting up the network and baths."

Xander blinked "Baths?"

"Yep baths are hard to come by growing up in a shelter. Showers are about all you get, maybe if you're lucky you get a long shower now and then but with the water shortages baths were out of the question."

"Have you had any thoughts for a watcher yet?"

"Anyone but the pervert I guess. He doesn't know how to shut up."

"Yeah well he doesn't have a lot of social skills though he is getting better."

Lexie coughed, "You're saying he was worse?"

Xander smiled as he poured himself a glass of water. "Yeah he was a lot worse. He is just lucky we don't kill humans, but he has tried to make up for the stupid things he has done."

"Well as long as I don't get him, I should be alright."

"What about Neville? He is a wizard he knows a lot about magic."

"Well I guess I can try to get to know him. Maybe I'll pick something up about plants or something."

"Well I'm sure you both have a lot in common. Just take some time and chat with him. I'm going to check on how the research is going. Neville is in the greenhouse." Xander headed off.

Lexie finished her hot chocolate before heading off to find Neville for a chat.

Hermione leaned up against the outside of Gringotts, "How can you get used to that Bill? It's worse coming back up."

Bill smiled "Well if you do it enough you get used to it. We should probably pick up Remus and Grim and see what's going on now that we have the gold. Either that or we should go shopping, but I think we should pick them up first."

Hermione started heading towards Fred and George's shop.

Grim looked up as Hermione and Bill entered the shop. "They have some neat things here."

Hermione chuckled "I used to think it was just about useless jokes, but they proved it's about jokes and hope. So where is Mr. Lupin?"

Fred pointed to the back room, "We had to use a silencing charm on the backroom." George smiled "At least they finally solved their problems."

"Oh, maybe we shouldn't interrupt them."

Tonks and Lupin stepped out of the back room, Lupin smiled, "Hermione, while your concern is touching, we are in fact fine. We should finish with the shopping, before heading back."

Fred winked at Lupin, "You just want to leave before we ask you any embarrassing details."

Lupin grinned with a feral smile, "You would do well to remember that I was a Marauder, I can still prank the best of them."

George patted Fred on the shoulders, "He has you there Fred."

"Well have fun and enjoy the shopping."

Hermione laughed, "Alright let's go guys. We should hit Flourish and Blotts first." She headed out with Bill, Grim, Lupin, and Tonks following.

Lupin grinned leaning on Tonks "So much for finishing the shopping quickly."

"Hey I just want to pick up a book on making wands. I figure we are going to need it."

Tonks frowned, "Why would you need a book on making wands?"

"I want the book because it's an interesting skill to learn."

Lupin smiled "Just give up while you can Tonks."

Hermione walked into the store looking around and searching the shelves.

Lupin frowned "Maybe we should go acquire the rest of the supplies while Hermione goes hunting for her book."

Bill smiled and pulled out a small bag of gold Galleons. He tossed it to Lupin, "We sorted out the gold for the supplies in the vault. I'll make sure Hermione doesn't run into trouble."

Lupin nodded, "We can meet back up here after we get the supplies."

Later that day after an afternoon spent avoiding Hagrid's cooking, the group appeared in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. Hermione smiled holding up an old battered copy of The Basics of Wand Making. "I don't understand why it's not a more popular subject. I'm just lucky I found a copy at all it was stuffed behind a number of old tomes."

Albus smiled, "Yes well the ministry doesn't encourage people to learn to make wands. They believe that the only reason to want to make wands is so that you can make yourself additional wands for illicit purposes. In recent years they spent a great deal of effort making sure people don't have the skill to make their own wands as a means of control."

"But it's just knowledge why is the ministry so against learning about magic?"

Albus sighed, "It is because they find it easier to treat symptoms than to admit that their culture has some serious problems."

Lupin shrugged, "I think it's the same mind set that makes people fear werewolves rather than just fearing them for three days a month. Or offering a lock up, or just have a place where we could be stunned behind bars rather then tearing ourselves apart."

Grim held up her new broomstick a Cleansweep Eleven and waved it around getting peoples attention, "I don't think things are going to change much in the next few years with the government, so if you don't mind can we get going?"

Tonks frowned, "You still haven't said where it is we are going, and all Remus said was that he had a job for me. The job was supposed to be something that wouldn't take time away from my other duties."

Hermione nodded, "Yes we want to offer you a job as one of our combat instructors. I'm sure you will understand more once we get home, you are welcome to come with us Professor."

Dumbledore smiled "I think I would like that."

Hermione pulled out a small crystal. She looked at it briefly before waving her wand over it. "Dawn bring us home please."

After a few seconds a bright glowing green portal appeared.

Tonks looked at the glowing green portal in shock, "Bloody hell, I've never seen something like that before, how did you conjure it Hermione."

Albus looked at the portal briefly, "I do not believe she did, that was simply a spell to call your friend wasn't it?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes it was, we should go through it takes a lot of energy to keep it open." Hermione followed her own advice and stepped through the portal, the rest of the people followed after.


	14. Collecting a Soul

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize. I also don't own Angel, though I did quote one line from the show.

Albus Dumbledore looked around after having stepped through the portal. "It certainly feels a lot more cheerful then it did as the house of the Blacks."

Hermione smiled "Ah yes well we worked hard to banish the darkness from this house before we moved in. Dobby has been going head over heels with excitement cleaning the place while not fixing meals for us."

Dobby appeared with a loud crack. "You called Miss Hermione? And Headmaster what can I do for you?"

"Yes, can you gather everyone up and bring them to the dinning room as soon as possible."

The headmaster shook his head, "Nothing for me Dobby."

"Yes of course Miss Hermione." Dobby vanished with a crack.

"Well at least I got him to drop the mistress part."

"He does seem to enjoy his time here. I think it will be good for him serving a family that respects him."

Hermione smiled, "Well, we try to include him as much as possible."

Dawn smiled and looked over at the newcomers. "I'm pleased to see you again. I wanted to make sure that everything went well with Hermione's mission. You must be Tonks."

Tonks looked around the old Black family house. "I like what you did with the place, and yes I'm Tonks, thanks for not using my first name."

Dumbledore tugged on his beard in thought, "So do we get to see where we are exactly?"

Hermione grinned as she walked over to the front door. She reached up and unlocked the chain on the door. She pulled it open to reveal the swirling mists of the between world. "You are, as I said before, in a world between worlds. Just watch that first step it's a bit of a drop."

Dawn frowned, "I'm not sure how far down it goes either, probably forever."

Dumbledore smiled, "Extraordinary, I have never seen anything quite like it before. Though I have no doubt that it's more secure than when it was being used by the order of the Phoenix."

Hermione gestured toward the dinning room. She smiled and shut the door to the outside then locked it. "I believe you know the way to the Dinning room. I believe Dobby has also gathered everyone by now."

Dumbledore tore his eyes away from the door to nothing. He followed the girls as they headed into the dinning hall. The various girls took seats around the table leaving Dumbledore and Tonks seats at the head of the table.

Harry waved at the headmaster, "It's good to see you again Professor. Shall I go around the circle with names for everyone?"

Tonks and Dumbledore both nodded. "That would be appreciated."

Harry smiled, "Well let's see we have Willow Rosenberg, who is a witch, next we have Dawn Summers who is also a witch, to her right we have the cute Ginny Weasley, a Hogwarts witch." Harry smiled brightly at Ginny. "To her right we have Faith who is a slayer; she is also our fighting instructor. We have Lexie a slayer and our computer tech, you all know Neville Longbottom he is currently the head gardener. Hermione Granger we all know is a slayer and a witch, we also have Violet a slayer and Grim a witch, Colora is a Warlock, her words not mine, and last Cordelia Chase, though I'm still confused on who or what she is. Lupin is our main magic teacher. Xander Harris is our carpenter and remodeling expert." Harry gestured to Dumbledore and Tonks. "This is Tonks and Professor Dumbledore."

Willow smiled "Now that everyone is introduced, do we want to have some food or anything? Or do we just want to get down to why the new people are here?"

Dumbledore looked around at all of the place settings, "If it's not too much trouble some food might be nice."

Willow clapped her hands, "Dobby can you please bring the food."

Dobby levitated a few trays of roast meats and various things to them from the kitchen. Dobby smiled before leaving the room. "Yes Miss Willow."

Lexie dug into the food "Yummy food, I have to remember to thank Dobby."

Harry smiled as he piled roast chicken onto his plate. "What do you think of our home?"

"I think Sirius and your father would have been proud of you for turning this house from the dark place it was, into a home that people could live in. Though I'm curious how you got rid of the curses and dark creatures."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor, I hope they would have been proud. I hired a curse breaker to walk through the house and break all of the curses on the place. He is quite good."

Faith smiled "He was a nice tall guy with red hair and a dragon fang earring."

Dumbledore laughed, "You have been stealing the best talent we have, haven't you?"

Willow nodded, "Yep, we are quite serious about making sure nothing happens while we are at home, we want a safe place to raise our families in peace." Willow gestured around the table. "Most of us have given up far too much already in the war against evil. We wanted a safe place."

Dawn smiled at Willow, "Relax, it's just a friendly question. Hopefully Tonks' police like training will help her teach the students the lessons that they need. We are trying to cover all the basics."

"You had me sold at being able to help Remus with his being a werewolf and willing to train Harry as well as Hermione, I might not like the idea of my students fighting against demons, but they have proven themselves extremely capable over the years. Mister Longbottom are you enjoying the gardening job?"

Neville gulped down his last mouthful of steak. "Yes, I've gotten to work with some really rare plants; the Blacks at one point had an impressive collection of magical plants. Most likely, for no other reason than they could, but still interesting none the less. Why there are even a few things that Professor Sprout doesn't have. Willow said I could send her some samples at some point."

"That is great to hear. I would be happy to deliver them myself, when I return if you would like."

"Thank you Professor. That would save me a lot of trouble."

Neville stood, "If you will excuse me, I'm going to get the samples ready." Neville headed off to the gardens.

Faith grinned, "I hear you're the best around for dueling do you think you could help us out with some lessons sometime later. I'm hoping to be able to use these guys' sixth year to fine tune their dueling."

"I think a great many people are going to be surprised when it comes to the difference a single summer is going to make for Harry's skills."

Lexie finished her food, "May I be excused?"

Willow nodded to Lexie "Yes of course you may Lexie."

Lexie stood and slips out of her chair, "Thank you I have a few more things to finish before I turn in for the night." Lexie headed out of the dinning hall.

Dawn sighed, "Well not to be an ungracious host but I have some things that require mine and Willow's attention, so we have to leave, if you want we can send you home now, or later when you are ready after we get back."

"I believe I would like a tour of the place as well as a chance to talk with Remus over his plans for classes. Maybe try my hand at teaching a lesson or two."

Harry smiled "Wicked."

Hermione frowned, "Watch the language."

Harry smiled brighter, "Some things never change."

Grim nodded, "Not that it has not been fun but I have to get home as well. I have a book for you Willow and I'll miss you, but I have things I need to be working on. Feel free to have Colora stay for a while. You can always come visit. That goes for the rest of you girls as well."

"In that case I'll see you Professor when we get back." Dawn smiled at Willow then took her hand as they left. "Grim just follow us to the portal room we will send you home." Grim followed Willow and Dawn out of the room.

Hermione got up as well, "Ah excuse me." She hurried off after Dawn and Willow.

Harry smiled "So what part of the house do you want to see first?"

Tonks looked at Remus and muttered, "The bedroom," before flushing a bright red.

Faith snickered, "Well maybe you two should go enjoy yourselves while the rest of us head to the study. It at least has chairs that are comfortable."

Remus and Tonks left red faced.

Ginny blushed, "Hah, I don't think I've seen Professor Lupin that flustered in a while. The only thing I'm sad of is not having a decent potions master to teach potions, though Willow is pretty good at it."

Dumbledore sighed, "Potions is important, I do wish Snape had been a better professor over the years, but nothing for it now."

Harry blinked, "You mean Snape is going to stay a professor? Even after you know that he would most likely have killed you had things stayed the same and had the predictions been right."

Dumbledore sighed, "You know how hard it is to find a defense teacher? Besides, now that we know, we can take steps to deal with it. I admit that blasting a few holes in him would give me pleasure. But I try not to dwell on it Harry."

Ginny frowned, "How do you not dwell on it?"

"Snape is a proud man with many loyalties, maybe he will choose wrong maybe he will change, maybe Harry will defeat Voldemort before it comes down to Snape having to make a choice. But let us move this to the other room."

Dawn winced as she poked her finger and tossed the blood drop into the air where a portal formed. "Safe passage Grim."

Grim smiled and bowed, "It has been an interesting adventure, I got to see a new world, so thanks, look me up one of these days."

Willow smiled "Someday we will come for a visit."

Dawn nodded, "We will see you someday."

Hermione waved, "Take care and keep reading."

"You and your books." Grim jumped through the portal.

Willow looked down at Dawn's finger "You're tired aren't you?"

Dawn scowled, "What gave it away, the fact that I have had to make a lot of portals or the fact that I'm falling asleep on my feet?"

Willow leaned over and kissed Dawn on the forehead. "Alright change of plans love; we go back to our world, where you get some sleep. Hermione and I can sneak into Wolfram and Hart with Harry's invisibility cloak and a few wards to keep us off their sensors."

"I should be able to get Harry's cloak, I'll go check." Hermione ran out to ask Harry about his cloak.

"Are you going to be okay making the portal to L.A.?"

"I'm going to have to be aren't I?"

"I guess we are cutting this a little close but what else can we do? I figure we can take a plane from there to England for a while, rest up spend some quality time with Buffy. We might as well collect Ron and Alexia as well."

"We need to talk to Dumbledore about making portraits as well."

Dawn snickered "I'm sort of enjoying that idea. The other thing we have to work on is our animal forms."

Willow grinned, "When we get back I promise we will figure something out. Besides the headmaster doesn't seem to ever get a break so I don't feel bad about resting a few days, besides we haven't had the three of us together for a while." Willow grinned wickedly.

"Should I be worried or happy?"

"I think more happy than worried."

Hermione came in with the invisibility cloak clutched in one hand. "Alright I got it we should get going."

Dawn pulled out a small athame and cut a small slice across her palm. She said a few arcane words while she shook with tiredness.

Willow and Hermione helped her quickly through the portal before it snapped shut behind them. Willow looked around seeing the old Hyperion Hotel, "Well it should be safe enough for Dawn to stay here for a while."

Dawn mumbled "Sleep, good, sleepy time?"

Willow chuckled, "That sounds about right, maybe you should stay with her."

Hermione frowned and held the cloak out to Willow, "Take Harry's cloak I'll watch Dawn."

Willow smiled and took the cloak, "You have no idea how much I have wanted to try this thing out." She swept the cloak up onto her shoulders and faded from view.

"Go get them hon."

Willow chuckled as she snuck out.

Hermione pulled out her wand, "Wingardium Leviosa." Dawn floated up the stairs and into one of the clean bedrooms with Hermione walking behind. Hermione smiled as she placed Dawn gently down on the bed. With another flick of her wand, Dawn's clothes unbuttoned and slipped off leaving her with nothing but her white cotton panties which were embroidered with orange kittens. She giggled, "That's cute Dawn."

In a sleepy voice Dawn responded, "Magic is cheating, use your hands next time."

Hermione smiled and flicking her wand at the door shutting it, with another flick the door locked. She walked over and placed her wand on the nightstand before stripping out of her clothes. She climbed onto the bed with Dawn.

Hermione ran a hand along Dawn's side trailing down her body. Scooting closer Hermione rested one hand on Dawn's behind gently rubbing while trailing her other hand along her front.

"Happy feeling, happy sleeping, feels good, keep going."

Hermione smiled and cuddled with one of her lovers while she worried about the other.

Meanwhile Willow stepped out of an alley next to Fred's apartment. She pulled the invisibility cloak around herself, she slipped through the hallways running. She arrived at Fred's door and listened for a second as she pulled out the large crystal. Listening at the door Willow heard Fred's soft voice, "Please, Wesley, why can't I stay?"

She shook herself free of her hesitations and pulled deeply with her magic reaching out and stealing Fred's soul from the edge of death. A faint white mist flowed under the door and up into the crystal.

On the other side of the door, a few loud crashes could be heard before a new voice spoke, "This will do."

Willow leaned against the doorframe and silently cried for a few seconds before she hurried out of the building. "I hope this works, but what choice did I have, I couldn't have stopped the old one Fred, I'm sorry." Willow hugged the now precious soul filled crystal to her chest as she ran.

Sometime later, a breathless Willow stumbled into the Hyperion Hotel. She pulled off Harry's cloak and headed towards the room she felt the others in. "Dawn, Hermione I'm back don't shoot."

Hermione opened the room door in her birthday suit with her wand pointed at Willow, "Good to see you." She lowered her wand. "Did you get her soul? Are you alright?"

"Yes, and yes I'm alright, but we need to get it back home as soon as we can. I'm pretty tired; it takes a lot to steal a soul from dying. Are you sure we are doing the right thing?"

Hermione frowned, "What other choice did we have, let her soul be destroyed?"

Willow sighed, "I guess not but I just want to sleep for forty winks or more, before we collect Ron and such. Can I sleep for a while?"

Hermione smiled and lead her by the arm to the bed, "You are a bit over dressed but yeah we don't bite, we might steal the covers though."

Willow wrapped the soul crystal in the cloak and set it carefully in a drawer. Willow slipped out of her clothes before climbing into bed with a sleeping Dawn. Hermione cast her strongest locking charm before setting her wand on the nightstand. She then climbs into bed before leaning over and kissing Dawn and Willow goodnight.

Afternoon found the girls waking slowly sipping the hot chocolate Hermione brought.

"So what do we do now, how do we get from here to England? We might be able to get a portkey to work. It's at least faster then a plane. We should pick up Ron and Alexia before we return home. We have a while to plan and plot."

"I'm sorry I was so tired that I missed all the fun. I did have a nice dream about a cute girl rubbing my behind."

Hermione blushed, "Well I'm sure that had nothing to do with sleeping with two cute girls. So are we ever going to tell Buffy?"

Willow frowned, "At some point I guess. I'm not sure how she would take it."

Dawn stretched, "I'm sure that after awhile she would be okay with it, I'm sure. Maybe we can tell her over e-mail."

Willow groaned, "How about not right now, we have more important things to deal with like saving some friends before we are all too pregnant to help them."

Hermione nodded, "I've read a number of books on the time tables for pregnancy; we have a while before our magical travel options are limited, but still it's something to keep in mind. We should get dressed before making the portkey."

"But you look so cute without clothes my little slayer witch and key."

Dawn smiled and shook her behind a touch as she headed for the bathroom.

Hermione smiled while watching Dawn's retreating backside. "I'm not sure I'll ever get over the fact that I find you two extremely attractive. I mean I find Harry attractive as well, but well he is a boy, I'm supposed to right?"

"I'm not sure how to take it either, on one hand I watched Dawn grow up for eight years; on the other hand, she is in some ways barely three. I some times feel like I'm robbing the cradle."

Shouted from the bathroom through the only half-closed door, "Hey I resemble that remark. Besides, you are robbing the cradle and you enjoy it. It's because we are nice and cushy isn't it?"

Willow blushed, "Well yeah, there is that and you're sweet and nice, as for why you are attracted to us Hermione. I'm not sure. I'm just glad you are."

Hermione frowned, "Well I don't really find myself checking out any girls other then you two and Ginny, so maybe it's just you three. Well not much anyways."

Dawn came back in holding the washrag she was cleaning up with. "Well don't over analyze things. I try to enjoy what I have besides I can always bribe Ginny into loaning Harry to us."

Hermione blushed, "I ah well that is."

"Tongue tied? That's a first, you can't tell me you didn't enjoy your time in Harry's bed."

"I did, he is one of my best friends. It's a bit strange thinking of him like that though."

Willow smiled "In some ways he reminds me of Oz nice and gentle, though he talks more than Oz."

Dawn frowned, "I wish I had some real memories of him."

Hermione shrugged, "Maybe when everything gets sorted out we can look him up."

Dawn idly washed herself with the washrag.

Willow watched Dawn, licking her lips, "Ah, Dawn stop with the washing otherwise we are never going to leave." Willow turned and concentrated on getting dressed.

Hermione flushed when her eyes drifted to Dawn's display with the washrag. Hermione gave herself a mental shake before pulling on her clothes.

Dawn grinned and tossed the rag back into the bathroom, "Can't you get your mind out of the gutter for a few minutes?" She started getting dressed.

Hermione blushed "Not when you are cleaning the area between your legs and enjoying it. I mean honestly we are on a time schedule." Hermione picked her wand up and pointed it at a pillow lying on the bed, "Portus. That should activate in a few seconds, everyone grab hold."

Willow recovered the cloak and soul crystal, "Alright everyone, grab hold now that we are dressed."

Everyone grabbed hold and felt a lurch as they vanished from the hotel.

Ron groaned as he flopped down on the bed after a few hours spent on patrol with Alexia and Chloe.

Chloe grinned, "I'm sure he would be feeling better if he had been a good watcher instead of playing with the demon."

"No one said the bloody things were fireproof. Or that they could throw you twenty feet."

Alexia smiled, "I think our first patrol without back up went well."

"You're as crazy as Harry you know that."

"Yeah, well you still love her. I'm just hoping that its green blood comes out in the wash." Chloe slipped out of her heavy stained over coat before walking over to the wall and dropping it in the laundry chute.

"Well I'm just glad we got the demon, and the vampires, though they were fairly easy once I started using my sunlight spell."

Alexia shook her head, "Doesn't all of your kind know that spell?"

Ron blushed slightly "Well I guess so but I still pulled off the charm."

A knock on the door caused Alexia to frown. She whispered, "Who is it?"

Ron shrugged, before calling out so as to be heard on the other side of the door. "What do you want?

"It's Willow, Dawn and I, Ronald Weasley open this door right now!"

Ron gulped and jumped up to open the door quickly, "Hermione it's good to see you, I didn't know you were back, where have you been? It's been weeks since you checked in."

Hermione held the door for Dawn and Willow to enter. "We got busy."

Dawn smiled "How's it going Alexia? I see you are working on house breaking him. Congratulations on the engagement. When are you going to have the actual wedding?"

"As soon as we can get someplace that mum and family can get to."

Willow looked at Chloe, "Well then you are in luck, as we are going back to headquarters soon. We just needed to collect you. Chloe I'm glad to see the training is going well. How's Clark doing?"

"He is doing well; he is enjoying the sparing practice I think. The farm is doing well so he figured he could get away for a while. We are still trying to figure out how to tell Lana about all of the magic and demons in my life. There is also the little fact of her magic potential. Her ancestor would not have chosen her if she didn't have some magic in her. Maybe you should ask them yourself, they are around here somewhere. They finally took me up on the offer to have them flown over for a visit. The new council is great about making sure families don't lose touch."

"Great, so you still have the hots for him don't you?"

Chloe glared, "Well yeah maybe I do but it isn't like I can compete with Lana. They have gotten really close lately." Chloe and Willow fell silent watching the others.

Hermione glanced over at Ron, "It's ah good to see you again. So married eh?"

"It's not, I mean I really like Alexia. The baby on the way just pushes the date up. You're not angry are you Hermione?" Ron hugged Alexia close.

Hermione giggled, "As long as I get invited to the wedding, I'll be fine with you marrying a girl I don't know. I think we are going to have to fix this. Alexia, how about we leave Willow and Chloe to talk about their friends while we get some food and swap stories?"

Ron buried his head in his arms, "No way out of this is there?"

Dawn smiled "Well tell you what, I'll tell you a few good stories about your sister. Maybe you can tell me a few as well. I mean I know who her new boyfriend is." Dawn headed out of the room laughing.

Ron blinked before running after her, "She is seeing someone?"

Hermione smiled, "Do you know any good restaurants around here?"

Alexia smiled, "Well there are a few around here. I'm sure you have a few stories I'm going to enjoy."

As the two headed out, "Did you know he is afraid of spiders?"

Willow smiled at Chloe as they were left by themselves in the room.

"I'm happy for Clark finding Lana, though I just wish that you could have been happy as well. It's hard to love someone without them returning the favor."

Chloe shrugged, "I'm mostly over it, but that doesn't make it any easier. So you really think you can teach Lana magic?"

Willow smiled and fiddled with her shirt tail, "I think I am going to have to try, we have this huge battle coming up, and I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Are we talking apocalypse or something different?"

"We are talking about saving a lot of people, fighting the good fight and rescuing some old friends from an army of demons."

"So is it as bad as what we went through with the first?"

"Well the army is stronger, and unless things change the heroes are going to lose the battle."

Chloe frowned, "So what type of help do you need and why aren't you talking to Buffy?"

"I'm not telling Buffy because I don't want things to get screwed up between now and when we have to fight. I'll tell her after all the pieces are laid out. There is also the fact that it involves two ex-boyfriends of hers. So I can't really see her being all that rational about it."

"Maybe we should recruit Clark for this if it's going to be as dangerous as you believe it's going to be."

"I guess we should talk to them about it."

Clark and Lana walked around the garden enjoying the soft moonlight of the early nighttime glow.

"So what do you think about Chloe's new school? It's sort of creepy thinking about her in an all girl's school. I still don't understand why she is even here I mean we graduated and everything. I have the scars to prove it."

Chloe walked up with Willow, "I'm here because I'm a vampire slayer, neat super strength, faster healing and increased reaction time. So are most of the rest of the girls in the school." Chloe held up a thin piece of rebar slowly bending it.

Lana looked on in shock, "Did you get mutated by the meteor rocks?"

Chloe laughed and tossed the bent bar near Lana's feet, "No sort of a mystical thing, like your time as the wicked witch."

Lana picked up the piece of rebar trying with all her strength to bend it but failing. "So why are you telling me?"

Chloe sighed and sat down on one of the benches in the garden, "Because I didn't want to have to lie to you. I lo- like you a lot. I'm sorry but you are going to have a long night Lana. I'm not going to lie to my friends. That time Clark and I left with Lex we went looking for help, some protection."

"Alright I'm following so far, you have super strength but not because of the meteor rocks. This is new I take it?"

Clark started to look a bit uncomfortable.

Willow smiled "Maybe we need to get Giles to tell the one girl in all the world story, or maybe not. It is a little out dated. Long story short a few months ago, we did a spell that turned all of the potential slayers into full mystical warriors. Chloe got her powers because of the spell. She had a week of training after the spell then went back to Smallville with Clark."

Chloe sighed, "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you about it since we got back. It doesn't do to keep secrets from the people you care about. Anyways I thought coming back to the school with you and Clark would give me a way to tell you."

Lana laughed, "So you're like some type of hero now? So are you going to put yourself on your wall of weird?"

Clark smiled "I'm sure she would have if the wall of weird was still around. I'm happy to say that she took it down a while ago."

"You never did tell me why the wall of weird came down."

Clark looked abashed, "Ah that would be my fault. I'm sort of not human and Chloe found out."

"WHAT do you mean you're not human?"

Willow giggled, "I've heard that line a few times. It's still funny each time."

"Are you human Willow? I know you are his cousin, does that make you something not human as well?"

"Nope, I'm just a witch, besides Clark was adopted remember."

Lana sat on the garden bench. "I'm not sure what to believe now, what are you exactly Clark?"

"Well remember when I said I wasn't from around Smallville I wasn't joking. I am from a distant planet, sent to earth when I was a baby."

"So we have a witch, an alien and a slayer. This is going to be a very long night."

Willow giggled, "Well it's about time that secrets were told all around besides you have to know about the things that go bump in the night."

Lana sighed and rubbed her hands through her hair. "And why is that? I mean it's nice to know that your two best friends have been keeping things from you. But why did I have to know about the things that go bump in the night?"

Willow smiled, "Because, you are one of the things that go bump in the night, or at least you could be. To borrow from the Harry Potter books, you Lana Lang are a witch."

Lana slumped having had enough shocks for one night. "You are going to have to explain all of this."

Chloe looked at her watch, "Well we should be able to say everything by dawn if we start now."

Ron, Dawn, Hermione and Alexia found themselves sitting in a corner booth of a mostly deserted Mexican restaurant.

Ron looked white as a sheet, "So you're telling me that Ginny slept with Hermione?"

Hermione looked a bit red in the face, "I thought I told you not to tell that story. Well she is sort of cute. But no worries she has a boyfriend now so I am most likely not going to be sleeping with her again. It's sad really."

Ron started hyperventilating, "Which guy is sleeping with Ginny you told me you would spill at the restaurant. It's Dean isn't it?"

Hermione glared, "You think Dean is better looking then me?"

Ron sputtered "No, that's gross Hermione. So if it's not Dean who is it. And how could you sleep with Ginny?"

Hermione smiled with a wicked gleam in her eyes, "Well she is soft and cuddly."

Ron choked trying to force words out.

Dawn smiled over at Hermione, "I think it's time to tell him that you're joking before he hurts himself."

Hermione laughed, "Honestly Ron, I'm a two girl, girl." Hermione leaned over and kissed Dawn on the lips. "I never thought I would be saying this but loosen up. Besides the bloke Ginny is sleeping with is better than I am at Defense against the Dark Arts, what chance would I stand trying to claim her affections."

Dawn chuckled, "Alright enough wine for you. I think he is going to have a melt down."

"But I'm not drinking any yet."

"That's a very good reason not to start."

"But you said there was a bloke wait the only person that beat you was Harry."

Hermione snickered, "Can't very well kill your best friend now can you."

Ron sighed relieved, "Well it's about damn time those two got together. You scared the bloody hell out of me with that whole girl with girl thing."

Hermione held Dawn's hand, "Who was joking, I really do love Dawn and Willow. If I could find someone that would marry us I would."

Dawn sighed, "Finding someone that would marry two girls is hard enough, finding someone that would marry three girls to each other is just about impossible."

Alexia smiled while laughing at Ron's red face, "Well I'm happy for you. I'm just glad that I have Ron to myself. I'm going to hug him and crush him and hold him till there is nothing left."

Dawn chuckled, "To much information."

Ron frowned as he finally put things together, "Alright so the boyfriend that Buffy is all worried about isn't a boy at all."

Dawn sighed, "You tell her I'll have to hurt you."

"Alright you can tell her, it is only fair, what with that horrible joke about my sister. So how are the classes going?"

"We have been learning so many things, Ginny is almost caught up with our year in some of her subjects, and we have gotten Tonks to come teach some of the Auror skills that she learned."

"Wicked cool, tonight was the last test for the watcher training. So I should be able to come back with you and start working on my magic again." Ron looked at Hermione's glare of death. "I mean full time, I have been reading the books, but with everything else going on."

"That's better; it's important Ron, that you read books."

"Well I have a reason to read now; I have a slayer to keep safe that I care a lot about."

Hermione looked at Ron strangely, "I believe that is the first grown up thing you have said in a long time."

"I can be grown up; I just choose not to be. Anyways how is the Animagus project going?"

"The book wasn't lying when it said it was hard visualizing your animal. Though I think it's some type of large four legged predator black maybe."

Dawn frowned, "You're doing better then I am. I'm not sure I can even use that type of magic."

Alexia grinned, "I'll leave the magic to the watchers, and stick with my trusty stake."

The waitress came over with large trays of food, "I thought the other girl ordered the steak?"

"Ah she did I had the large enchilada with extra sour cream."

The waitress passed out the food before she left shaking her head. The food started vanishing as three pregnant hungry teenagers and Ron the human food vacuum, dug into the meal fit for eight people.

Dawn finished licking her plate. Hermione looked at her in mild disgust. "Do you have to do that?"

"Oh please the waitress is already scared of us it isn't like anyone else can see us. I'll use manors later when I'm not so hungry."

"You're always hungry these days."

Dawn frowned, "Yeah well, one of the side effects."

Hermione wiped her hands off on her napkin, "So what have you been doing in your free time Ron? Did you pass your Muggle studies practical?"

Ron blushed, "With some help, yeah I passed I can say telephone without butchering it, I can even use one without shouting in the receiver. See I'm not hopeless."

Alexia smiled "It just took the right motivation. That and we used flash cards."

Hermione frowned, "That worked? He was a rather hopeless case."

"It helps if you don't have any clothes on and the flash cards are the only things you are wearing. For some reason his retention went way up after we starting playing the game that way."

"Oh."

"Ah Alexia maybe you shouldn't spread that story around."

Dawn almost fell out of her chair laughing. "Well at least we found something that worked. Not that I'm looking forward to leaving but I really think we should make it back so we can check in before we leave for a while. Oh wait it's make fun of Ron day but I didn't get to hear any good stories about your adventures."

The waitress came and dropped off the check. Alexia picked it up and read the bill. She counted a number of bills out before setting them on top of the bill.

"Well I got to hit some robot guy, and we sort of stole a bunch of computers. Really other then the animagus research we haven't been up to much."

Dawn smirked, "You forgot to tell him about the strip poker games, you know the one with Harry and Ginny, on the table."

Hermione turned red, "Stop that, you're getting as bad as Faith for lying about things. There was no strip poker."

Dawn smiled "Yet, that reminds me we need to pick up some cards on the way back."

Alexia giggled, "Count me in."

Ron groaned, "Is no one sane any more?"

Dawn smiled and patted Ron on the head, "You get used to it."

The crew piled out of the restaurant, packed into Alexia's small car and headed down the highway for a while. Alexia pulled off the road into an all night convenience store a short while later.

"I'll be right back with the cards, and liquor is always good for these types of parties." Alexia jumped out and headed into the store.

Hermione groaned, "This is so not going to go over well."

Dawn smiled, "Oh come on it might be fun." Dawn stage whispered in the car, "It's not like you have seen Alexia or Ron without clothes, or Lexie, Xander, or Neville for that matter."

Ron coughed, "I'm right here you know."

"Yep, that's why I said it."

Hermione blushed and buried her head not wanting to answer the question. The only response is a muffled, "You're evil."

Alexia came back out a few minutes later with a shopping bag filled with goodies. "Why is Hermione blushing?"

Ron shook his head blushing, "You don't want to know, or well knowing you, maybe you do."

Dawn smirked as Alexia put the car in gear and drove back to the school, "Just reviewing party plans."

Buffy watched her sister get out of Alexia's car. Buffy smiled while tapping her watch. "I think you're out a bit past your bed time Miss."

Dawn smiled before putting on her pouting face, "But mommy I had two slayers and a wizard with me, the monsters would have ran away."

Buffy laughed, "It's good to see you, how long can you stay for?"

Dawn winced, "Not that long really, Willow sort of has to get back sooner rather then later, but we have a few hours. Why what are you thinking?"

Hermione, Ron and Alexia piled out of the car.

"I was thinking about having breakfast with my favorite sister. Is that too much to ask for now and then?"

"I guess not, but we did just eat a rather large meal. So maybe a movie or something, besides we are on states time, so we just got up not too long ago. How about we have story time?"

Buffy grinned, "Well things are going well with Adam, I like him, and I haven't found out that he is a mass murdering psychopath, yet. So that is a nice change from some of my past boyfriends. So spill who is the new boy friend?"

Dawn sighed, "Can we go inside, before I tell you about them?"

Buffy nodded, "Sure we can go inside before you tell me about them. Wait a minute, them?"

Dawn took off running towards the lounge inside the building.

"Hey you get back here, you're so grounded."

Hermione turned to the rest of them, "Shall we make a run for it or listen?"

Ron smiled, "Extendible ears?"

"That's a good idea."

"Yeah it is, though I didn't think you would agree to it."

Hermione muttered, "Sort of concerns me."

Buffy caught up with Dawn in the lounge. She poured herself some tea. "What do you mean them? Just how many boy friends have you had since you have been gone?"

Dawn stood up tall, "Well if you must know I haven't had any boyfriends since Sunnydale went to hell in a hand basket."

Buffy frowned, "But I thought you said you had some significant others, the others didn't say much but there was something going on."

"Well yeah, there was something just not boyfriends."

"Oh, is it a girl?"

Dawn nodded her head looking at her feet.

"Dawnie has a girl friend." Buffy chuckled, "Do I know her?"

"Ah you might say that yeah, Hermione can you come in here."

Alexia and Ron both smiled as they pushed Hermione into the room. Hermione smiled weakly, "Ah, hi Buffy."

Dawn smiled, moved closer and kissed Hermione. "Buffy this is Hermione one of my girlfriends."

Buffy smiled "Well congratulations you two, wait you said one of?"

"Yeah well, Willow is sort of the other one."

Buffy smiled brightly before jumping up and down, "I win, Xander owes me twenty dollars."

Dawn's face dropped, "What? Why?"

"Well, we had a bet going to see how long it took before you two started going out. You always sort of had that look in your eyes when you were checking out Willow. And we knew she loved you, though Xander didn't think it would happen until later. I knew after she saved you under Sunnydale that it was just a matter of time."

"So you aren't mad?"

"What I'm supposed to be angry that I don't have to threaten a host of boys about my sister's virtue? Well maybe I'm a little angry that I am going to miss out on that fun. However, I know Willow will take care of you, and Hermione seems like a really nice girl. Though I'm sure Giles will have a heart attack or something."

Hermione smiled "At least we don't have to think about a way to tell her, that just leaves my parents. I think I would just as soon not tell them for a while."

Ron laughed and poked his head around the doorframe, "That's not very Gryffindor of you Hermione."

"Yeah well I'm not the one that has to tell his mother that he is getting married."

"Can you blame me, Mum will go bonkers."

Alexia walked in slightly dragging Ron. "Well I've been invited to head to Willow's place with Ron. I figure if it's all the same to you I'll train there instead."

"Well I didn't think I could keep you longer than Ron graduating watcher training. Just do me a favor and have fun training with Faith."

Willow walked in with Clark, Lana and Chloe.

"I don't suppose there is anything you wish to tell me Willow?"

Willow looked at Buffy confused, "Ah like what?"

Buffy smiled "Like you kissing my sister."

"Oh that, I wasn't sure how you would take us being together."

"Well being that Dawn said she seduced you; I'm not all that worried about it. Besides you two make a cute couple. I am a little sad that I don't get to threaten her boyfriends. The shattered punching bag might disagree but I'm over it now. Though next time you visit, I want more then a few minutes with you and my sister."

"Well why don't you come with us and meet everyone then? It would give you a chance to hang out with Dawn and me. You could meet the two new slayers we have collected."

"Alright, that sounds good, Alexia, Ron pack your bags you have ten minutes to get back here before we leave." Buffy smiled to herself as they ran off to gather bags.

Clark frowned, "We should probably grab our bags as well. I'll be right back." In a snap, several bags of luggage appeared next to Clark.

Willow poked a finger at Clark's shoulder, "You have any idea how frustrating he was at family gatherings? He could just run and get the things he needed, or run for a few miles if he had to go potty or something. Add to that the fact that he is a boy and all that unfairness."

Lana frowned, "I remember you from some of the old parties the Kent family used to have. Though, you stopped showing up a number of years ago."

"Yeah, well my mother didn't do a very good job keeping up with her sister Martha. I think we just stopped getting the invites, or mom just thought it was too far away to go. There was also the whole not being Jewish thing that bothered her."

"We sent you a few invites over the years as well. At least you kept the phone number and called now and then."

Chloe grinned, "Not to cut the family chattering time, but what's the place look like that we are going to?"

Hermione turned to look at Chloe, "Well it used to be a dark wizard's house. Then a friend of mine inherited it. We sort of cleaned it up and are using it as a base."

Buffy glanced at Hermione, "Dark wizard's house, I think Dawn left out some details the first time."

Dawn smiled watching Alexia and Ron walk back in carrying luggage. "Ah look everyone is here, let's go." Dawn waved her hands through the complicated spell gestures to open the portal. "Alright everyone go through."


	15. Target Practice

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

Willow's face lit up in a smile. "Alright Buffy what do you want to see first?"

Buffy looked around, "You know this place gives me a slight shiver."

"Yeah, too much magic I would guess, you'll get used to it."

"I'm thinking, give me a minute."

Chloe smiled, "Well what do you suggest seeing first? Because I'm sure this house has some interesting things."

Hermione looked over the new people. "I'll have Dobby set up some more rooms, and bring your luggage upstairs. I suggest that you walk around and explore the house. The gym is through the main hallway. The library is up the stairs, the kitchen is down that hallway." She pointed to the kitchen hallway. "We also have a computer lab being set up."

Clark smiled, "I'm going to go check out the gym then maybe the library. Chloe, Lana you want to come?"

Lana looked at Clark and shrugged, "Sure I guess, that might be a good place to start."

Chloe chuckled "Where is the computer lab, sounds like something I would like to check out."

Willow smiled at Chloe and pointed towards the main hallway "It's down that way you can't miss it."

"Thanks." Chloe, Clark and Lana walked off to the main hallway.

Alexia looked at Ron, "Well I think it's time we got Ron enrolled with Lupin, so we are going to go work on a schedule for him."

"Right, besides I haven't seen Harry in forever." Alexia and Ron wandered off in search of Harry.

Buffy smiled, "Alright I have my best friend and sister in one place, you think we can talk now?"

Willow frowned, "Dawn why don't you take Buffy and Hermione upstairs to our room, I have some things to deal with first. I'll be up there in a few after I make the rounds."

Buffy glanced at Willow, "Anything serious?"

"No, not really, just some things I need to finish, after that I'm free for a nice long chat with old friends."

"Hey who are you calling old missy?"

"Just the oldest living slayer."

"Scoot, so that you get your stuff done so you can come talk."

Dawn laughed while running up the stairs to her room with Buffy and Hermione following her.

Willow sighed and headed towards one of the storerooms. She carefully pulled the soul crystal out of her pocket. She smiled and sank her magic into the crystal. She concentrated on drawing out the spirit within. A misty cloud of pale white energy flowed out of the crystal, pouring into a vaguely human shaped form. As the last of the mist flowed out of the crystal the mist coalesced into the form of Winifred Burkle.

Fred looked around in shock, "Where am I?"

"You're sort of dead Fred."

"Are you an angel Willow?"

"Hardly, I'm sort of the one that rescued your soul from being consumed in the fires of Illyria's rebirth."

"Who is Illyria and where is Wesley? He wouldn't have left me."

"You're a spirit not quite a ghost not quite dead."

"Can I go back? Can I get my body back Willow?"

"I'm afraid not, Illyria is one of the strongest creatures around. There isn't much chance of getting your body back right now. Hopefully I know a way to get it back later. Cordelia had a vision of what's going to happen to Angel and Wesley, it's not a good vision."

"They are going to die aren't they?"

Willow pulled out a hanky from her pocket and wiped her own face of tears. "Unless we fix some things they are going to die in a rather pointless act of defiance. A really ballsy act of defiance but still ultimately a pointless one. They are going to try to take out some very powerful demons. This will cause the senior partners to rain hell on earth down on them."

"So you want to stop them before that happens?"

"Oh, no I don't want to stop it. I want to crush the army of demons, kick the senior partners in the teeth until they bleed. Then I plan on getting all of Angel's crew out of any dimension that the senior partners can reach. It's not enough that we just kick them in the teeth. I want his record to stand for all of time, the hero that stood against the evil and for one brief shinning minute and told them they can not stop the light. I want to deny them even the satisfaction of being able to kill Angel."

"How can I help?"

"Well we don't have enough power to kill the demons by ourselves. We are going to need all the help we can get. I have no right to ask for this, but the thing I need from you is to help give Illyria a conscience. She didn't mean to kill you, Knox choose you for a host because he was nuts and in love slash obsessed with you. Not that being in love with you would be nuts." Willow smiled at Fred. "Anyway Illyria is going to have to lose most of her power because your mortal shell can't hold it all without breaking apart."

"So she is going to die? She came back just to die?"

"That was never her intention but she didn't have a choice in how she came back."

"You had warning, you could have saved me?"

Willow sighed and nodded, "I could have, we saw what happened down that path, the fang gang was corrupted in a few years, things got worse for the very people you tried to help. More of the group died in meaningless fights."

"So I was the sacrificial lamb? The expendable one?"

"No, this was just the one path that we could see something good come out of. I would rather you were alive Fred, but we learned of things too late to change the fate of the group. Without your help they are going to die a meaningless death. With your help we have a chance to win."

"So I have to be a conscience to Illyria how is that going to help?"

Willow winked, "Well, she is in your body, you two are still connected in a lot of different ways. Your spirit form can hold a lot more energy then your mortal shell. I'm hoping to be able to collect the power that Wesley sends to the ether. If we can collect that power you can hold it for Illyria. If you two work together the amount of power you two could have would be immense. It might even be enough to make a difference in the final battle."

"So you want me to help the creature that killed me?"

Willow shook her head, "Yes and no, Knox is really the one that killed you, and well I saw his death it's not exactly kind."

"He dies?"

"Yeah, Wesley shoots him right after a speech about humanity from Angel."

"Can't say that I'm sad about that. So how long do I have before I have to say one way or another if I'll work with her?"

"You have a few weeks and plenty of chances to talk to Cordelia before you need to make your choice."

Fred looked around, "So where are we? Wait isn't Cordelia dead?"

"Home, at least for a while. And really how long does anyone stay dead around here?"

"Well, not long I guess. You think you can leave me alone for a while?"

"Sure just come out and say hello to people when you feel like it." Willow headed back out of the storeroom.

Fred sat down on the floor watching as her hand slipped through one of the shelves. "Damn I'm like Spike."

Willow smiled and pocketed the now empty crystal as she walked up the stairs heading for her room.

Buffy was sitting on the one chair in the room looking around as Hermione and Dawn conversed from the fluffy king sized bed. "So what's Willow up too? She is doing that whole I have a secret thing, she wasn't ever very good at keeping them."

Dawn shook her head, "I can't tell you Buffy, you aren't going to like it."

"Dawn, what are you hiding and why wouldn't I like it?"

"Because, Andrew lied too you."

"What do you mean he lied to me?"

Hermione reached over and held Dawn's hand. "I shouldn't tell you, I've already said too much."

"Well you are going to tell me, I am still your sister. What did he lie about?"

Willow stepped into the room, "He lied about Angel being evil, and he didn't tell you Spike was still alive."

Buffy jumped up staring at Willow, "But I saw him burn to ash, didn't I?"

"Yes you did, but the amulet brought him back. It's a long story; basically he was a ghost for a while. Before getting his body back. As for why he didn't call I'm not sure. What I am sure about and royally pissed off is that Angel called for my help and no one bothered to tell me."

"When did Angel call? I haven't talked to him since shortly after the Hellmouth closed. I never heard that he called, what happened?"

"As far as I can figure out he called because Fred was dieing, Giles didn't even stay on the line long enough for Angel to explain what was happening. Fred is dead thanks to Giles not passing on the message, only it's worse than that. If I hadn't gotten warned about the whole thing beforehand Fred would have had her soul destroyed. Not lost, not just dead, gone as in nothing, no heaven, no hell just Oblivion!"

"I didn't know." Buffy wiped at some tears.

"I'm glad that you didn't know, but I'm done. I'm through playing with the watchers. I had hoped everyone could put the past behind them but I was wrong. You can tell Giles that he can find himself a new witch I'm not working for a group that lies to me. How can I trust them? I still want to be friends with Giles, but I can't trust him. If you want to make things better I have a way."

"I'll call them and offer help."

"I'm afraid that those bridges were burned to ashes with Fred's death Buffy. No what I need from you is some help and your promise not to say anything about anything we talk about here."

"So what I'm just supposed to ignore the fact that Angel isn't evil and that Spike is alive?"

Willow walked over and patted Buffy on the shoulder, "Just for a while longer, they need surprise to pull off their stunt. They will strike a blow that cuts to the heart of evil in your world. Your choice is simple help us fight the hoard of demons or ignore them and continue with your life here."

"You're asking me to give up my world for a different world? Just to help Angel and Spike kill a few demons?"

"No I'm offering you the chance to tell the powers that be to screw off. I'm offering you the chance to strike a lasting blow to evil, a chance to look into the infinite worlds of time and choose the life that you never had."

"You don't have that much power."

Willow smiled, "No, I don't have the power to offer you the chance at a different life. But I do know someone that can send you to another world. Your sister has the power to send you to a new world."

Dawn grinned, "You always said you wanted a normal life, I can't give you a normal life but I can give you a chance to be done with the fighting for the powers."

Hermione stayed quiet holding Dawn's hand.

"So you want what, my help to save Angel?"

Dawn scowled "And Spike, Wesley and Gunn as well as a number of mortals."

"What about the slayers? I can't just leave them can I?"

Willow shook her head, "Why not? Nothing says you have to leave them forever, take a vacation, live a while. I'm giving you the option, but nothing changes the fact that you are one of the best slayers of all time. We could use your help fighting the good fight."

Buffy sighed, "We really messed up didn't we, not keeping in touch?"

Dawn snarled, "You think?"

Hermione hugged Dawn closer, "Enough bitterness okay. Can't we just move past this? Buffy will have enough time to go over things with Cordelia."

"Isn't she dead? I seem to remember hearing something about a coma."

Willow smiled, "Long story, how about you go listen to her version of events. Maybe that would explain why people did what they did and why it's important for the plans to go as we think they should."

Dawn smiled, "Besides somehow I really don't think you want to see your sister naked with your best friend rolling around on a bed."

Willow chuckled as Buffy blanched white. "Ah no, I don't think so I'll go find Cordelia."

Hermione smiled slightly blushing "I'll follow you down, as much as I would like to stay and enjoy the fun, I don't want to miss professor Dumbledore's class."

Willow smiled, "Can't blame you much, I'll be down for his dueling class later."

Buffy retreated as Willow swapped places with Hermione.

Hermione frowned as they walk down the stairs, "You have a lot to think about I'm sure."

"Dawn seems to have grown up a lot in the few months that she has been gone."

"I think it has a lot to do with realizing that she has a responsibility to hundreds of slayers in worlds she has never heard of. Please don't think too harshly of Willow or Dawn they had a hard week. Willow had to watch a friend of hers die because she couldn't save her. Just to find out that the reason she wasn't in time to do more then save her soul was because Giles her mentor and friend ignored Angel's call."

"I'm not all that happy with Giles but I do understand why he wouldn't want to help Angel."

"I don't know the complete background on things, I'm just trying to make sure Dawn and Willow are well."

Buffy headed off quietly lost in thought.

Hermione shook her head and stepped into the classroom smiling.

Albus smiled, "Ah Miss Granger, please find a seat, you're just in time for my lesson on apparation."

"Ah thank you, professor." Hermione sat down in a chair beside Harry and Ron.

Meanwhile Buffy walked through the Black family house looking around at things without really seeing things.

"Hey Buffy long time no see." Cordelia smiled at Buffy.

Buffy turned to look at Cordelia, "I thought you died?"

"Yeah well, did the whole higher power gig. I didn't like the strings. So I struck a deal with Willow to change some things. Though I still have those annoying visions. You would think dieing would fix things."

"Nah, it just makes certain things harder. Sorry to hear about you dieing, sort of lost touch."

"Whose fault was that Buffy? You could have called. Never mind I'm not going to go back to sniping at you like I did in high school. I have more important things to do." Cordelia sat on one of the couches.

"Willow said you might have a way out of the mess Angel and Spike are getting themselves in."

"I had a vision of a group of Slayers helping Angel fight the big battle. With everything set up right, we think there is a chance to defeat the demons and flee before they send more demons after us."

"So that is your big plan, beat down some demons and flee?"

"Wolfram and Hart have a nearly endless supply of demons they can call on. So yeah the best we can do is strike them hard strike them fast then go where they can't get us. Not the best plan in the world but it has some good points."

"What are the chances if I refuse to help?"

"Honestly not so great. We are going to need to have enough people that they can't just sweep us aside. We need to have enough slayers to brace the weak points in Angel's plan. And there are a few weak points. For one Wesley doesn't have much of a chance of beating Cyvus Vail in a magical duel. Unless we change something he dies. Though Illyria crushes Vail like a rotten fruit the damage is done. Without help Gunn will be seriously injured taking out the senator and her vampires. As for the rest they make it through the first fights until they die to the hoard. Even Illyria died though I suspect that is only because of the great number of monsters as well as the damage Hamilton did to her. Hamilton was one of the senior partners' direct lackeys."

"So in other words you want me to help save Angel and Spike from dieing, what's in it for you?"

"Angel was my friend same with Wesley, Fred and Gunn. I don't want them to die if there is something I can do to prevent it I will. Willow offered me a way to change events I took it. As for what's in it for me? Other than not watching my friends die, when I knew there was something I could do to prevent it? I guess nothing."

"Alright I'm in, I'll help you. Tell me more about who the demons are that Angel and Spike are fighting."

Cordelia smiled before launching into bloody stories of the Black Thorn.

Willow grinned, looked over at Dawn and snuggled close, "You think we should get changed?"

"I guess, I wouldn't want to cause Buffy to die of embarrassment walking around without clothes. I thought she would have bust a gasket just from saying what we were going to use the bed for."

"I'm sure." Willow smiled then gestured with her right hand at Dawn, the sweat and grime vanished with a wave. She then cleaned herself off with a wave as well. "We should hurry."

Dawn quickly tossed some clothes on as they headed down to the classroom.

"Now with a little bit of work I'm sure you will have things sorted out for apparating by the end of the week." Albus looked up as Willow and Dawn entered the room. "I do believe it is time for a demonstration of defensive charms."

Harry raised his hand. "Professor is there any way to block wandless magic?"

"I'm not sure, for the most part wandless magic in our world is much weaker then what we can do with a wand. Due to the extra power a wand gives us for focusing. This means that often times simple shield charms will block most wandless magic. Though, in the case of witches of Willow's power, I would suggest something much different." Albus smiled his eyes twinkling.

Ron raised his hand, "Ah what would you suggest professor?"

"I suggest running." Albus smiled as Willow blushed. "As to your question Harry, maybe we should try to see what happens. Are you willing to help with a little demonstration Willow?"

"I would be happy to help find out. I've been pretty busy so we haven't really tested how the different magic works together."

Willow moved up to the front of the room, Albus waves his wand at the unused desks pushing them back to the edges of the room. "Protecto."

Willow smiled before tossing a glowing ball of energy at the shield. The ball of energy washed over the shield shaking it a little but did no real damage. "Well the shield seems to be able to stop energy well enough."

"I suspect if she tried hard enough she could punch through it though."

Dawn smiled, "She is one of the most powerful witches from our world, but we love her anyways."

"Gee thanks Dawnie. Anyways it's nice to know that shield charms work."

Harry frowned, "How is that a good thing, it just means Voldemort would have defenses against you."

Willow sighed, "That is true but it also means that you have defenses against magic users from my world. Besides I can't go after Voldemort, you have to be the one that defeats him. Not because of some prophecy but because if you didn't it would haunt you for all of your days that you didn't take him down. You are a good person Harry; you couldn't live with yourself if you allowed someone else to take a risk that you believe is yours."

Harry grumbled, "I guess so."

Dawn piped up, "Besides you don't have to deal with him for a while."

Harry smiled, "Besides I am learning some new tricks everyday, someday I'll be strong enough to take him down."

Albus nodded, "Well, why don't I show you a few more defensive spells that aren't taught at Hogwarts."

Hermione smiled, "That would be wonderful Professor."

A few hours later, Ron was sitting at the kitchen table shaking his head. "How am I ever going to learn all of that? I guess we sort of have a taste why Vold-i-mort fears him. That was bloody amazing."

"Don't swear Ron. He does have a point though; there is so much we don't know. I'll have to work harder to read all of the books and practice harder. We can reorganize things so we can cram more things in."

Ginny chuckled, "Hermione don't worry we will be fine, we are going to have time, we just need to make sure we plan in breaks and time for fun. I don't want to burnout from too much studying."

"Well there is something I think you guys would enjoy."

"Ah what's that Hermione? I'm not sure I want to know what is cooking in that large evil genius brain of yours." Dawn smiled leaning back in her chair.

Ginny looked back and forth between Hermione and Dawn, "You know she used to be less of a trouble maker before she met you and Willow."

Hermione smiled then looked at Harry, "I blame Harry and Ron for that. I would probably never have gotten into trouble without them." Hermione shook her head, "Of course, I should think that life would be rather boring without them around."

Harry smiled while peeling an orange. "Well I know that I wouldn't have passed my classes nearly as well and would likely have died many times without Hermione's help. Besides she is rather cute."

Ginny scrunched up her nose at Harry, "Girlfriend sitting right here you know."

"I know, I think you're cute too Ginny. Don't know what I would do without you."

"Probably play Quidditch until you got old without ever marrying someone because you were too afraid to ask anyone on a date in the first place."

Ron snickered, "She has you there."

Hermione smiled at Ginny, "Well have you thought about what you might be for your Animagi form?'

Ginny blushed, "I keep getting this red furry animal in my mind's eye when I meditate. I think I know what it is but I'm not really sure. It seems cute though. What about you guys?"

"How could you be anything else but cute Ginny? I sort of have this image of a large dog or wolf."

"That's wicked cool Harry, I want to change into a bird maybe a big one."

"Ron you really need to work a touch harder if you want to get a firm mental picture of your animal before you change into it. My animal of choice is a cat."

"That's great Hermione, so what do you think Dawn would change into?"

"I'm not really sure, though we aren't even sure that they can become animagi. I'm not sure maybe some cute furry animal?"

Ron groaned, "Bad mental picture Hermione."

Ginny hit Ron upside the head. "Get your mind out of the sewer."

"Can't help it, it is weird thinking about Hermione with two girl friends."

Hermione shook her head, "It took a bit of adjustment all around Ron. So did becoming a slayer. Not exactly what I would call normal. But I wouldn't change anything, well sometimes Dawn snores. But other than her snoring there is nothing to change."

Ginny laughed at Ron's bright red face, "So what's the deal with you and Alexia? Are you going to marry her like you're supposed too?"

Ron nodded, "Well first it's the right thing to do, second she is a slayer and it's never a good idea to make them mad. I don't really want to think about what she would due to me if I stood her up."

"Not to mention, I would as your sister have to kill you for the disgrace to the family name."

Harry smiled after finishing his orange, "Did anyone show you the new game Ginny and I came up with?"

Ron shook his head, "A new game? Does it involve a broom?"

Ginny laughed, "You owe me a silver sickle Harry. I knew he would ask about the broom thing. Though that is a good idea it might increase skill at flying and dodging."

Harry grumbled and flipped Ginny a silver sickle.

Hermione frowned, "Even if Snape is a traitor it's still poor form to use a professor's picture for the practice dummies face. I mean the number of practice dummies that we had to repair increased by a large amount."

Ginny snickered, "Yeah but that stopped us having to tell him to put more power into his hexes. He started blowing them apart like kindling"

"Snape is a traitorous bastard, I like blowing up pictures of him. If I thought I had a chance to take him out, I would. As it stands I'll just vent."

"Wicked, can I blow up some of the mannequins with Snape's face on them?"

Ginny smiled at Hermione, "Oh come on it's fun and I know you took a few shots at them."

"Well they are stress relief, besides I think we could enchant them to be combat trainers for the girls."

Ron smiled, "It's great having you guys around. I think that's a great idea, one of the things I noticed while training with the girls was the lack of training against magic using demons, or flying demons for that matter."

"It shouldn't be that hard to charm some things; I mean I'm sure my brothers could make something like that."

"Yeah Ginny but our brothers are rather good at spells that cause destruction and mayhem."

Hermione smiled, "Well I'm sure I read something about charming objects to fly. We just have to figure out how to make them shoot stunners at the things it fights."

Harry smiled "How about we take a trip up to the library and look it up."

Ron frowned at Harry, "That means work though, what's wrong with you Harry?"

Harry stage whispered, "If we make this, the girls will be happy, we have to spar with them less and have fewer bruises."

Ginny chuckled, "Come on guys let's go." Harry and crew tromped up to the library to start the research.

Meanwhile Willow sat with Faith and Dumbledore in the classroom. Faith smiled, "That was a great defense lecture. I'm just glad I haven't had to go up against a wizard yet."

Albus smiled, "Dueling is an art form; it takes practice to get it right. That said I'm rather impressed with your skill in the fighting arts. I think Harry will benefit greatly from having you as a professor."

"I'm just trying to give Harry and the girls a fighting chance with what they have to deal with. Besides I don't like the idea of someone killing children because they are bitter evil wizards with a bad childhood."

Willow sighed, "I don't really like the idea of Harry having to fight Voldemort but I can't really fight him for Harry."

"I know how you feel I would like to be able to take out Voldemort, but the truth is there is nothing I can do that can kill him until all of his Horcruxes are destroyed. No matter what the people say, I'm just one wizard, I can't fix everything. In some ways you're lucky, no wizardry courts to mess things up due to politics."

Willow shrugged, "On the other hand there is no one to take your case to when things go wrong, few people that stand up to the darkness either. There are also so many demons to fight we hardly ever get a break from worrying about them. Though looking back on it I would do it all again, even with the bad things."

Faith frowned, "I don't know, I think I would change a few things if I could. That whole fighting B thing. But anyways what are you going to do about Snape?"

"I'm not sure, most likely nothing more then be more careful about what I tell him. I can't take the word of a book as fact that Snape would kill me. On the other hand I can't afford to ignore the warning either. As for Draco, I plan to make sure that he can't breach the security of the school this time around. More than that there isn't much I can do. Though I'm hoping that by the time we need to deal with those issues Harry and Hermione will have completed their training."

Willow smiled, "I'm hoping that they have a chance to have the life they want. They are both very special too me."

Dumbledore smiled, "So have you told them that there is a good chance that we didn't exist until your spell?"

Faith coughed, "What makes you say that?"

Dumbledore shrugged, "Well I have never heard of a prophet being that accurate. Add to that some of your comments and I wonder."

Willow looked nervous, "I'm not sure, honestly I'm not sure you didn't exist beforehand, though it's always possible that you existed all along. Though you exist now, and as such are real people. So I'm not really sure it matters."

Dumbledore smiled, "You are a very rare person Willow, most people would see people from a book's world as less then human. It didn't even occur to you did it?"

"Not after meeting Hermione or Harry. Please don't tell anyone about your guess. I mean I can't be sure it's right and I can't be sure it's wrong."

"I'm just glad that you have given Harry a chance to change how things turn out for my world."

"You sure we can't convince you to stay and teach for a while?"

Albus smiled, "You know I am a touch tempted to take some time to teach again but I think I would have to spend some time writing up lesson plans. Maybe after you deal with all of the things you have to deal with in the coming months."

Faith smiled, "Not much gets past you does it?"

Albus smiled, "Well I try to keep track of things around me. So I'll tell you what, I'll come teach some after you have had time for Lupin to teach what he can. He is a gifted teacher. It's a shame that people can't see that. They only see a werewolf."

"I dated a werewolf at one point, he was a nice guy, I hear from him now and then still. So how long do you want to stay before heading back?"

"I'll admit I'm enjoying being able to sleep in. Though probably should leave before too much time. So how did your spell go?"

Willow frowned, "Spell?"

Albus Dumbledore smiled, "You don't get to be the headmaster of Hogwarts if you lack skill. I felt a large amount of magic used earlier. I am assuming that it was you."

"Oh, that spell, yeah trying to save a friend from a fate worse then death, the spell went well. Some times it's hard knowing that I'm just the support, and that it's my girls that go into battle. Though I suspect you know how that feels. How many times did you debate with yourself over stepping in to help Harry?"

Albus grinned, "That I do, and more times than I want to think about. Tell you what I'll give a few more lectures if you want before heading home. Is there anything else that I could help you with?"

Willow smiled, "Well now that you asked, you sit on the Wizengamot correct? So far as I understand it, it is a magical law court right?"

Albus nodded, "Yes that is correct."

"I was hoping you could look through our school's charter to see if you have any suggestions or suggestions for rules and such that we might have missed. We aren't exactly good at starting up schools."

Albus smiled, "I'll look it over, if you give me a copy."

Faith smiled, "Great I'll leave you two to it, I'm going to go get some food."

Meanwhile in the computer lab Chloe chatted with Lexie.

"Lexie so have you hooked all of the computers up yet?"

"I got everything hooked up a few days ago I'm just working on making sure the network runs, before I try to get everyone's user accounts set up. Hopefully we don't have any problems with the network, but I just want to get things right."

"So any chance of me getting an account with access to the image software and cameras, oh and net searches?"

Lexie smiled at Chloe, "Yeah not so much really, I don't even have net access, as for the image stuff that shouldn't be a problem. The punk store keeper had some top of the line computer software including image editing stuff. So yeah that part shouldn't be a problem. As for the net access I'm supposed to work on a box that can send and receive signals. Dawn promised to make it work with magic. Not sure how that's going to work but without that we aren't going to have any net access. It's sort of frustrating really. Also, not having anyone around that is my age sort of sucks."

"Well I'm sure that some of the girls that Willow and Dawn find are going to be closer to your age. And thanks about the account name and such. Whenever you get time is fine for setting up the account."

"I'll get to making the account, I'm just happy that I'm treated as a tech rather then a child."

"Well you have skills with computers I wouldn't mind having."

"If you want me to teach you some things about computers I will, tell you what if you want to help me finish setting the computers up I'll be that much closer to being able to set up your account."

"Alright you have yourself a deal." Lexie smiled and shook Chloe's hand.

Meanwhile in the gym Clark was looking around with Lana, "So this or something like it is where Chloe is going to be training a bit isn't it. It seems weird to think that she is going to join you in being a superhero. Though I guess I shouldn't expect anything different from you two. Always chasing the stories and trying to make sure everything turned out well. Though I'm a bit scared about what Willow said about magic. Though I guess if Chloe is going to be fighting the forces of darkness, I should work on learning how to use the magic I'm supposed to have."

Clark smiled, "What I'm not worth learning to use magic for?"

Lana smiled, "Nah you're mostly indestructible, I'm not all that worried."

"Well I guess there is that, so what do you want to do for our vacation?"

"Honestly I think we should spend some time with Chloe and actually catch up now that the secrets are all told. I want to know what I have been missing all of these years."

"I think we can fill you in, we should go find her."


	16. Practical Transfiguration

Author's notes: I don't own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you don't recognize.

The next few weeks of intense training wore at the various students as well as the instructors, so everyone was looking forward to the witch and wizard students finally attempting their animagus transformation. As them completing it meant that Dumbledore's stay would be at an end. While Harry enjoyed having the headmaster as a teacher even Hermione was getting a bit frazzled with the shear volume of information he knew on subjects.

Hermione sat furiously scribing down notes in her bedroom the morning before the test. "I'm not sure I got everything he said, but I'm sure I'll need most of what he said at some point."

Willow chuckled, "I'm sure you'll do fine, just remember all of the details and then let your mind go where it needs too. I'm sure you will do great. Besides if not then we can always try again later."

"Alright what happened to the Willow that was so happy and excited last night for me?"

"Well, I'm just trying to help by saying if it doesn't work it's not the end of the world."

Dawn smirked, "Blah don't listen to her. You haven't met a spell you couldn't do yet. So no worries, summon that Gryffindor courage and get downstairs for the big test."

"So are you ladies going to try?"

"I figured I would see what happens to the five of you first before I tried."

"That doesn't seem very brave of you Willow."

"Yeah well, I wouldn't want to end up a rat like Amy now would I?"

Dawn smiled and took Hermione's quill from her. "Alright get ye down there and face the test."

Hermione smiled, "Right, enough with the moping. I'm sure I'll do fine I just hope Ron or Neville doesn't turn themselves into something horrible."

Dawn smiled, "No worries about Harry or Ginny then?"

"Not really, Harry always manages to pull off difficult magic with ease; it's a bit annoying really, in certain ways. As for Ginny she practiced very hard for this."

"I just wish that I could go through the process but I'm not sure if that is a good idea what with me being the key."

"Somehow I don't think having you trying to change forms is a good thing."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah well nothing is stopping me from enjoying the experience vicariously so let's get down there."

Harry looked around the gym, "So Ron you figure one of us is going to make a mistake?"

"I don't think so, I saw Neville up studying last night he seemed to have a good grasp of the process, and I worked on the theories in my free time as a distraction while meditating, so I think I'll be fine."

"Meditating? I think spending time in the Muggle world was good for you."

"It's hardly Muggle when you have to worry about Demons and such things."

"I can see your point."

Albus walked into the room followed by a slightly nervous looking Neville. He looked around the gym, "Well at least this way if you twitch around you aren't going to hurt yourselves. I expected Hermione to be the first one here."

Hermione and Ginny ducked in, "Sorry we're late Professor last minute notes and such things."

He chuckled, "I understand, so who wants to start first?"

Ginny raised her hand after a look around proved no one else wanted to go first. "I'll go professor."

He smiled, "Excellent Miss Weasley, you have all drank the required potions and performed the correct spells?"

Ginny smiled "Other than the last potion yes."

"I'm sure I don't need to remind you of the need to concentrate on the animal you have seen."

Ginny shook her head, "No professor." She handed her wand to Hermione and walked out onto the mat. She raised a lumpy brown potion to her lips. "Bottoms up," Ginny drank the potion down, before clutching at her stomach in pain, "Gah,"

Harry stepped forward to help but was held back by Ron, "Nothing for it other than to let the transformation continue. That side effect was in the book."

"Since when did you read everything through?"

"We are studying something which has been known to put wizards in Saint Mungos. In the permanently damaged spell ward to be precise. I think a bit of studying is warranted."

"Ah, good point."

Ginny twitched in more pain as a bulge appeared in her robes as she sprouted a tail. She screamed out in pain as her face distorted, her nose lengthened as her long hair changed into bright red fur. Her robes collapsed into a pile as her body shrank down. The screaming turned into some light whimpering as Ginny's form went still.

Hermione winced "I guess the books weren't exaggerating when they said it was painful."

Albus sighed, "No they weren't."

A large red fox came out from under the robes sniffing around and looking at the various people.

Harry smiled "I guess you were right Ginny, your animagus form is cute."

Ron watched the fox nod at Harry's comment, "Bloody brilliant, now if she can just change back when she needs too."

"She should spend some time in her new form getting used to it."

Neville gulped, "Can I go next. If I see anyone else change, I think I'll lose my nerve." Neville walked over to the center of the mat while Ginny headed over to sit by Harry. Neville also handed his wand over for safe keeping, "Bottoms up I guess."

Ron shivered, "Better in then out I guess, though the potion looks nasty. You didn't make it did you?"

"Are you nuts? No I chose the better part of valor and let Hermione make it."

Harry nodded, "Yep, she did very nice work on all of our potions."

"I guess I don't feel so bad for asking her to do mine."

"I had to make mine anyways guys, besides I like having you not in a hospital."

Neville winced as he downed the potion, his form morphing in painful detail into the form of a cute donkey.

Hermione winced, "At least he isn't a toad or something."

Harry smiled "Well at least there is less chance to scare Willow. She might blast a frog like creature into dust before thinking about it. They sort of scare her."

Ron shook his head, "Don't you find it weird that she has more power then Voldemort but is scared of frogs?"

Hermione glared at Ron, "Ronald Weasley you're scared of spiders, so I wouldn't be talking."

"But spiders are yucky, you're next Harry."

"Fine I'll go next you big chicken." Harry handed his wand to Hermione as he stepped out into the middle of the room. Neville in donkey form moved off to the side of the room. Harry looked down nervously at the potion bottle Hermione handed him.

Dumbledore smiled thinking, 'It will be interesting to find out what animal Harry becomes. I'm glad I offered to supervise this experiment it has been more interesting than I thought it would be."

Hermione crossed her arms glaring at Harry, "Just drink it already unless you think I messed up brewing the potion?" She glared at Harry just daring him to say yes.

With a last gulp Harry drank the potion down, almost instantly the potion bottle fell from Harry's fingers as he fell over and changed into the form of a large black wolf. Harry shook his robes off his shoulders. Sniffing around Harry looked over at Hermione before wagging his tail, and barking, 'Strange having a tail it just sort of moves on its own, maybe I should go sit out of the middle. That's weird that no one can understand me though I guess we couldn't understand Sirius either.'

Ginny's fox head perked up as she yipped 'Speak for yourself, I can understand you just fine.'

'Well at least that answers the question of what do we do about talking back and forth while in animal form.'

Harry slid over to sit next to Ginny.

Ron frowned, pulled out his potion bottle and drained it in one large gulp. Ron's nose grew as the rest of him shrank down painfully, his hands spread out into wings as his face melted into the form of a large eagle with his body following slowly behind. Ron hopped around a few times before stumbling off of the matt with a caw sound.

"I guess I'm the last one, if you will hold my stuff Professor." Hermione held out the wands and other things in her hands.

Albus took the wands and supplies, "Just remember to let go and let your form be what it's supposed to be."

Hermione nodded, pulled out her potion bottle uncorked it and drank it down. She winced at the taste. She started screaming as her body didn't do what she thought it would. Instead of shrinking down into the form of a house cat like she expected it instead increased in size shredding her robes as her body morphed painfully into a rather large orange tiger. "MEOW!" 'Ouch. I'm not quite what I expected to be.'

Neville shied away a touch before remembering that it was just Hermione. Harry grinned, 'Too much thinking not enough just letting your mind wander where it will.'

Albus smiled, "Well you did change into a cat just a rather large cat. Now I think I'll leave you to chat amongst yourselves for a while. I suggest exploring around the house some." Albus set the wands and things on the table before he leaving the room.

Harry stood up and looked around, 'So where too now?"

Ron tried to flap his wings a bit in order to fly, after a few face plants and nose dives, 'Well I can't seem to get the wings to work quite right so I think I'm going to stay here and try a few more times.'

Neville whinnies, 'I can't believe I'm a donkey, I mean a donkey.'

Ginny sat up looking at Neville, 'I think donkeys are noble steadfast creatures. There is nothing wrong with being a donkey.'

Ron cawed, 'As opposed to a sneaky fox?'

Harry barked happily, 'Well better a fox than a bird that can't fly.'

Hermione sat looking at a large paw, 'Where did I mess up?'

'Not sure you did Hermione sometimes we just don't always see what we think we see. You look pretty good as a tiger.' Harry smiled before heading out the door. 'I'm going to run around some before changing back in my room, being that my clothes are toast.'

"Same with mine, though running around is probably a good way to get a feel for the new bodies.' Hermione followed Harry out who was in turn followed by Ginny.

Ron stayed and practiced flying while Neville wandered out of the room sort of aimlessly.

Willow sat in the kitchen with Dumbledore sharing a pot of tea. "So things went well with the animagus experiments?"

"Yes very well, Hermione turned into a larger cat than she thought she would and Neville turned into a donkey as his animal, but other than that things went as expected. I must say I am impressed that everyone was able to pull the transformation off so well."

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione did well and has a form that might be useful in a fight. I wonder if that's the slayer in her or just her personality."

"I would venture a guess that it's more a personality quirk. As for the rest Harry turned into a wolf, Ron an Eagle, and finally Ginny turned into a red fox. I think the animals they turned into suit their personalities well. They are going to need practice if they expect to be able to change while keeping clothes or a wand. However, I'm sure with some practice they will be able to complete that task quite well. If you would like I can marry everyone that needs marrying before I head back to my world. I believe that it might make for some good news to balance out the bad news of late."

"Well I know Buffy would like to be here for the first new slayer marriage though not sure about bringing all of the Weasley's for more than one wedding and I'm not really sure we can put it off too much longer. Otherwise certain things are going to be obvious to people."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well, what about the day after tomorrow? I can marry you Hermione and Dawn, as well as Ron and Alexia, we can marry Harry and Ginny while we are at it as well if they want."

Willow blinked, "So sort of a get everyone married have a big bash type of thing? I like the idea though I didn't think it was legal to marry three girls."

Dumbledore smiled, "Correct me if I'm wrong but you and Dawn make the laws here correct?"

Willow laughed, "I guess, so if we say it's legal?"

Dumbledore held his hands up smiling, "Then who am I to say it's not?"

Willow whooped "Let me go run things by the group and I'll get back to you."

Dumbledore smiled "Take your time, the rest of the children are having a rare moment of fun."

Willow smiled "Do you ever miss the actual fighting against evil part?"

"Only sometimes when I have to talk to this and that political figure and when I have to do paperwork, but most times I'm happy to have younger people I can count on to do the actual fighting. Besides I like teaching much more than fighting."

Willow emptied her tea cup before setting it down on the table. "I like teaching as well. I'll get back to you about the marriages soon." Willow ran off with a bounce in her step.

Dumbledore sighed, thinking, 'You're getting too old to have adventures, maybe I'll just sit here and have a nice cup of tea while the children have fun. I have to remember to thank the fates that I got the chance to meet so many interesting people. James and Lily would have been proud of the children.'

Willow ran up to her room her socks slipping on the hallway floors as she flew around the corners heading for her room. Dawn smiled at Willow as she came flying around the corner. "Whoa what's the hurry sweetie?"

"Iwannagetmarrried."

Buffy smiled at Willow, "Alright take a breath Willow and repeat."

"Well Dumbledore suggested that everyone get married the day after tomorrow in one big wedding event, I want to know if Dawn and Hermione would marry me."

Dawn blinked, "Ah in case you forgot I don't think there is a single judge in the world that would marry three girls. Besides wouldn't that be illegal."

"Well as Dumbledore said this isn't really part of the world anymore and sense we sort of make the laws, it's not illegal if we don't want it to be."

Dawn face lit up in a smile, "You mean we can get married?"

Buffy smiled at Willow "I think we can take that for a yes."

Dawn jumped on Willow hugging her, "Yes, yes very much yes, now we just need to get Hermione to say yes."

"I don't think that will be a problem I have seen the way she looks at you two. I still get to give my sister away don't I? And who is going to give away Willow?"

"I'm not sure you might have to fight Xander over that job. Tell you what you and he can work it out. I'm just happy I can finally marry Dawn and Hermione. We can also get Ron's marriage out of the way at the same time while his mother is here. Plus we can marry Harry and Ginny if we can convince them to get married."

A large orange tiger padded into the room followed by a wolf and a fox. Buffy looked at the animals, "Ah please tell me they're friendly?"

Willow laughed, "Yeah Dumbledore told me the tiger is Hermione, the wolf is Harry and the Fox is Ginny."

"You know for all I have dealt with magic for more then eight years now some things still surprise me."

The tiger morphed into a naked Hermione, "Yeah that makes two of us, not for the eight years part though. You think I could get a sheet or something Dawn?"

Harry smiled his tongue hanging out as he watched Hermione change. Buffy handed Hermione a sheet, shaking her head at Dawn and Willow staring at Hermione. "Thank you Buffy, it's nice to know that Dawn's sister can at least be polite." Hermione frowned at Harry, "Like you haven't seen the view before. Honestly Harry change back so we can talk."

Harry shook his wolf head at Hermione.

"You are just being a big baby Harry." Hermione finished tying the sheet around her waist. She tossed a blanket over Harry and a large towel to Ginny.

Muffled shuffling was heard as the two changed back to their human forms.

Buffy turned her head and snuck peeks at Harry. "So what do you guys think of a large party the day after tomorrow, where everyone gets married?"

Harry smiled at Ginny after tying his blanket around himself, "Other then her family killing me it sounds like a great idea."

"Oh please, they aren't going to kill you for marrying me, they might kill you if you don't marry me and I tell them some of the things we've done." Ginny smiled a devilish smile.

"Ah does that count as blackmail?"

Willow nodded, "Probably, but does it really matter?"

Harry shrugged, "Sense I don't care what anyone else thinks, and I want to marry Ginny I'm fine with this."

Willow bounced up and down on her feet, "Great now we just have to tell the rest of the people and start setting up for a party."

Dawn groaned, "I'll start setting up for transporting the people here, we can probably send the notice to the Weasley's today. I figure give them at least a day to get ready. I can probably co-op their fireplace to bring them to this fireplace with a bit of blood enhanced floo powder."

Buffy shuddered, "You know that still gives me shivers you talking about blood like that."

"Yeah, but this time it's me nicking a finger not some mad goddess cutting me open with a knife."

Harry looked back at Ginny, "Maybe we should go get dressed and collect our wands?"

Ginny smiled, "Why yes that is a great idea." Ginny took Harry's hand and lead him from the room.

Willow turned and looked at Dawn and Hermione, "So now the big question. What are we going to do for wedding dresses?"

"Well I don't know maybe skip the dresses altogether and come dressed like Hermione is?"

Hermione blinked, "Dawn! Ah no, I don't think so, besides Mrs. Weasley is going to be there. It's going to be hard enough to explain us three girls getting married. I don't want to have to explain not wearing clothes as well."

Willow smirked, "Honestly I wonder how you and Buffy can be related."

Buffy shook her head, "Sometimes you aren't the only one wondering."

Hermione frowned and sat down on the bed, "What do I tell my parents?"

Dawn sat down next to her, her earlier happiness washed away. "I'm not sure what you should tell them, we either don't invite them, or we invite them and face the choices we made together. Either way we aren't going to lose you, I hope that your parents understand and can except it. If not then we might have some issues."

"Just be honest you three, I think things will work out well enough. Besides you know you have a home here if things don't turn out well."

"I'm just scared about telling my parents, I'm not sure how they will react. But I think we shouldn't let that bring us down, we will just have to deal with whatever happens, though unless we start on the dresses we will have to go with Dawn's suggestion."

"I don't think I could go through with that, well only if I had too, and only for you two." Willow hugged Hermione and Dawn close.

Hermione smiled blinking back tears, "I know you aren't going to leave me, it's just well I love my parents even if they aren't always current with my life. I do try to not lie to them. But enough of that, I think with a bit of work we can probably transfigure some dresses."

Buffy shook her head, "Using magic to make dresses, isn't that going over the edge a touch with magic?"

Willow frowned, "Well it's either that or try to get money out of the council. We could always let Dobby make the dresses; you have seen his taste in socks. Do you want to be wearing something he made?"

Buffy shook her head, "Alright you win. Sounds like it falls to me to help you pick out a dress, as well as make suggestions for the rings."

Dawn frowned, "What are we going to use for rings?"

Hermione shrugged, "Well I can make some, it would just require transfiguring some Galleon's into rings. So that isn't going to be a problem."

Ginny walked back in dressed in a robe, "Well Harry sent me up here to work on my dress with you if that's alright?"

Willow smiled "It's always nice to have another girl's input."

Harry meanwhile dressed in his Hogwarts robes headed off to find Ron and Neville. "Ron you might want to hide, the girls are planning the weddings as we speak."

"Blah we have plenty of time before we have to deal with that, right?"

Harry chuckled, "Only if you consider the day after tomorrow a long time."

"Please tell me you're joking."

"No, your whole family is going to be there."

"Mum's going to kill me when she finds out that I got Alexia pregnant."

"We weren't going to tell her that, besides that's one of the reasons we can't wait, if we wait too much longer it's going to be noticeable in all of the girls. I'm just glad that Ginny isn't pregnant because I would get killed for that. Better to wait until after marriage for that news."

Neville piped up with "You are both going to be fine, Ginny will tell her family to behave besides they already love you like a son, might as well make it official. And the Weasley's have never worried about blood purity, so it's not like they are going to care who Ron marries other than that he loves her, which to hear him yap, he does."

Ron blinked at Neville, "Ah I guess you're right. So what do we do about formal wear?"

Harry smiled, "No worries on that, the dress robes for Ron's wedding were on the list I sent with Hermione the last time they went out."

Ron scowled, "So you're saying I need help affording clothes now?"

"No I'm saying you couldn't pick something with style to save your life, that's why I had the girls do it."

Ron smiled, "Well it stops it from being my fault if people don't like my clothes."

Neville chuckled, "Well I'm just glad it's not me getting married."

Harry smiled at Neville, "Well I've seen the way you look at Lexie. I'm sure it's just a matter of time before you get married."

Neville blushed, "Ah she isn't old enough to get married, and besides she isn't much older than a first year."

Ron smirked, "Neville got a girlfriend; Neville has a girlfriend,"

"She is a girl and a friend, besides she could beat you up without trying too hard Ron. Besides you're getting married, you have no room to talk."

Harry laughed, "Alright you two see about talking to Dobby on what type of food and decorations to do for a wizarding event. You are both pureblood and thus have more experience with it than I do. In other words work with Dobby and pick the fun parts and the things we need for the party. I trust you with this Neville."

"We'll get planning, Dobby please show up." Dobby appeared with a crack. "How may I help you Mister Ronald?"

"We have to plan a wedding Dobby you think you're up too it?"

Dobby stood tall and straight, well tall for him. "Dobby is ready sirs."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Thank you Dobby, I have to go do the rest of the plotting."

"Take care Harry, and don't worry Ron and I will get the rest of the event set up."

Harry smiled as he headed towards the computer lab. "Chloe, Lexie you sweet ladies think you can help me with a problem or two?"

Lexie looked at Chloe then smiled back at Harry, "This should be good, what do you want Harry?"

"Well, I was sort of hoping that maybe Chloe could write up a news story for my wedding. It's the day after tomorrow, while I'm not happy about giving the papers a news story I think at some point down the line I would like to have one to publish. Willow said you're a journalist so I thought I would ask you for help."

"Well that's great and yes I could take a few photos and write up the wedding. Though that doesn't explain what you need Lexie for."

"Yeah what's my part in this?" Lexie stood with her hands on her hips looking up at Harry.

"Well I was sort of hoping you could, don't kill me for this, be the flower girl."

Lexie blinked, "You want me to be the flower girl?"

Harry nodded, "Well you're sort of the youngest person here and you're a girl I was hoping you could toss some flowers or something."

Lexie smiled, "I guess so, I mean I like flowers well enough. Do I get paid?"

"I'll stun Andrew for you the next time I see him. Is that a good enough payment?"

Lexie smiled happily, "Alright provided you draw on his face and take pictures of it."

Harry sighed, "Agreed just don't tell the others."

Lexie smiled, "Not going to, they might stop you."

"So how are you getting along with Neville?"

"I like him, he is really nice, and he even reads to me. I'm happy; he is even getting better at all of the demon names in the books."

Chloe chuckled, "I just wish that Clark, Lana and I could just be a couple. It would solve a lot of issues."

Lexie frowned, "Just tell them how you feel. Love is supposed to be easy. If that doesn't work just get Clark to read you stories in the bath tub."

Harry blinked, "Ah you and ah."

Lexie blushed, "On second thought that might not work in your case."

"I think I should go talk to Clark and Lana." Chloe headed up the stairs oblivious to the hiding girl that whispered "Wish granted."

"Why don't you go check with Neville for any setup that needs to be done for the flower girl stuff?"

Lexie smiled and headed off, "Alright."

Harry thought, "Alright, most of the details are completed, not sure what else to do."

Cordelia walked in talking to a ghostly Fred, "As I was saying, we still need you to be the science girl. You being a ghost doesn't change that."

"It just feels different without having a lab or things to write with. Oh hello, you must be Harry."

"Yes that's me who are you?"

"I'm Fred it is short for Winifred. I'm a friend of Willow's and Cordelia's. Though, I'm sort of stuck being a ghost."

"Ah well there are worse things you could be. I've heard of a few slime demons."

Cordelia smiled "See what did I tell you, there are worse things."

"So Cordelia any visions of doom or gloom in the next few days?"

"Nothing major, so I think the wedding plans are safe."

"Well in that case I guess I can go work on the invitations, if you will excuse me."

"Of course."

Harry headed up the stairs frowning at the silver glitter littering the bottom part of the stairs. "Wonder where that came from, I'll just have to have Dobby clean it up before the wedding." Harry continued along on his way heading towards the girls room.

Meanwhile Chloe opened the door to her room with Lana only to see Lana sitting on the bed without any clothes on, her skin gleaming with a faint sheen of silvery glitter. Chloe blinked in shock as Lana almost purrs, "Chloe just the girl I wanted to see, come in and take a load off." A sort of fog drifted over Chloe's eyes as she slipped out of her clothes. Chloe spotted Clark relaxing next to Lana with a faint silver glittery sheen on his bare chest as well.

"I'm not sure what's wrong but something isn't right here."

Clark smiled, "No I think everything is right, I have both my best friends with me and I intend to show them how much I love them, it's like a wish come true."

Chloe nodded dazedly with lust filled eyes as she walked over to climb onto the bed, "Just like a wish come true."

Meanwhile Dawn smiled and tossed Ginny's letter through a portal.

Mrs. Weasley was in the middle of making Dinner when a portal opened and an official looking letter on expensive looking stationary flew out of it. Molly not quite sure which to be more afraid of the fact that it's on expensive stationary or the fact that it came flying out of a portal in thin air, picks it up. Looking at the blank envelope she noted that it had no address on it. Just a simple "To the Weasley Family" was written in glowing multicolored letters. With no small amount of fear Mrs. Weasley tapped the letter with her wand. This caused the letter to open and begin singing in Dawn's voice. The song resembled nothing so much as a childish sing-song.

"Oh joyful greetings, oh joyful tidings,

The day has come. The day has finally come,

There are weddings in the family,

You must be so proud,

It is my honor; yes my honor, to tell you,

To inform you, to inform you, that

Your only daughter, your only daughter

Is getting married, is getting married,

To the boy you took in many years ago.

Always considered him a son, please oh please,

Don't kill him now, for at long last,

He will be your son,

For real, for real.

But wait, I am the singing letter,

I have more good news,

Your youngest son, your youngest son,

Is getting married, is getting married,

Yes you heard me right,

And here you thought he would do nothing right.

Nothing right.

Rejoice for the day approaches that your children

Will be married, will be married.

In two days time the joyous event will be held.

So bring your best wishes, the food is on the grooms."

Molly screamed as she fainted. George rushed in wand drawn to see his mother collapsed on the ground. He looked around before he spotted the letter sitting on the table. Cautiously he peered down at the letter reading before he relaxed and started laughing. Fred walked into the room spotting Mrs. Weasley and a laughing George. "Have you finally lost it? What's wrong with mum?"

"That bloody bastard beat us to the punch for getting married."

"Which one?"

"Little Ronniekins."

"You can't be serious, who is he marrying?"

"It doesn't say, and oh Ginny is marrying Harry."

"Well good for her, you think we should wake Mum up?"

"Well I guess." George waved his wand at his mother.


	17. Weddings and Family

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize. As for Ginny's full name, as far as I know Ginny was the only name she used in the book. As I dislike Ginevra as a name, I am choosing to have Dumbledore use the English version of the Italian name Ginevra. If this offends people, I am sorry.

Fred chuckled, "Mum wake up." George laughed, "If you don't wake up we will have to use water."

"Don't you dare, you wrote that didn't you?"

Fred and George looked at each other, "I wish we had thought of a joke like that, but no I think it's real."

"Oh dear how can they get married and where would Ron have met her?"

Fred shrugged, "I just want to know the lucky guy that is marrying Hermione."

George grinned, "Ah such a fine girl, smart too."

Fred chuckled, "Somehow I don't think you're thinking about her smarts."

"Be quiet you two, did the note say when we were supposed to go?"

Fred reached into the envelope and pulled out a packet of floo powder and a note. George took it out of Fred's hand and read the note. "I guess this is how we get there, by saying Watchers Headquarters IDC. That's a strange floo address but no worries."

"But a wedding, I don't have anything to wear that isn't old. I mean I can try to fix up one of my old dress robes, I had better get started on that."

Fred looked at George, "No, we don't think so Mum, not this time, we are going to Madam Malkin's and buying robes for you and dad, us as well. I'm not having you or Dad showing up to your own son and daughter's wedding in old clothes."

"Arthur has just gotten promoted so we have enough."

"Look mum we make enough to treat the family to something, besides view it as an apology for all the years we played pranks on you and dad."

"Not a chance that's worth much more than a few robes, but I guess I'll have to take you up on it."

George laughed, "So who gets to tell Bill and Charley?"

"I'll tell Bill and send him to collect Charley."

"Alright after that I think we need to gather up the people that are invited to the wedding."

Fred looked over the list of invited people, laughing. "The list looks like Ginny's writing, let's see. All of the Weasley family is on the invited list including Percy. Must be Ginny's doing. I guess she wants him there because it is a wedding."

"It would be nice to have the whole family together again."

Fred snorted, "We will see what happens as far as that goes. If he makes Ginny cry he is a dead man, brother or not."

"Don't talk about your brother like that."

George muttered, "It's true though." Coughing George spoke up. "Alastor Moody and McGonagall are on the list. Ah, this is funny; Snape has a slash through the paper with a note that says if he comes, he dies a most painful death. It's even initialed A.D. that's interesting."

"I'll talk to Bill, he can round up Charley. Then I'll go collect Luna Lovegood and we can head over to wherever this location is this afternoon after lunch.

Fred snorted, "I'll go collect Percy and make sure he comes. He is not going to be the first Weasley in memory to not be at a family wedding."

"It would be nice to have everyone together." Molly sniffed fighting back tears as she headed off to talk to Bill.

Fred scowled, "I think I will get to try out a few of the new products on Percy."

"Maybe we both should go."

"You just want to see the new products being tested on him."

"Well yes, I do. He has caused a lot of problems in the last few months because he is too proud to realize he is wrong. I figure if he doesn't want to show up we hog tie him and bring him anyway."

Fred and George vanished with two loud cracks.

Sitting at his desk a knock on the door interrupted Percy. "Whatever it is you're selling, I don't want it." The knocking continued. "Bloody hell, what do you want?" Percy pulled out his wand as headed over towards the door.

Fred yelled, "Open up Percy we need to talk."

"Go away I have nothing to say to you or any of the rest of the Weasley's."

Fred raised his wand pointing it at the door, "Reducto!"

Percy jumped back as his door blew off the hinges. He narrowly avoided death as the splinters of the door shot inward."

Fred and George in their dragon hide leather boots and jackets stepped through the wreckage of the door. George flicked the tip of his wand towards Percy, "Expelliarmus." Percy's wand flew into George's hand.

Fred looked back at the door and waved his wand at the mess, "Reparo." The mess reassembled itself into a door shutting with another flick of George's wand. Fred flicked his wand at the door locking it. "If you apparate out of here we will spell trap your apartment so badly you will never be able to use it."

"You can't do this, it's illegal. Just wait until I talk to the minister."

"You will shut the bloody hell up Percy or I will shut you up permanently. I am through playing nice, your very name makes mum cry. I wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for the fact that I was for some reason, I don't understand, asked to invite you to a wedding."

"Who is getting married, and why should I care?"

"Ron is marrying someone he met, Ginny is marrying Harry."

"Potter?"

George piped up, "Unless you know another Harry that Ginny has had a crush on for years."

"They wanted you there Percy you are going to be there if I have to drag your unconscious body there myself."

"What reason do I have to go?"

"How do I say this, family? You are part of this family even if you think dad is an embarrassment. The real embarrassment is placing your stupid job ahead of your family."

"Oh and this family is so great, you notice how poor we always were."

George sighed, "You never got it did you? I still do not understand why the sorting hat did not put you in Slytherin. The fact that you were in Gryffindor is the only reason we are even going to bother talking with you, after all the crap you pulled."

"We have a chance to witness one of the most powerful couples to be married in years."

Percy shook his head, "What do you mean Ginny is powerful?"

Fred nodded, "She is very powerful magically. You have seen a number of her curses. From your point of view, your sister marrying the person that is going to kill Voldemort is going to increase your prestige. Besides she is your sister you should be happy for her. She gets to marry the love of her life. You should be so lucky. As for Ron, well the fact that he is getting married is a bit of a shock but you are still going to be there."

George shrugged, "Besides, would you rather her marry a Muggle? On the other hand, she could marry someone as powerful as Harry Potter. Think of the power of the children, oh wait the ministry doesn't like to talk about that does it?"

"The ministry has very good reasons to keep that knowledge from the general public. How do you know about it anyways?"

George smiled, "We actually read family notebooks, and such things. As well as the family spell books that you never read, because they were not fancy and impressive looking. You really are an idiot about things. Do you have any idea how powerful Harry is, or Ginny for that matter?"

"Oh please Harry has some luck but the ministry doesn't believe he is anything more then an unstable child looking for glory."

Fred shook his head, "Tell me you don't believe that."

Percy dug through a pocket and removed a small glass globe. He set it on the table and it started spinning counter clockwise. "No I don't, but you would be hard pressed to convince the people in charge of that. So Ginny is marrying Harry then?"

Fred looked at the spinning globe, "How did you get a hold of that? That's one of our prototype anti-observation devices."

Percy smiled, "They're quite good by the way. It is a pity that the ministry has idiots for most of its people. Not that I am surprised, but damn it I was this close to having an in with Fudge. You have any idea how much that would have helped?"

George frowned, "So what you alienate your family to get your spot in the government?"

"Yeah well, I admit I was blind going into the whole program, I thought the government was the place to go to help fix things. But it's not as you well know."

Fred sat in one of Percy's chairs. "So much ridiculous merit placed on blood rather than magical power and skill. So you thought you found a way to fix things, when it blew up in your face you got pissed and lashed out trying to keep dancing on needles in your bloody ministry job."

Percy sighed tiredly, "Basically, look I'm sorry, but it's not like I can just walk back and say sorry. The corruption fills the ministry. I am watched everywhere I go. I thought it was bad when Lucius Malfoy was bribing Fudge but now you can't go anywhere without running into it."

George chuckled darkly, "Now do you understand why no one in our family cared much for position in the ministry? The whole thing is broken, how many skilled wizards do you think the ministry has? We have sold hundreds of shield charm brooches to the ministry. You have any idea how scared that makes us feel."

"Why should that make you scared? It means that hundreds of people are more protected."

Fred sighed, "Think about what that means, you can make a shield charm that will stop a large number of spells before failing. So can Ginny, Hermione, Harry and even Ron, as can strangely enough Neville. I watched the defense association people they could cast a shield charm that held. They are mostly a bunch of fifth years, and they can make a shield charm better than half the adults in the ministry can. Yet the number of highly placed people in the ministry that needed a shield charm is nuts. They shouldn't be that weak."

Percy sighed, "I got to see a lot of the personal files while working for Fudge, most of the names of the heads of departments and highly placed people belong to old wizarding families with money and connections. More competent but less well-connected wizards that work for the ministry either work in departments that are over looked like Father's department or are low in the chain of command. It's getting too annoying to stomach."

"Oh did we get a conscience?"

Percy scowled, "Fine I admit I was wrong. I'll apologize to the family, but if I do that it means that certain people are going to watch me more closely."

"They are watching you anyways, what's it matter? Aren't you tired of being a glorified paper pusher?"

"What other options do I have? The ministry is the only thing I for which I am trained. I do not have anywhere to go. I do not know that much about Muggle culture. I can't even function outside of the stupid box we made for ourselves."

"Well what are we supposed to do about it? You burned your own bridges; you are just going to have to fix those bridges. On the other hand, you do not have to fix them in public. Try not to pick a fight with Ron over the family while you're there."

"So where are they having the wedding?"

"Some place that is hidden, they thought it was safer than hiding where the ministry could find them. What with Umbridge sending dementors after Harry. He is still rather bitter about that by the way."

"So you are telling me to behave and try to mend fences where I can? What happens if the people watching me decide to watch me when I arrive wherever the wedding is?"

George smiled, "Well then they will have to play with the concealment spells of a friend of Lupin's. In other words don't worry about it."

"Well I guess I should go get this over with. What were you going to do if I didn't come with you?"

Fred smiled, "The only thing we could think of trying, send Bill or Ginny after you."

Percy shuddered, "I'm still convinced the only reason those two didn't turn me into a puddle of goo is because it would make mum sadder than she is already."

"Probably true, so are we ready to go? I don't figure the obscuring charm in the globe is going to last much longer."

George tossed Percy back his wand. "Alright shall we apparate there?"

Fred shrugged, "Just remember to apparate to the shed behind the house otherwise you will hit the wards on the place."

Percy shook his head, "You weren't going to tell me were you George?"

George shrugged, "No, I'm still pissed at you. The only reason I am not turning you into something horrible is I am more afraid of Ginny then I am of you. She is damn scary really."

"Alright let's get this over with." The Weasleys vanished with a loud series of cracks.

A short time later, a black robed figure watching a series of alarm devices cursed as the device monitoring one Percy Weasley's apartment started flashing. "Damn it he wasn't supposed to be going anywhere, I had better report this."

Molly headed up the stairs, "Bill you think you can get over to Romania and collect Charlie?"

"What on earth for?"

"Ron and Ginny are getting married and we have to leave this afternoon after the twins take me shopping."

Bill smiled, "So they are finally getting married that's good to hear. I am glad to hear that. I think you will like the girl Ron is marrying. And well you have already met the guy Ginny is marrying."

"How did you know about the wedding?"

"I didn't, but I did do some work for Harry a few days ago. I'll go collect Charlie now."

"Wait who is Ron marrying?"

"You will just have to ask him when you see him." Molly frowned as Bill smiled and vanished with a crack.

Bill looked around the deserted back alley of Muggle London. He smiled at seeing no one and pulled a silver key out of his pocket. Thinking to himself, 'I'm glad that Gringotts is cheap and teaches its wizards how to make a portkey rather than pay for expensive normal travel methods.' Slipping his wand out of his arm sheath Bill waved it over the key, "Portus." The key flashed for a brief second, before Bill vanished and appeared in a forest somewhere in Romania.

A cloaked figure stepped into a tent in the forest, "Charlie your brother Bill is here he said he had to talk to you about something important. It took us a little over an hour to get here and get through the checkpoint. He didn't drink anything in that hour and all the other tests for identity showed that he is William Weasley."

Charlie nodded, "Thanks, can you send him in?"

The cloaked figure nodded before leaving. Bill walked in, "Going well I hope Charlie."

"What are you doing here, and why didn't you write everyone is alright aren't they?"

"Yes, everyone is fine. Actually, it is good news; Ron and Ginny are getting married in a double wedding. They want the whole family there so I was supposed to grab you."

"I'm not sure how much time I can get off."

"Just take the rest of today and tomorrow off and I'll make sure you get back here by sometime tomorrow."

"I'll right how do you suppose to get back there in a day?"

Bill smiles holding up the portkey, "With this."

"They let you have a portkey?"

"Of course not, I just didn't tell anyone, perk of working for Gringotts. Now hurry up and ask your boss about the leave."

"Alright, wait here while I run it by my boss." Charlie headed out the door.

Bill sat in one of the folding chairs waiting for Charlie to return. 'It should be interesting to see what the reactions are going to be to the multiple weddings.'

Charlie came back in smiling, "My boss gave me a few days off for the wedding. So can we use the portkey to get back?"

"Yes, once we get back, we apparate to the woodshed behind the house. We shouldn't stick around where we land from the portkey, it's in Muggle London."

"You always were the risk taker."

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black, you work with dragons Charlie."

"Better dragons than curses."

Bill pulled out the portkey and held it out for Charlie to grab. Charlie grabbed the portkey as Bill said, "Return." With a stomach-wrenching lurch, the two brothers vanished.

McGonagall was sitting at her desk in Hogwarts filling out some midsummer paperwork. "I wish Dumbledore hadn't left me to fill this paper work out. Sometimes I dislike being the deputy headmistress." She looked up from her work as a small sphere of green appeared. With a shocked look, McGonagall pulled out her wand and said, "Protego."

A shield formed in front of McGonagall as the green sphere flattened out into a green portal. It belched out a scroll tied with a red ribbon. The portal snapped shut after belching out the scroll. McGonagall tapped the scroll with her wand carefully. "This is strange I wonder what spell they used to transport something into Hogwarts, and why?" After a few spells and more prodding with her wand, she untied the ribbon and opened the scroll reading the material within.

'Greetings and salutations Minerva McGonagall, You have been invited to attend the weddings of a number of your students. Ronald Weasley, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger are all getting married and wish you to attend. You are the head of Gryffindor house, because of this we feel like you are family, maybe a scary aunt at times but still family. If you wish to go please head to the Weasley's house, they have directions on how to get to where Harry's house is. We wish that you would come; it should take no more then a few hours of your time. If we can beg a favor Harry would like to include Mad eye Moody but thought that a portal delivering the scroll would just cause him to destroy it before reading it.' The scroll was signed Hermione Granger.

McGonagall frowned looking up at the clock and thought, 'I guess I can afford to take some time away from these papers, it would be nice to have a break. Besides I want to ask Hermione where she found the spell to transport the scroll.' McGonagall pulled out a handful of floo powder and tossed it into the fire, "The Burrow."

Minerva stuck her head in the flames. She spotted Molly in the living room, "Ah Molly, I have just gotten a rather strange scroll delivered, it said something about a wedding?"

"Ah yes, I'm still a bit confused about it as well, but please come over and when the rest of the people get here we can head out from here."

"I guess we don't have much choice in the matter then. Hold on a minute and I'll be right there." McGonagall stood and picked up a blank sheet of Hogwarts stationary then tossed another handful of floo powder into the fire as she stepped into it. "The Burrow."

"I'm glad you can come, I don't know what this is really about other then a message from the children that they were getting married and wanted their families there. I'm sure once we get wherever it is we can talk to them about the whole mess, and where they have been hiding."

"Albus was rather interested in how they managed to move the whole house from its previous location. I'll be sure to ask about that as well as some other things."

"There are so many things to ask about. May I use your writing table?"

"Of course Professor, it's in the next room."

The doorbell rang, "I should get that, stupid Muggle contraption." Molly walked to the door,

"Let us in mum, we have some guests. Besides we already blew up one door today."

Molly opened the door gasping at seeing Percy standing there quietly. "Percy come in, come in." Looking past Fred and George, she spotted Luna Lovegood standing quietly behind Fred. "You should come in as well Luna."

Percy nodded, "Thank you, Mother, I'm not sure how long I can stay here before they figure out where I am."

Fred pushed Percy into the house, "No worries the family wards should stop that for a while."

Luna smiled and nods, "I'd be happy to come in, Fred didn't say much other than the fact that Ginny wanted me to come to her wedding, I'm not sure what to wear as this is the first time someone invited me to a wedding." Luna picked nervously at a nice red dress that she was wearing, complete with small silver earrings designed to look like small radishes. "Ginny and Harry got me the earrings after the whole Ministry of Magic thing."

Molly looked Luna over more closely "You look lovely Luna please come in all of you."

Percy blinked in surprise to see McGonagall, "Ah Professor, it's nice to see you again."

McGonagall smiled, "It's nice to see a former student surrounded by family."

With a slight thud, Charlie and Bill appear holding the portkey. Looking around Bill smiled, "Ah Professor it's nice to see you again."

Charlie nodded, "Yes it is nice Professor. But honestly if someone could explain why Ron and Ginny are getting married I would be glad."

Molly sighed, "I don't know the note they sent didn't say much, I owled Arthur and Moody."

Fred and George handed Molly a wrapped clothes box, "This is for you and Dad. We figured we would save some time by picking it up for you."

Molly opened the box looking at the lovely dress robes inside, "Thank you."

A short while later a knock on the door interrupted everyone, "Molly can you open the door please."

Bill looked over at Charlie, smiling they pulled their wands out as they opened the door. "Ah hello dad, Moody, please come inside." Bill waved his wand in a few gestures and whispered under his breath a few words, "Ah good they aren't using polyjuice potion."

Alastor looked at Bill and grumbled "Stupid greedy ass Goblins for not sharing that spell."

Bill smiled, "Yeah well how else would they make sure that no one walked out with someone else's gold? It's just a matter of constant vigilance like you always say."

Fred smiled at Moody, "He is just pissed because that isn't a spell taught to aurors."

Moody nodded, "It would make our job easier."

Bill smiled, "Yeah well I can't teach you, I signed a great number of contracts about not teaching Gringotts' secrets before I started working for them."

George spoke up, "Anyways before this degrades into an argument about ethics maybe we should get going. I'm not sure how much time we are going to have before the wedding."

Molly walked over to the table and pulled out the bag of enhanced floo powder, "I hope there is enough of it to go around. I suspect we just use it as normal floo powder."

Moody scowled as his eye spun around to look into the bag, "I don't see how we can trust the floo powder, I mean what if it's a trap?"

McGonagall smiled, "Then it's a trap, but I don't really think it is, the death eaters wouldn't resort to tricks if they had the power to send this to us via a portal. They would have sent something dangerous."

Moody growled, "I still think it's a trap."

Bill frowned, "You think your breakfast is a trap most days."

"Constant vigilance."

Molly took a pinch of the dust and tossed it into the fireplace as she stepped into it. A green flame sprung up as she said, "Watchers Headquarters IDC." The flame flashed as Molly vanished.

Bill smiled, "Alright everyone through and I'll go last."

Moody and the others headed through with grumbles. Bill took the bag as he stepped into the fire being the last to vanish into the green fire.

Dawn laughed as the group of people tumble out of the fireplace. "I'm glad that you could make it. Now if you can all head over to the living room Hermione would like to talk a little bit about the schedule."

The various people move to the living room to pile in with the rest of the guests. Hermione stood on the slightly raised stage with Harry. "May I have your attention, please?" The crowd of people quiet down.

Fred and George piped up, "So why are we here exactly?"

Hermione smiled, "I'm getting to that honestly Fred you could have some patience. Anyways I got chosen to organize the weddings for some reason."

Harry smiled while laughing, "You drew the short straw, that's why."

"Well, you used magic to cut the straw I chose. Anyways, we are gathered here for the wedding of Ronald Weasley to his finance Alexia, as well as the joining of Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley. I'm also marrying Willow Rosenberg and Dawn Summers." The crowd chattered to itself a touch at that announcement.

As Harry raised his hands, the talking died down. "If I may have your attention, we have planned a lovely feast for everyone, as well as a touch of dancing to follow the feast. First, I would ask a touch of patience with us, we have some last minute details to work out. I'm not that good at speeches so I'll be blunt," Harry smiled. "When we ask if there are any objections, anyone that values their health will keep their hands down. Honestly we aren't going to ask, it saves having to toss curses at Fred and George."

"Hey we aren't that bad."

Charlie laughed, "Yes you are; now you should be quiet, so Harry can explain the situation."

"Alright, now that I have the joking aside, I do have a very important announcement under no circumstance is anyone to open any of the exterior doors. This has to do with how the wards on this place are set up as well as safety concerns. There will also be some light food, to tide people over until after the wedding. Ron is going to go first followed by Ginny and I then the girls are last. After that Dobby has prepared a feast for us." Harry winced slightly, "After the feast there will be dancing."

Hermione patted Harry on the shoulder, "It's not so bad, Ginny isn't going to kill you for being a bad dancer. Stepping on her toes maybe." Some people in the crowd laughed.

"Dobby, please bring out the food."

The tables near the edges of the room filled with food.

Hermione smiled "Now, people eat drink and be merry while we organize things a little more, the wedding will be in about two hours. Please feel welcome to explore the house for those of you who have not been here before. I just ask that you don't enter anyone's room uninvited."

The crowd broke up to chatter between themselves.

Ginny glided out of the kitchen in her long white silk dress robes, looking around she spotted Percy. "Ah Percy I'm glad you could make it."

"I'm glad you invited me, I didn't think you would. But I'm glad to be here."

"Well you are family, but enough of that, enjoy the food we can always talk after. I should make the rounds."

"That would be nice." Percy headed to get something to eat as he spotted Molly approaching."

Molly smiled at Ginny, "You look so beautiful dear. Why didn't you tell me you were getting married? I could have helped with the dress or something."

"I didn't want to worry you, besides it just sort of happened. We weren't sure when it was going to be and you had other things to worry about."

"What like two of my children running off?"

"Yes like that. Eat some of the food, otherwise, Dobby will feel bad. But I've got to go get ready."

Arthur put a hand on Molly's shoulder, "I think we should enjoy the food, she needs to get ready, and we can talk about it later."

Xander smiled chatting with Fred and George, "So your ton-tongue toffees really make your tongue a foot long?"

Fred nodded smiling, "We have a few samples of things. I thought we would slip a few things into the food."

Xander shook his head, "Better make it after guys, Willow is liable to kill anyone that messes things up today. I like the idea of some of your jokes. You should talk to Anaya about maybe selling some of your magical jokes in her shop."

George and Fred looked at each other, "Well it's not like it would be competing with shops in our world. Though really I don't see how I could get enough of a supply to make a difference there."

Xander laughed, "Don't worry I think we can talk Dawn into transporting the stuff for a cut of the pie."

"I think it sounds like a great idea besides we always did want to branch out. Just didn't think we would be branching out in quite this way."

"Well Dawn needs a way to pay for things, and normal job and Dawn don't really go together."

"Great we can figure out the details after the wedding, so what cut do you want?"

Xander smiled, "Well I figure we buy them for a good price, then sell them and give Dawn a cut of that. You and George will get a set amount of our world dollars for each item. With that, you can acquire things that you want from our world. Or reinvest the money into the store or something."

"George what do you think?"

"Well Fred I think we should take the deal, it sounds like a good deal to me."

"Alright we are in."

Xander smiled, "Great Anaya will be happy."

Chloe sat with Clark and Lana eating, "So what do you think about your cousin getting married?"

"I'm not sure somehow I always thought she would get married to a guy, not two girls you know."

Chloe chuckled, "Is there something wrong with marrying two girls?"

Lana watched Clark squirm, "Ah, no I guess not it's just not what I expected that's all."

"Well I think they make a nice trio."

Chloe smacked Clark on the head as he blushed, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Honestly we can't take you anywhere, can we Clark. You're not much better Chloe."

Chloe blushed, "I should get going so I can take enough notes to write the article on the weddings."

Alastor Moody sat drinking from his hip flask slightly shaking, his eye twirling around in its socket as he tried to look in any direction but outside of the house.

Minerva came over to Alastor, "Something wrong Alastor?"

"There is something really wrong about this house; there isn't anything outside of it. I just see a rainbow colored mist, it's disconcerting to say the least."

"Well Harry did mention security spells and such."

Alastor shuddered, "I've never seen any spells that would do that though."

Dumbledore smiled as he walked up behind Minerva and Alastor, "Ah yes, Harry's house has some of the best wards I've ever seen. I still have yet to figure out how all of the wards were placed. It is nice to know there are some things even I do not know about magic. If you are interested in finding out more Willow is the one that placed most of the wards, though a few were placed by Bill Weasley."

Minerva mouth creased in a slight smile, "I always knew Bill would do well for himself in anything he chose to do. I'm glad you are here Albus, maybe you could explain what is going on here."

"Well I thought it was pretty self explanatory, I'm going to perform a few marriages for a group of people that asked me to. I also wanted to check out the wards on the place and find out how they made the headquarters vanish like they did."

Moody scowled, "Did you find out what they did to the headquarters. I searched where the house was. There was no trace of the building other than a lack of grass in a building shaped area. How did they disguise the building so well?"

"They didn't, they moved the building."

"You can't be serious Albus, it would require a great number of wizards to move a house this size."

Albus nodded, "And yet they moved it with fewer than ten wizards."

Minerva gasped, "How is that possible?"

"I wish I knew. I just know that the house is not where it should be. We are not where we should be either. But enough about that, I plan to have a good time, and there are things I should do before the ceremony starts." Dumbledore headed out of the living room.

Minerva looked at Alastor, "I think that gives me more questions than answers."

Alastor grunted and took another drink.

After an hour and a half or so, the guests moved into the ballroom. Gryffindor red and gold decorated the ballroom. There were even a few magically animated images of lions walking along the walls. Every now and then, they sat up and silently roared. The rows of chairs formed an aisle between them. Red and Gold Muggle balloons danced on strings in a slight magical breeze. The ceiling of the ballroom showed a cloudless sky.

Dumbledore stood on the podium up front. "Honored family and friends, please come find a seat they don't bite. We kept Fred and George out of this room so they should be safe."

Fred whispered to George, "Great idea though."

The members of the crowd that know the twins all laugh. Everyone found a seat.

With a wave of Dumbledore's wand at the phonograph, soft background music started playing.

"Now that everyone is seated, we can begin."

Lexie entered from the hallway doors carrying a basket of flower petals. Dressed in a large collection of enchanted flower petals of all different colors, she walked down the aisle scattering red and white rose petals on the walkway as she walked to stand near Dumbledore.

Harry and Ron walked down the aisle. Harry was dressed in a silk white robe with red flames racing along the sleeves with enchanted thread, which caused the flames to dance and sometimes form into wolves as they danced along. Ronald was dressed in dark red robes with white fires dancing along the sleeves.

The next people to enter were Xander and Alexia. Xander is wearing a blue Muggle tuxedo Alexia was wearing a white Muggle wedding dress carrying a bouquet of flowers. They walked down the aisle together.

Shortly after Ginny and William Weasley followed them down the aisle. Ginny was wearing a long flowing white robe with small foxes made of flames dancing along the robes. She also carried a bouquet of flowers in her arms. William was dressed in elegant dark blue dress robes.

Dawn and Buffy walked down the aisle next, Dawn in a long semi sheer green dress with dancing motes of green, walked down the aisle holding Buffy's hand. Buffy wore a simple yet elegant blue dress.

The next couple was Willow and Giles, Willow was in a dark purple dress with whirling flames running along the dress in places. Giles was in a tuxedo similar in cut to Xander's tuxedo.

The last couple to walk up the aisle was Hermione and Remus Lupin. Hermione was wearing white robes with flames in the shape of cats dancing around. Hermione's hair looked perfect, slicked back and braided. Lupin was dressed in simple blue dress robes in the same style as William.

Dumbledore smiled, "We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to share in the joy with our loved ones. With loving witness and certain hope we will unite these friends in loving marriage."

Xander stepped forward with Alexia.

"Who stands for Alexia's honor?"

Xander looked at Alexia then Dumbledore, "I stand for Alexia, for her family and friends." Xander stepped back to line up out of the way.

Ron took Alexia's hand.

Dumbledore looked at Ginny and William, "Who stands for Ginny?"

Bill smiled slightly, "I stand for my sister, for her family and friends." He stepped back to line up with Xander.

Harry stepped forward and took Ginny's hand.

Dumbledore gestured to Dawn, "Who stands for Dawn?"

Buffy smiled, "I stand for my sister, for family and friends." Buffy stepped away from Dawn and got in line with Xander.

Dawn stood quietly.

Dumbledore gestured to Hermione, "Who stands for Hermione."

"I stand for Hermione, for family and friends." Remus stepped off to the side and got in line with the rest.

Hermione took Dawn's hand.

Dumbledore gestured to Willow, "Who stands for Willow?"

"I stand for Willow, for family and friends." Giles stepped back and lined up with the rest.

Willow took Dawn's hand.

Dumbledore smiled, "Life and love are precious things. We share a chance to watch the start of new lives together, in front of friends and family."

Ron and Alexia stepped forward.

Ronald Bilius Weasley, do you take Alexia to be your Wife?"

Ron nodded, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?"

"I do."

Dumbledore gestured to Lexie. Lexie held up her basket to Ron and Alexia.

"Wedding rings are an outward and visible sign of an inward spiritual grace and the unbroken circle of love, signifying to all the union of people in marriage."

"I Ronald Weasley, take thee, Alexia to be my Wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Alexia smiled as she fought back tears, "I Alexia, take thee Ronald Weasley, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore."

Ron reached into the basket and took out a ring, which he placed on Alexia's ring finger.

Alexia also reached in and took a ring to place on Ron's finger.

Dumbledore smiled before turning to Harry and Ginny.

"Harry James Potter, do you take Guinevere Molly Weasley to be your wife?"

Harry smiled, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her from all others that would do her harm with your last dieing breath?"

Harry nodded again, "I do."

"Guinevere Molly Weasley, do you take Harry James Potter to be your husband?

Ginny nodded, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him?"

"I do."

Harry reached in and took his mother's ring out of Lexie's basket.

"I Harry James Potter, take thee, Guinevere Molly Weasley to be my Wife to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Harry placed his mother's ring on Ginny's finger.

Ginny reached in and took out James' wedding ring. "I Guinevere Weasley, take thee Harry Potter, to be my Husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in Health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you forevermore." Ginny slipped the ring onto Harry's finger.

Dumbledore smiled turning to Dawn, Willow and Hermione.

"Dawn Summers, do you take Willow Danielle Rosenberg and Hermione Jane Granger to be your wives?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect them?"

"I do."

Dumbledore looked at Hermione, "Hermione Jane Granger, do you take Willow Danielle Rosenberg and Dawn Summers to be your wives?"

Hermione smiled, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect them?"

"I do."

"Willow Danielle Rosenberg do you take Dawn Summers and Hermione Jane Granger to be your wives?"

Willow nodded, "I do."

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect them?"

Willow looked up with a determined look, "Till the end of time."

Buffy shivered for a second as she felt Willow fill with power.

Dumbledore smiled and gestured at Lexie.

Lexie held out the basket again smiling at Willow.

Dawn took a ring and slipped it on Willow's ring finger of her left hand. "Forevermore shall I love you Willow." Dawn reached in and took another ring; she slipped the second ring onto the ring finger of Hermione's left hand. "Forevermore shall I love you Hermione."

Hermione took a ring and slipped it on Dawn's right ring finger. "Always and truly shall I love you Dawn." Hermione reached into the basket again and took out Willow's ring. She slipped it on Willow's left ring finger. Hermione said, "Always and truly shall I love you Willow."

Willow smiled while taking the last two rings from the basket. She slipping a ring on Dawn's left ring finger, "From the dust of the beginning to the dust at the end of time I love you Dawn Summers." Willow smiled as she slipped the other ring onto the ring finger of Hermione's right hand. "In magic bright and promise full I will love you till the world ends Hermione."

Dumbledore smiled, "Now that all of the rings have been exchanged I announce for all to hear the joining of these friends as family. You may now kiss your new partners."

Harry smiled and kissed Ginny on the lips, Alexia kissed Ron soundly and the girls share a three-way kiss.

George chuckled, "Pity that we lost three beautiful girls but they do look in love."

Fred piped up, "Can we eat yet?"

Willow broke her kiss and smiled, "Yes we can eat." With a wave of her hand to signal Dobby, food appeared on all of the tables along the wall. "The dancing will start after dinner, so don't eat so much that you can't dance."

Molly headed over to intercept Ron and Alexia. "Why didn't you give me warning Ronald Weasley?"

"Ah hello mum, meet Alexia, Alexia this is my mum."

Alexia curtsied poorly, "Ah pleased to meet you Mrs. Weasley. I've heard so much about you; maybe I can fill you in on what Ron has been up too and how we met." Ron groaned as he got drug off with his mother.

Harry smiled while watching Ron get drug off. "I'm glad you could make it Luna, it's nice to have a few friends here."

"Well I wouldn't want to miss a friend's wedding. It's nice that you and Ginny are married, now if I could just find someone nice."

Ginny smiled and hugged Harry, "Well I'm keeping him, but I'm sure you will find someone."

"Oh most likely, if you don't mind I am going to get some more punch before Fred or George spike it."

Ginny chuckled, "Might be a good idea."

Willow smiled while looking around at the people, "I just wish your parents could have come, Hermione."

"Well it would have been nice, but from our tests this place would do something strange to non magical people. I did not want to take the risk. How come Xander and Mr. Giles aren't having symptoms?"

Willow smiled, "Well Giles is a minor magic user, and well Xander was born and raised on a Hellmouth besides he is already weird."

Dawn took a sip of her juice, "You can always send them a copy of the video we made."

"I guess I will have to."

Buffy smiled while chatting with Charlie about dragons. While Xander chatted with Anaya, Fred and George about product details.

The party moved along to the dancing, with Harry and Ginny opening the dancing. Alexia drug Ron out onto the dance floor. Harry blinked as Ron started dancing passably. "Ron, when did you learn to dance?"

"I learned when all of the girls drug me off to dance at the clubs. Bloody annoying at first but you get used to it."

Minerva stepped up to Dumbledore, "Would you care to dance?"

"I'd be delighted."

Minerva and Dumbledore headed out onto the dance floor. "So where did you get the ceremony for that last part?"

"The girls wrote the wedding ceremony and speeches I just read my parts. I think they are going to make fine couples."

"You know this is going to cause issues with the rest of the students don't you?"

"I'm not all that worried about it. Besides after everything they have done they deserve some happiness. Besides if I hadn't offered then they would have just went elsewhere for getting married and we wouldn't have had this nice dance."

"Shut up you old schemer. So how many of the children are animagi?"

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled, "What ever do you mean?"

"Oh please the robes, the way they feel, the way they look, there is just something different about them. I should know."

Dumbledore smiled, "Well off the record, Harry, Ginny, Ronald, Hermione and Neville are all Animagi."

McGonagall sputtered, "Neville?"

His smile deepened, "Yes well, he has had a lot of practice and with his new wand he is a lot better than he used to be. His old wand was so badly mismatched that I'm surprised he could do any magic."

McGonagall chuckled, "I think I may get to keep the house cup for another year this coming year."

Dumbledore just smiled as they continued to dance.

Xander stood up and shouted, "It's time for the girls to toss the bouquet. All of the available girls should gather over here by the stage."

The various single girls pushed towards the stage. Alexia and Ginny smiled and turned to face away from the crowd and tossed the bouquet backwards. Nymphadora Tonks caught the bouquet from Alexia. The other tossed bouquet landed on a startled Minerva McGonagall.

A number of people at the party started to chuckle. McGonagall scowled then started to lightly chuckle.

The girls cleared the area then pushed the guys into the now empty space. Alexia and Ginny sat down in chairs on stage. Alexia smiled, "Come on Ron, it's a Muggle tradition, you have to reach under my dress and grab the garter belt. You then toss it backwards over your head. The guy that catches it is supposed to be the next in line to get married. You can't back out from tradition."

Ron gulped, "Alright fine, let's get this over with."

Harry felt along Ginny's leg searching for the garter. Ron searched Alexia's leg before they both found them. They smiled and removed them carefully as Fred and George jokingly laughed at Ron. "Be careful Harry that's our little sister."

Harry smiled and stood up after removing the garter, "I know who she is, she's my wife."

Ron stood and turned after removing Alexia's garter belt. "So I just toss it right?"

Ron tossed his, Lupin reached up and grabbed it laughing as he smiled over at Tonks and winked. Harry spun around a few too many times before tossing his in the wrong direction, it ended up landing on Dumbledore's hat.

Dumbledore reached up and grabbed it, "I think your aim needs some work Harry."

"Sorry about that professor."

"No worries, though it looks like you deprived Xander of the chance to catch it."

Xander laughed while looking over at Anaya, "Maybe next time. There is only one girl I want."

Harry smiled and addressed the crowd, "If you wish to stay the night we can arrange that. We have a decent number of beds here. If you wish to go back home we can also arrange that. But feel free to party for a great long while more." Harry hopped off the stage with a smiling Ginny. He twirled Ginny around before settling on dancing with her some more.

Charlie and Buffy continued a few more rounds of dancing. Lexie grabbed Neville, "Will you dance with me for a bit Neville?"

"Of course," Lexie leaned in and whispered, "Just be careful where you put your hands, the dress isn't all that solid."

Neville choked slightly blushing before nodding, "I will do my best."

Lexie smiled dancing like a cross between a punk rocker and a formal dancer. Neville smiled holding on to Lexie for dear life at points. The crowd split around them as they dance around.

After a good number of dances Fred cut in to dance with Hermione while George danced with Dawn, leaving Willow to dance with Harry as Ginny got refreshments.

Faith cut in with Buffy and Charlie after a while. Colora danced a few rounds with Bill before switching partners and dancing the night away.

All of the people at the party had a great night of merriment.


	18. Truth or Dare

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize. General naughtiness warning for the truth or dare game.

Hermione stood watching Harry blasting apart the Snape look a like practice dummies with blasts of magical fire from his hands. "I thought I would find you here. What is the matter? Didn't the weddings last night go well for you? The guests are all sleeping off the night's revelry."

Harry turned and looked at Hermione, "It's not that, it went well, it's just that I'm not sure what the next step is. I mean I've been practicing non stop for months, I want a break."

"So take a break from studying."

"Alright, where is the real Hermione?"

Harry and Hermione both chuckled. Hermione walked over to view the destruction of the practice dummy. "Maybe we need a vacation or something. Get out slay some monsters or something. Faith is getting damn frustrated lately with not having anything to slay. Can't say that I blame her, I'm starting to get a little bit anxious myself. Maybe taking a trip somewhere fun would be in order."

"This is a far cry from the girl that was afraid of breaking rules when we first met."

"Hey, I'm just talking about a vacation maybe collect another slayer maybe get in some practice for the big fight that is being planned."

"Well maybe we should bring the idea up with Lupin and Willow?"

"A vacation sounds good to me. Does it feel any different being married Harry?"

"Not really, it makes me feel happy though. I guess that is something. So did anything change for you with getting married?"

"I didn't really expect it too but it does feel nice to know that they love me enough to marry me. I'll take what I can get."

"You are one of the smartest witches in this generation, what's to feel bad about?"

Hermione frowned, "I still haven't figured out how to tell my parents."

"At least you have parents to tell. What if we die after the child is born?"

"I'll skip the, we aren't going to die argument, but we have many people that would take the child in. My parents for one would be able to take the child in, not to mention Willow or Dawn. Now stop being so morbid and let's go see everyone off."

Harry walked over and gave Hermione a hug, "Thanks I needed that. I guess I'm just dwelling on things a bit too much lately."

Hermione lead Harry out of the training room and into the main room to get some food.

Buffy smiled and watched Faith flirt with Charlie. "Don't you think they make a good couple?"

Dawn laughed, "Yeah they do make a good couple though somehow I don't think it would go anywhere."

"Well they did spend last night together. Speaking of last night, how did the smooches go with your wives? That's still sort of strange to say."

Dawn chuckled, "Well first we took off all of our clothes then we got the whip cream." Dawn laughed at Buffy's red face. "It was great Buffy. Did you and Adam have a good time?"

"Yeah but we always do, though he is getting anxious about getting back to his world to see some of his friends. Other than that things have been going great."

"Well if you behave I'll send you and him for a reunion trip after the big battle. Hopefully we can get started on the planning for that soon."

"Well I think we have some good ideas, though it still means scattering the people afterwards. You think you're up for it Dawn?"

"I guess it just depends on where we need to send them."

"Are we doing the right thing not telling the guys about our plan?"

"I hope so, I mean I don't want the gang to die but if we go in any earlier then the last part of it we would mess things up. So I'm just going to trust that Willow and Cordy know what they are doing."

"I still don't want you at the fight."

"Yeah, well get in line, Hermione and Willow don't want me there either. I don't really like it but they have a point that no one else has the ability to find the rest of the slayers. I'd keep Willow out of the fight if I thought we had any hope of winning without her."

"Well I'm glad to hear that you aren't going to be in harm's way. I'm going to miss you, make sure you come and visit."

"Oh I plan to visit at some point when it gets closer to show time. But I'm going to go enjoy the aftermath of the party." Dawn smiled before she headed off in search of Xander.

Xander sat with an over excited Anya listening to Fred and George talk about money. "You want me to sell your magical joke supplies in my shop? I get to keep any money over your retail price?"

Fred smiled, "Why not? It is not as if we care about rules in your world or our good name. Nor fair prices for that matter. You give us the base price and you can then sell them for whatever you want."

Xander piped up, "With a cut going to Dawn to transport the supplies between the dimensions. I'm sure she would like a part of the action."

Dawn walked up to the group with Xander, "Did my ears deceive me or should my ears be burning? What type of plan worthy of Spike are you plotting now?"

"Well fine if you are going to be insulting I don't need to tell you about a way to make a lot of money."

"Alright Xander what is it, I promise no more comparing you to Spike."

"Thank you, it's hard enough knowing mister pasty boy is a hero, as for the job all it requires is you to transport their joke supplies to Anaya for her to sell in our world."

Dawn grinned, "So what's my cut demon girl?"

Anaya frowned, "Ex-demon girl please, how does five percent sound?"

Dawn snorted, "Not even close to enough, how about thirty percent?"

"There are expenses and such things, how about ten percent."

"Well it's my energy, so I can't really see going less then twenty percent."

Anya offered out her hand, "Fine twenty percent after expenses."

Dawn thought for a minute then shook Anya's hand. "Fine, twenty percent after expenses, you cheat me and I'll send you to a slimy hell dimension or worse."

Xander frowned and looked at Dawn, "What's worse than a slime dimension?"

Dawn just grinned big and evil like, "One with only rabbits."

Anya shuddered her eyes going wide, "I'll be good, and not cheat you Dawn, you're practically family."

Dawn smiled, "Just so we are clear on what happens if you cross me."

Xander chuckled "Well glad to know that some things never change."

Dawn smiled before wandering off.

Fred smiled laughing, "I think this is going to be a great business arrangement."

Colora spotted Dawn and headed over. "Do you think you can send me home? I'm missing my family and want to go home."

Dawn smiled at Colora, "Are you sure you want to leave? We could use you in the upcoming fight."

"I have to get back home and I've taught Harry what I could. I don't suppose you could please return this to Anya? It's just a good luck trinket she let me borrow." Colora handed Dawn a bag of silver glitter.

"Sure I don't see any problems with sending you home." Dawn spoke an incantation and a portal opened. "Just jump through."

Colora smiled, "Thank you, I've said my goodbyes to everyone else. Tell Harry to keep practicing his warlock magic. Look me up again some time." Colora jumped into the portal.

Dawn sighed while watching the portal close. "I think it's soon going to be lonely around here."

Willow danced with Winifred around the ballroom floor. "You think you can fill me in on any of the choice bits of gossip?"

Winifred smiled, "Well Angel got a new girlfriend but she's a werewolf. Other than that things are going well; he hasn't lost his soul yet."

"I should hope not I stuck it on with super glue the last time. Well not real super glue but still I gave it the mystical equivalent of thumbtacks. I am hoping his soul stays put for a great long while. So do you have any clue where we should send Angel if we live through the attack from W and H."

"Well I was sort of thinking you could send them to a world where vampires were legal people if it's possible. I'm not sure, but some place where W and H can't get them."

"Well I guess that might work, I'll talk it over with Dawn. Seeing as she is the one that controls the portals. We might have a slayer in a world like that. I think in the next day or so we can do the ritual to allow you to absorb Illyria's power."

"It's still strange to think of holding that much power in my ghostly body. I'm sort of scared that it will overwhelm me or something."

"You are stronger then that, besides it is just power it's not an old one's will this time. By taking your body, she made a connection to your soul. You have the power to take her leftover power. The question is can you work with the creature that killed you."

Winifred put her hand through a chair she looked down at her ghostly hand, "It wasn't Illyria's choice which body she took. We are both less then we were but maybe together we can find peace. Besides, everyone needs a soul, even an old one."

Willow smiled, "I'm glad you aren't bitter against her."

"Well I am bitter just not against her, I can't take out my anger at the person responsible for my death but I sure as heck can destroy a large amount of W and H with Illyria's help. Plus I get to help crush a great number of demons."

"I knew there was a reason, other then good looks, that I liked you."

"If I wasn't a ghost I would be blushing. Do you think there is a way to save Wesley?"

"I'm not sure; I just hope we can get to him in time. We might not be able too. So what did you think about the weddings?"

"I think the wedding was simple and to the point. You had friends around and you love the girls you married. Maybe you should stop flirting now that you are married."

Willow licked her lips and smiled at Fred, "What would be the fun in that?"

Winifred smiled, "If I could blush, or had a body."

"Well we can work on the whole getting a body thing."

"Good, though I sort of like being able to walk through walls. Spike failed to mention how much fun the walking through walls part was."

"So what happened with Spike, how did he reappear?"

"He showed back up in ghost form attached to the amulet. He helped in a number of ways. However, mostly he just drove Angel slightly nuts while he was around."

"Alright Fred maybe you should start at the beginning."

Dumbledore smiled watching the merriment, "So Harry any plans for a honeymoon?"

Harry smiled while he hugged Hermione, "I was sort of hoping to just take a few days time with no classes and rest with friends and lovers. Though it depends on what the others want to do."

Hermione chuckled, "I figure at some point I'll start looking into helping Willow and Dawn find an answer to how to stay in touch with everyone in the different worlds. But I could use some time without classes."

"Well you have completed a great deal, and it is not even the start of term yet. I am sure you will find the right balance between studying and work. I must say I'm impressed with how far you have come in the last few weeks."

"Thank you professor, Hermione is a great teacher."

"So are you Harry, you did better on defense against the dark arts than I did."

Dumbledore chuckled, "He did better then most people have done in a great long time, but that is no reason to fall behind with the studying." Dumbledore looked around, "Is there somewhere we can talk privately you two?"

Hermione frowned, "Would the study be quiet enough?"

Dumbledore nodded, "Yes it would, there are a few things I wish to say before I go ask for a ticket out of here."

Harry lead the group to the empty study, "So can I ask what you needed to mention?"

Dumbledore smiled, "Well it's customary to give couple gifts at a wedding. I have something for both of you to share with your spouses." Reaching into his robes, he pulled out two large tomes and set them on the study's table.

Harry looked down and read the titles, "The Hit Marks Guide to advanced spells and Dumbledore's personal guide to old defensive spells and tactics?"

Dumbledore smiled, "I just finished writing that journal this last summer, I dare say it's the only one in existence. I was hoping to have a record of some of my better spells in case I forgot some of them in my old age. It also has a number of pages on tactics that might prove useful. As for the hit mark guide I would prefer you didn't mention I gave it to you, to anyone other then Remus."

Hermione frowned, "Isn't having that book illegal if you don't work for the ministry?"

"Yes but we aren't in London right now are we?"

Harry looked over the books again, "Thank you sir, how can we thank you?"

"By always being the person your mother would have wanted you to be."

"Now if you don't mind I should probably give this Quidditch book to Ron. I don't want him to feel left out." Dumbledore smiled and headed to the door.

"Thank you professor Dumbledore."

Hermione turned to Harry after Dumbledore left, "These should help a lot in practicing to be a better duelist. We might have a shot at beating Voldemort."

"That would be nice but can we start reading after we take a vacation?"

Hermione nodded, "Besides it's not like we are going to be fighting any great big battles until after we have the children anyways. I see no reason to go back to school until we run out of books here. Besides by the time we run out of material here we will want a break from this place."

"Well I'm going to go spend the rest of the day with the guests before they leave. Besides I have something else to do first." Harry gave Hermione an evil smile.

"I'm not sure I like that smile Harry James Potter, what are you going to do?"

"Well I owe Lexie for being the flower girl; I have to go uphold my end of the bargain."

"How come I don't think I'm going to like this?"

"Because you are a smart witch that knows me?" Harry grabbed some permanent markers from the study's desk. "Now I just have to find Chloe and get her camera. I never thought I would be wishing Colin Creevey was around to borrow his camera."

Hermione stepped in front of Harry, "Spill."

"Fine, Lexie said the only way she would be the flower girl was if I stunned Andrew and drew on his face and got a picture of it. Therefore, I'm going to uphold my part of the bargain and stun Andrew."

"Boys, fine just don't blame me if you get caught." Hermione stepped out of the way.

"Thanks, Hermione I love you."

"Yeah, yeah you can prove it tonight with Ginny, now get going."

"Yes boss." Harry headed out the door to search around for Chloe.

Andrew was wandering the halls with Chloe talking to himself, "And the great wizard bravely searched the dark tower. I'll save the fair damsels in distress." Chloe was looking around for some means of escape when Andrew fell over and slumped to the floor.

Harry stepped out from under the stairs and put his wand away. "Hey Chloe, I thought you could use some help."

"Thank you, I have to remember to not get cornered by him. What did you do to him anyways?"

"Just a stunner he will be fine in a few minutes or when I wake him up. But first I need you to take a few pictures." Harry pulled out his markers and started working on Andrews face making silly marks.

Chloe smiled as she pulled out her Polaroid taking pictures as Harry worked.

Andrew came to and looked around, "What happened? Where did everyone go?"

Chloe smiled down at Andrew, "You slipped and hit your head."

"I don't remember falling, but my head does hurt a bit."

"I think we should get you to a chair or something."

"I guess." Chloe lead him back to the main hall while Harry slipped out the other way.

Clark smiled heading over to talk with Willow and Winifred. "I'm happy I got a chance to watch my favorite cousin get married. I'm thinking that we should take off to spend some time at home for a while. I will help you out with the big battle if you want. All you have to do is call."

"I know you cousin you just want alone time with Chloe and Lana don't you?"

Clark held up his hands "I'm not sure what is going to happen with that. I think someone here spiked something we drank or did some type of spell."

"I didn't do it, so don't blame me. As for what you should do about it? I suggest talking it over with them and taking things slow. They are both great girls. I'll see you in a few weeks most likely until then take it easy." Willow hugged Clark. "Now just find Dawn for your ticket home."

"Best of luck Willow." Clark headed off to find Dawn.

Later that night after all of the guests had left, Harry and friends sat talking with each other in the living room.

Alexia smiled, "Alright, now that the weddings are finished with what do you think we should do?"

Faith raised her hand like a schoolgirl, "Oh I know, let's play strip poker."

Neville frowned, "I don't think I know how to play poker, so count me out."

Ron nodded, "As much as I think it would be fun, we aren't all card sharks like you Faith."

Ginny looked over at Lexie, "Besides strip poker is for older people, we have children present."

Lexie scowled, "You are just afraid of losing Ginny."

"Yeah well we didn't tend to play poker much growing up so I think the Muggle raised have an unfair advantage in that game."

Violet cautiously raised her hand, "What is strip poker?"

Lexie leaned over and whispered something in Violet's ear that caused her to blush.

Hermione scowled, "We aren't going to play something that you've got an unfair advantage at Faith."

Faith smiled, "Fine how about a nice game of truth or dare that is unless you are afraid?"

Harry chuckled, "I don't think there is anything Hermione is afraid of other then getting a bad grade on a test."

Hermione looked at Ginny and Dawn, "A little help here?"

Dawn just smiled at Faith, "No fear here, besides I have a few questions for Faith."

Ginny shrugged, "I'm not too afraid as long as we set some ground rules. First, no daring us to do anything that half the group says is gross, if that happens the dare is reversed onto the person that said it. Second, no daring people to eat disgusting things, the same rules apply. Third you may ask the group to veto a dare if you think it is some how unfitting. If you refuse to answer a truth you get a spanking by someone the group names."

Faith smiled, "I second that last one, though make it the spanking person's choice if it's a bare bottom spank."

Willow gulped, "Slayer spankings, note to self tell the truth."

Ginny looked around the group, "Now as I was saying, if they refuse a dare it's the same thing only you get two spankings. As for dares, no dare can involve anything outside of the house, nor can it involve destruction of property or injury. You must ask the permission of any one the dare involves other then the person completing the dare."

Faith shrugged, "I can agree with that. What about Lexie does she get to play? Or does she have to leave?"

Lexie scowled, "I don't see why I can't play. It's not like I didn't grow up seeing worse than a game of truth or dare on the net back home."

Alexia shrugged, "It is fine with me if she plays as long as she doesn't back out of a dare."

Lexie scowled while looking at Alexia, "I'm not a coward."

Neville hugged Lexie, "We know you aren't, but I'm not sure I want to be included in this game either."

Ron smirked, "So you're chickening out then?"

Willow frowned, "Enough no one is chickening out, just trying to come up with some ideas here. Just remember you can always say truth if you are afraid of what someone will give you. Is everyone in?"

Harry sighed, "I guess, however I think from the way Faith is looking at us we are going to regret it."

Violet shrugged, "It sounds easier then poker."

Dawn smiled, "I'm just glad Lupin and Tonks aren't here to walk in on us. Let's get the game going, who wants to go first?"

Faith smiled, "I'll go first I guess that would make the order myself, Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Willow, Dawn, Lexie, Neville, Ron, Alexia and Violet last. Alright who wants to ask me something?"

Alexia smiled, "Well if no one minds I'll take a stab at Faith first." Various people shook their heads, "Okay Faith truth or dare."

"Not sure but I think I'll start out with truth."

"Alright, what are some of your hobbies, and what got you started in them?"

Faith smiled, "That's not so bad let's see, sex cause it's fun, watching movies with friends, you can blame B for that one. In addition, killing undead, the whole slayer deal for that. That's about it for hobbies unless you count collecting weapons a hobby. I believe it's Harry's turn next, so truth or dare?"

Harry smiled, "I'll go the safe path and say truth."

"Blah, you're no fun. Let's see, have you ever experimented sexually with a member of the same sex?"

Harry coughed and shook his head no, "That would be a no. Maybe choosing a truth isn't the best after all. Alright Ginny choose truth or dare?"

Ginny shrugged, "I choose a dare."

Harry smiled, "Well in that case, how about doing some jumping jacks. What do you think group? How many articles of clothing should she lose?"

Ginny choked nervously.

Faith smiled as she tosses a six-sided dice on the table. "How about she rolls for it?"

Hermione smiled, "That would be the fair way I guess."

Alexia smiled, "I think the clothes should have to stay off after any dare that removes them."

Ginny scowled, "Just you wait Harry you too Alexia." She picked up the die and rolled it across the table, "Bloody hell a four." Ginny took off her cloak slowly with a little bit of a dance before slipping her slippers off. Next, she pulled her jumper off then slid her skirt off leaving her long shirt to cover her panties. "You happy now?"

"Well I will be when you do the thirty jumping jacks."

"Boys, alright just remember I'll get you back somehow for this." Ginny took a few steps into the middle of the room and started on her jumping jacks. Ron turned to look the other way while everyone else watched Ginny. Her shirt rid up to show off her pink panties each time she raised her arms. "Twenty nine, thirty done." Ginny sat back down on the couch pushing the shirttails down to cover her underwear. "Alright Hermione, Miss it's so funny to watch your friend do jumping jacks, truth or dare?"

Hermione smiled, "I think I'll take truth this time."

Ginny shrugged, "I figured you would say that. Let us see, have you ever let a member of the opposite sex, who is not in this room, feel your body above your clothes? And if you did, which parts?"

Hermione blushed, "A boy outside this room? In that case the only thing I ever did was hold Victor's hand."

Ron scowled and grumbled about Victor under his breath.

"Alright Willow truth or dare?"

Willow frowned, "I guess I'll go with dare."

Hermione smiled and rubbed her hands before beginning a whispered conversation with Dawn.

Willow gulped, "Ah guys, not sure talking to each other is allowed."

Faith smiled, "Nothing in the rules that says it isn't allowed."

Hermione grinned, "Alright I think we have something, role the dice twice the first is for how many articles of clothing you have to take off the second is for the girl you have to kiss. The only requirement is the place you kiss has to be someplace that is normally covered by clothing."

Willow blushed, "I'll right I guess." Taking the die, she rolled it watching in horror as it landed on a six. "Oh hell fires. So who do I start the count from?"

Faith raised a hand, "Start with me."

Willow tossed the dice shrugging as it came up a two. "I guess that would be Ginny." Willow blushed slightly as she slid her clothes off one at a time until she was wearing nothing but a small smile. "So I have to kiss Ginny, I guess I can do that. Can I kiss her through clothing?"

Faith shook her head, "What's the fun in that."

"Well in that case, Ginny would you please come over here so I can run something by you?"

Ginny scowled slightly before getting up and walking over to where Willow was. Ron tore his eyes from Willow trying not to look at his sister but still trying to keep Willow in view. Harry just chuckled watching them both. Willow whispered something to Ginny who thought about it for a minute before backing up out of the circle of people and facing the group. "Go ahead Willow."

Willow blushed walking up and kneeling down behind Ginny. Willow reached up and rolled down just the backside of Ginny's underwear laying a soft kiss on her behind, while keeping the front from showing anything. Willow and Ginny go back over to the couch to sit down. Faith smiled, "See that wasn't so hard was it?"

Ginny smiled, "Didn't feel bad just a little weird, but you will get yours Faith just wait."

Willow smiled turning to Dawn, "Truth or dare Dawnie?"

Dawn smirked, "I think after that I'll choose truth."

Willow smiled an evil smile, "In that case, what is the most unusual object you have ever used to masturbate with? And what did you use to help it slide in and out?"

Dawn sputtered, "I can't answer that."

Faith smiled, "Well in that case we get to choose someone to give you a spanking."

Dawn turned beat red and muttered, "You have to promise not to tell Buffy though. There is a spell you can use right Willow?"

Willow just smiled, "Sure Dawn."

Dawn hid her head, "The blunt end of one of Buffy's vampire stakes, and I used land lotion."

Faith fell over laughing while Ron went white as a ghost. Lexie frowned a bit before blushing. "Remind me to lock up my stakes guys."

Dawn scowled, "It was Willow's fault; I had to listen to her and Kennedy going at it all night. I was so damn horny it's not funny."

Alexia chuckled, "It's sort of funny Dawn."

Dawn scowled, "Truth or dare Lexie."

Lexie gulped, "Dare."

Dawn grinned and started cackling, "Roll a dice Lexie, Harry is one or two, while Ron is three or four with Neville being five or six on the die. This person stands in the middle of the room. You must now perform a pole dance striptease, using the guy you rolled, as the pole."

Ron coughed, "I have to object to that, I don't want to be the pole."

Harry raised his hand, "Can I object?"

Dawn snapped, "Fine, then Neville has to be the pole."

Lexie blushed a bit, "Alright you can do this Lexie."

Neville was pulled up off the couch and pushed into place in the middle of the area by Dawn. Lexie reached up with her left hand and slowly pulled the flower dress down a touch before running her right hand over Neville swinging around him. She switched her direction swinging around Neville with her right hand, using her left hand to lower her dress to the waist revealing her small nubs of breasts to the group. With a few more spins around Neville she dropped her dress to the floor and jumped into Neville's arms kissing him. She smiled up at him.

Neville carried Lexie back to the couch and set her down next to him as he sat down. Lexie turned to Neville, "So truth or dare?"

Neville blushed, "I'll take truth."

Lexie breathing deeply, watched Neville carefully, "If the age of consent were rescinded, making sex with all consenting people legal. What is the youngest person you would consider screwing? What about having a long term relationship with?"

Faith frowned, "I'm not sure that's a valid question. Maybe you should ask him a different one."

Neville blushed, "No I'll answer the question, I'm not sure, maybe twelve?"

Lexie frowned and thought about it, "I guess that's fair, though I'm going to hold you too that."

Neville gulped as Lexie patted him on the head. In a shaking voice Neville asked Ron "Truth or dare?"

Ron looked at Neville and smirked, "I'm not afraid of you, I'll choose dare."

Neville frowned and leaned in to whisper to Lexie. Lexie smiled blushing red and whispered back. Neville turned red, "I can't say that. Can you just tell him?"

Lexie shook her head, "You have to tell him."

Neville stuttered, "Lexie said yo-you should lick where your wife's panties co-cover, in front of everyone."

Hermione blinked a few times, "Neville, Lexie is that a fair dare?"

Alexia started laughing, "I don't think he has the guts. But just in case he does." Alexia slipped out of her jeans and motioned Ron to come over.

Cordelia screamed in agony from the next room.

Willow stood and rushed towards the next room, "I guess I'll have to miss that part of the game it sounds like Cordelia's having a vision."

Willow spotted Cordelia sitting in a chair holding her head, "I don't suppose you want an aspirin?"

"I don't think it would help, that was the vision of you and Dawn feeding the power into Fred. It's not going to be the most fun thing in the world, but it looks like things will work out if you start soon."

"Alright I'll get Dawn and track down Fred."

"Fred's in the ball room, you should have just enough time if you hurry."

Willow nodded and ran back to the living room, "Dawn you are needed now. We have to do the spell for Fred soon, the screaming was a vision."

Dawn nodded while getting up from the couch and running after a retreating Willow.

Faith shrugged, "I think the game is over for now."

Hermione nodded, "Sounds good to me."

Alexia grabbed Ron's hand "We should head off to the bedroom." Ron smiled as Alexia lead him away.

Ginny curled up with Harry and Hermione on the couch. "I still can't believe he did the dare. I think he wins."

Harry smiled, "Well nothing says we can't enjoy the rest of the night watching a movie. Maybe a little bit of snuggling?"

Hermione snuggled into Ginny, "You're incorrigible Harry."

Faith frowned, "Who do I have to kill for a back rub?"

Lexie smiled, "Trade you? You give me one and I'll give you one."

Faith looked over Lexie's lack of dress, "I guess, so do I get to have one first?"

Lexie picked up the dice, "High I give you one first, low I get one first. Does that sound fair?"

Faith smiled, "Sure keep it fair and random."

Lexie rolled the die it bounces around a bit before landing with a five showing. "I guess it's your turn first."

Faith laughed, "Luck of the Irish."

Lexie smiled and pointed to the middle of her couch, "Or something, alright take off your shirt and lay down here." Neville moved to the end of the couch to make room.

Hermione snickered, "Off with the clothes considering the dares didn't go far enough."

Faith laughed while taking off her shirt it showed the fact that she was not wearing anything under it. Faith laid out on the couch, "This better be worth it little miss Pixie."

Lexie smiled and flopped down on Faith's rear end. She leaned down to work on her shoulders. "I'm good at massages."

Harry walked over to the video player and popped in the first Lord of the Rings DVD. "I think we should watch something fun for a change." Harry curled back up with Hermione and Ginny.

Neville watched the group members relax, listening to the music of the opening credits. He thought, 'I never could have hoped for such a great group of friends, even Faith is more of a friend than an instructor at points. Never would have thought I would be sitting by a topless older girl and a naked friend that happens to be a girl. Though the question about dating shook me a touch maybe I should do something about that. I'm just not sure what; Hermione's a girl I'll have to ask her.'

Harry leaned back content to trail a hand along each of the girls' shoulders. His thoughts wondered, 'I'm not sure what mum would say about having all of these girls around but I hope Sirius would have told me to go for it. I wonder if the hurt ever truly goes away from it or if it just gets less as time passes. I am looking forward to having a family that Voldemort cannot take away. I hope that isn't being selfish but I don't care.'

Ginny smiled up at Harry before she reached up to run her hand over his as she drifted thinking. 'I finally got him, I got my Harry, me Ginny Weasley poor little me and it didn't matter. He loves me and I love him, I'm not even sad that he has a piece of Hermione's heart either, or she his. Well not too much, besides I have a piece of Hermione's heart as well. Who would have thought we would all end up together?" Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand as well.

Hermione drifted as she watched the movie holding Ginny's hand, 'I'm happy, for the first time in years I'm really happy, no Slytherin idiots making fun of me for knowing the answers. No Snape yelling at me, okay do not think of Snape while curled up with Ginny. I'm going to have a child, then do a ritual to gain immortality so I can spend many lifetimes learning magic. I hope the benefits outweigh the costs. It has to be worth it, besides I get to spend it with family. I just hope Willow and Dawn are alright doing their big spell.'

Willow sat on the floor holding Dawn's left hand as tendrils of sparkly green magic flowed from Willow and Dawn's other hands into Fred's ghostly form. Fred floated about a foot above the floor. The green glow settled gently into Fred as Willow and Dawn finished their basic prayer to Willow's goddess.

Cordelia spoke from the edge of the room, "This is when the pain starts, so get ready." She ducked out of the room.

Willow waved her hand over the room casting it into silence.

A wellspring of blue energy flowed from the ether and slammed into Fred's body ripping and pulling at her form as Willow and Dawn worked their magic to weld the energy to Fred's soul. Fred's body flailed around as she screamed in agony as the magic of an old one, rippled into her soul. Willow's brow started to sweat as she worked hard to meld the energy with Fred's soul without too much of it seeping into herself or Dawn.

Dawn tried to concentrate on holding the dimensions open long enough to collect all of the energy that was stolen from Illyria. Dawn felt herself losing consciousness as the last of the energy flowed into the chamber.

Willow almost lost her concentration on her spell as Dawn collapsed to fatigue. Willow weaved her hands in and out, as she continued to, with force of will alone, layer Illyria's energy into Fred's soul in such a way as to have it replenish and belong there.

For over an hour Willow forced her will against the world then with one final push Willow felt the last of the energy slide into place. Willow slipped into unconsciousness with a smile on her face.

Fred slumped to the ground as the magic holding her up cut off.

Two days later Willow woke up to find herself in her bed tucked in. Hermione looked over at a blinking Willow, "Do you want some water?"

Willow nodded weakly, "Yes please."

"You can't scare us like that anymore. We were worried about you and the baby."

Willow went even whiter, "It is okay isn't it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes but we aren't sure what the effects of your little magic show are going to be on it. According to the books I have magic shouldn't have much effect on unborn babies but who can tell with as much magic as you were tossing around."

Willow sat up propping herself up in the bed. She sipped the glass of water Hermione handed her. "Thank you, where are the others?"

"Dawn is getting some food, she woke up yesterday. She wasn't nearly as drained as you were. I think magic is off the list for a while."

"At least I don't have much of a headache."

"Well I'm sure that's just because you're head is too thick. You will be happy to know that Fred is up and floating around. She is doing good. She is working towards being able to move things. Apparently, she knew a ghost that could touch things. I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen Dawn touch things while she was ghost like."

Willow chuckled lightly before drinking some more water, "So how soon can I get out of here?"

Faith walked in with a bowl of chicken soup, "As soon as you eat something, I dare say you have gotten enough rest for a while. Don't think this gets you out of practicing. However, we are going to have to work on alternate means of practicing when we start getting a bit farther along in our pregnancies. Personally I think stopping the strenuous stuff altogether might be good."

Hermione smiled, "So in other words we are going to try to talk Faith into doing some of the research for a change."

Willow laughed, "Good luck with that. How did the game of truth or dare go after I left?"

Faith chuckled, "Well it took some prodding but Ron went through with the dare. We stopped after that, Alexia was too horny to continue anyways so she drug Ron off to their room. Ginny wasn't much into playing after Ron's dare. She came pretty close to losing her lunch."

"I wasn't much better Faith; I've known Ron a long time."

Willow looked at Hermione, "No lasting harm though?"

"No I think the only real change is Lexie and Neville might end up being a couple sooner rather than later. They aren't in a big hurry to do much more than cuddle any time soon, so that's a good thing."

Willow shrugged while cleaning out the bowl of soup of the last drop, "As long as they treat each other well I'm not going to object." Willow blinked at the empty soup bowl. "I think I was hungrier then I thought. How close are we to going after the next slayer?"

Faith took the bowl from Willow, "At least a few days away for you and Dawn to recover your strength. After that, I don't see a reason we can't collect another slayer before we settle in for training and research mode until after we have the children. I'm a bit leery having a stranger around while we are all out of fighting condition."

Hermione shrugged, "Don't you think you are being overly paranoid?"

Willow shook her head softly, "I wish we were, so far we have had remarkable luck with the slayers we picked but that doesn't mean that's going to hold."

"I thought slayers were all champions?"

Faith shook her head, "Not always, or at least not always to start with. Sometimes slayers go down a dark path and it messes them up for a while. I just hope we can reach the people before that happens."

Willow slipped carefully out of bed noticing that she was still not wearing anything. "Not even a nightshirt?"

Faith shrugged, "I'm sure we could come up with a reason why, but the truth of the matter is we just like you better this way."

Willow smiled at Faith, "Swinging both ways now?"

Faith held her arm out to Willow, "Well I figured I have had such shitty luck with guys that I can at least enjoy the goods while they are on display."

Willow grabbed Faiths arm and used it to steady herself. "Well I think I'll be okay to make it down to the kitchen. However, some help would be nice. Wait before I walk down there it's still just us right?"

Hermione chuckled, "Yep still just us, Remus is on vacation with Tonks. They said something about Vegas and getting married. So I'm sure they are going to be a while. On the plus side it gives me a chance to look over the books before they get back."

"I'm sure you and Harry can figure out a great deal of those books before Remus gets back to help you. Now if you will help me I have to get down the stairs to the potty. Two days asleep is a bad thing.

Faith laughed at Willow, as she headed down to the kitchen for some food. "I think I'll leave the going to the bathroom as the wife's job."

Hermione picked Willow up gently and carried her down to the bathroom.

Author's note: I do hope people weren't horribly offended by my story, in no way shape or form should the actions of fictional characters be taken in the real world, or the views expressed by characters to be assumed to be shared by the author. As far as the dice go, I rolled for each of the rolls, and I gave Willow and Dawn a twenty percent chance of not messing Fred up with Illyria's power. I rolled for that as well. For comments and concerns please review, I hope I didn't go too far past decency.


	19. Wizarding Porn

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize. The last part of this chapter was lightly inspired by Challenge 1346 Spring Cleaning uncovers Wizard-Porn.

Willow walked into the kitchen holding Hermione's arm. "Faith, do you think you can take care of the next slayer on the list?"

Faith shrugged, "What's the girls name and what type of hell world is she in?"

Hermione helped Willow sit down in a chair. "My locator spell just says her name is Rogue, it can't find out anything else about her name. As for what hell she is in, that would be Westchester County, New York."

"So it's a different version of our world then? Anything I should know about it?"

Willow reached over and snagged a pear from the bowl of fruit sitting on the kitchen counter, "Well their world has mutants with super powers."

"Sweat, so like comic book characters?"

Willow chuckled and laughed, "Something like that. Just be careful when you get there."

Hermione frowned, "Well I'm sure it can't be worse than chasing demons and such things."

Willow bit into her pear savoring the taste of it. "I don't really like the idea of you fighting while pregnant. But we do need to get started on finding the other slayers."

Hermione set a large tome on the table. "There is always the chance of finding some interesting new books or a new piece of knowledge."

Willow smiled at Hermione, "That's the spirit. I think I should go get some clothes on though before the rest of the gang gets up."

"Too late," said a smiling Harry as he walked into the kitchen and took a plate of bacon. He sat down at the table and started eating. He tossed glances at Willow now and then. "So are you feeling any better, and what happened?"

Faith smirked, "Boys."

Hermione stole a piece of bacon from Harry, at his scowl she just smiled, "Next time don't take the last of the bacon then."

"Alright fine, I'll start some more after I finish."

Willow sighed and put her arms down, "I guess it's not like everyone hasn't already seen me like this. Anyways, Dawn and I were trying to help Fred take in all of Illyria's extra power when we collapsed. I believe we got everything worked out but it was a large strain on our magical reserves."

Faith chuckled and laughed, "In other words they used too much magic and took a long nap."

Willow nodded, "That about sums it up, though I am starting to feel better."

Harry swallowed the last of his bacon before turning to look at Willow directly, "So what were you all saying before I got here?"

"We were talking about my new mission, and the slayer I'm supposed to find. I get to go to a different world and play with some super powered mutants."

"Well are you at least going to take some backup?"

"I'm not sure, I was sort of thinking about Violet as backup and leaving the magic type people here to work on the new books."

Harry nodded, "Well I guess that makes sense. If you find anything of interest you might consider bringing it back."

Faith nodded, "Will do, I should go get my flight ticket from Dawn. Flying the friendly portal airways is the only way to travel. It's a nice perk and a good deal better than the subway."

Harry looked at Faith strangely, "Has anyone ever told you that you were off your rocker?"

"Many times, part of the time it's even true. Now if you will excuse me I will go get packed for the mission. Not that the view isn't lovely Red."

Willow blushed, "Hey, hurry up and get ready."

Faith smirked as she hunted around for Dawn.

Lexie's fingers flew over her keyboard as she typed away at her computer before she shouted, "It works."

Faith heard the shout and headed off towards the computer room. She poked her head around the corner and saw Lexie and Dawn sitting in front of one of the computers. "So what's with the shouting?"

"Lexie got the wireless connection to work along with the translation box."

Faith frowned, "In English?"

"Basically I got the stuff set up so that we can start stealing net access from other worlds; at least we can with a little help from Dawn."

Faith grinned, "So that means that we can start getting cable television?"

Dawn nodded, "And much more than that as well."

"Rats just my luck that I've got marching orders when we finally get cable. I expect you to have things all set up when I get back with the new slayer you found."

Dawn smiled, "Well Lexie is the best at this, don't tell Willow but Lexie is better."

Lexie smiled, "I've just had more practice, and a more advanced world to learn in. I'm sure if Willow wanted too she could be as good as or better than I am."

Dawn shrugged, "I'm sure she will get around to asking about some of your tricks. As for you Faith, get your things and I'll send you where you want to go."

Faith lifted her duffle bag up. "Well I'm ready whenever you are."

Dawn pulled a red stained crystal from her pocket. "I used some blood to tag the crystal after I did the scrying. It should be the right place. You will probably appear a few yards away from the girl. I'm not sure exactly how the spell will work. Just be careful.

"So how am I supposed to get back?"

Dawn chuckled and handed Faith an old walkie-talkie with a crystal sticking out the part where the antennae used to be. The creation looked like it was put together with superglue and duct tape. "Just press the button and ask for a ride when you want to come back. The thing doesn't have a lot of power but it should be good for a few minutes worth of conversation."

"Why did you use a walkie-talkie?"

"I used that piece of junk because Willow told me to stay away from her cell phone. I'm hoping that after she sees the successful first test she will let me modify a cell phone."

"I guess that makes sense." Faith frowned, "Wait a minute you haven't tested this have you?"

Dawn tried to look innocent, "Well I'm pretty sure it will work but I haven't had the time before now."

She started shaking her head, "No way, not going to do it, I'm not going to have my only way to contact you be a new invention."

Dawn sighed, "Fine, don't trust my work; I'll give you another crystal that can send a signal to send a portal. We have tested those."

Lexie chuckled then went back to work on the computers.

Faith shrugged and placed the crystal in her pocket. "It's not that I don't trust you, it's just that I don't want to be stuck in some other dimension."

"I wouldn't want to either. I'm still not feeling perfect so just be quick about jumping through the portal." Dawn raised her hands and created a small portal next to Faith.

Faith smiled and holding tight to her duffle bag and walkie-talkie, stepped through the portal.

Meanwhile in a different world in a dark part of New York, Rogue stared at the gang of humanity first thugs that were attacking a green haired teenager. The attack at the Statue of Liberty had caused what used to be a small number of racist humans to grow into a large vigilante group. The massive wave of psionic energy nearly killing every human on the planet caused their numbers to swell even more after they blamed mutants for the attack.

The leader of the local gang of thugs was a large fat man with a pack of cigarettes in his stained white wife beater t-shirt. He stood there smirking at the green haired boy as he waved a nightstick at the teenager menacingly. "Your kind doesn't deserve to live let alone look at a non-freak girl. I think we are going to have to teach you a lesson about right and wrong."

Rogue scowled trying to keep out of sight as she thought to herself, "That is the last time I wander away from the group, better to listen to the insane voices in my head telling me to go out and hunt monsters. How am I supposed to take care of all of them? I wish Wolverine was here."

Rogue watched as small green portal opened near the mutant first gang. A girl dressed in black leather stepped out of the portal and looked around the alley.

The gang members stared in shock at the girl before a particularly brave or stupid member of the gang shouted, "Let's kill the new fucking mutant, she stepped out of a god damned portal. That makes her evil."

Rogue watched as the gang turned to attack the girl. She jumped out from her hiding place running towards the gang to find some way to help.

Faith scowled as she looked at the low life scum, "We don't have to do this you fucking street punks, but I haven't had a good fight in a few months." She smiled when the large leader ignored her offer to quit and started advancing on her. "Just a question, would you not attack me if I said I was pregnant?"

The leader smiled, "Just means we would hit you harder mutant scum, you kind doesn't need to breed."

Faith grinned, "Well Red, I can't say I didn't try. Alright bastards it's time to see why you shouldn't attack girls in dark alleys."

Rogue watched in horror as the leader swung his club at the girl. The surprise came a second later as the mystery girl grabbed the man's wrist with her left hand and snapped his arm like a twig. She pulled his arm across and hit his upper arm with her right hand. Rogue winced and stopped in shock at the horrible breaking sounds that came from his arm. The man collapsed on the ground in agony. The mystery girl moved almost faster then the eye could see as she drove the heel of her thigh high black boots onto the man's hand and crushed the bones to splinters. She then kicked the unfortunate man in the nuts before kicking him in the face hard enough to shatter teeth as he bent down. He crumpled to the wet pavement unconscious and bleeding from his ruined face.

Rogue watched the scene as the girl jumped over the leader to nail the next in line with a sidekick to his ribs, before slipping into a fighting stance and pouching the nest person in her way with enough force to break bricks. A few more series of punches and kicks and the remaining mob were down for the count, broken and bloody.

The girl turned to look at Rogue, "You know you could have helped."

Rogue stammered out, "What are you?"

Faith smiled, "I'm Faith, as for what I am, I'm a slayer, normally I hunt demons but well this piece of shit pissed me off, so I made an exception. Pleased to meet you cutie, do you have a name?"

Rogue looked around at the broken bodies looking a bit green. Her thoughts wondered "I'm not sure Wolverine could have taken out so many people in so short of time, at least not without using his claws. I really hope she isn't after me." "My name is Rogue. You aren't going to hurt me are you?"

Faith laughed, "No, I'm not planning on it. I'm actually here to find you, though I guess our first meeting didn't go exactly how I planned."

The green haired mutant edged away from the commotion and took off running.

Faith watched the man run, "Not to cut this short or nothing but we do have a few unconscious people that I don't want have to explain to the police, you think we could go else where and talk?"

Rogue shook her head, "Shouldn't we call the hospital or something?"

Faith shrugged, "Yeah, I guess there is probably some internal bleeding where I broke limbs and things." Faith walked over and started shifting though wallets and things taking money out of the wallets when she found it. "It's called compensation for trying to hurt me."

Rogue watched Faith loot the bodies with a certain amount of skill. Rogue shuddered before gesturing towards the mouth of the alley, "There is a phone booth next to the corner store we can call from. But yeah, this is not a good time to be in a fight or seen mugging people if you're a mutant."

Rogue pulled her gloves off just in case as she walked with the stranger to the phone. Faith smiled and picked up the telephone receiver, "Ah good some things never change. It's still nine-one-one for medical help right?" She dialed then leaned up against the side of the telephone booth.

Rogue looked at the strange woman a bit more closely and thought, "Brown hair, slender she is in great shape, rather nice looking, Logan might like her. Don't really see enough muscle for some of the things she did, she must be a mutant."

"Yes operator I would like to report an attempted mugging." Faith looked around until she spotted a street sign. "Yes the corner of 3rd and Wallace. No, we are not hurt, but the muggers are going to need some medical attention I kicked a few of them rather hard. Can you just send someone to haul them away?" She listened a few more seconds before hearing sirens in the background. She hung up the phone. "I think it's time to get out of here."

Rogue frowned looking up at the cloudy sky, "Maybe we should get back with the rest of the group."

"What rest of the group? Let me guess you're on a field trip or something?"

Rogue nodded, "My friends were looking at swimming suits and I just wanted some air."

Faith licked her lips and looked Rogue over, "I would think that you would want to show off a body like yours, not hide it."

She scowled, "I would but if I touch someone they get hurt, so I tend to wear a decent amount of clothes."

Rogue smiled as she saw Logan sitting outside the clothing store. "What's wrong Wolvie?

Wolverine scowled, "You try shopping with a bunch of girls for clothes. Who is your new friend and are those sirens something we need to worry about?"

Rogue shook her head before looking around and making sure no one was close enough to hear, "No, that's the ambulance collecting a bunch of Human First thugs."

Logan scowled, "Why do the mutant haters need a visit to the hospital."

Faith smiled "The mutant haters sort of fell down a few times, shouldn't be anything a few months in intensive care can't fix."

Logan grinned, "Better you than me, I would be tempted to use my claws. Any reason they attacked you?"

Rogue piped up, "It could be because she came out of some type of portal. They figured she was a mutant."

"She stepped out of a portal?" He glared at Faith, "You better start talking."

Faith smiled, "Or else, what are you going to do?"

"I'll make you talk."

"Well being that I don't really want to fight someone that might actually be able to hurt me, I think I'll have to pass on that. I was in the neighborhood because I was looking for a slayer."

He frowned, "What's a slayer?"

"Glad you asked, in the world I came from it's a girl that is supposed to be trained to fight the forces of darkness and such. Things like demons, vampires, and other such things. They have extraordinary strength as well as reaction speed."

"So is that's how you moved so fast in the alley. But if you're a slayer why are you looking for another one, and what does that have to do with me?"

"It's a long story and it isn't really something I want to mention here. But a friend of mine messed up a spell. It activated a great number of slayers everywhere."

He looked between Rogue and Faith, "So in other words someone messed up and Rogue is now a slayer? You sure one of those Human First scum didn't hit you in the head?"

"Quite sure, and yes your friend Rogue is a slayer. That just means that I need to explain some of the upsides and downsides."

Wolverine spat on the ground, "Blah magic. I hope you will forgive me if I don't believe you. You want to come back and tell your story to the professor?"

Faith frowned, "Which Professor?"

She smiled, "Professor Xavier runs the boarding school we go too. The only home some of us mutants have."

Faith shrugged, "Fine with me, if it speeds up this mission."

Wolverine poked his head into the shop, "You have one minute to finish paying for things and get back out here. We ran into a bit of a snag and have to leave."

Faith whispered to Rogue, "Is he seeing anyone?"

Rogue smiled and shook her head, "Nope."

Wolverine scowled, "I heard that."

"Good, so do you think you want to catch a movie? I've been stuck in a house for the last few months with no television and no place else to go. Besides that the fight made me horny as hell."

Wolverine shook his head, "I'll have to see what the professor says about your story."

Kitty Pride and Jubilee walked out followed by Siryn. Jubilee frowned at Wolverine, "What's the rush?"

"Our new friend beat the tar out of some mutant hating people. I want to leave before the news media shows up."

Jubilee shrugged, "Can I drive?"

Wolverine shook his head, "Not a chance, I drove my car, not Cyclops'."

Faith looked at the three girls, "Hi, I'm Faith."

Kitty smiled at Faith, "My name is Kitty, and this is Jubilee and Siryn." She gestured to the other two girls.

"Cool, nice to meet you."

Rogue frowned a bit when the girls shook Faith's hand.

The group piled into Wolverine's car. Faith watched the scenery as it flew past. Kitty glanced at Faith, "So are you a mutant too?"

Faith frowned, "I'm not sure, maybe and then again maybe not. I'm not quite sure, to tell you the truth but I think my powers are all from a mystical source."

"Interesting so did you do some ritual or something?"

Siryn glanced at Kitty, "I think you have lost your marbles, I don't think it works that way Kitty."

Faith chuckled, "It wasn't anything I did I just sort of got chosen."

"See I told you that you were losing your marbles Kitty."

Later in Xavier's office, Faith stood watching Xavier as he considered Faith's story. "So you are telling me that in your world demons exist? And that you and others like you were chosen to fight the forces of darkness?"

"I know it doesn't sound true but believe me it is true. The thing is when Willow cast the spell to create enough slayers to defeat the First's army she did something no one expected; she activated slayers in other worlds. So it falls to us to gather up the slayers in the other worlds."

Xavier smiled, "You know if I wasn't a telepath I would have a hard time believing your story. Nevertheless, I can tell you are not lying in your claims. However, I believe that we have the ability to train Rogue in combat. I expect you to want to this see for yourself correct?"

Faith nodded, "Well I wouldn't be doing my duty unless I was sure that she was being well taken care of."

"If you would like to stick around for a few days please feel welcome to, I'll ask Rogue to show you to a room. Maybe in the morning you can watch some of our instructors practice fighting."

"I would like that."

Faith smiled brightly at Rogue as she entered the room. "Ah how comfortable are the beds here?"

Rogue laughed, "Best around, shall we take the tour?"

Faith carefully took Rogue's gloved hand, "That sounds good to me."

Meanwhile Willow walked through the hallways of the new watcher headquarters in England. She smiled as she watched the passing watchers and slayers sensing each one of them as she passed. She stopped in front of Giles' office and knocked.

Giles' irritated voice spoke up, "What do you want and why hasn't the report on the Goltric demon been filed."

Willow pushed open the door looking over Giles' large messy office. "What, I can't see an old friend? As for the report on the Goltric demon you might try the equally evil computer filing system."

Giles looked up with a shocked look on his face, "I didn't know you were back, how are things going?"

Willow shrugged, "Same old, same old I guess, Faith is off to find another slayer, Hermione and Harry are working on their magical training. So, I guess things are going well. I'm back so I can work on setting up some computer equipment. My youngest slayer, our computer tech, is going ballistic not having a connection to a computer network. I'm hoping to be able to fix that problem as well as make sure Dawn can send e-mail to her sister and Xander."

"Infernal machines, but it would be nice to be able to keep in touch. Send some translation work to Dawn. You have no idea how hard it is to find people that know as many languages as you ladies."

Willow smiled, "Well I'm sure we can work out some system of payment. I need to set up a node somewhere in this world to get net access at my home."

"How in the hell can you get those demonic computers to work in a nexus dimension of magic?"

"I placed a few demons in the computers, it makes them run faster."

Giles sputtered, "What!"

Willow laughed, "Hey I learned my lesson the first time, demons and computers don't mix. As for how we expect to get the net access to work that is a secret. Okay, not really but it borrows a lot from Miss Calendar's past research. And I just don't think you would understand the technical parts of it."

Giles shook his head, "At least some things don't change. So what's the real reason you came?"

"I wanted to borrow a few books. I also have a care package for Anya for her shop from Dawn. We are still trying to increase our magical library."

"Well I guess we can lend you some books, just file out the paperwork with the council accountant. It's been a bit busy trying to run the council lately, I have a new tolerance for the old council's management skills at least."

"Well I should get going, stop by and visit with Buffy for a while and see how things are going."

"Stay safe then Willow."

"I will." Willow walked out of the office looking for Buffy.

Buffy was sitting with Adam in a hammock that stretched between two of the council's trees. She yawned, "So if there are a bunch of head hunters back in your world, why do you want to go back?"

"Well, I have a few friends there that I actually like. Besides I'm good enough to keep the headhunters away."

Willow smiled as she watched her second oldest living friend, "Well I'm sure you both will enjoy taking a trip back there after the fight."

Buffy tried to sit up and almost fell out of the hammock, "Hey, when did you get back in?"

"Not too long ago, Faith is off trying to collect a slayer on the list and I thought I would work on some computer equipment while I was here borrowing some books from Giles. I also wanted to ask how the planning was going."

Buffy smiled and looked over at Adam, "The planning is going well enough. We think we have most of the bugs worked out. How about we tell you about it over dinner?"

"I guess far be it from me to refuse to eat with friends. I can always place the computer connection in the morning."

Buffy sat on the edge of the hammock, "So how's Faith been doing?"

"She has actually been a great help Buffy. I'm glad that I have her for my group. I'm not sure what I would do if we didn't have her for the martial arts instruction."

Buffy shrugged, "You would find something, now you think we can eat? I have the council's credit card for expenses; I think dinner counts as an expense."

Adam rubbed his hands, "As long as it's not on my dime I can suggest a few places to eat."

"Cheapskate," Buffy jumped off the Hammock and headed towards the exit to the garden. "Last one to the car pays the tab."

Willow looked at Adam and hurried after Buffy, "Some things never change."

Dawn was sitting in the dusty attic going through boxes of the Black family's personal possessions. She tossed a few more boxes of crap into the discard pile. She found an interesting large black treasure box. She looked down at the box and spotted three nameplates with marks showing where a fourth plate once rested. "James Potter, Sirius Black, the blank spot must be Peter's name and Lily Evens is the fourth name. This must be from their Hogwarts days. Well this should be interesting." Dawn waved her hand over the box, "Open."

The box shuddered a bit before a voice spook up from the box, "You call that an open spell, go back to Hogwarts you washed up old hag."

Dawn frowned at the box, "Hey I'm not an old hag. Well damn I guess I'm going to have to get Harry's help with opening this." Dawn headed off looking for Harry.

"Honestly Harry how many times do you think we can spell-o-tape the Snape look alike back together."

Harry smiled while looking at the broken pieces of the manikin, "I think I broke it for good this time Hermione."

Dawn stepped into the training area carrying a large black treasure box. "Hey Hermione you think you can take this it's rather heavy. I can't figure out how to open it. I think it belonged to Sirius and your parents."

Hermione walked over and easily took the box from Dawn. She set it on one of the tables. "I might be able to open the box but it could take some work. They were really good at spells and such."

"Wait, where did you find this box Dawn?"

"I found it up in the attic when I was doing some spring cleaning. I saw the name plates and thought you might like to see it."

Hermione waved her wand over the box, "Specialis Revelio" The box glowed white briefly then faded back to its normal black. "I think it should be safe if Harry opens it."

"Oh sure make me do it, I suppose there is a reason why I'm a safe person to open it?"

"It could be because I don't want any magical traps to go off in my face, but the truth is you are family of at least two of the people on the list."

Harry waved his wand over the box, "Alohomora."

The box opened and revealed four books. Harry reached into the box taking out the books and laying them on the table. "So we have three photo albums and a book by Lily Evens. Wait, mom wrote a book? Yet another thing no one ever told me."

Hermione picked up the book and blew the dust off the cover, "A guide to charming photos and other images. That's interesting I wonder what type of spells are in here."

Dawn flipped open the photo album labeled with Sirius's name. Her face went bright red. She quickly closed the book. "Ah I can't believe it Wizard Porn."

Harry sputtered "What?"

Hermione picked up James' album looking through a few pages, "I didn't know people could bend like that."

The photo turned to look at Hermione then winked at her, "I can bend in all sorts of ways."

Hermione sputtered, "The picture talked?"

Dawn looked down at the picture of the naked girl, "No one has opened the album in a few years, who are you?"

"Harry Potter, Dawn Summers, and I'm Hermione Granger, how is it you can talk?" She blushed a bit red as she looked at the picture.

"I can talk because I've been charmed to be able to talk somewhat like a portrait. I can also jump between the pictures to visit the other girls if you know what I mean."

Dawn chuckled, "I think you found the Marauder's porn collection Harry." She smiled and picked up Lily's book flipping it open to the front page. She pulled out a hand written note, "This book was created in part because of a lost bet with Sirius and in part as a practice for the book on charms I wanted to write. I managed to put a lot of life into these pictures, though Sirius and James are more interested in the fact that the girls don't have clothes. I'm sure they will grow out of it at some point. As for my book, well I take great joy in pushing the limit on the spells used to create the pictures. I just hope that my parents or sister never find this photo album. Please take care of the books they are very special to me. Well, that's the only thing written in the front of the book." Dawn flipped through the book. She blushed a bit at some of the pictures. "You should take a look at your mom's book Harry."

Harry shook his head, "I don't think I would want to see some of the things in a book of naked pictures my mom had."

Dawn laughed while shaking her head, "Don't worry there aren't any pictures of guys just cute girls, your mother has good taste."

Harry sputtered, "So there are only girls in here?"

One of the pictures spoke up, "I should hope so men don't know much about make up and other girl things. We spent a great many hours talking about girl things. Lily was a great person to talk to; even her picture is nice to talk to."

Harry blinked while looking at down at the girl, "Wait my mom left a picture in the book?"

The girl smiled up out of her picture frame, "Yep she did it's at the back of the book. Lily Potter updated her picture with new memories quite often. The last time was the morning of Halloween, I remember because that was the last time we saw the outside Lily. Sirius told us years later what happened. You might want to visit with her I'm sure she would be happy to have someone to talk to. We haven't seen Sirius in a few months either."

Hermione whispered softly, "He died a few months ago."

"Oh how dreadful, he was a great wizard, I do hope that you don't toss me back in the box. I've been stuck in there for most of the last fifteen years."

Hermione having been flipping through Lily's book looked up in surprise, "There is a spell to turn a picture into a portrait in here."

"Yes Lily was working on that spell a lot while in hiding, though she completed it she never had a chance to cast it."

Harry looked at the album, "You think you can flip to the back so I can see my mother?"

"Go ahead I won't mind, names Laura by the way."

Dawn flipped to the back of the book to reveal a nude girl with bright red hair standing behind a tall desk her hands quickly moved to cover her breasts. "Ah hello, who are you?"

Harry leaned over to look. He froze and snapped his eyes closed, "Ah hi mum."

"I'm Dawn Summers; this is Hermione Granger and Harry Potter."

The image of Lily Evens' seventeen year old self looked out of the frame of the book. "Ah Sirius showed me a great number of his memories of the years after I died. I'm sorry terribly sorry that you got sent to that hag of a sister of mine. It's nice to see you even if I'm dead and stuck in a painting. However, it's a bit embarrassing talking to you from this picture. James and I worked on a spell over the years to transfer souls into pictures." Lily laughed, "Never in my wildest dreams did I expect to have this picture be the closest to me when I died. Though with all of the work I put into it over the years I should have known I would get stuck in it when I died."

Harry blinked and opened his eyes looking at the picture, "So you're really my mom not just a picture?"

"I am dead, but yes, I'm really Lily not just an echo like most paintings. As for why I look seventeen that's because that's the age I was when I had the picture taken. Sirius made me that bet, I should have known better than to take it. Long embarrassing story short I lost and had to get a risqué picture taken and placed in the album."

Harry chuckled even as tears ran out of his eyes, "I missed you mom, all of these years you were sitting in a book. Why didn't Sirius tell me?"

"We were going to tell you, I was just trying to figure out a way to transfer myself to a different picture before that. We could never figure out how to do that. Sirius was going to tell you but he died first."

"Sirius, is he stuck in a picture?"

Lily smiled, "Yes though the pinhead cheapskates both have boxer shorts on in their pictures. However, I guess that is fair they did win the bet. As for the rest of the girls it's been nice having friends to talk to over the years, even if they were mostly Muggle photos."

"What do you mean mostly Muggle photos? Does that mean that there are other things in there?" Hermione sets Lily's book down on the table. "This book is truly amazing when did you write it?"

"Mostly during the last few years of Hogwarts, Sirius wanted his porn collection animated, I needed a project. James bet me that I couldn't do it. James often says I'm worse than he is for bets, it's probably true."

Dawn frowned, "So why girls in your book?"

"Part of Sirius' bet. He thought it would be funny to make me look through his Muggle magazines and pick out some girls to include. You should have seen my red face while sitting there with Sirius and James laughing at me."

Harry blushed, "Ah not sure that is a good mental image."

Dawn laughed, "So what are we going to do with the photo albums?"

"What about using the spell to turn them into portraits?" Hermione opened the book to the page of the spell, "I think I could cast the spell. Besides we have been thinking about getting some portraits for a while now."

Lily smiled, "I think that is a good idea, if you have some place to put us that wouldn't cause problems."

"It shouldn't be a problem we took over Sirius' house after he died. We also moved it to a different location."

Lily chuckled still keeping her hands covering herself, "I think you have a bit to explain to us, maybe you should open the other two picture albums and place them next to each other so James and Sirius can be part of the conversation."

Hermione frowned, "I thought you said the pictures could move between the various frames?"

"Yes we can but only if the books are close together."

Dawn laid the books next to each other, a seventeen-year-old Sirius with long black hair stepped into Lily's picture just as a near copy of Harry stepped into the picture. James smiled, "You called?"

"Yes, we have visitors."

James and Sirius looked out at Harry, "It's like looking at a mirror. Hello Harry it's good to see you after all of these years."

Sirius saluted Harry, "Well I didn't expect to die at the battle but sometimes it happens. Don't feel too bad about it. Just promise me you will kill that bitch of a cousin of mine. Actually other then Andromeda and Tonks any of my family you want to get rid of would be nice."

James nodded, while Lily shook her head.

Hermione frowned, "I think we should plan out some things before we turn all of the people into portraits?"

Harry turned to look at Hermione, "Like what?"

"Well like talking to all of the girls as well as James and Sirius about what type of frames they want. As well as trying to figure out a way to increase the places the pictures can go. Maybe find an artist to paint some landscapes."

Dawn smiled before hugging Hermione, "I wonder if we have an artist or two that we could go collect. Maybe get some paintings commissioned."

"I think I'll go take a look at the books and see what I can come up with for transfiguring some frames. Dawn can you give Harry a chance to talk with his parents while you go check the list of slayers Willow made?"

Dawn smiled and nodded "I can do that."

Harry smiled at Hermione, "Thanks I could use some time with my parents, I missed a great deal of time."

Dawn turned to look at Hermione after they reached the library, "His mom was hot."

Hermione smiled, "Well I'm glad that his family is good looking it means that our children have a higher chance of looking good. So where do we want to stick all of the portraits?"

"I'm thinking about around the house, I'm not sure it really matters does it? I figure we transfigure a number of picture frames and then any of the enchanted pictures that want to be turned into portraits can be."

Hermione shrugged, "Can you go get Ginny to help me start on the transfiguring. I'll start working on figuring out the rest of the spell to change the pictures to portraits."

"Sure I'll get Ginny but first, what does the spell do anyways?"

"It basically just enlarges the picture while keeping the detail level constant as well as cementing the enhancements in place."

Dawn smiled and ran out of the room bouncing with excitement.

Hermione sat in one of the library's chairs to look over the book. Her thoughts wandered, "I guess having his parents as portraits is the next best thing to having Harry's parents back with us. I wonder what Willow is going to think about having a bunch of portraits around."

Ginny walked into the library seeing Hermione concentrating on her book. "I'll give you a knut for your thoughts?"

Hermione blinked, "Well not sure my thoughts are worth a Knut, but I'll tell you anyway. I was just wondering where to put all of the paintings."

"Yeah Dawn told me about finding Sirius's porn collection." Ginny giggled, "I think we should place the pictures around the house. I think we should cast the spell to allow them to travel between the portraits like the ones at Hogwarts. That way the pictures can go where they want."

"So what do you think the others are going to say about having a hoard of naked girls on the walls?"

Ginny giggled, "We have a hoard of naked girls running around anyways. If they truly have a problem then we send them off to Dawn's sister Buffy to deal with."

Hermione smiled, "So do you want to get started in making the frames?"

"We could transfigure all of the junk in the attic into frames."

"That's a great idea and we could also take this chance to ask Sirius about all of the junk."

Lily frowned at Harry, "So you're saying you got four girls pregnant and married a fifth girl? And the girl is Arthur Weasley's youngest daughter?"

Harry blushed, "When you say it like that it sounds like a bad thing."

James jumped up and down in his picture, "Way to go son, that's better than I ever did." James looked over at a glaring Lily, "Not that I wanted anyone other than you."

Sirius laughed, "Good save mate, but really congratulations Harry. I just can't believe that James and Lily are grandparents and they aren't even grey."

Lily shook her long red hair keeping her hands on her chest, "And not going to ever get old either."

Sirius shuffled his feet, "So how's Remus doing?"

Harry smiled, "He is doing pretty well, and he married Tonks, and has a job that pays well. Some friends of ours figured out a partial cure for him being a werewolf."

Sirius blinked, "Figured out a cure? That's great about Tonks as well."

"As for a cure yeah we sort of advanced the disease into something like an animagus transformation."

James smiled, "So in rather then search for a cure you went the other way searching for a way to make him keep control."

Harry smiled, "I'm just glad we could help him. You will have to catch up when he gets back from the honeymoon."

Sirius frowned, "He lives here in this dank house?"

Harry grinned, "Nah we fixed the house. Your mother would turn over in her grave."

Sirius rubbed his hands, "Good to hear that she would hate it, I'll have to take a look after you get the portraits finished and hung."

Lily sat behind the desk, "So how's school going?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm on summer break, well sort of. We are sort of out of the normal span of time for our world. So we have had more time then summer vacation would normally give us. As for keeping up with my studies Hermione is making sure I study."

"The nice looking girl you were talking about, okay in that case I guess I'll have to accept the fact that you are keeping up with your studies."

James frowned looking around, "You know Sirius, the thing we messed up on for this place, was the fact that we forgot to include brooms."

Lily shuddered, "Just great that's all we need you two flying around in your underwear."

Sirius winked at Lily, "You could always join us."

"Nah I wouldn't want to make you lose. Besides, Harry is about ready to have a heart attack anyways thinking about his parents like that."

"So you are saying that you can beat me?"

James patted Sirius on the head, "You know she is a better flyer than you."

"Blah, you are just sticking up for your wife."

"There is that but I think you have gotten sloppy."

"Alright Harry help your godfather out, when you paint more scenes put in a place we can fly."

"I'll suggest we do that, I would hate to have you bored out of your mind."

Lily smiled at Harry, "So tell me about your girl friends."

Harry groaned and started the tale of his life.


	20. Making Portraits

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

Willow smiled as she stepped through the portal home. "So did you miss me Dawn?"

"Of course I missed you. Did you get me souvenirs? Or ice cream?" Dawn patted her slightly rounded tummy looking down at Willow hopefully.

Willow smiled and tossed a small container of ice cream to Dawn, "I got you Rocky Road, you're welcome." Willow looked Dawn's body over, "Okay, not that I don't like the new look, but what happened to your clothes?"

"Thank you for the ice cream, as for the clothes we voted all official like for getting rid of them."

"Don't I get a say?" Willow smiled looking at Dawn's now blushing face.

"Well you do but it would be one vote against the idea, with the rest of us for it. Don't you like it?"

Willow smiled, "Actually, I like the new rule very much. How are the boys handling it?"

Dawn frowned, "Where did you put the spoon? As for the boys, Harry has been chatting with his parents, well sort of. It appears that his parent's souls are stuck in magical photographs. Ron has been too busy training with Alexia to do much more than complain that it is indecent for Ginny to not wear clothes. Neville has been sort of trying to hide in his greenhouses. For the most part it has worked though Lexie has been spending a bit of time with him learning about plants."

Willow smiled and handed Dawn a spoon, "See I didn't forget, so what was that about Harry's parents?"

Dawn smiled and took the spoon from Willow, "Basically Harry's parents enchanted some photos while they were in school. After they died, their souls were trapped in the photos. We found the photo albums while we were cleaning out the attic. Sirius's soul got stuck in his book as well."

"So in other words Harry sort of has his family back, well that's great news. But what does that have to do with your present state of dress or undress?"

Dawn smiled as she finished her mouthful of ice cream, "Well funny story they sort of got stuck in their porn collections from school. We thought that rather than condemn the pictures to solitude in the photo albums we would turn them into portraits. This led to a discussion about clothes and a vote to see if everyone minded if we didn't wear any. So long story short we decided that anyone that didn't want to wear clothes doesn't have to."

"I guess my fear of being in front of a class without my clothes might come true. So where is everyone?"

"Well Neville and Lexie should be in the greenhouse, she has been working on some programs on her portable computer. He has been trying to learn something about computers, but they are still a bit scary to him. Harry is in the library with Hermione and Ginny. They are working on some spells related to turning the pictures into full portraits. Ron is training with Alexia and Violet in the gym. Lupin and Nymphadora should be getting back pretty soon as well. Faith is still on assignment collecting a new slayer."

Willow frowned, "When is she supposed to get back anyways?"

Dawn chuckled as the light on her walkie-talkie flashed, "About now I would guess." Dawn pushed the receive button, "What do you need Faith?"

Faith's voice came over the walkie-talkie with a bit of static, "I need a lift."

"Roger that. I always wanted to say that. So do you have the new slayer?"

"Sort of I'll explain when I get there, but we need a portal for three."

"Alright Faith just give me a minute to open the portal. And leave the crystal beacon in a safe place."

"Will do Dawn."

Dawn turned to Willow, "You think I should get dressed?"

Willow shrugged, "They would find out sooner or later, and it's not like Faith is going to object. And better to know the new girl's opinions now."

Dawn nodded and grimaced before she raised her hands and chanted for a few seconds. A glowing green portal opened a few feet from Dawn. Faith stepped out of the portal followed by a slightly nervous Rogue. The third person to jump out of the portal was a well build short man with out of control hair. He sniffed as he looked around the room. "Nice place you got here Faith."

Willow looked over at the new person and offered him a hand to shake, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Willow."

Rogue glared at the man, "Go ahead and shake her hand it's not going to kill you."

Logan harrumphed at Rogue before taking Willow's hand and shaking it. "I'm just here to make sure the place is one the level, name's Logan." Logan raised an eyebrow at Dawn's state of undress. "So what happened to your clothes?"

"Well it's my home and I don't have to wear them if I don't want to." Dawn blushed before she turned away and left the room.

Rogue's eyes followed Dawn before she looked back at Willow. "Thank you for inviting me, I'm not sure I'll be staying but Faith convinced me I should come and take a look at the place and meet some of the gang. That way if I ever needed help I would have people to call that I have met."

Wolverine glanced around, "I came to make sure it wasn't a trap."

Faith smiled, "He really is a big teddy bear most of the time. I also think you could help Rogue with her mutation problem. She has the ability through skin contact to absorb some of the life force energy of the people she touches. The downside is anyone she touches with her skin gets absorbed even if she doesn't want too. I was sort of hoping you could come up with something that might help her have a touch more control without depriving her of her abilities."

Willow frowned while thinking, "I might be able to do something about that, I would have to think about it for a while. There might be a spell or some type of meditation that could help, I'll look into it."

Wolverine looked around, "So do we get a tour?"

Faith smiled, "Well the bedrooms are down the hall, the computer lab is also down the hall. What do you want to see first?"

Wolverine snarled, "How about the training area?"

Faith smiled, "Ah a man after my own heart. Follow me." Faith smiled and headed off towards the training area.

Willow chuckled while she headed off towards the greenhouses. She walked in to the greenhouse section of the house, looking around in amazement as she saw all of the green and healthy plants. Willow walked along the path before spotting Lexie, sitting on a bench with her computer resting on her lap, programming away. Neville was sitting in some old patched robes pruning some rose like plant with moving vines.

"So how's the programming going Lexie? I placed the net transmitter in the other world so we should have computer access as soon as we set it up."

Lexie blinked as she looked up at Willow, "I didn't hear you come in. When did you get back?"

"I got back a few minutes ago, so do you think you have time to test the net connection?"

Lexie nodded and smiled, "Yep just let me save my work." She pushed a few buttons and typed a few things before closing up the portable computer. She pulled her lab coat on; the pockets bulged with computer repair equipment. "Is Faith back?"

Willow nodded, "Brought the new slayer Rogue and a friend of Rogue's named Logan back with her."

Lexie frowned before closing and tying the front of her lab coat. "Alright I'm ready; let us see if we can get the computer network going. Neville, I should be done with setting up the network by lunch. Did you want to come with us?"

"You did a great job on the gardens so far Neville I'm really impressed."

Neville looked up from gardening, "Thanks about the gardens but we still have a ways to go with improving them. No that's alright I wouldn't want to be in the way, besides I would like to get a few more things trimmed up before taking a break." Neville went back to working on pruning the plants. Willow and Lexie made their way towards the computer room.

Faith smiled while walking with Rogue and Wolverine, "So what do you think of the school so far?"

"Best dress code I have ever seen. I'll reserve judgment until I see the training room."

Faith smiled and laughed, "Well we like to have a fully equipped training room. It helps with staying in shape."

"So am I going to have to train with Dawn? I would be rather afraid of touching her if she was dressed like that." Rogue blushed.

Faith laughed, "You might train with her but Dawn isn't a slayer, nor is Willow for that matter. They are part of the magical department and the people that keep the school running, as well as the people that maintain the ability to open the portals. Don't worry she wears clothes while training."

"That's good; I wouldn't want to hurt her while training."

Wolverine sniffed the air, "I smell some people up ahead."

"Good, maybe we can have a bit of a demonstration when we get there." Faith stopped at the edge of the gym, looking around she saw Alexia and Ron practicing with staves. Violet was practicing walking on a balance beam dressed in sweat pants and a sweat stained t-shirt.

Ron looked over at Rogue, "I see you found the new girl, are you up for a bit of sparring practice?"

Faith laughed, "Normally I would, but I'm showing Rogue and Wolverine around."

Ron shrugged, "Too bad really, maybe when you aren't busy."

"Sounds good to me, Violet you think you would want to spar Wolverine here as a demonstration of talent?"

Violet looked Wolverine over before she grabbed two staves off the rack on the wall. In a hesitant voice, she said, "Sure, you do know how to use a staff, right?"

Wolverine grinned, "I know how to use a staff very well."

Violet smiled, "In that case I would like very much to spar with you. Maybe I could learn a few things." She tossed the staff to Wolverine.

He caught the staff and gave it a once over before sliding into a fighting stance. "Just remember you can give up at any time."

She just nodded, "I'll remember, the same goes for you."

Alexia smiled while backing up with Ron to clear a space for the fight. "This should be amusing."

Wolverine and Violet nodded to each other before Violet swung the staff around a lot harder and faster than Wolverine expected. The staff nearly jarred itself out of Violet's hands as she slammed it into Wolverine's ribs. He staggered a touch at the hard hit. He regained his feet and changed his fighting style to avoid the blows and take advantage of his greater experience rather than try to match her strength. After a few minutes of heated battle, Wolverine finally extended his claws and cut Violet's staff in half before tripping her with his staff. He whirled the staff around and rested it on Violet's throat. "The match is over."

Violet looked at the claws coming out of Wolverine's hands, "Yes, I think the match is over for now but I would like a chance to spar more at a later date."

Wolverine wiped some sweat off his forehead, "I wouldn't mind going another round or two with you, do all of the slayers fight as well as you?"

Violet shook her head, "No, I'm still in training, the older slayers are much better. If Faith wasn't pregnant I'm sure she could beat you in a fight."

Faith smiled and shook her head, "I don't know about that but it would have been fun to try."

Wolverine smiled, "I think it might at that. I'm always game for a good fight. So what else is there to this house?"

"Well there is the computer lab, the kitchen where we eat, the library where we do all of our research and the lounge where we hang out and relax after working hard all day in training. There are a number of rooms that were converted to class rooms as well."

Rogue frowns, "So I'm going to be expected to fight as well as Violet?"

Faith shrugged, "I hope you can, it takes a bit of practice but I think you will make a fine slayer."

Wolverine shrugged, "I'm not sure I like the idea of Rogue fighting demons, but that's just because I don't want her to get hurt. Some people say I'm over protective."

Rogue laughed, "I'm sure the military would agree with that Wolvie."

Faith looked at Wolverine, "Not a big fan of the military?"

"Not when they attack a school in the middle of the night to kidnap a bunch of children." Wolverine got a feral look in his eyes as he thought back on his experiences with the military.

Faith shivered, "B would agree with you on hating the military. Let's get some food."

Willow sat in a chair and watched Lexie's fingers fly over her keyboard as she worked on setting up the network connections for the slayer's headquarters. "So how well is the connection working?"

Lexie shrugged, "Better than I thought for being transported through a small pinhole portal. Though it's still dirt slow compared to what I'm used too, and what our system can handle. So how did selling the tech upgrades go in Buffy's world?"

Willow grinned, "Better than I expected really. The downside is I had to sell them on behalf of the Watcher's Council. I was rather pressed for time and wanted things finished so I used a council contact in the computer industry to make the deal. A second son of one of the old watcher families went into the computer field a number of years ago. Giles gave me his contact information and after Buffy and I talked to him, he agreed to have his company manufacture the new upgrades. The deal I made for the advances in computer technology will bring Giles some much-needed income as well as bring us some extra income as well. On the plus side I got Giles to agree to use some of that extra money to hire one of the young slayers and a witch to start making digital copies of all of the council's books."

Lexie grinned, "I bet that didn't go over well."

"Well it normally wouldn't but I tossed in a few spells to detect possessions and other magic that would make copying the books dangerous. It just took a bit of arm twisting and some guilt tripping about it being money he wouldn't even have if it wasn't for us, before he agreed to have the council books copied."

"So in other words you are feeling pretty good aren't you?"

Willow smiled a big bright smile, "Oh yeah, now I think I'll test your work by sending Xander some E-mail." She got up and moved over to the computer next to Lexie's computer. She pulled up the e-mail program and started typing a letter to Xander.

"Well I think I got everything working but if not this should help us figure out the problems. You don't mind if I stick around until you send it to see if it works do you?"

"Not at all Lexie, I'm almost done it was just a quick note saying we were testing our e-mail system. Hopefully, he will send something back sooner then later. I'm going to go tell Dawn and Hermione that the computer network is working."

"I guess I'll tinker some here before heading back to the gardens."

Willow nodded, "So how is Neville dealing with being here with everyone?"

"I think he likes having people to talk too, he is pretty bored at home. At school most people think he is a klutz and not good for much of anything. Even though he is great at Herbology and getting better at Defense everyday, people wouldn't notice the improvement. I am glad we have him here; it's nice having someone to talk to that isn't busy with projects. Well he has gardening but he can work on that and talk so it's nice. I'm not really that into fighting so I don't really have much to talk about when it comes to slaying."

Willow frowned, "So are you saying you don't like it here?"

"Oh no, I do like it here, I get to work on the computers and write programs and relax without worrying about getting mugged or worrying about having enough food. I just meant that I like having Neville to talk to and ask questions about magical things. I would hate to have to bother the rest of you about things. He is really nice and helps me look things up when I need them."

Willow chuckled, "So in other words he is working out as a friend and watcher?"

Lexie nodded, "Yeah, no complaints here. Even the physical training with Miss Faith is nice for the most part."

"That's good to hear, if there is anything you need or want to bring up?"

Lexie shrugged, "Not that I know of other than maybe a parts requisition for more computers when we get more slayers, but we have plenty of computers for now."

"I'll keep that in mind when we write up the budget for the next while. I'll see you later." Willow smiled as she headed off towards the library.

Willow froze as she walked through the library's door and saw all of the junk from the attic sprawled out on the once clean tables. Hermione was dressed in a set of old black school robes with a set of dragon hide gloves. "Hermione what's with the mess?"

"Ginny, Harry and I were going through the trash in the attic for things to transfigure into picture frames. It is a lot easier to transfigure things into things than to conjure them. Ginny is dealing with the actual transforming of the objects, while Harry talks to Sirius about any possible sentimental value the objects might have. I'm looking for cursed objects, and Dawn is trying to research the counter curses for the cursed objects."

Willow glanced over at Dawn and noticed a large index book in front of her as well as the fact that she was only wearing an apron and a pair of dragon hide gloves. "So how is the curse breaking going?"

"Bill makes this look easy but I think I might have a few of them nailed down."

"So is there anything you need help with Hermione?"

"No, not really though if you wanted too you could probably work on identifying the spells on the cursed items. We were going to pass along any of the cursed items that weren't horribly evil to Fred and George for research material. We will have to do something about the rest of the cursed items. The black's were not a nice family."

"I can probably drain the magic out of any of the cursed items that we don't have a use for."

Hermione smiled at Willow, "Thanks, that would help a lot; some of those curses are nasty though Bill got the really nasty ones when he went through the house the first time."

"Oh by the way Dawn, we got the e-mail and computers set up in the lab."

"That's good to hear I'll have to send Buffy and Xander some e-mail otherwise they are never going to forgive me."

Hermione frowned, "Specking of labs, we sort of need to make a potions lab."

Harry grumbled, "She has a point, we are getting to potions that could have some nasty side effects if they spill someplace that isn't set up for it."

Ginny looked over at Harry, "I thought you hated Potions class."

"Not really, I just hate Snape. Now that Hermione is helping me with the potions rather than that grease ball, I find that I actually enjoy learning about them."

"Hermione is a better teacher than Snape is." Harry worked on sorting the junk into piles of scrap and piles of things to keep. The pile of things to keep was much smaller then the piles of scrap. The piles of things to keep included silverware, as well as some silver goblets, that Sirius suggested could be salvaged if the black family crest was transfigured off.

Willow shrugged, "Alright another thing to put on the list of things to acquire. I do have some good news though, I while setting up the computer net connection in my home world I was able to sell some computer technology specs for a good percentage of royalties. This should increase our cash flow by a good deal, as well as let us acquire some better equipment when we need it."

Hermione smiled, "Good I'll make a list of things we could use. Extra books and ingredients simple basic things like that."

Ginny looked over at Hermione before turning to look at Willow with a sympathetic look on her face, "Oh oh, Hermione in a book store with bags of gold Galleons to spend has to be a dangerous thing. I smell a shopping spree."

Hermione glared at Ginny, "I'm not that bad, am I?"

Ginny grinned, "A Dementor would over eat and die with how happy book shopping makes you."

Harry chuckled, "Oh come on Ginny she isn't quite that bad. However, we do need some more books if we expect to have something for everyone to work on. I thought of a question just now, are slayers magical creatures?"

Willow frowned, "A slayer is human but they are slightly magical, most of them wouldn't be magical enough to cast a spell with a wand if that is what you're asking."

"Actually, I was wondering if they could learn enough magic to make potions if they wanted too."

"I'm not sure, how much magic does it require?"

Hermione frowned, "I could look it up to know for sure but you don't need all that much magical power to make potions, even some people that are almost squibs can do it. So you are thinking that the slayers should take potions?"

Harry shrugged, "Only if they wanted too. However, a basic understanding of potions wouldn't hurt them. Besides it is something they might be able to do, I would feel bad if I didn't at least ask them if they wanted too."

Willow shrugged, "I'll talk it over with Lupin when he gets back. Dawn, when were they supposed to get back from their trip?"

Dawn shrugged, "Sometime today I think, thanks for reminding me. I should probably go collect them. I'll be down in the portal room if you need me."

Ginny smiled as she finished transfiguring another portrait frame. "It will be nice to have Remus and Tonks back."

Dawn nodded and headed down to the portal room. When she was about half way there, the crystal on her wrist started flashing. "See perfect timing, or almost perfect timing."

Lupin looked over at Tonks smiling happily at her, "We had a great vacation, you ready to get back?"

"I'm sort of curious what they have gotten themselves into while we were gone. I'm just not sure what help I'm going to be in teaching."

"Well you are an auror, so you have a lot of training to offer. Besides, it will be nice just to have another person helping with the teaching. I'm sure they couldn't have gotten into too much mischief while we were away."

Lupin looked around the Muggle hotel room, "We checked out and collected all of our stuff, now it's just a matter of waiting for the pick up. I had a great time at least. And we got married with little to no fuss."

Tonks smiled and hugged Lupin tightly, "I have got you and I'm not letting you go."

A green shimmering portal appeared a few feet in front of the couple, which caused him to smile, "That would be our ride."

She grabbed her suitcase and stepped through followed by Remus with his suitcase.

Dawn watched in amusement as Remus and Tonks stepped out of the portal wearing Muggle t-shirts with the words "What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas." "Well you two look like you had a great time."

"We did." He smiled as the portal closes.

Tonks shook her head at Remus, "We ended up getting married in Vegas then took a cruise on a boat to a tropical island. We enjoyed the hospitality there before we decided it was time to come back."

Dawn frowned, "So not going to tell us anymore details are you?"

Tonks smiled, "You aren't going to mention any details of what you do with your girls or Harry."

Dawn blushed, "Point taken."

"So where is everyone?"

Dawn shrugged, "That's sort of a long story. Maybe you should have a seat."

Remus blinked, "Is something wrong, something bad happen?"

"No not really, it's just sort of strange. They are up in the library researching a way to turn enchanted photos into portraits."

"That's a bit strange, but not like sit down long story strange is it?"

"I'm not very good at this so I'll just say it. Sirius's soul got stuck in his photo album from Hogwarts."

Remus blinked, "What the bloody hell? What do you mean his soul got stuck?"

"I mean that while in school he sort of messed around with enchanting wizard photographs something must have gone wrong because when he died his soul got trapped in the photo album."

Remus blinked, "So he can talk?"

Dawn laughed, "Yeah, though right now he is sort of stuck in a small Muggle photo and not so happy about it. The girls are working on a spell to transfer him to a portrait."

"How could we have missed that? I mean we looked through all of his effects and didn't find anything like that."

"It was up in the attic the whole time. He hid it up there before he died. Anyways if you want to talk to him he is in the library."

Remus rushed out of the room heading for the library.

Tonks looked at Dawn, "So what didn't you tell him?"

Dawn grinned, "Well I was going too but I didn't really have the time. He is going to find more then one picture of people he knows."

Lupin rushed into the Library looking around frantically, "Where is he?"

Harry smiled at Lupin, "Which he?"

"Sirius, who did you think I meant?"

Harry shrugged and waved Remus over, "Why not come take a look at the photo album."

Sirius's voice drifted up from the photo, "Get over here Remus old friend."

Hermione and Ginny dodged out of the way as Remus rushed over to stare at the picture. "What happened you look like you did when you were seventeen?"

Sirius looked out at Remus and laughed, "That's because I took the picture near the beginning of our sixth year. And yes, it's really me not just a memory. I remember going to the ministry and all of the years after the photo was taken."

"How did this happen?"

Lily stood up from behind the desk in the photo holding her arms over her breasts, "Good to see you Remus it's been too long."

Remus mouth dropped in shock, "How what?"

James stepped into the picture in his black boxer shorts, "What's the matter Remus old friend you look like you have seen a ghost."

"How what, what trick is this?"

Lily frowned at James, "You think that's a bit too much?"

"We might as well enjoy seeing him in shock for like the second time ever. The first being when we told him we knew he was a werewolf and had transformed ourselves to run with him."

"I still think running around a school with a werewolf was an incredibly dangerous and stupid thing to do."

James just smiled.

Remus looked at Sirius, "Did you enchant them?"

Sirius laughed, "Oh no, it was Lily that enchanted the photos to move and talk."

Lily smiled up at Remus, "I would wave but I don't think that would be a great thing right now."

Remus looked over at Harry, "What's going on?"

Harry shrugged, "My parents and Sirius sort of messed up when they enchanted the photo albums. Something they did attached their souls to their photo albums, when they died their souls infused the photos."

Remus blinked back tears, "So these pictures really are James, Lily and Sirius?"

James smiled then laughed, "In the flesh or pigment."

"Why didn't you tell me you were enchanting photos?"

Lily sighed, "We were going to but I just kept putting it off. It's rather embarrassing and all Sirius's fault."

Remus glared at Sirius, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you were a prefect we figured you would turn us in. We were going to tell you but never got around to it."

Remus glared at Sirius, "Why the bloody hell would I care about Lily casting a few spells to enchant some photos?"

Lily sighed, "Because I was animating Sirius's porn collection."

Remus blinked, "Oh, and you thought I would turn you in?"

"I didn't want to lose out on my chance to be head girl."

Hermione smiled and looked at the group trying to interrupt before things turned into a shouting match, "I have been working on the portrait spell I'm fairly sure I can cast it correctly. I just need a volunteer that wants to be transformed first."

Sirius shook his head, "It's not that I don't trust you Hermione but well it's sort of our lives if you mess up."

Laura's naked form slipped into the edge of the photo, "I couldn't help overhearing but you are looking for a volunteer to get turned into a portrait right? I want to volunteer, it sounds better then being stuck in a picture that faces nothing but a blank wall all of the time."

Ginny looked over at Laura then Hermione, "You know that there is a chance that you could be destroyed if something goes wrong?"

Laura nodded, "Yes but I'm not really real I'm just a creation not that I don't like being alive but Lily and James have families and things to lose. So if I can help them by being first I will."

Hermione smiled down at Laura, "You would have made a good Gryffindor. Can I start?"

Harry nodded, "If you are sure that you can transfer her to the portrait then why don't you try it."

Remus frowned, "How sure are you Hermione?"

"I've been going over the spell mentally since I read it. I'm fairly sure that I can transfer the picture."

Remus nodded, "If you're sure, if you would be so kind as to return to your own picture Laura we can get the show started."

Laura slipped back out the edge of the photo.

"Alright guys just hold on." Remus flipped the photo album to Laura's page. "Go for it Hermione."

Ginny smiled and held up one of her large portrait frames. "Aim for this one Hermione."

Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at the photo. With a flick of her wrist and a wave of her hand as well as the incantation "Photograph verto ut portrait" she touched the wand to the picture absorbing it into the wand before she waved it over the portrait canvas and frame. The color surged out of the tip of the wand to flow over the portrait filling in the details.

Laura gasped and clutched at the edge of her bed. "That hurt a lot more then I thought it would but I'm still me as far as I can tell. I also have a much better field of view now than I did as a photograph. It's life sized now rather than having you a lot bigger then I am."

Ginny peeked around the edge of the portrait, "You think you can help me with this Hermione? It's rather heavy for us none slayer types."

Hermione smiled and pointed her wand at the portrait, "Wingardium Leviosa." The portrait moved up and slide out of Ginny's hands to rest on a table against a bookshelf. "You have a wand Ginny. That should give you a better look at the room."

"Thank you, at least this way I can talk to people."

Remus flipped the photo album back to Lily's page. "So do you guys think do you want to be put on a portrait?"

Lily smiled, "I think being a portrait would be better. Besides, I have spells worked out to allow us to travel from portrait frame to portrait frame. I based them off of the Hogwarts Portraits."

Harry smiled, "I think it would be nice to not have to strain our eyes talking to a photograph when we could talk to a large life sized portrait."

Hermione moved one of the life sized portrait frames over to the wall and stuck it there with a sticking charm. "Alright James and Sirius you both need to jump back to your own photos now."

James saluted and stepped out of the photo. Sirius shrugged and stepped back into his own album.

Hermione waved her wand and repeated her earlier spell and tossed the image of Lily Potter onto the life-sized canvas. Lily gasped cringing in pain, "Oh hell fire that hurts. She rubs her arms trying to get the feeling back in them. Harry and Remus looked away blushing.

Hermione blinked, "Are you okay?"

Lily sank into the desk chair, "I will be, for a minute I felt like I was dying."

Willow coughed from the edge of the room, "I think it's because your soul was moving from one home to another you noticed the in between as blackness and death like. On the other hand, it could just be that being crushed into something as small as a wand hurt. I'm not really sure which."

Hermione smiled at Willow, "I did it. I transferred a photograph to a portrait with a spell."

Harry smiled and hugged Hermione, "Thank you so much."

Ginny smiled while watching Harry hug Hermione, "Alright you two, if you are done gushing about doing a difficult spell, can we try to rescue the rest of the people stuck as pictures?"

Harry and Hermione disengaged from each other. "So Willow do you know anyway to allow a portrait to come alive?"

Willow smiled, "I might be able to think of something but I wouldn't count on it. I'll work on it though maybe by studying some of the portraits. Maybe I can come up with something. Let's just be happy that you didn't mess up the spell to transfer the people from the photographs to the portraits."

Harry opened up his father's book and flipped to his page, "What about dad and Sirius?"

Hermione nods to Willow before she smiled looking at Harry, "Well no time like the present." She waved her wand transferring James to a life-sized portrait.

James gasped falling to the floor rubbing his arms and shivering. Hermione waved her wand at Sirius's photo transferring Sirius over to his own portrait. Sirius staggered but shrugged off the cold feeling.

Sirius glanced at Harry looking at him funny, "After years with Dementors you become accustomed to certain things."

Harry sighed, "That makes a certain amount of sense."

Hermione slumped a bit, "I think that's all of the magic I can do for a while. That spell took a lot out of me. It's harder to cast than it looks."

Willow smiled at Hermione, "I'm sure the fact that you transferred three people with souls didn't help either. That is bound to be harder than transferring animated people."

Hermione glanced over at Laura, "No offense but I think she is right."

Laura smiled at Hermione, "No offense taken, I don't have all of the years of real memories and such things weighing me down."

Dawn stepped into the room with Tonks, "So do you think we can eat now?"

"We have been up here for a number of hours without food. Not sure I want to leave my parents though."

Lily smiled at Harry "Go get your lady friend something to eat and come back after you eat something. We will have lots of time to talk after you eat."

Faith smiled up at the group as they piled into the dining room. "I would like to introduce Rogue and Wolverine."

Wolverine sniffed looking around, "Pleased to meet you. So I hear that some of you can do magic?"

Willow smiled before raising her hands, a small black flame formed and danced between her outstretched hands, the black flame vanished with a small twinkling of bells. "Yes, some of us can do some magic. I'm glad to have you here with us Rogue and Wolverine you are welcome as well."

"Any idea when you will know if you can help Rogue with controlling her powers?"

"Probably in the morning maybe, if not then by the end of tomorrow I should have some idea if I can help her with her powers."

Ron opened his mouth and spoke with his mouth full, "Blimey, what type of powers do you have?"

Rogue stiffened slightly, "When I touch people I absorb some of their life force and in the case of a mutant their powers. The bad thing is I always drain the people I touch."

Ron gulped down the rest of his food. "Oh, that doesn't sound pleasant."

Willow frowned, "It's not going to be the easiest thing in the world, but it might be possible to use some type of force field or power suppression spell. I'll work on it for you."

Rogue shrugged, "Any help would be nice, I don't hold out much hope though."

"Willow is one of the best witches around, "I'm sure that she can come up with something."

"Thanks Dawn, but I think we will all function better with some food in us."

Faith smiled as Dobby poked his head out of the kitchen. With a snap of his fingers, several platters heaped with food appeared on the table. "Dinner is served."


	21. Plots and Plans

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

Willow walked sleepily down the stairs in her blue nightshirt and meandered into the kitchen the next morning. She noticed that Harry was cooking breakfast while Rogue and Logan were both seated at the kitchen table eating. "I didn't think it was that early."

Harry shrugged, "You're the last one up actually, everyone else wanted to eat and get back to their projects before their lessons started again."

Willow nodded, "Alright in that case I guess I should get some food before talking with Lupin about the lesson plans."

Rogue nervously looked at Willow, "Any luck finding a spell?"

Willow smiled, "Not a spell so much as a charm bracelet that should dampen your powers if you wear it. At least it dampens accidental magic. The idea came from an old sect of magi that used them to prevent harm to students while they were growing up. I'm still working on a way to increase your control magically." Willow held out a silver charm bracelet. "Don't worry it's not charmed to lock on or anything and you can take it off whenever you want."

Rogue reached out hesitantly and took the bracelet. She looked it over before placing it on her wrist. "I don't feel much different a touch cold maybe. Wolverine can I try to test the bracelet?"

"Fine, just don't hold on that long it hurts."

Rogue pulled the glove off her right hand before she reached out hesitantly to touch Wolverine's face with a finger.

"I don't feel any different yet."

Rogue frowned brushing her hand over the stubble on his face, "It doesn't seem to be doing anything. I think the charm works."

Willow smiled, "Well that's hopeful, now we just have to see if you can call up your power when you try."

"Hey wait a damn minute I didn't sign up for her trying to drain me."

Willow patted her stomach, "It's not like I can volunteer."

"Fine go head and try it Rogue."

Rogue concentrated hard on Wolverine nothing seemed to happen. "I'm not sure I can even use my powers with this thing on."

"Maybe you just aren't concentrating hard enough."

Wolverine frowned, before jerking his head back out of reach of Rogue's fingers. "I felt something that time though just for a brief second."

"Well I guess that's a start. How come it worked when I concentrated hard?"

Willow smiled, "The charm was meant to stop accidental magic use not the purposeful application of a magic user's talent."

"So is she going to be stuck using that bracelet?"

Willow shrugged, "Maybe, maybe not, I'm not sure, there is a decent chance that with a great deal of practice she might be able to control her powers. There is also a chance that there is no off switch. If that is the case, we can try something else, if you wish. I just ask that you get used to using the bracelet before we try other options."

Harry walked over and placed a plate full of eggs in front of Willow, "You should eat something Willow."

"I'll eat if it will make you happy." She picked up the fork and took a few bites of her scrabbled eggs.

"So how does it feel to have a chance to touch someone?" Wolverine smiled at Rogue.

She smiled and hugged Wolverine, "It feels wonderful, I never thought I would have the chance to touch people again, at least not without causing them a great deal of pain."

Wolverine glanced at Willow over Rogue's shoulder, "So what's the price?"

Willow shrugged, "Well I'm sure we could think of something, such as a back rub or foot massage or just knowing that I made one of my slayers happy?"

Wolverine frowned, "You know most people would have asked for a lot more than that."

"I'm not most people, though if you really want to thank me, I have a way. Ask Faith to have a nice candle lit dinner with you. She hasn't had a date in months now. I think the stress is causing her to get a bit violent." She smiled at Wolverine.

"So you want me to go on a date with Faith? What about the fact that she is pregnant?"

"Harry, you don't mind if Faith goes on a date do you?"

Harry blushed, "Hey don't look at me I was just the sperm donor for the child."

"Faith wanted a child. Something to call her own so Harry helped her out."

"Do I have to dress up?"

Willow laughed, "I don't think Faith will care this time."

Wolverine frowned, "I can't get out of this, can I?"

Willow smiled before putting on her resolve face and looking at Wolverine, "See this is my resolve face, so no, you can't win."

Rogue laughed at Wolverine, "Oh please you were looking at her backside the whole tour last night."

He growled, "Don't you have someplace to be?"

She shrugged, "Practicing my powers."

Wolverine growled, "Fine, I'll go find her." He headed out the doors.

Harry laughed, "Does the resolve face ever fail?"

"Sometimes it fails but not all that often. We should probably talk to Lupin and the rest of the students about where to go next."

"Do you mind if I just trail along?"

"No that should be fine until we figure out how long you will be staying."

"I'm not sure but I want to at least stay long enough to figure out how to use the bracelet."

Harry turned off all of the burners and started cleaning up while Willow finished her eggs.

Dobby walked in, "Mister Harry Potter is not supposed to clean. I'm being nice letting him cook, you mustn't clean. That is my job."

Harry frowned, "Alright Dobby I'm just used to cleaning up after myself."

Dobby pointed away from the kitchen sink, "Alright, I'll finish up though." Dobby set to cleaning the pots and pans the Muggle way with a lot of soup and bubbles going everywhere.

Willow finished her breakfast before heading off to the classroom with Harry and Rogue in tow.

Lupin glanced over at Harry as he walked into the classroom with the girls. "Ah, Harry just the person I wanted to talk to. I was hoping to start discussing casting spells without saying the incantations."

Harry nodded, "In case we don't want to be as noticeable right?"

"Basically yes, though it's also an effort to have you work on learning to control your magic better. The more ways you learn to use it, the better you will do in a fight. Willow has brought it to my attention that our type of wizards and witches are really bad at sensing other people's magic."

Willow shrugged, "I'm not sure it's your fault but the only wizard I ran into that had any type of skill at sensing other people's power was Dumbledore. How do you think he knew where to look, when you were under your invisibility cloak?"

"I always wondered how he did that. So you're saying that if I practice hard enough I should be able to learn to sense other wizard's and witch's power?"

"More or less, at least I think you should be able too. I'm still trying to figure out what makes Dumbledore different than the other wizards."

Lupin chuckled, "I'm sure a number of wizards would like to know. I'm also curious about seeing if Rogue can use magic."

Rogue blinked and frowned, "What? Why would I be able to use magic?"

"Well you do have the ability to absorb mutant powers from people. I'm curious if you could absorb magic as well." Lupin fidgeted with some of the books on his desk.

"So you want me to try it?"

Harry smiled, "Just for a little bit, not enough to do any permanent damage."

Lupin looked down at his notes, "Right we just want to test out your abilities a bit to see where the limits lay."

Willow frowned and looked at Lupin before glancing at Rogue, "Well I guess it can't hurt to try taking a sample of Harry's power and seeing if you can use his wand."

Rogue glanced at Harry worriedly, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Willow shrugged, "It shouldn't be any different then borrowing a mutant's power, at least I don't think so. It might not be possible but it's worth a check."

"If you're alright with it, I guess I'll have to try." Rogue reached up and touched Harry on the head. She concentrated hard to try to absorb something. He staggered back as Rogue's hands started to glow with a green light. "Well that's something." She raised her hands to look at them closer, a bolt of green magic jumped from her hands and narrowly missed Lupin as he dove to the ground to avoid the blast.

"Well I think it's safe to say that she can absorb some magic at any rate."

Willow smiled at Rogue, "Just don't point your hands at anything until the glow wears off. How are you felling Harry?"

Harry shook his head a bit, "Not too bad a slight dizzy feeling but the woozy feeling is fading fast."

Willow watched the glow fade from Rogue's hands, "Appears like the magic is fading as well, is that normal?"

Rogue shrugged, "Pretty much, I just barely touched him I wouldn't expect to get his powers for that long. It's a bit of a rush though."

Willow smiled at Rogue, "Welcome to being a witch, if only for a little while. How about I leave you and Harry to practice with Lupin, I am sure the others will be getting here shortly. I've got some work to do with the portraits still. So don't mind me."

"Sounds good, besides all fun and no practice means I'll lose when I finally fight Voldemort."

Ginny and Hermione stepped in with Neville following behind. Willow smiled at the children and slipped out and down towards the computer lab. Willow thought to herself, 'I'm not sure what I would do if I knew there was a big bad that was looking for me rather than Buffy when I was that age. I mean Angelus scared the crap out of me. Killed my fish too, still have to send him a bill for that. Oh great, now you're rambling in your thoughts. I wonder why Lupin was being weird about Rogue and her powers. I should probably ask him before too much longer. First step get some background images from Lexie for the portraits. Second step make them portraits. Third make all of the portraits be able to travel between the different portraits. Maybe Giles has some notes on magical portraits; I think it would be fun to be able to step into a portrait to visit.' Willow looked up a little startled to find herself already at the computer room.

Lexie frowned at Willow, "You've been standing there for a while are you okay?"

She blinked and shook her head, "Yeah I was just going over my mental check list. I was wondering if you had some ideas for landscape pictures that we could turn into portraits. You think you can find some good pictures?"

Lexie smiled as she jumped for her seat bouncing up and down in the swivel chair a bit, as her fingers flew over the keyboard. With a few key strokes an array of images popped up on the computer screen. "How about using some of these images for backgrounds or picnic places?"

Willow looked up at the screen before laughing, "You've been working on this for a while haven't you?"

"Just since yesterday really. I wanted to get a jump on the image work, besides I needed something with which to test out the network connections on all of the computers."

"What would we do without you Lexie?"

"Still be running apples?"

"Just because you are from a future time period doesn't mean you get to harp on my old computers."

She shrugged, "I did a report on them for history class once."

Willow chuckled as she sat at one of the workstations and brought up the e-mail program. She fired off a quick e-mail to Giles.

"Dear Giles,

I just wanted to say hello, and ask if you have ever heard of any books that mentioned enchanting portraits such that you could walk into the landscape. I hope that we can walk out of the portraits after we walk into them. I hope everyone is well. Tell the gang I miss them." She pushed the send key. "I'm not sure I like being out of touch so much. However, the truth is we still need time to prepare. I want my Xander back as well as my Buffy. Hopefully we can have the children go out and save the day one last time before we fade away back to the quiet life for a while."

Lexie smiled, "I like that idea. Anything that keeps me out of pointless combat for a while is nice. I want to at least get taller than Buffy before I go out slaying."

Willow smiled, "I hate to break it too you but you are already taller than Buffy."

"Damn, well how about taller then Dawn?"

"You might have a bit of time before that one."

Dawn smiled as she walked into the computer lab holding a sheet of paper, "Well it's not my fault that my sister is short. I think I figured out a way to get at the death eaters vaults."

Willow raised her eyebrows, "Oh really, and what would that be?"

"Well I was sort of thinking that if we had someone that could say steal people's memories as well as their magic we could easily get into their vaults. We would need a sweet loveable witch to pull off the robbery. If we had one of her concealment spells and maybe a do not look too close spell, we could slip someone into Gringotts with a witch's key. Oh, wait we do have someone that can absorb magical powers, and we do have a sweet witch that can cast those types of spells. Please don't ground me or tell Buffy."

Willow frowned, "So you want to try to get Rogue to drain a death eater? Steal their key and empty out their vault?"

Dawn nodded, "Basically, I mean I was rereading the Harry Potter books and it has been really pissing me off that they have all of this gold but are such nasty people and use the gold for hurting people and hiding. What if they didn't have the gold?"

Lexie shrugged, "I learned morals running with smugglers and other criminals so don't look at me. I'm all for ripping the bad people off and getting something out of the deal as long as that's not why we are doing it."

Dawn bounced up and down on the balls of her feet a few times, "So can I start working on the exact methods to pull this off?"

Willow looked at the sheets full of plans. She chuckled as Dawn hid them behind her back, "Just talk to Faith and Lupin about it. They might have some suggestions on whom to go after. What are you thinking about doing with the gold?"

"Well I was thinking of using it to fund the school Giles set up. I mean it would be risky to use it in Harry's world. So we might as well use it some place else."

"Alright consider yourself to have a green light. Though I suggest talking to Wolverine about involving Rogue in this mission, he might even go for it. He seems like the type that doesn't mind a little rule breaking."

Dawn glanced at Lexie and her lab coat, "So decided to wear clothes?"

"I have tried not wearing them a few times, but birthday suits don't really come with pockets for the computer tools. Besides I'm still getting used to having Wolverine running around, and well the lab coat is nice and comfy."

Willow shrugged, "Dawn just doesn't want to admit that all of her clothes, other than the large pajamas, stopped fitting her a while ago."

Dawn glared at Willow, "How come you have clothes that fit still?"

Willow smiled, "Hermione and me used a stretching charm on them, as well as Faith's clothes."

Dawn frowned, "I guess that would have worked, not quite as much fun though."

Willow shook her head, "Just get off and finish your notes. I mean just finish the notes." She blushed and turned back to the computer looking at the portrait images Lexie had picked out.

Dawn smiled, "Sounds like a plan. It's a pity Hermione is in class that first idea could be fun."

Lexie rolled her eyes as Dawn left, "Some days I think you are all strange people, other days I know you are."

Willow giggled, "Well that's what we do, save the world laugh about it later."

Wolverine sighed and muttered to himself, "Just be brave, you must have asked some girls out at some point, just walk up to her and ask her out it can't be that bad."

Faith chuckled from a few feet behind Wolverine, "So who is the lucky girl?"

He jumped and spun around before grumbling, "Look I'm not any good at this you want to eat something together like?"

"I would like that. Maybe afterwards we could talk some back in my room." She smiled as she headed for the private dinning room humming a lewd song about a sailor on leave, thinking, "I'm going to get lucky tonight."

Fred hovered in the air near the table in Cordelia's room. She concentrated on moving a block on the table with her ghostly fingers. With a slight shudder, the piece slid a little on the table. "Well at least I'm getting better at moving things."

"At least you don't have major head splitting visions, count yourself lucky."

"Well do you think we are going to be able to save everyone?"

"Not likely but I would rather try than not try at all. Besides, I owe Angel and crew something. I think we can cripple Wolfram and Hart though. If we play our cards right Illyria and Willow will be able to do a large amount of damage to the armies they sent."

"I just want to be able to save Weasley and the rest; they helped me out of that demon dimension when I needed it. They were the best friends a girl from Texas could want."

"I don't much care for the powers' views on things, evil gets help of all different types but we can't help the good guys even once otherwise we get tossed out. It's sort of crappy when you think about it." Cordelia grabbed her head in pain as a vision lanced through her skull.

Images of dark alleys flew across Cordelia's vision as she watched a young blond lady raise a sword above her head and bring it down with a vicious strike on a kneeling man's neck. The whispered phrase "There can be only one," echoed in her hearing as the man's head fell from his shoulders. A white mist crept up from the fallen body as lightening lanced out of the body into the girl and the surrounding buildings. The girl looked up at the sky as she screamed out in pain.

Cordelia looked up at Fred from the ground, "I hate visions of dead people when we have a battle to concern ourselves with."

"Are you going to tell me what the vision was about?"

Cordelia shook her head, "I don't really think that is a good idea. I'm not sure there is much we can do about the vision anyways, besides I don't want to try to have Willow use a tracking spell on someone that looks like… well never mind. Somehow I don't feel like I have to worry about this vision for a while."

Fred frowned, "Angel said your visions used to be of problems that had to be dealt with in a few hours or days at most."

"Well I think that changed when I stopped working for the powers. I got some visions of Angel and me together last night. However, I don't really see that happening any time soon. There was another girl in the visions as well. I think it was Nina, Angel's current girl friend."

"It might have something to do with your visions shifting from what the powers want you to see to forecasting things that are important to you."

"I don't know but I'm off to go write my vision down in my journal of spiky pain and suffering."

Fred pushed a block over with her finger, "I'm going to keep practicing."

Harry sighed as he looked at his textbook, "At least Rogue is having better luck controlling my magic than I am."

Hermione patted him on the head, "Well sensing people takes time. Not every wizard can do it."

"Rogue can if she uses my power to do it."

Rogue shrugged, "Ah just can, and I'm not quite sure how to explain it. I'm sure you will find a way to sense other people. After all it was your power I was borrowing."

"So how do you like being a witch Rogue?"

"I sort of like it, it is rather fun to have a power that actually does something fun for a change."

Lupin looked up from his desk, "How would you like to have a witch's power all of the time?"

Rogue shook her head, "That's not how it works, I only just to use the power for a little while after I have touched someone else."

"What happens if you touch them for longer?"

"They go into a coma like my first boy friend."

"Harry, do you mind if she reads the books about your life?"

Harry shrugged, "I guess not, everyone else has."

"What do you mean books about your life?"

Lupin smiled, "It seems that in Dawn and Willow's world Harry is a character in a book. Remarkably accurate series of books though."

"What's this have to do with wanting magic permanently?"

"Cordelia, our seer, had a vision of a possible future where you had magic. You absorbed the magic permanently from one of the villains in my world. I wanted you to read the story to give you an idea of what the people we would be going after are like. That way you will have some background when you decide if you want the vision to come true."

"So you're saying in a possible world I absorb the magic from one of the villains, and get to keep it. What happens to them?"

"I'm not totally sure; I just know what Cordelia said. That you would have magic and more if you chose to help us. I suggest just reading the book for now."

Rogue frowned but nodded, "Ah can read it then."

Hermione smiled, "I've got a copy in my room I can lend you."

"That would be helpful I guess I can work on it while I'm not practicing with my powers or fighting."

Meanwhile Willow finished placing a number of the new landscape portraits around the house in various places. Willow turned to look at Lily's picture, "So can you step into the new landscape?"

Lily stepped out of her picture frame and into the picture of a Quidditch field complete with a broom and equipment shed. Lily looked around at the sky and the field and all of the open space. "James and Sirius are going to love this. James has been waiting sixteen years to play a game."

Sirius stepped onto the field looking around, "Where did you find a picture of the Chudley Cannon's practice field?"

Willow shrugged, "Is that where that is? I stole it out of one of Ron's magazines. I figured it would work as a big open place and there was an equipment shed with brooms in it. Why don't you take them for a test ride."

Lily smiled as James and Sirius ran and grabbed a broom out of the shed to jump into the air and start flying around. "You know it will take them hours to come down now, right?"

"Yeah but at least they will have some fun, I have to teach a class pretty soon trying to get a bunch of wizards and witches to learn how to sense other peoples magic, something most of your type of witch can't do. It's just a little frustrating sometimes when I don't know what is possible and what's not. I just want to have everyone trained so that when we go out demon hunting we don't get hurt. Now that I have a family, I'm not sure I want to go out hunting demons but it's what slayers do. I know this, they know this, but I don't have too like it. Having a family changes a girl's priorities a lot. It was easier in school when it was all sort of a joke."

"Well I'm sure you will do fine, you seem like you are an excellent teacher. I don't believe hunting demons was ever a joke, it's just that when you're young you aren't as worried about the risks."

"Thanks, I guess it was never a joke, it was just something we could help make a difference with. I wish my research was going better on how to enchant the portraits so we could step into them."

Lily frowned, "I'm not sure it is possible though I guess if anyone could find a way to do it, it would be you. Thanks again for turning us into portraits rather than leaving us in that photo album. Now if the magic just let us change what we were wearing when we took the photo."

Willow smiled, "I think you look quite nice this way. But I should get going."


	22. Narcissa's Bad Day

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize. I used a quote from the movie a knight's tale. I mean no disrespect to the owners of that great movie. Please enjoy and review.

"Relax Harry, just concentrate on how the room feels. Let your mind wander for a minute." Willow looked around at the group of students sitting on the pillows sprawled over the floor of the classroom. "Alright everyone, I want you to think of a magic or mythic creature, it should represent something special to you. Give yourselves a minute to think about your creature." She sipped her water before turning and setting it on her desk.

"Now close your eyes, and imagine your animal is watching the currents of magic, he or she is going to help you feel the magic in the room. Imagine your animal's head moving looking around to follow the magic. Relax and watch your creature. I want you to keep your eyes closed but look in the direction your creature is looking."

Willow smiled before forming a ball of raw magic in her hands. She nodded to Dawn to do the same. Dawn raised her hands and formed a smaller glowing green ball of magic.

Dawn started walking through and around the students on the floor. Willow watched the students looking around. Ron seemed to get an insight here or there but nothing steady. Hermione sometimes seemed to catch a flash of insight as to where Dawn was. Dawn smiled as she tossed the ball of magic into the air and directed it to continue its route.

After a few minutes of Willow and Dawn sending the magical energy around, "Alright one last thing point to where you think the energy is and open your eyes. Now look to see if you were any good at guessing where the energy was."

The students looked around and saw all of the people pointing in wildly different directions.

Ron groaned, "Was there a point to that? How close did you expect us to be?"

Willow smiled at Ron and chuckled, "Actually I expected you all to do worse than you did. At least it proves that it should be possible to train your senses to detect magic and other supernatural things. Rogue, Harry, Tonks if I could have a world with you."

The rest of the group headed out. Willow turned to look at Rogue, "Have you had a chance to read up on the people in Harry's world?"

"Yah love and some of them aren't very nice. What are you thinking?"

Dawn smiled, "Well your power gives you flashes of memory right, such as codes and passwords? I figure we drain some death eaters of their magic before stealing their money. After they don't have any more money or magic we toss them into a different world where they aren't going to get into as much trouble."

Tonks frowned at Dawn, "You've been planning this for a while haven't you?"

Dawn nodded happily, "I didn't have all of the details worked out until last night, but yeah I've been planning it for a while."

Rogue frowned at Dawn, "So you want me to drain one of the death eaters of their magic? I'm not sure what would happen, but I guess I can try. I mean most of them are worse than Magneto ever was. So yeah I'm in as long as you run things over with Wolverine first."

"That explains why Rogue is here but what about Harry and I?"

"Well Harry has an invisibility cloak, as well as some magic that isn't wand based. We want you there because you are a metamorphmagus the only one that can get past the goblin's detection magic. We give you the vault key and you go in and clean the people out."

Harry grinned, "So, I'm just there as backup, in case something goes wrong?"

Willow grinned, "I need someone that can watch for problems and respond if there is a problem."

Harry nodded, "Not a problem."

Willow sighed, "I can't believe I'm letting you talk me into this Dawn."

"Just think of all the damage we will be preventing by taking the money they have been misusing."

Rogue raised her eyebrows, "I just want magic, besides they are rather horrible people. So who are we going after first?"

Dawn grinned and pulled out her copy of the half blood prince. "Well Draco's mother would be a great target. We know when she is going to be in Diagon Alley, we know where and well Draco is a horrible little monster in the books."

Harry shrugged, "The books make him seem more human than he is. I'm sort of looking forwards to seeing Malfoy not have any gold."

Tonks grinned, "I guess my dear cousin is going to take a fall in social standing, can't say I'm sad about this."

Willow grinned, "Alright Dawn, this is your mission, get the people you need and get the mission completed. I'm going to go get a nice warm bath."

Dawn grinned, "Alright first step talk to Wolverine and Faith. Harry, why don't you get your things ready."

Harry smiled, "I'll be back in a few."

Willow headed out towards the bathing room.

"I'll meet you in the portal room; I've got a few things to finish up." Tonks headed off towards her room.

Dawn frowned, "Any thoughts on how to convince Wolverine that this is a good plan?"

Rogue shrugged, "I'm not sure I'm hoping that after his date he will be in a good mood. I suggest talking about how I'll be better able to defend myself having magic as well as my powers and slayer abilities. You could offer to make him a watcher, I figure that would help ease his mind with the whole me being in danger thing."

"Alright let's try that first and see how it goes. Shall we head down to the guest rooms and see if we can find him?"

Rogue nodded and headed to the guest rooms. Rogue knocked on the door, "Wolverine you awake in there?"

Dawn listened for a minute with her ear pressed to the door. "I don't hear anything, maybe Faith and his date went better then we hoped."

Rogue grinned, "Well where is Faith's room? You think we should check there or the kitchen first?"

"I figure we check Faith's room then the kitchen being that Faith's room is just down the hall." Dawn walked down the hall until she got to a door with a poster of a vampire being staked tacked to it. Dawn knocked on the door.

"Just a minute," Muffled sounds were heard from inside the room before the door was opened by Faith. Faith's hair was steaming with mist from just getting out of the shower. She finished tucking in the tail ends of the towel she had just finished wrapping around her waist.

Dawns eyes drifted down to Faith's chest, "Ah we wanted to know how your date went?"

Faith chuckled, "Eye contact Dawnie, anyways it went pretty good, he is in the shower right now though, what's up? It better be important otherwise I'm hopping back in the shower."

Dawn blinked and dragged her eyes off of Faith's chest to look her in the face. "Well Willow gave me the green light for the robbing the death eaters blind project. Only problem is we sort of want to rob them of their magic as well, so we need Rogue's help for that. Willow wanted me to clear her helping with Wolverine before we went ahead with the project."

Rogue sighed looking at Faith's chest before running a hand over her bracelet. Rogue's thoughts, "I wish I could dress like her, well not like that but at least not worry so much over what I'm wearing, have the ability to go to the beach to do any number of normal things. At least the bracelet gives me some hope."

Faith smiled, "You're telling me we have a green light? The witch is going to let us go for it? Damn, can this day get any better? Just don't tell B alright? So what do you need from me?"

Dawn pulled out a notebook, "If you let us in I'll show you."

Faith grinned before moving out of the way and gesturing for them to come in, "Sure just let me pull on a shirt."

Dawn muttered, "But I liked the towel."

"I heard that," Faith pulled on one of her larger shirts and tossed the towel in the hamper."

Dawn looked around the mostly clean room, "I expected it to be less clean or at least a bit disorganized."

Faith shrugged, "What can I say Dobby likes cleaning and he had some really good suggestions for organizing things. Besides, I made an effort to clean up for my date. Now spill, what's this about a mission."

Dawn opened the notebook to a page with a large number of diagrams. "Alright your job should you choose to accept it, will be the distraction. We need someone to hold her attention while Rogue sneaks up behind her with Harry to drain her powers."

"How am I supposed to sneak up behind her?"

"You are going to sneak up on her using Harry's invisibility cloak of course. The plan is to have Tonks change into some random face and hand Narcissa a note telling her to meet someone in one of the dark places in Knockturn Alley. You are going to be the person she is waiting for. I just need you to stall her long enough for Rogue to do her thing. After that we take her key then haul or apparate her to some place safe. Tonks and Rogue then compare notes before we take the key and rob the bitch blind."

Faith looked at Rogue, "Remind me to lock up my valuables more securely after this."

Dawn chuckled, "I'm not sure it would help, I know a great number of spells to open locks." The shower shut off.

Wolverine stepped out of the bathroom in a pair of old jeans. He finished drying his hair with a towel before tossing the towel in the dirty clothes hamper. "Doesn't sound like a bad plan, though I suggest using a spell to make sure Tonks and Narcissa smell the same. That was Mystique's problem, she didn't smell right, and you might try some type of spell to match the auras. No telling what the goblins can do. But they seem rather crafty and cunning to me."

Faith chuckled, "You were reading my books weren't you?"

Wolverine shrugged, "Yah, I wanted to know what type of creeps we would be messing with. So how do you feel about absorbing her powers? I don't know what type of effect that would have on her or you for that matter. It might kill her; you might get her powers forever as well. You might go crazy but if you want to try, count me in. Because there is no way in hell I'm not going."

"Dawn is there anything Wolverine can do to help on this mad plan of yours?"

"Well we could use someone scary in the alley to make sure that no one comes to help her."

He scowled, "Fine count me in but if something goes wrong I'm taking out anyone or anything that tries to kill me."

Rogue let out a breath she hadn't noticed she had been holding. "Alright are we all set then?"

Wolverine pulled a shirt on, "You might want to get some pants on Faith or at least a wizarding robe."

Faith's shirt raised an inch drawing Dawn's gaze when Faith shrugged, "I should probably ask Hermione for some robes or something. I'll meet you at the portal room."

Narcissa Malfoy was not having a good day; she had to ignore the looks of scorn on people's faces while taking her son shopping. Narcissa's thoughts, "Imagine people showing scorn to a Malfoy. This would have never happened if Lucius hadn't been messed up with the dark lord again. Things were going fine, why couldn't he just stay dead. We had money, power influence and we were feared. Being feared is just as good as respect. Damn fudge for not being able to keep his job or do what he was told. You would think that with the amount of money Lucius wasted on that bastard, he would have been more loyal. Sniveling bastards the whole lot of them. And damn Sirius for cheating me out my family's home. Not sure what he did with the house but it should have been mine, I'm the only true Black left, bitch Andromeda married a Muggle born, Bellatrix is crazy, so she doesn't count. Besides, that damn place was worth some serious coin. Same with the Black family fortune, it's not bloody fair that my no good cousin got all of the money. At least I got rid of Draco for a while. I can buy some supplies for my beauty treatments, maybe a nice poison to add to the tea of those rumor-mongering bitches I have to deal with because of Lucius. Sometimes I wish I had never married the man, there were easier ways to get money then put up with his crap."

Narcissa scowled as she was knocked down into a patch of mud by a figure in a black cloak. This added to the frustration caused by the indignity of having her husband in prison on trumped up charges, caused her to snap out, "Watch where you're going."

The figure turned to glare at Narcissa with a haunted face before it spoke in a low voice, "Great and terrible things will happen today, the dark lord has need of your presence." The dark cloaked stranger tossed a piece of folded parchment to Narcissa before they vanished around the corner of the alley.

Narcissa picked up the piece of paper and stood up. She stepped out into the main part of the alley, looking around she saw a few witches and wizards walking around but failed to catch any sight of the dark cloaked stranger. She read the letter quietly, "I need you to collect a package from a lady at 1245 Knockturn alley. Bring the package to Borgin and Burkles he will know what to do with it." She muttered, "They didn't even have the courage to sign the note. No one tosses Narcissa Black Malfoy into the mud then orders me around not even the dark lord." With a determined look on her face and a quick pace, Narcissa Black set out to make the mystery person pay.

She picked her way through the crowd in Knockturn alley searching for the address. She made a quick turn down the alley and spotted a cloaked figure standing at the dead end of the dark alley. Had she not been quite so mad or upset about other things she might have been a touch more aware of the fact that people were avoiding looking at the alley she had just stepped into.

Stalking up to the girl Narcissa noticed a rather large package near the girl's feet. The stranger smirked at Narcissa, "I see you're late, I have places to go people to kill and more important things to do than to deal with you." The stranger gestured to a clipboard with quill and ink. "Please sign for the package; it is worth more than my life is worth to my employer. So sign then I'll hand it over and I get go back to my life and you do what ever gets you off."

Narcissa scowled at the clipboard and read the short statement about the package being delivered and received. Narcissa signed the spot where the signature line is.

"Thank you for your time, now there is just one thing more for you to do."

Narcissa snarled, "And what is that?"

"Die."

Narcissa had a second or two to feel shock as a girls hand reached around to grab her neck. The worst part was the feeling of weakness that came with the mind numbing touch. She tried to go for her wand only to have it grabbed out of her hand by a second figure stepping out of the shadows from behind her. She crumpled to the ground. She looked up and saw Harry Potter standing over her smiling.

Harry smiled down at Narcissa, "You have been weighed, you have been measured, and you have been found wanting." Harry smiled as he cast a silencing charm on Narcissa. "They will never find your body; they will however find your gold gone and a letter of defiance against Voldemort and you begging like a dog for forgiveness from the wizarding world for your family's transgressions against the world. Your family name will die with Draco for I will see to it he dies Knut less in a far land. May your soul rot in hell for you will never use magic again."

Narcissa's shock turned to horror as she felt her life force being drained from her body, "When did the good side go evil?" was her last conscious thought before a mind numbing pain far worse then the Cruciatus curse lanced through her body sending it into shock as memories started breaking down and thought fled from the pain.

Rogue started silently screaming as she held onto the thrashing dark witch. Finally after what seemed like an hour but was only a few minutes Rogue staggered and dropped the body. She quickly turned and emptied her stomach into the alley.

Wolverine stepped out of the shadows, "You okay Rogue?"

She wiped the gunk from her mouth with a handkerchief, "I don't feel all that great but other then my head wanting to explode I think I'm going to be alright."

Dawn turned to look at Harry, "You have been watching a Knight's Tale a bit too much haven't you?"

Harry shrugged, "Lexie loves the movie and it seemed appropriate somehow. So what do we do with the body?"

Faith pulled back the hood on her black cloak before reaching down to check Narcissa's pulse. "She is still alive; you might want to do a stabilizing spell on her Dawn."

Harry muttered something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like damn.

Dawn waved a hand over the body, "Grant this human healing so she may in time learn all that she has lost." A soft glow settled over Narcissa before disappearing. "That didn't work as well as I had hoped but at least she is still alive."

Tonks came slinking into the alley a few seconds later. "Is everything going according to plan?"

Dawn shrugged, "Other than Harry using bad movie quotes. Are you ready for the next part of the plan?"

Tonks shuddered, "Not really but I don't really see any other choice. I guess we should get ready to make a withdrawal." Tonks searched through Narcissa's pockets before retrieving her Gringotts' key.

Rogue pulled her cloak's hood up before putting her gloves back on.

Dawn walked over, grabbed the clipboard, and opened the package. The package opened up into a box with a larger inside than outside. Help me get the hag inside the box before the notice me not spells wear off the alley."

Faith and Wolverine tossed the unconscious Narcissa into the box. Dawn closed the lid on the box, which returned to looking like a nice innocent package.

Dawn pulled out a piece of parchment, "Willow sent this along, it should mask Tonks' aura with Narcissa's for a little while at least." Dawn worked on casting the spell written out on the parchment.

Harry patted Rogue on the arm, "Are you doing okay?"

Rogue snarled, "Don't touch me filthy half blood." She held her hands over her mouth in shock a second later.

Wolverine glanced at Harry to see his shocked look, "Don't worry about it too much Rogue picks up some personality quarks of the people she drains. That should fade pretty quickly and we will have our nice and charming Rogue back."

Rogue scowled at Wolverine.

Dawn as finished the spell a glow settled over Rogue and Tonks for a few seconds then faded. "We should get to Gringotts, Harry you should go back to the Leaky Cauldron with Faith so she can work on forging the I'm running away and taking my money screw you Voldemort note."

Harry nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

Faith grinned, "I got something from Willow to seal the deal for that note as well, just give me the clipboard and we can be on our way."

Dawn handed over the clipboard. "We will meet you back at the inn in the morning. So get some food and enjoy yourselves."

"Yeah yeah just remember we get a cut of the loot as well." Faith smiled before heading off, with the package on her shoulder, towards the Leaky Cauldron with Harry and Wolverine following.

Rogue scowled and glared at everyone as they made their way toward Gringotts. Tonks changed her face to look like Narcissa as they approached the bank. "I'm hoping this works, if not we are so dead."

Dawn shrugged, "It will work especially after all of the planning we went through to get here. Now be quiet until we get into the vault."

Tonks looked around after getting inside waving one of the Goblins over, "I don't want to wait in line like the common riffraff, Tonks held out a small bag of gold Galleons, how about we come to other arrangements."

The goblins eyes lit up with suspicion before the light of greed replaced the suspicion. "For a valued customer such as yourself, I think we can speed the way." The goblin took the gold then briskly gestured for the group to follow. He lead them through a backroom and into a room with a non-descript wizard.

The wizard looked the group over, "I'm on break Gripknuts so don't bother me." The goblin scowled, "You want to keep your stinking job wizard? Run the spells and shut up about it." The wizard scowled and almost lazily waved his wand around casting a few detection type spells. "They aren't using polyjuice or any other concealment charm that I can find. Now can I go back to taking my break, I'm reporting this to the staff manager." The goblin grumbled and tossed the wizard a coin from the bag. The wizard smiled, "Never mind, I'll just finish my break didn't see nothing."

Gripknuts lead the group down the long winding passages to some old vaults before stopping in front of a rather impressive vault. Vault number 134 Malfoy family, your key please."

Tonks took a breath and handed the key over to the goblin. The goblin took it and placed it in the lock; with a twist of the old key, the vault opened revealing piles of gold and books as well as gems and jewelry. The goblin snarled, "Be quick about it I'm supposed to be in a meeting shortly."

Tonks scowled "Don't worry about it you will be at your meeting on time." The goblin scowled, "Don't make me leave you down here."

The three of them stepped into the vault looking around before Dawn grinned, "Wealthy buggers aren't they."

Dawn used a touch of magic to cause the Goblin to freeze in place while looking away from the vault. "We don't have too much time. I'm going to open a portal and just drop all of this loot into a backroom at headquarters."

Tonks shrugged, "Just make it fast before the goblin gets more suspicious."

Dawn waved her hands and opened up a small portal. "This should open a few feet from wherever Willow is at Headquarters." Dawn stuck her head through the portal, "Willow?"

Willow and Lexie looked up from their spots in the large bathtub, "What's the matter Dawn? And since when did you open up portals to the bathtub?"

"I needed a bath? No seriously, we need your help there is a lot more gold than we thought and there is no way it's going to fit in the storage boxes besides we used one for the witch. Do you think you can come help by levitating the gold through a portal or something? Maybe you could use magic to shovel it through? I'm sort of out of ideas other then to spend time to just move it by hand."

Willow slipped out of the bath and grabbed a towel to try to get some of the water off. Lexie got out of the other side of the bathtub before toweling off as well. They grabbed robes and quickly put them on.

Lexie grinned, "So do I get to come help shovel loot?"

Willow shrugged, "Why not."

"Just hurry up you two." Dawn pulled her head out of the portal.

Willow and Lexie stepped out of the portal making small puddles of water as they looked around. "Wow they were loaded. This should fund the fight against the forces of darkness for a while, a very long while."

The portal flashed out and back into existence as Dawn raised her hands and reset the exit point of the portal to one of the empty storage rooms in headquarters.

Willow frowned and raised her hands. She pointed at stacks of gold Galleons. She drew on her magic and started levitating and tossing the piles through the portal. "You know you can help right?"

Tonks blinked and started levitating piles of gold as well. Rogue and Lexie just started tossing handfuls of gold through. Dawn concentrated on keeping the portal open.

Willow started humming softly as she worked.

Tom the barkeep raises an eyebrow looking down at Harry, "So you need a room for the night?"

Harry nodded, "Yes please."

"That shouldn't be a problem Mister Potter. You can use room number thirteen. It's on the second floor."

Harry nodded and passed over some coins for the room and food, "Thank you. Come on guys I'll show you where it is."

Harry headed up the stairs and down the hallway to unlock room thirteen. Faith followed after. Wolverine trailed after them sniffing the air now and then. "What's got the wizards in such a snarl? Some of them smell scared shitless."

Harry shrugged before slipping into the room, "Well Voldemort being back has a lot of witches and wizards spooked."

"So why not just kill the guy and be done with it?"

"It's not that simple Logan otherwise I'm sure someone would have. Voldemort is hard to kill because he has parts of his soul in magical containers. As long as he has these, he is safe from being killed. Last time he was killed, he just turned into a weak ghost. Sadly he was able to come back from that."

"That doesn't really help if you want to actually kill him." Faith set the package down on the table. "Do you remember if Dawn said she needed air?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't think so, there are vents in the top and it is magic."

Faith shrugged, "Works for me. I'm not sure what I want to do for fun now that we have some time to kill."

Harry shrugged, "How about we relax until the food gets here?"

Faith dug out her forgery materials, "I don't know but I should probably finish up the note before dinner gets here." Faith started practicing with the quill and ink trying to duplicate Narcissa's handwriting.

Wolverine looked at the stacks of paper and the ink quill, "So where did you learn to forge hand writing?"

"What else do you think I did in prison? It was either work on trade skills, get beat up, read or watch the idiot tube. I didn't much care for dealing with people enough to watch the tube with people."

"I guess that explains it."

"So what did you think of the combat classes Faith ran?"

"I don't know, I think I need a bit more practice with things like that."

A mid twenties man dressed as a waiter knocked on the door, "Dinner is served."

Wolverine got up and opened the door, looking at the trays of food. "Thank you." He sniffed the air and grimaced slightly, "I hate roast chicken, that one must be yours Faith." He passed out the food before closing the door on the waiter.

The waiter scowled as the door slammed in his face. The waiters thought raced, "Well at least Rodolphus will be happy with us for snagging Harry Potter, the dark lord will be happy when we bring him Harry, imagine Harry Potter coming here without wizards watching over him. Now I just have to get Rodolphus and wait for the drugs in their dinner to work." The waiter walked down the hall before apparating with a crack to collect Rodolphus.

The waiter apparated into the hideout of Rodolphus. He looked around in disgust at the Muggle sewer room that had been partially converted into a living space. Rodolphus looked up from his seat on a rickety chair, "What can I help you with Bargs?"

"I saw Harry Potter at the Leaky Cauldron he was staying the night there. It looked like he had Muggles for bodyguards. They were rude as hell Muggles too, just like all Muggles." Not that Frank Bargs had actually ever seen a real Muggle up close but his family had been telling him that Muggles were trash for many years now.

Rodolphus looked at the pathetic death eater in front of him and thought, "Your family was all Muggles a mere hundred years ago. You have one great grandfather from a true pureblood house who are you to be given the chance to capture Harry Potter. If this pathetic idiot knew what we thought of him, he would go running back to Dumbledore and beg to be arrested. Oh well I'll kill him one of these days after he has served his purpose." In a calm voice that betrayed none of the revulsion of his thoughts, "So you are telling me what? That Harry Potter is guarded by Muggles?"

Frank Bargs smiled nearly bouncing on his feet with his news, "Yes sir, but I drugged their food. Harry Potter should be fast asleep along with his guards by now. I gave them enough to drop a horse. I wanted you to know so you could tell the others that I helped you find Potter."

Rodolphus' face twitched as he strove for calm, "Of course, of course." His thought raced, "What a useless creep, he is trying to get me to do his work and claim the glory. I'll take care of you after but first maybe we should get going." "Alright show me where they are."

"Leaky Cauldron room thirteen."

Rodolphus grinned as he apparated into the Leaky Cauldron along with Frank. Frank made his way cautiously towards door number thirteen. Rodolphus gestured to Frank to knock on the door.

Frank knocked loudly on the door. He listened for a response. He grinned when he heard no response. Using his staff key, he opened the door. He spotted a guy sprawled on the floor. Harry Potter and the same girl from before were slumped over the table sleeping.

Rodolphus' face lit up with glee, "First thing first we kill the spares." He pointed his wand at the guy on the floor, "Avada Kedavra."


	23. Losing a Hand

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize. I included a vague reference to a town from the W.B's Gilmore Girls show. I don't own the town from that show either.

Wolverine grimaced as he tossed himself out of the way of the curse. Springing to his feet he extended the claws in his right hand and brought them down on Rodolphus' wand hand. Rodolphus screamed in pain as his hand and wand were cut into different sized pieces.

Frank looked in shock at Harry as Harry dodged out of his chair while tossing a bolt of eldritch fire from his hands. Frank went down screaming in agony when the fire hit him in the face.

Faith twisted out of her chair before tossing the chair with enraged slayer strength at Rodolphus' chest. The dark wizard collapsed with a sickening crunch of broken bones.

Faith followed the chair with a well-placed pottery mug to Frank's head. "Voldemort's lackeys are starting to annoy me. We couldn't just have a nice normal night could we?"

Wolverine shrugged and glanced down at the blast damage from the spell. "What would be the fun in that? I'm almost starting to miss Magneto's gang, at least they aren't quite so homicidal."

Harry nodded, "Yeah well you still owe me twenty pounds, I told you they would try to kill you."

Wolverine shrugged, "I'm calling it even as I stopped you from eating the drugged food."

Faith scowled, "I guess that's fair we should probably do something before they bleed out."

Harry walked over and waved his wand at the stump, "Emendio." The skin of the wrist closed over the wound stopping the bleeding.

Wolverine looked over at the mangled wrist, "You sure you did the charm right?"

Harry shrugged, "Ginny's the medic, it stopped the bleeding didn't it?"

Faith reached down and took Frank's wand. She held it up and looked at it before pocketing it. "I think you need to work more on your healing charms Harry before I'll ever let you near a scrape of mine."

Harry frowned as he tilted his head and listened to the voices from the stairs down the way. "Well it was a bit more than a scratch. But can we clean up the mess before people come to find out what the screaming was?"

Faith grabbed the wizards by the feet and pulled them completely into the room. Wolverine chuckled slightly as their heads bounced along the wood floor.

Harry waved his wand at the hallway, "Evanesco, Scourgify." Harry quickly closed and locked the door before anyone could see that he was involved. Harry bent down and pocketed the pieces of the cut up wand, "Willow mentioned that she wanted to see what made them work." A grim faced Harry pointed at the pieces of Rodolphus Lestrange's hand with his wand, "Evanesco."

Faith watched the pieces of flesh vanish with a frown on her face, "That could be considered petty."

Harry shrugged, "I figure I owe him that and more, as he married Bellatrix."

Faith blinked, "Ah that would explain it. So what do we do with them then?"

Wolverine frowned, "I figure we get Willow to drain their magic and toss them into a Muggle prison somewhere."

Harry frowned, "She can do that?"

Faith shuddered, "Yeah, long messy story. Dawn knows more of the details than I do. There used to be this dark magic wizard in our world, he got in her way during her dark Willow days. She drained him dry. On second thought maybe you shouldn't ask her."

Harry frowned before pulling out a walkie-talkie, He pressed the talk button, "Hey Dawn, we ran into a bit of a snag, how close are you to finishing up?"

Dawn's voice trailed back over the walkie-talkie, "Ah we are actually pretty much done, we just have to get the extra people out of the vault before swinging back to pick you up. What's wrong?"

"We sort of got attacked by one and a half dark wizards. We knocked them out but wanted a permanent solution to the problem." Harry listened for a minute as the walkie-talkie fell silent.

"Willow says that she can deal with the dark wizards, just keep them unconscious until she can get there."

"Alright, we will wait as long as we can." He put the walkie-talkie away. He waved his wand at the drugged food, Evanesco." The last of the drugged food vanished.

Wolverine frowned, "That still leaves the question of what to do with them while we wait?"

Faith smiled, "I think I have an idea, it's a bit underhanded but I think we can pull it off before the rest get here if we hurry."

Harry frowned, "I'm not sure I want to know."

Faith smiled and pulled out a Muggle digital camera, "I swiped this from Lexie. I figure if we take a few pictures of Narcissa in compromising positions with Rodolphus here, then when they both vanish with all of their gold, it will cause havoc within the death eaters' ranks when the pictures show up. I figure we can probably send a copy to Draco as well."

Harry coughed, "While I would love to help you, I don't need to have those images burned into my mind any more than I already do."

Faith scowled, "Fine I'll do it myself, and I'll send a copy to Draco if you owe me a favor." She started whistling the tune from 'Devil goes down to Georgia' as she worked.

Harry frowned, "You can't ever mention it to Hermione though."

Wolverine scowled, "I'll help, that way we will be done by the time the girls show up."

Harry stared fixedly at the door for a minute before making a beeline towards it. "I've got some shopping to do while we wait for Willow to get here."

Faith shrugged, "Just take your invisibility cloak."

Harry hurriedly ran out the door while Wolverine and Faith hauled the people to the bed to take the pictures.

Sometime later Harry walked back into the room carrying a large shopping bag.

Faith smiled at Harry, "It's good that you're back we just finished with the pictures."

Harry nodded, "I had some shopping to do, figured I would get out of the room for a while."

Faith shrugged, "Five by five with me. We got the 'evidence' of Narcissa's crimes; we can use the pictures to give the death eaters a reason to think they ran."

Harry frowned, "Do you think we are going overboard with the pictures?"

Faith shrugged, "If we don't do something then the death eaters are going to hurt innocent people looking for them. This way they will waste their time looking for leads that don't exist. Don't dwell on it the others should be here shortly."

Harry sighed and sat down on one of the extra chairs. The room fell silent as they waited for the others to show up. A few minutes later Willow knocked on the door, "Harry everyone alright?"

Harry put a smile on his face and opened the door for Willow, "Other than Bellatrix's husband dropping in, and trying to kill us I think we're fine." Harry pointed to the large blasted section of the floorboards, "If it hadn't been for Wolverine's nose we would be dead right now or worse."

Willow shivered and stepped inside, "Well I'm glad you aren't dead."

Dawn slipped in after Willow, "We sent the rest home. I figured it shouldn't take us that long to wrap things up here before sending them on their way."

Willow frowned before pulling out her magic gloves, "I just wish, never mind, it would be nice if people could use magic in nicer ways."

Dawn frowned, "No saying the W word."

Harry scowled, "So any idea where you are sending them?"

"This nice quiet Muggle world we found, more specifically a nice quiet Muggle town by the name Stars Hollow."

Harry frowned, "What if they hurt someone the Muggle way?"

Willow grimaced while putting on her magic gloves, "I am going to put an anti violence spell on them, besides they won't have their magic."

Harry sighed, "I guess that's the best I can expect, unless we sent someone to watch over them."

Dawn frowned, "Like whom? You want to volunteer?"

Harry smiled, "Well no I was thinking about a house elf."

Dawn blinked, "Why the hell would Dobby want to watch those nutcases?"

Harry shook his head laughing, "No, not that house elf the one we can't stand. Kreacher just wants the chance to serve his family; this would give him his chance. Narcissa would have no way of getting back here no matter what she did, so it's not like anything Kreacher could tell her would matter. I would give him the chance to take clothes or just give him an order to take care of Narcissa for the rest of his life. I would never have to look at the thing again. I also would not have to listen to Hermione go on about how Kreacher has a good heart somewhere. It would solve a number of problems."

Willow smiled, "Well I think that might actually work. Let me make sure that neither of the death eaters will ever do magic again."

Willow walked over to the prone death eaters and sank her now glowing gloves into their chests. Willow's gloves turned dark for a minute as the dark wizard's magic flowed through the purifying crystals embedded into the gloves. The wizards twitched in silent agony as their magic was drained from them.

Faith shuddered and looked away from the death eaters, "I'm glad I didn't eat that chicken."

Wolverine shrugged, "It was this or kill them."

Harry shuddered, "I didn't know you could do that."

Dawn shrugged, "You can't, you have to be really powerful in order to drain another person's magic for any length of time. Willow just happens to be rather powerful. Besides they rely too much on their wands to do much of anything without them, even if they had their full powers, which they aren't going to have."

Willow pulled her gloved hands out of their chests. She reached out with her magic and scooped up the last extra drops of their power. Willow used the drops to tie an anti-violence spell into what was left of their magical auras. "That should keep them from hurting anyone where they go."

Dawn shrugged, "Well I guess it's Harry's turn to summon Kreacher."

Harry frowned, "Kreacher come here now." After a few seconds, Kreacher popped in with a crack.

"Kreacher will not, Kreacher doesn't want to serve a nasty blood traitor."

Harry smiled, "Well I don't much like you either. How would you like to never see me again? Or would you want a chance to be a house elf to Narcissa?"

"Be house elf to a proper witch? Kreacher is old he can't be hearing the nasty mud blood right."

Harry shrugged, "Well if that's the way you want to play it. Would you want clothes?"

Kreacher grinned, "Kreacher knows things, you can't give Kreacher clothes."

Harry shrugged, "I'm not all that concerned with what you know. Do you want to watch over Narcissa or do you want clothes?"

Kreacher laughed darkly, "No proper house elf wants clothes."

Harry shrugged, "Fine then your task is to watch over and take care of Narcissa until such time as she wakes from her coma. If this happens, you may continue to help her as you see fit as long as you never try to find me. And if Narcissa gives you clothes it counts as if I did."

"So the last orders I'll give you are these, no hurting anyone, no using your magic on Muggles and have a happy life. Now stand over by the two bodies."

Kreacher blinked and looked down, "Master Lestrange what happened?"

Faith pulled Narcissa's body from the travel box before dumping it on the other two bodies.

Harry glanced at Dawn, "I think this part is all yours."

Dawn ran through the spell to open a portal to another world, "Stars Hollow." A green portal opened near the bodies. "At least we don't have to transport them very far."

Harry frowned, "Kreacher pick up the bodies and send them through then jump through. After that have a fun life."

Kreacher grumbled about stupid mud bloods before using magic to toss the male bodies through. He picked Narcissa up with magic and gently carried her through the portal.

The portal snapped shut. "Well now that that's over with, we should never see Kreacher again."

Willow shrugged, "I think we are done here other than contacting Bill for some freelance work on the Malfoy estate."

Harry smiled, "I think that is a great idea but can we fix the floor first?"

Willow frowned and waved her hand at the floor, "Repair." The damaged floorboards knit back together and cleaned themselves to look only marginally worse than they had before the curse hit them. "That was as easy as pumpkin pie, wait that isn't all that easy to make, come to think of it."

Dawn chuckled as she walked over to the fireplace in the room. She looked around the mantle for some floo powder, muttering "Cheapskates" when she didn't find any. She pulled out a small bag of floo powder from her pocket. Taking a small amount, she tossed it into the fireplace, "The Burrow."

Molly gasped in surprise as Dawn's head appeared in her fireplace. "Good heavens, is everyone alright?"

Dawn looked around, "No problem, I just needed to talk to Bill about some freelance work, if that is alright with you?"

Molly smiled, "Of course, steal my children then offer them work, do you want a pastry? And how are things going for the after wedding festivities?"

Dawn blushed, "Well enough I guess. A pastry sounds nice but I don't exactly have hands to eat it with. Can you tell Bill to meet us at room thirteen of the leaky cauldron?"

"Of course I'll tell him," Molly grabbed a pastry with some tongs and stuffed an edge of it into Dawn's mouth.

Dawn mumbled with her mouth full of pastry, "Tank ou" before she pulled her head out of the fire.

Molly frowned, "I'm curious what type of work they have for him, oh well it's good for him to get out and about. BILL WEASLEY get down here this minute."

Bill heard his mother shouting and cringed before coming down the stairs quickly, "Ah what's up Mum?"

"Well other than you needing to cut your hair, you got a job offer. You remember Dawn, that nice girlfriend of Hermione's."

Bill shrugged, "The one she married? Yeah I remember her."

Molly frowned, "I had such hopes for her and Ron."

Bill laughed, "Yeah well Ron always was a bit dense when it came to timing and such things, anyway what about her?"

"Don't talk about your brother like that, even if it is true. Dawn said she needed your help with some freelance work, whatever that means."

Bill shrugged, "Well I am a curse breaker, so my guess is they want some help with some curses or something."

Molly frowned, "You ever thought about a safer profession?"

Bill shrugged, "Every now and then until I get my paycheck for the month. Besides I would miss the challenge of it."

"I just worry that's all. She said to meet her at room thirteen in the Leaky cauldron."

"Thanks Mum, I'm not sure how long this will take but at least job implies I'll get paid for it." Bill grinned, "Normally they pay fairly well. So how about I take you and father out for dinner when I get back?"

Molly frowned, "You don't have to Arthur makes enough with his new job."

Bill walked over to the fireplace and took a handful of floo powder, "I know I don't have to but I want to. And no you can't talk me out of it." Bill tossed the floo powder into the fireplace, "Leaky Cauldron room thirteen."

Bill stepped out of the fireplace and dusted the floo powder off his robes. "I really hate traveling via floo powder. Mum said you had a job offer?"

Dawn grinned, "Yeah we do but we don't want to talk about it here. We have recently acquired a stash of coin and possibly some dark wizard artifacts that we want gone over. I was curious if you wanted the work. I'll even pay you fifteen galleons an hour to do the curse work."

Bill blinked, "That's a lot of gold, what's the catch."

Willow shrugged, "The family we acquired the items from are dark wizards, so we expect any number of the objects to be cursed."

Bill shrugged, "Hey the gold would be nice besides I think there is more to the story than you're telling."

Harry chuckled before picking up his shopping bag, "There is but we really shouldn't talk about it here."

Dawn grinned and waved her hands conjuring a green portal home, "Shall we?"

Willow chuckled, "Yeah, yeah showoff."

The group stepped through the portal back to headquarters.

The group headed up the stairs to the storage room on the third floor. Bill's mouth dropped in shock. "What did you do rob Gringotts?"

Willow smiled, "Yes and no, Gringotts thinks it was a perfectly valid transaction. The gold wasn't exactly ours though. We sort of robbed it from the Malfoy family."

Bill looked around and started to laugh, "So in other words this is all Malfoy's?"

Dawn frowned then started giggling, "Well not anymore. We stole it fair and square."

Lexie grinned from the doorway, "Thought I heard you guys come up here. So how much is our cut for helping loot it?"

Willow frowned and thought about it. Let's see Faith, Harry, Tonks, Rogue, Dawn, Wolverine, Lexie and I all worked on some part of the plan. How does five percent of the total haul of treasure sound? That would be minus the expense of sorting and curse breaking it all. That is eight shares at five percent a share, that leaves sixty percent of it to help pay for school expenses."

Dawn frowned before smiling, "I guess five percent of a lot of gold is still a large amount of gold. Can we not mention this to Buffy? She would expect me to start paying for dinner. Not to mention the fact that she might think the whole thing a tad bit unethical."

Faith shrugged, "It is more money than I have ever had in my life, I'm not going to complain."

Harry smiled, "I take satisfaction that this money isn't going to be put to evil uses. Well, that and Draco's family doesn't have it."

Lexie grinned and looked around, "I'm just hoping for enough to not have to worry about money for a while. Besides, I have college to worry about at some point. What are you going to spend your gold on?"

Willow's eyes lit up with glee, "Spell books, lots and lots of spell books I think."

Harry chuckled, "I don't think even Hermione would know what to do with a library that size. But I think it would be interesting to find out."

Bill chuckled, "I knew I should have asked for more money. Though you know that Draco is likely to have gold at his house and so isn't going to be completely broke?"

Harry shrugged, "Yes but I'm hoping by the time things get settled that Draco will have hidden the rest of his gold away so that it's of less use to Voldemort."

Lexie smiled and resisted the temptation to grab some of the jewels and stuff them in her lab coat. "The sooner we leave the sooner Bill can get to sorting all of the materials."

Bill looked around at all of the material, "The project is going to take a lot of time, not that I want to train myself out of a job but do you think you can pay Ginny to help me sort through it? I'll teach her as we go so at first that might slow things down but by the end, it will speed things up. There is also the fact that she could use the money. She complains less than Ron does about not having very much gold but I know it does bother her."

Willow shrugged, "Let's see fifty percent of all of that gold is still a lot of money, alright here's the deal you curse break everything and teach Ginny about the job and you and Ginny can both have a five percent share the same as the rest of us. Does that seem fair everyone?"

Harry shrugged, "No skin off our backs as it's not going to reduce what we would have gotten. Besides, I am not going to argue about giving my wife money nor would I argue against Bill getting a share. Besides this will help pay for him de-cursing the house to start with."

Wolverine shrugged, "I'm not too concerned either way. I'm going to go check on Rogue. In other words figure it out and get back to me." Wolverine left and headed back down the stairs.

Lexie smiled, "Well I just helped move it so I don't have too much say in things. I'm sure that Tonks will share with Remus so that's covered. The only people left out are Ron, Neville, Hermione, Alexia and Violet."

Willow shrugged, "Well Hermione is welcome to my gold as we are married so that leaves Ron, Alexia, Neville and Violet."

Bill smiled, "I wouldn't worry all that much about Neville. He is getting paid to play in the gardens just increase the gold available to take care of the garden and he will be happy. Besides he has a lot of money already."

"I figure as long as we pay Ron for being a watcher in training things will go fine. Alexia and Violet get salaries for being slayers so they will see some of the gold that way." Willow smiled again at the gold.

Harry chuckled, "I think this calls for a party, with cake and everything. Besides I got some presents earlier in Diagon Alley that I want to pass out."

Willow smiled, "Presents? Oh, presents are good."

Harry smiled, "Yeah just give me a little bit of time to get Dobby to make a cake and to wrap them."

Dawn frowned before asking, "Not that I don't like presents but is there a reason that you are getting us gifts?"

Harry smiled, "Yep, because you are the best family anyone could hope for." He skipped out of the room, "I'll call when things are ready."

Willow chuckled, "Alright, I'll send Ginny up to help. Come on guys let's go be productive for a while."

Faith grumbled "Do we have too?" before walking downstairs.

Lexie smiled and meandered down to get her book from her room on her way to the computer lab.

Hermione frowned as she searched through the various books on demonology looking for the specific demons from Cordelia's vision. "This isn't going anywhere, now if it was a spell or something they needed. We need a better index of the demon books. Oh wait we don't even have an index. Why did I let them talk me into doing this?"

Ginny shrugged, "Because you didn't think it would be that hard to find the demons?"

Ron made a disgusted face before slamming the book he was working on closed, "Slime demons, and rather sick ones at that."

Ginny frowned, "What's so sick about that?"

"Acidic vomit and it causes a paralysis effect on anything it hits."

Hermione frowned, "That is gross. Hopefully there aren't any of them in the places we have to fight."

Ron shrugged, "They aren't that hard to kill according to the book, you just burn them with fire from a distance. They were just gross."

Ginny sighed, "I want to work on something other than this damn index."

Willow peeked through the library doorway, "Just what I wanted to hear. If that's the case, I have something you might find more interesting. Bill is here curse breaking a lot of loot that we recovered from a dark wizard. He asked if you could help Ginny. That is if you can pull yourself away from Hermione for long enough to give your older brother a hand."

Ginny chuckled, "Sure I can besides we were actually working on things rather then having cuddle time."

Hermione blushed, "Oh sure, better get going Ginny."

Ginny laughed, "Right you just want me gone so you can have Hermione all to herself."

Willow grinned, "True, Ron don't you think you have done enough work for today why don't you go help Harry in the kitchens with the party setup."

Ron's face went red, "Wait, party?"

Willow smiled, "Yep, Harry is organizing a party because of the success at taking out three death eaters today, I'm sure he will tell you about it."

Ron grinned and rushed out of the room.

Willow smiled, "I'll let Harry tell him that we just looted Malfoy's Gringotts' bank vault."

Ginny grinned, "I'm happy I get to curse break Malfoy's loot, it means that he doesn't have it anymore."

Willow grinned like a loon, "Yep, that's what the party is for. Plus, if you help de-curse the loot, you get a share of it. Either that or you can stay here while Hermione and I play."

Ginny laughed, "As tempting as that is, I think I'll go help Bill. We can always play later at the party." With a wink, Ginny headed off up the stairs.

Willow smiled before asking, "Where were we?"

Hermione smiled, "Taking a break from looking through the books on demons. How did you ever find any of the demons you were looking for?"

Willow shrugged and waved at the books on the large library table, the books floated up and moved gracefully over to the second table in the room. "Well we had a better library back then, plus we had Xander to get the all important donuts and many hours searching in the books for the demons."

Hermione sighed, "So in other words it's a tiresome job that involves a lot of luck?"

Willow smiled and stepped closer to Hermione, "Yep, now about your robes, aren't you a bit warm in them?" She untied her own robe and let it slide down her shoulders the shrugged it off entirely.

Hermione smiled as her eyes roamed Willow's skin, "I guess I am a little warm." She slowly removed her own robes revealing her round stomach as well as white underwear.

Willow smiled while looking at Hermione's round stomach, "Well at least we match."

Hermione chuckled, before pulling her wand from behind her ear and waving it at the table to conjure a mat and pillows. "How about some snuggling, while we wait for the party?"

Willow smiled, "That sounds fun, now if we can just get up on the table."

Hermione swished her wand at a chair to move it to form a stepping stool for Willow to step on. "We really are crazy, what if someone comes in?"

Willow laughed as she carefully got up onto the table and mat before lying on her side, "Then we ask them what they need and we tell them how to find it. After that we get back to having fun."

Hermione frowned and chuckled, "You know I thought Dawn was the exhibitionist." She carefully climbed up onto the mat before snuggling close to Willow.

Willow giggled, "I think it's the library, I've wondered what it would be like to mess around in one since high school. Though back then most of the thoughts involved a boy."

Hermione reached out and lightly trailed her fingertips along the edges of Willow's breast, "Well if you really want to know we could always ask Ginny if we could borrow Harry and try it."

Willow chuckled and blushed, "Maybe, but not till after the baby is born, the dream involved having a certain amount of flexibility that I just don't have right now."

Hermione giggled, "A side of Willow I haven't seen yet, do tell." She leaned over and started layering kisses on Willow's chest.

Meanwhile in the kitchen Harry had just finished telling Dobby about the idea for the cake when Ron came rushing in. "You bloody idiot you took out three death eaters without my help what were you thinking?"

Harry glanced at Dobby before looking back to Ron, "It's not like they gave me much choice. Well Dawn planned out the first attack, but the other two death eaters were a surprise."

"PLANNED OUT? Why didn't you tell me?"

Dobby winced, "Dobby has to finish setting the table, Dobby knows better than to stay in room with yelling wizards." Dobby headed out to set the table.

Harry frowned, "Because I didn't know about the mission until we got there. The girls just said they needed my invisibility cloak for something. Things worked out fine for the ambush; it wasn't until we got back to the Leaky Cauldron that we ran into problems."

Ron relaxed, "So you weren't trying to hog the glory?"

Harry frowned, "No we were trying to lay low when a young death eater thought hey if I capture Harry Potter the rest of the death eaters will reward me. He drugged the food we had ordered and went to get help to bring us to Voldemort. Luckily for us Wolverine could smell the drugs on the food and we didn't eat any of it. The guy apparated somewhere and grabbed Mr. Lestrange. When they get back they proceed to barge in and try to kill Wolverine with the killing curse."

Ron shuddered, "So what happened? Is everyone alright?"

Harry frowned, "Would we be having a party if things weren't alright? Things are fine Wolverine dodged the killing curse. I think it pissed him off though, at least I hope that was him in a bad mood. He used something to slice Lestrange's hand apart. What ever it was cut clean through bone and his wand like it wasn't even there."

Ron's eyebrows rose, "Bloody hell, some type of knife or something?"

Harry shrugged, "I didn't get a good look I was busy disabling the other death eater."

Ron frowned, "What happened to them?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not actually sure, we tossed them through a portal to some Muggle world after we took their wands. I sent Kreacher to take care of them. They needed someone to watch them and I didn't want to deal with Kreacher anymore. It worked out nicely all around I think."

"So you got rid of Kreacher and took out three dark wizards, it does sound like it's a good day for a party."

Lexie walked to her computer lab to find a sign on the door saying, "I'm using the Lab, and I need an hour with no one else around to deal with pictures, please go away." She frowned as she looked at Faith's signature near the bottom of the note, "Well I guess I'll have to find something else to do. Maybe I'll go visit with Neville, I should probably take this book back to the library and grab another book from the library first though." Lexie headed off to the library.


	24. Party on the Malfoy Knut

-1Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

Lexie walks around the corner of the hallway bumping into Neville coming around the corner from the other direction. "Ah Neville, how's the garden going?"

Neville grins, "Not bad I was just going to change out of my gardening robes before the party. Would you care to accompany me?"

Lexie smiles, "Sure, I can make sure that you look presentable."

Neville frowns, "I thought it was an informal party."

Lexie chuckles, "It is, let's go silly, I can return my book later."

Neville shakes his head before heading off with Lexie to change robes.

Later that night, everyone is gathered in the lounge eating a piece of the chocolate cake Dobby made. Even Dobby is eating a piece though it took a great deal of convincing on Harry's part to get him to eat it.

Harry stands up and looks around, "I figured the occasion warranted a party and gifts. I have a few that I would like to give out."

Faith smiles from her spot next to Wolverine and Rogue, "What did you get us? Weapons I hope?"

Willow looks over at Dawn sitting in the large comfortable chair by the fireplace, "Or toys?"

Dawn blushes remembering back to the game of truth or dare, "I'm sure the presents are reasonable."

Ginny giggles, "They should be we spent enough time discussing what to get everyone."

Harry tosses packages to each of the people in the room, "Please open them and I hope you enjoy."

Willow shakes her box hearing a faint rattle before opening it to find a small box and an old battered book, "Basics of wand making, thanks Harry I've been looking for a new project." Willow opens the small box before chuckling and pocketing it.

Dawn shakes her box before ripping the wizarding wrapping paper off it. She carefully opens the box only to have it explode with multi colored confetti. Resting inside the remains of the box is a large book. She takes a deep breath before glaring at Harry, "It's not polite to give a girl a heart attack." Dawn looks down at the new book, "Learn to speak some monstrous languages in twenty seven easy steps. Only twenty-seven easy steps? That doesn't seem too hard, thanks Harry this should give me something to work on while I'm not training."

Lexie frowns at her five-foot long narrow box. "I wonder, this should be something interesting." Lexie tears the box apart to reveal a broomstick with an oak handle. "This better be the flying type of broomstick."

Harry chuckles "Don't worry it's a Cleansweep Eleven, I figured you would like to have one."

Ron smiles, "We are getting closer to having enough people for a few pickup games of Quidditch."

Lexie grins and holds the broom close before frowning, "I'm not a witch am I even going to be able to use it?"

Willow smiles, "Only way to know is to try but you are a magical creature not a Muggle so it's likely that you can use it, if not I'll charm it so you can use it."

Hermione sighs, "I suppose we are going to have to find a place to practice now."

Harry smiles, "Did you think we wouldn't want a place to play?"

Hermione grins before shaking her head, "I guess not. I guess I'm next." She shakes her package, "It's not going to explode is it?"

Harry shakes his head, "Nope, but just to warn you this present was mostly Ginny's idea. Though you should be happy to know the amount of extra work it took to look up all of the spells we wanted to charm it with."

Hermione unwraps the box carefully before opening it with care. She sighs in relief when it doesn't explode. "You enchanted it yourself Harry? Should I be worried?" She opens the box and pulls out a sheer white sleeveless silk dress that looks like it would come down to the tops of her knees. Hermione blushes, "It is lovely guys, I'm not sure I would wear it but it's lovely."

Harry smiles, "As I said Ginny suggested it, the charms allow the dress to do two things first to change colors, and second the dress has large concealed pockets that magically shrink the things you put in them."

Ginny grins, "I also charmed it to change sizes to fit you while you're pregnant."

Hermione smiles while still blushing, "Thanks, I'll try it on later."

Ron blinks as Alexia smacks him upside the head, "What? I was just thinking about what's in my box."

Alexia shakes her head, "Better open it then."

Ron gulps fumbling with the wrapping paper on his box, before tearing open the box to reveal a number of new Quidditch pads and safety gear. Ron frowns at Harry, "You sure Hermione didn't help you pick these out?"

Harry chuckles, "Nope I just figured sense we were going to be playing with girls with slayer strength, I would make sure my best man had some new safety gear."

Ron gulps at Alexia's predatory grin, "In that case more padding is probably a great idea."

Alexia grins as she opens her box revealing a shiny double-edged English longsword. "Wow thanks guys, weapons are always good gifts."

Ginny smiles, "You will have to tell us how good our charms work is."

Harry smiles, "Most of the gifts we charmed ourselves, we have been working on them for a while and thought this would be a perfect time to give them away."

Lupin smiles, "They didn't even need too much help with the charms."

Sirius speaks up from his portrait on the wall, "That's because I may have pointed out a few good books for them to use."

Hermione smiles at Harry and Ginny, "I'm still impressed that you looked all of that up."

Harry smiles, "Impressed enough to wear the dress for us?"

Hermione blushes, "I'll think about it."

Alexia starts working on shinning the already shinny sword.

Harry turns and looks at Faith, "I think you're next."

Faith grins ripping the wrapping paper off the box to reveal a dark wooden jewelry chest. Faith opens the chest looking down at the items inside. "It seems like I got an assortment of things. The lotions, bath oils seem nice but I'm not sure what the bouncy ball on a short string is for."

Ginny blushes gets out of her chair and walks over to whisper something in Faiths ear. Faith's face brightens into a smile, "So it wiggles? That's a great gift."

Ron looks puzzled, "Do I want to know?"

Alexia shakes her head laughing, "Not really."

Hermione blushes, "Wolverine do you think you could open your present now?"

Wolverine shrugs before extending a claw and cutting the package open.

Rogue chuckles, "Cheater."

Wolverine shrugs, before opening the box to show a simple copper ring, raising an eyebrow Wolverine looks at Harry and Ginny, "I'm assuming it's some type of magic right?"

Harry nods, "After the last fight I figured you might like a shield charm, not that it would stop the curse they used but it's useful against less dangerous things."

Wolverine grins, "Thank you, though I heal rather quickly."

Rogue frowns at Wolverine, "Just take it you big baby."

Wolverine scowls before slipping the ring into a pocket.

Faith grins pocketing the bouncy ball, before looking at Rogue, "I think it's your turn to open the next present."

Harry winces as Rogue rattles her box, "Ah can you please not do that, I'm not sure what will happen."

Rogue shrugs, ripping the paper off to reveal a box labeled Weasley's box of magical jokes to play on "friends." "What do they mean "friends"?

Harry shrugs, "Some of their jokes are a bit well dangerous I would say."

Lupin chuckles, "You should have seen some of the things Sirius used to pull off at school, those were dangerous."

Sirius shrugs in his painting, "I saved most of those for Snivelious."

Lily smacks him upside the head, "Maybe if you had been nicer he wouldn't have ended up quite so bitter."

Sirius shrugs, "He started bitter."

James laughs before hushing Sirius so they can continue to open presents.

Rogue smiles, "I think some of the people at the mansion could use a few laughs."

Wolverine grins, "Only if you let me help, and tell me if you find anything in there that we can use to cheer Cyclops up."

Rogue chuckles, "You just want to prank him."

Wolverine shrugs, "Nothin wrong with that."

Remus shakes his box, "You know you didn't have to get me anything, in fact I'm just a little afraid to open the box with some of the past gifts." Remus looks over at Faith before opening his box. Remus frowns as he looks down at the contents of the box. "It's half of a chess set? It looks like I have all of the black pieces, wizards and witches and giants and such things." Remus picks a black marble piece carved to look like a thestral. The thestral glares at Remus as he quickly puts it back in the box.

Harry looks embarrassed, "I thought I would try to make a chess board as a gift but it was a lot of work so I split it up into two different gifts, I hope you don't mind. And please don't kill me Tonks when you open it."

Tonks frowns as she opens her present revealing the other half of the chess set. She looks through the pieces trying not to laugh. "I'm not sure these are appropriate for a school aged chess set but they are pretty good work. Where did you find the pictures for what the fey creatures where supposed to look like?"

Harry smiles, "From the computer, Lexie helped me find them."

Tonks holds up a centaur piece as well as a piece shaped like a naked girl with flowing hair. "I take it this is a nymph? The centaur is the knight right?"

Harry nods, "Yes and the nymph is the queen. The satyrs are the bishops the pawns are all the little pixies. The castle's spots are taken up by the rock trolls. The king figure is a rather large titan like creature. It took a while to charm all of the pieces."

Hermione frowns, "Where did you learn how to charm all of the pieces?"

Harry smiles, "From a book?"

Hermione scrunches up her face, "Really how did you learn all of the charms?"

Harry smiles, "Well it was a project that I did with mom, it took a bit of work learning from a two dimensional source but it wasn't that bad. No offense mom."

Lily smiles from her place on the wall, "None taken."

Hermione smiles, "Well I take it back I'm glad you had a chance to learn something, the charms from wizarding chess can be used for larger charms on other things."

Ginny chuckles "See anything that doesn't kill you from embarrassment increases your skill."

Harry scowls at Ginny before laughing, "Yeah well I blame that part on Sirius."

Sirius laughs ducking James's attempt to smack him on the head, "Not my fault you don't enjoy the view."

Harry's face goes red, "Ah Violet you want to open you present?"

Violet smiles softly from her spot on the fluffy rug, "Sure." Violet opens her present carefully folding the wrapping paper. She then opens the box and pulls out a crystal mug with a dragon for the handle. "Oh it's lovely."

Harry smiles, "Ginny worked on that one, I'm sorry that it's just quartz we were trying for something more impressive but it's really hard transfiguring any type of precious stone. The charms to fill it with cider work well enough though."

Ginny smiles, "Most of these projects are learning experiments for us, well other then Lexie's broom. But we just couldn't get the charms to charm a broom to work right in the time we had."

Lexie grins, "I don't mind that you bought it, it's still neat, and it is the best present I ever got. Well second best the best was getting to come and stay here."

Willow smiles at Lexie, "I'm glad you could stay here, you are the best computer girl I have ever seen."

Lexie blushes slightly embarrassed, "Thanks."

Harry looks over at Dobby, "I think that's everyone but Dobby. Dobby you can open your present now."

Dobby blinks at the big shinny present Harry hands him, "Mister Harry Potter is too kind, presents for house elves, who would have thought?" Dobby opens the present tearing off the wrapping paper with glee.

Crookshanks eyes the wrapping paper as Dobby rips it from the box. Dobby reaches in and pulls out swirling multi-colored yarn. Crookshanks tail perks up before Hermione grabs him and starts petting him. Crookshanks lays down keeping one eye on the yarn as he enjoys Hermione petting him.

Hermione smiles looking down at her cat, "Do we need to get you some yarn too?"

Crookshanks meows in agreement before relaxing.

Dobby's grin fills his face, "Yarn for socks, this is the second best present ever Mister Harry Potter sir."

"Alright now that we are done with the gift exchange let's get to the party part." Willow gestures to the music box sitting on the mantle of the fireplace. The box starts playing soft dance music. Gesturing at the various chairs and couches, Willow slides them back against the walls clearing the floor for dancing.

Lexie pulls Neville up onto the converted dance floor for a few rounds.

Hermione steps out of the room for a minute carrying her new dress. Frowning she looks down at the dress thinking, "They are my family and they went to a lot of trouble to charm the dress, I should wear it. It's almost transparent, what do you think you are doing? I'm not being a stuffy witch, that's what." Taking a deep breath Hermione strips out of her clothes and pulls the new dress on. Hermione giggles at how soft the dress is, "At least Ginny or Harry got that part of the charms right. Now let's see if the pockets work." Hermione frowns concentrating on having the pockets appear like they are supposed too. After a few seconds, the pockets appear at her hips one on each side. Digging a hand into the pocket Hermione frowns as she pulls out a few Hershey's Kisses. Her face brightens into a smile at the Muggle candy. "Well time to face the music I guess."

Ron nearly chokes as Hermione walks back into the room in her dress that leaves almost nothing to the imagination. Alexia winks at Hermione before stepping on Ron's toes to get him to pay attention to his dancing.

Faith whistles softly at Hermione, "Damn you look good girl."

Harry nods in agreement his mouth open. Ginny chuckles as she watches Hermione make her way back into the room. "You look kiss-ably cute Hermione."

Hermione blushes but comes over and kisses Ginny, stuffing a chocolate kiss in her mouth with her tongue.

Ginny eyes widen before she laughs and whispers, "I love secondhand chocolate."

Willow grins watching Hermione, "I have to remember to thank Harry and Ginny for this."

Dawn grins, sharing a hug with Willow whispers, "I want to order one of those dresses from them."

Lexie eyes Hermione's behind as she walks past, "mmh hmm."

Neville shakes his head, "I take it you like the dress?"

Lexie nods, "Yep, though I don't think I would look as good as Hermione does in it."

Neville blushes looking away from Hermione, "You look good in your dress. Though Hermione's dress is rather unique."

Lexie presses against Neville while dancing trying to think about other things than Hermione in the dress. "Maybe for my birthday they can make me one."

Neville taps Lexie on the nose with a finger, "I don't think you need a dress like that to be cute."

Faith smirks while dancing with Logan her thoughts dancing in her head, 'No but it sure helps. I'm so horny I could scream, at least Logan has been around to help. Because if he wasn't I'm sure I would have jumped anything that moved for a little lovin.'

Wolverine continues dancing thoughts less on Hermione's dress then on Faith and what he did to deserve her company.

Remus and Tonks work on dancing; they also do a good job ignoring Hermione's dress.

Winifred looks around and glides over to Rogue, "I don't suppose you would help a girl out with a dance?"

Rogue smiles holding her hands out, "I would love to."

Fred smiles and takes Rogue's hands concentrating to touch them as they start dancing to the music.

Cordelia pulls Violet to her feet, "I'm not going to be the only girl not dancing, even if I would rather dance with a boy. Next time we need to invite some more boys. Even Xander wouldn't be horrible to have at a party like this."

Dawn smiles as she gestures towards the open doorway. The doorway fills with green energy for a few second as Xander and Anaya are tossed out of it to land in a heap.

Looking around in shock Xander quips, "Hey, you started without us?"

Anaya smiles, "Let's dance, then we can go back to…" Xander sticks his hand over her mouth. "Dancing is good, thanks for inviting us Dawn though some warning next time would be nice."

Dawn smiles as she watches Willow and Hermione dance, "Well I thought it would be more fun to surprise you."

Xander stands before helping Anaya to her feet. "Next time send a card."

Dawn smiles and opens another portal this time on the ceiling above the couch. Two red haired wizards fall out of the portal landing on the couch. Fred looks around, "Ah a party." George looks at Fred, "How come we never thought about entering from the ceiling before?" Fred shrugs, "Maybe because this is the first time a portal opened at our feet?" George grins, "Makes a wicked good idea for a prank though."

Dawn smiles, "Welcome to the party."

Fred looks at George then back at Dawn, "Ah not that we have ever passed up a chance to party, but what's it for?"

Bill smiles stepping into the room from the hallway, "The party is because the Malfoy's lost all of their gold that was in Gringotts."

Fred blinks a few times, "That's a good joke, but really why are we partying?"

George frowns, "I don't think he is joking Fred."

Fred blinks a few more times, "Are you sure? What happened too it? Was Gringotts destroyed or something?"

Bill chuckles, "No Gringotts is fine, you might want to ask Dawn or Harry though." Bill looks around before locking on Cordelia, "Ah my good lady may I have the next dance?"

Cordelia smiles, "Of course you may, Violet do you think you would entertain one of the twins?"

Violet smiles before walking over and grabbing George, "Let's dance for a while."

George smiles at Fred, "See I knew she had good taste." George and Violet move off to a clear space to dance.

Fred frowns before seeing Dawn dancing by herself. Fred holds out a hand, "May I have this dance? Plus you have to tell me what happened to the Malfoy's gold."

Dawn smiles, "We stole it, and it's sitting upstairs in the attic. Harry and Tonks helped."

Harry waves at Fred before continuing to dance with Ginny.

Fred blinks, "You're serious aren't you?"

A smirking Sirius shouts from his painting, "No I'm Sirius, that's Dawn if you can't tell us apart you drank way too much liquor, and the party has only just started."

Fred looks at the portrait of Sirius, "Bloody brilliant how did you manage to do it?"

Sirius smirks while swirling Laura in his arms, "If you mean dance with a pretty lady? It's because I have charm, style and grace. If you mean how did I get stuck in a portrait, you would have to ask Lily, she could explain it better. Though if you mean how Dawn stole the gold you will have to ask her."

Dawn chuckles, "As for stealing the gold, we had Tonks impersonate Narcissa Malfoy and empty out the account that way."

Fred grins, "So what happened to the real Narcissa?"

Dawn shrugs, "We took her wand and send her to a Muggle world where she will never use magic to hurt people again. We also got rid of Kreacher as well."

Fred laughs, "Thanks for inviting us; we are always up for a good party. It's also nice to hear that the Malfoy family has lost a lot of their gold as well."

Xander laughs, "Yeah anything to cut down on the amount of time I have to sell mud warts to hunched figures in robes."

Anaya scowls, "You can't always sell the good smelling stuff. Besides people think that the foul smelling stuff works better. Who am I to complain with them if it's cheaper for me to buy it and it puts money in my pocket."

Dawn smiles before whispering to Anaya, "I might have some dark artifacts to sell you for a discount in a few weeks."

Anaya smiles, "I might have some buyers."

Fred chuckles as he dances.

Xander calls out, "I want at least one dance with Dawn tonight."

Dawn smiles, "I'm sure there will be enough dances Xander."

Xander heads over to talk with Dawn when Anaya goes to get some punch. Xander looks at Dawn's stomach "So Dawn is the baby kicking yet?"

Dawn winces, "Only some times, that and the frequent trips to the bathroom don't help. But I'm hoping that the child turns out cute enough to make it worth it."

Xander chuckles, "I'm sure you will make a good mother, alright that's such a strange thought. I expected Buffy to be the first to have a child not you."

Dawn chuckles, "With Buffy's luck with guys?"

Xander shrugs, "I admit it was rather naive of me but you were always our little Dawnie. So can I feel it?"

Fred smiles and heads off to get something to drink.

Dawn scowls before chuckling, "Only if you ask Willow and Hermione the same thing."

Xander smiles placing a hand on Dawn's stomach, "I'll get to it, how come you weren't this big the last time I saw you?"

Dawn frowns, "Well it's been more time here then in your world Xander."

"I figured, it just feels like I'm missing so much of my two best friends' lives. Hell I even miss Faith."

Faith smiles, "I heard that Xander."

Xander smiles, "You were supposed too."

Faith chuckles, "Well why don't you stay awhile then?"

"I don't know that I can, there is the shop and everything."

Dawn frowns, "Well you can stay here as long as you want without time passing in your world."

Xander blinks, "You said your world."

Dawn looks away, "My world, your world, does it matter?"

Xander shrugs, "It does when you don't consider it your world anymore."

Dawn shrugs, "I just got tired of being told I couldn't fight, of being told that I was too young. I still care about what happens, it's just hard to keep all of the different worlds straight."

Xander plasters a smile on his face, "Alright you're forgiven this time, I have to go embarrass Willow for a while." Xander heads off to talk to Willow.

Xander smiles, "Not quite the Willow shaped Willow anymore are you?"

Willow smiles at Xander, "No but I'm trying to remember that I'll get a cute little witch or wizard out of the deal. Besides I'm sure with a lot of exercise and hard work I'll get back to being Willow shaped. So how's the shop going?"

Xander sighs, "Not as good as construction but better then getting tossed into a wall by demons. Now we sell to them, or alert the slayers if some demon is buying apocalypse type ingredients." Xander turns to Hermione and smiles, "So how are you doing with your pregnancy?"

Hermione blushes, "Well enough, though I never thought I would be getting pregnant this early in my life on purpose or at all for that matter."

Xander smiles, "Well I think your munchkins are going to turn out fine."

Willow grins, "So how long until Anaya starts popping out the little demons?"

Xander flushes, "I'm hoping not for a while."

Anaya smiles coming back with ciders, "Sadly with me being stuck as a human I think any little ones would be human."

Xander pats Anaya on the back rolling his eyes, "Yep, sadly. Maybe we should go talk to Faith now."

Faith grins as Xander comes up to her, "Put your hand on my stomach and I'll rip it off."

Xander puts his arm behind his back, "Really Faith, what makes you think I would touch your stomach?" Xander looks at Faith with puppy dog eyes.

Faith grins, "Because I know you. Alright go ahead if it will make you stop with the silly puppy dog eyes."

Xander smiles with glee placing a hand on her stomach "See that wasn't so hard."

Faith chuckles, "At least some things never change."

Xander hands Faith a glass of cider, "I'd like to suppose a toast, to the best damn friends I ever had, to new friends and old and to Dawn the master thief." Xander smirks and raises his glass at the same time as everyone else."

Everyone but Dawn raises their glasses, "To Dawn and best friends."

Dawn glares at everyone who raises his or her glass, "You better not tell Buffy."

Willow chuckles, "Oh don't worry we aren't that crazy. Now let's get back to partying."

Later that night, Willow sits laughing with Xander talking over old times. "When did things go wrong Xander?"

Xander shrugs, "I think it was when we realized that it wasn't a game anymore."

Willow frowns, "When was that?"

Xander shrugs, "I think I realized it wasn't a game when Jesse died. I learned the world sucked when Tara got shot by Warren."

Willow sighs sipping her cider, "I still miss her Xander, and not a day goes by where I don't wish she was here. Even with Dawn and Hermione I still miss my Tara, does that make me a bad person?"

Xander looks around at the deserted dance floor, "No just human."

Willow chuckles, "It's nice to be reminded of that now and then, sometimes I wonder."

Xander frowns, "That you are human? Or do you wonder if you're a good person?"

"Human, I'm not sure I'm actually completely human any more."

Xander shrugs, "I married an ex-demon, I'm not really the person that is going to pass judgment. But why wouldn't you be human?"

Willow shrugs, "I just worry that somewhere in my quest for magic I'll lose what makes me Willow."

Xander smiles, "I'll always have a yellow crayon when you need one. So what if Kennedy was right and you became something more when you did that spell. You are still Willow, still the girl that used to sneak out to watch a Charlie Brown's Christmas with me. You will always be my Willow."

"Thanks, some times we need to hear that type of thing. So what's your plans for the future?"

Xander shrugs, "I helped Buffy round up the slayers, I played the whole watcher thing, I'm sort of ready just to settle down and spend time with Anaya maybe start a family. Grow old together if we can, though that isn't something Anaya is looking forward to."

Willow smiles, "I guess after being a demon for over a thousand years finding out that you have only a few decades left would be scary. Xander do you think you can stay for a while?"

"Among other things, I should probably go rescue Fred and George from Anaya. I saw her corner them about selling things at her shop. I think I can stay for a while, at least until after the munchkins are born."

Willow smiles, watching Xander leave, "Thanks Xander." Willow whispers, "Maybe you can have a safe life Xander, now that your battles are mostly fought."

Up in the Muggle game room Rogue grins as she pounds Lexie's character into the ground. "I so have to thank Bobby for those moves."

Lexie grumbles, "Oh well it's just a game."

Rogue smiles, "Still makes you grumpy to lose doesn't it? So what was your life before being a slayer like?"

Lexie shrugs, "Some times it does, other times it doesn't. My life used to be pretty simple, steal enough food to eat, hack through a lot of security to make some cash to keep the orphanage above ground, make friends with the right people to keep from being attacked. Stay away from guys that were slimy pigs."

Rogue frowns setting the controller down, "Can I ask you a question?"

Lexie frowns, "Sure doesn't mean I'll answer it."

Rogue nods, "What did you think of Hermione in her dress?"

Lexie blushes, "I'm not sure, I mean I like Neville but looking at Hermione in that dress made me feel all tingly inside."

Rogue grins, "You telling me you like girls?"

Lexie shrugs, "I'm not sure, maybe, I don't think I'm really old enough to say one way or the other. Anyways what's it matter?"

Rogue chuckles, "Not much but it occurred to me that I didn't know that much about the other people living in the house with me. I thought I would take some time to get to know you. Besides it's always good to know the girl that can hook you up with the best computer games."

Lexie chuckles, "I have a few games I guess I could show you. It would be nice to have a friend I could talk to about things other then gardening."

"Neville get a touch boring now and then?"

"Not really, it's just that he grew up in a world completely alien from mine. We do have certain things in common though. What about you Rogue?"

"Well life was pretty normal until my mutant powers kicked in, after that things sort of took a turn for the worst for a while. But Xavier's school helped me a lot by giving me a place to fit in."

Lexie smiles, "Well this place gave me that chance, I've had regular meals since I got here, none one has tried to hurt me or do bad things to me. For a while, I thought it was too good to be true. I know that someday I'll have to fight the monsters but I'm enjoying just having friends. Well that and Dawn walking around in next to nothing doesn't hurt."

Rogue laughs, "You're as bad as a boy."

Lexie smiles and picks up the controller, "Probably, but now I want a rematch."

Rogue laughs, "Alright fine."


	25. Bdays and Deliveries

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

A few weeks later Hermione found herself in one of the extra rooms with an impatient Ginny tapping her foot. The room looked like a very simple magical medical office with a table in it as well as a stethoscope hanging on the wall. Off to one side was a bookshelf filled with medical books. Hermione frowned at the table, "How come I have to get up on the table?"

Ginny smiled, "As I have said before if you aren't laying still the magic to check on the health of the baby doesn't work right."

Hermione grumbled, "What about Willow and Faith don't they need check ups as well?"

Ginny grinned, "Willow is scheduled for next and I already checked Dawn and Faith, now stop being silly and get out of your clothes and get up on the table."

Hermione sighed before dropping her robe and climbing up on the table, "You know there is such a thing as medical malpractice."

Ginny shrugged, "Nah that's a Muggle thing, besides the fewer clothes you have on the easier the spell is to get right."

Hermione frowned as she lay down on the table, "I think you just like seeing me without my clothes."

Ginny grinned, "Well I'm sure that is part of it, but really I haven't had that much practice with this spell. I'm hoping to take the images then send them to one of the magical doctors to look over. I'm doing the best I can but we are going to want someone that actually knows what they are doing when the time comes for you ladies to deliver the munchkins. Please can you just lay still?"

Hermione sighed, "Sorry Ginny I'm just feeling rather large and it's getting harder to move around. What about getting Grim or Colora back here?"

"Well they probably have a better idea than I do with how things are supposed to go for pregnancy. I'll talk to Dawn about seeing if they are too busy to help. Let's try listening for heartbeats again." Ginny took the stethoscope off the wall. Ginny placed the earpiece in her ears before placing the cold metal part on Hermione's chest.

Hermione batted the cold metal away, "Hey, that's cold. You are supposed to warm it up first. It's also supposed to go on my stomach."

Ginny shrugged and grinned, "Hey it didn't really come with directions, and I'm doing the best I can." Ginny rubbed the metal part with her hands to warm it up before sticking it on Hermione's stomach. Ginny moved the stethoscope around to a few different places on her stomach before frowning, "That doesn't seem right."

Hermione blinked, "What do you mean? You cannot tell me something is wrong while I'm lying naked on a cold table and you are listening for a heartbeat. So tell me what the bloody hell is wrong!"

Ginny blinked, "I don't hear a heartbeat, I hear two, maybe I'm just not doing it right."

Hermione's eyes widened, "You sure you aren't just hearing my heart beat?"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, "I think I'm slightly better then that. Let me try the new spell I found for checking the image of a baby."

Hermione nodded slightly. She still looked rather freaked, "Go for it."

Ginny waved her wand over Hermione's stomach, "Ostendo sum infantia" A glowing image of two small babies appeared over Hermione's stomach. "Hey I wasn't hallucinating, I did hear two heartbeats."

Hermione blinked back tears, "Oh boy."

Ginny smiled and looked down at Hermione, "I guess this means you are having twins."

Hermione blinked, "Oh please dear goddess, tell me that they aren't going to be as troublesome as the Fred and George."

Ginny chuckled as she studied the image, "I don't think that's possible, besides it looks like you are going to have girls."

"Do they look healthy?"

Ginny chuckled, "Yes though I would still like to get some extra help with checking you ladies over."

Hermione frowned, "Maybe we should take a trip to a doctor for a check up in a few weeks. Either that or stop by Grim's place."

Ginny frowned, "I think we should put those on the list, either that or at least get Madam Pomfrey to come check on you lot."

Hermione frowned, "That might be a good idea though I'm not sure about the publicity though."

Ginny scowled, "We can figure something out. In the mean time I'll have Dawn send this picture of the twins to someone that would know what to look for." She waved her wand at the image causing it to float over to land on a piece of white paper before sinking into it.

Hermione sighed, "Sorry, do you think I can stand up now?"

Ginny smiled, "Sure, sorry I'm just trying to make sure you and the girls are safe. I don't think we thought about some of the details well enough."

Hermione sat up and looked at Ginny, "You read through all of the books, we went over this before. You did the spell fine; I'm not very worried about it. It's just a bit overwhelming finding out that I am going to have twins."

Willow knocked on the door, "Are you two done in there yet?"

Hermione smiled, "Yes, come in Willow we have news."

Willow smiled before opening the door and stepping into the room, "So what's the news and why were you crying Hermione, is something wrong?"

Hermione smiled, wiping her face of tears, "I'm crying because I'm happy. I just found out that I'm having twins."

Willow grinned, "That's great, I'm sure Fred and George will go crazy over this."

Hermione walked over and hugged Willow somewhat awkwardly as their stomachs touched, "Thanks and I love you."

Ginny smiled "See I'm sure everything will turn out fine. However, you need to have your check up Willow."

Willow shrugged, "Fine what do I have to do?"

Ginny nodded towards the table "Lie down on the table and relax."

Hermione frowned, "Doesn't she have to take off her clothes first?"

Ginny shrugged and smiled, "Would you believe me if I said that she didn't have too now that I had some practice?"

Hermione chuckled, "Somehow I don't think I would."

Willow sat on the table and laid back, "So Ginny can you check on the baby?"

Ginny nodded, "Sure thing Willow, just give me a second." Ginny waved her wand over Willow, "Ostendo sum infantia" An image of a single baby appeared floating over Willow. With a flick of her wrist, she sent the image into another blank white piece of paper on the shelf.

Willow smiled, "Looks healthy to me."

Ginny grinned, "Yeah I'll get Dawn to send the pictures along."

Hermione chuckled as she slipped her robe back on, "We should go tell Faith and Dawn."

Hermione smiled, "Thanks for doing the spells for the check up."

Ginny shrugged, "All part of the magic practice, I guess."

Hermione grinned, "So being that I showed off for you Ginny, does that mean that you will return the favor today?"

Ginny blushed, "I guess that was a bit unethical, even if it was fun."

Hermione nodded, leaned over and kissed Ginny on the nose, "Yeah just a touch."

Willow chuckled, "Get a room you two. I'm going to go tell Harry the happy news about the twins."

Hermione grinned, "We are going to go study for next time, that way Ginny won't have any excuses to not do the spell right."

"Study sure, I see how it is." Willow laughed as she walked out of the office.

Willow grinned as she headed to the training room. She thought to herself, 'I really should get pictures one of these days. As for the father of the children he should be up in the training room with Lexie and Rogue.'

Faith rested comfortably in a chair watching Lexie and Rogue fighting in the training room. She frowned looking at the two combatants, "Harry is it just me or has Lexie grown a few inches?"

Harry shook his head, "It's not just you, her skirt is shorter now then when she first got here. I figure all of the good food is finally catching up with her as well as a growth spurt. Besides, she was tall to start with."

Faith nodded, "She will probably end up being taller than me, though heck you are racking up a few inches as well Harry. We should probably look into getting her a new skirt as well."

Faith shouted, "Watch your left side Lexie you keep dropping your guard."

Lexie raised her hands a touch more, "If you weren't talking about me I wouldn't be so distracted. I like this skirt it's my favorite, I've had it for years, besides Neville likes it."

Faith chuckled, "What's not to like? We can see your undies when you raise your arms. Personally, I like the little kittens printed on them. Hey this is nothing, at least we haven't started talking about giving your cute behind birthday spankings yet."

Lexie slipped and just barely managed to dodge Rogue's screama-stick as it flew past her guard. "So not funny."

Rogue smiled, "Hey you do have a nice behind just don't let her distract you by talking about it."

Willow stepped into the room, "Working on the distract the bad people while fighting training?"

Faith grinned, "Yeah well B was always better than I was at it, but the least I can do is try."

Lexie grinned as she blocked one of Rogue's hits with her own sticks. "I'm just glad that she hasn't started with the bad puns yet."

Willow grinned, "We just thought everyone should know that we finished the tests and found out that Hermione was having twins."

Harry grinned, "That's great, and where is Hermione?"

Lexie smiled, "I'm sure they will be the terrors of Hogwarts."

Willow chuckled, "Ginny was giving her a backrub to make up for teasing her."

Lexie chuckled, "So in other words they are giving the bed springs a work out?"

Willow chuckled, "You have a dirty mind girl."

Faith grinned, "That's what we like about her."

Rogue frowned, "So what did Ginny do to tease Hermione?"

"Well Ginny played a trick on her; she told Hermione that she needed to get up on the cold table without clothes. Hermione was a little annoyed about the cold table part."

Harry laughed, "I'm sure they will sort it out."

Lexie grinned, "I just wish I had a camera."

Harry chuckled and shook his head, "Believe me I have thought about it and there is no way we could pull it off without getting caught."

Lexie grinned, "Yeah I know but that doesn't stop a girl from dreaming."

Willow tried hard to keep a straight face, "You two better focus on your fight before you hurt yourselves."

Lexie grinned as she jumped over Rogue's leg sweep. "How are we supposed to concentrate after you tell us that?"

Rogue laughed as she went on the offensive, "I'm trying not to think about it. I haven't got anything resembling smoochies since I got here."

Lexie grinned as she tried to block the various hits, "Well you got to dance with Winifred, you looked to be having a pretty good time."

Rogue grinned as she redoubled her efforts, "I did have fun just not that type of fun."

Lexie smiled before stepping back and holding up her sticks, "You win. Can I take a break?"

Faith frowned, "I guess, though Vampires don't take breaks."

Violet stepped up, "Do you think I can borrow your screama-sticks?"

Lexie smiled and handed the pair of two and half foot long sticks to Violet. She took a few practice swings as Lexie walked over and got a glass of water. Lexie looked down at her short skirt, "I guess you are right it's a bit shorter than I remember."

Violet smiled and bowed to Rogue before launching into a series of attacks. Rogue worked on blocking all of the strikes with her own sticks.

Willow smiled at Lexie, "If you want you can raid my clothes closet for something else to wear."

Lexie grinned, "I might have too."

Willow grinned and pulled up a chair near Faith, "Do you mind if I sit here? I have some planning to do for tomorrow's magic lesson."

Faith grinned, "Five by Five with me Red. I just want to make sure there is someone supervising the slayers."

Lexie grinned while watching Rogue and Violet going at each other with sticks.

Willow sat in the chair and pulled out her notebook before starting to write up her lesson plans.

Hermione grinned as she lay down on Ginny's bed. Ginny stood in the middle of her room. "I guess you want me to take these off."

Hermione smiled, "What type of example would we set if we weren't fair."

Ginny laughed, "That's a load of horse wash; you just want to have some fun."

Hermione grinned, "Yeah well we are farther than I thought we would be in our studies and we deserve a break."

Ginny laughed as she started dancing around taking off her clothes one item at a time.

Hermione grinned at Ginny after she finished stripping "Come join me over here."

Ginny smiled and climbed on the bed next to Hermione.

Hermione grinned, "Is this where I start going over the charms homework?"

Ginny sighed, "No this is where I kiss you silly to stop you from talking about schoolwork."

Hermione giggled, "I'm not quite as bad as I used to be."

Ginny smiled, "Only person I know that would be joking about schoolwork when they had a cute naked girl in their bed." Ginny leaned down and ran her tongue along Hermione's ear. "No more talk about schoolwork today alright?"

Hermione shivered and nodded, "Alright."

Ginny trailed her tongue down her neck until she was gently sucking on Hermione's breast. Hermione ran her hands through Ginny's hair.

Later that night, Harry, Ron, Fred and George sat up in the game room watching Lexie and Rogue battle it out on their fighting game. "Ron care to place a wager on who is going to win this time?"

Ron shrugged, "Nah it goes either way more often then not, I'm not wasting a knut on that deal."

George frowned, "Well who knew the Muggle computer games could be this much fun, though I think I prefer betting on the real sparing matches."

Harry shook his head, "I don't know this is pretty interesting besides the characters in the game wear less clothing while they fight."

Lexie laughed as she knocked Rogue's character off a cliff to finish her off. "So you are saying we are supposed to wear less clothes?"

Rogue frowned at the game then smiled at Harry, "I would have thought the great Harry Potter would have enough pretty girls in his life without trying to see some skin in a fight."

George laughed, "There is no such thing as too much skin on a pretty girl."

Fred nodded, "He is right, the more the better."

Lexie chuckled, "So Harry, what do we have to do to order for one of those sheer dresses like you and Ginny made for Hermione?"

Harry shrugged, "I'm not sure, I'll talk to Ginny about making more."

Lexie grinned, "I think it might be nice to have one even if I don't have much to show off."

Rogue looked at Lexie's chest and smiled, "You are probably a little bigger than when I first got here, I'm sure you will get there at some point. So who wants to fight?"

Harry shrugged as he grabbed the controller, "I'll talk to Ginny in the morning, right now I want to kick some slayer ass the only way I can, on a video game."

Lexie grinned, "I'm off to go visit Neville."

Harry smiled "See you in the morning."

Lexie headed off as Dawn entered the room. "Ah the computer game ritual, Harry how come you aren't down with Ginny?"

Harry shrugged, "Hermione and Ginny are talking so I figured I would come up and play some computer games."

Dawn grinned, "I'll have to ask her how it went."

Ron frowned, "What is there to talk about anyways?"

Harry glanced at Ron and shrugged, "You never know with Girls." He concentrated on fending off Rogue's character's special attacks.

George glanced at Dawn, "So did you find out if the baby is doing well?"

"Yeah so far as we can tell, it's a girl."

George smiled, "That's great, what about Faith?"

Dawn shrugged, "We weren't sure on the sex of Faith's baby but it looked healthy."

Harry shrugged, "I'm sure that you will find out in a few months."

Dawn sighed, "Yeah I'll be happy to not be lugging around the extra weight, and not having the extra potty breaks would be nice."

Harry frowned, "I'm not going to ask about the extra Potty breaks."

Dawn grinned, "It's because of the extra weight on the bladder it pushes." Dawn stopped talking as she noticed the males wincing.

Harry winced, "I said I didn't want to know. Did you have any luck sending the letter to Grim and Colora?"

Dawn nodded, "Yeah they said they would come to help out for the babies."

Harry grinned, "That's good news. I just hope everything goes well." He sighed, "I'm sort of scared that something bad will happen."

Dawn shook her head, "Nothing bad is going to happen."

George chuckled as Harry's character was blasted off the cliff by Rogue, "Well other than Rogue toasting you."

Rogue grinned, "Hey what do you expect I have been playing this type of game for years. You guys know that Lexie's birthday is coming up right?"

Harry nodded, "In like a week right?"

Rogue nodded, "Yeah, so what are we going to get her?"

Fred shrugged, "I'm not sure, maybe some joke products or girls like jewelry."

Rogue frowned, "I was thinking some type of necklace or something. Harry why don't you and Ginny make her a dress like Hermione's?"

Harry frowned, "Because she is turning twelve?"

Rogue shrugged, "Yeah so?"

Ron sputtered, "She is twelve."

Rogue shrugs, "I still saw you looking up her skirt at her underwear while she was walking up the stairs to class today."

Ron sputtered as his face went red.

Rogue sighed, "The point is she liked Hermione's dress a lot. Just make hers a touch less transparent. It will still make her feel special and you wouldn't feel bad about it. Besides, she is growing out of her clothes. A self-cleaning dress that will grow with her would do her a world of good. She grew up poor, I am sure you know how that feels. I don't want her to have to borrow clothes from people because she is too embarrassed to ask about going to get new clothes."

Ron frowned, "She's poor, but her computer is expensive."

Rogue sighed, "So is your wand right?"

Harry blinked, "She has a point, and it's sort of the same thing. She needed her computer to make a living just like you need your wand."

Dawn nodded, "So we have clothes, a necklace and what else for presents."

Ron frowned, "Well I guess we could get her some Quidditch lessons."

Fred looked at Ron, "Not a bad idea, I would get her candy but well I don't think anyone would actually eat anything we got them."

George nodded sadly, "Too right, buggers don't trust us."

Fred grinned, "Can you blame them?"

George shook his head, "Not really, but that still leaves us looking for a present. I think one of the shield charm rings would work."

Fred nodded, "That is a great idea Fred."

George nodded, "Yeah well I'm glad I thought of it George."

Dawn smiled while shaking her head, "What about balloons?"

Harry nodded, "Maybe some of those wizarding ones that don't break?"

Fred nodded, "I can do that."

Harry grinned, "Alright then in a week we have the party."

Dawn grinned, "Xander should have the outside deck finished in a week."

Ron shuddered, "I still don't think it's all that safe."

George laughed, "That's just because you put a foot through the unfinished part and almost fell to your death."

Fred grinned, "He is just lucky that Alexia caught him."

Ron shuddered, "It's not funny."

Harry shrugged, "Well he did have a sign that said work in progress."

Ron frowned, "Still looking off into the mist is just creepy."

Harry shrugged, "I heard he was putting up walls."

"Alright, not that this isn't fun, but I'm tired." Dawn chuckled as she headed off to her room.

The week passed quickly as the group scurried around getting things ready for Lexie's birthday.

Lexie frowned and adjusted the blindfold that covered her eyes, "This is silly Rogue can't I look yet?"

Rogue grinned as she steered Lexie into one of the extra rooms, "Just hold on a few seconds we are almost there."

"Lexie grinned, "So far this is the best birthday ever, I got breakfast in bed and I'm being lead somewhere interesting with a blindfold on."

Rogue smiled and took the blindfold off.

Lexie blinked as she looked around the crowed room with everyone holding presents.

Dawn shouted, "Surprise!"

Lexie grinned when she noticed all of the floating balloons, "Oh balloons, do I get cake?"

Willow grinned, "What's a birthday without cake?"

Lexie grinned, "So where do I start first?"

Lupin and Tonks chuckled, "Well you might try having the cake first or you could open your presents first."

Lexie grinned, "How about presents?"

Faith grinned and handed her a box, "I didn't wrap it but I figured you would want it anyways."

Lexie opened the box and pulled out a large knife in an arm sheath, "I love it."

Willow frowned, "Why didn't we think of weapons?"

Hermione shrugged, "We should have she is a slayer."

Lexie smiled as she opened the various boxes of presents from people, an assortment of trinkets from her friends and books from the teachers. She opened the present from Harry and Ginny with a delighted smile. She holds up a sheer green dress. "Is this like Hermione's?"

Harry nodded, "We heard that you wanted one so we tried to make a similar dress for you."

Lexie smiled, "I love it. It will go nicely with the green stone necklace Rogue got me."

Lexie grinned as Neville handed over the last package. "Oh this should be good." She smiled before opening the box to reveal a silver bracelet with green stones. "You guys planned this green theme out didn't you?"

Harry laughed, "Willow said green looked good on you. Just remember that you can change the color of the dress if you want."

Lexie grinned, "Someone light the candles. I want cake."

Willow grinned before softly blowing on the candles to light them.

Fred blinked, "That's a neat trick can we sell some candles that light when you blow on them?"

George shrugged, "Might be worth looking into."

Willow chuckled, "Alright everyone let's sing happy birthday."

Everyone other than Lexie started singing "Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Lexie, Happy birthday to you!"

Willow smiled, "Make a wish and blow out the candles."

Lexie smiled, took a deep breath and blew out the candles.

Harry grinned, "So do you think your wish will come true?"

Lexie shrugged, "I have family that cares about me, what more could I wish for?"

Faith grinned, "Well said."

Anya smiled, "I can think of a few things."

Xander chuckled, "Honey, remember you aren't a wish demon anymore."

Anya shrugged, "Hey old habits die hard."

Willow cut the cake and started passing the slices out to everyone including Dobby.

Xander grinned, "I think we should go out to the patio to eat now that I have finished building it."

Willow smiled, "You were being pretty quiet when it came to your plans for the addition. I want to see what it looks like."

Xander grinned, "Go for it."

Willow rushed over to the front door and threw it open. She looked out on a large deck built all the way around the side of the house. "This deck must be at least fifteen feet wide and you built a wall to close in the deck. You even have the top closed in with glass."

Xander nodded, "There is some ventilation but everything is designed with the idea that we can seal this place down if needed. I'm not taking any chances. I had Hermione cast unbreakable charms on the glass before we installed it. Dawn helped scribe anti-demon wards into every board as well."

Willow looked around at the lovely deck, "I don't see a pool though."

Xander grinned, "It's around the backside of the house all safe and sound behind a portrait locked gate so that no children can wander back there."

Willow grinned and hugged Xander, "You really are the best."

Xander grinned, "Yes I am."

Lexie grinned, "So can we go swimming?"

Xander grinned, "I don't see why not."

Lexie grinned before heading off towards the pool.

Ron frowned, "Does she even have a suit?"

Ginny chuckled, "You think that's going to stop her? Come on Rogue last one in is a rotten egg."

Rogue smiled before running after Ginny.

Xander grinned, "Remus there are some smaller hot tubs as well as the large pool if you like."

Tonks grinned, "I guess we can use a day to relax."

Faith smiled at Wolverine, "Care to share one of the pools that the children aren't using?"

Wolverine grinned, "Sounds good to me."

Rogue grinned as she relaxed in the warm water, "So who gets to give Lexie her birthday spankings?"

Lexie grinned, "Whoever wants to die a painful death?"

Violet chuckled before edging away from Lexie "Don't look at me I don't want to give anyone a spanking."

Ginny laughed from her seat on Harry's lap in the pool, "I just think Rogue is looking for ways to touch Lexie."

Rogue blushed, "Hey now, didn't you have a tradition of birthday spanking?"

Fred laughed, "Sure we did she just threatened anyone that thought about it with dismemberment while they were sleeping."

Harry smiled, "I'm not that brave, what about you Neville."

Neville shrugged, "Not a chance Harry, I like my limbs intact."

Lexie chuckled, "Though, I wouldn't mind a birthday backrub."

Rogue sheepishly raised her hand, "I'll give you one."

Lexie frowned, "You promise not to give me a spanking?"

Rogue nodded, "I promise no spankings today."

Lexie gave Rogue a mock scowl, "Just today?"

Rogue shrugged, "You never know when you might get a dare or something or have a game of truth or dare or something."

Lexie nodded and pulled herself out of the pool.

Rogue tossed Lexie a towel and pointed to a comfortable looking lawn chair, "No sense in getting the chair wet."

Lexie frowned, "My shirt and underwear would still get it wet."

Rogue grinned, "So take them off."

Neville sighed, "Damn it Harry, that was two silver sickles right?"

Harry grinned, "Yep, I won that bet, though you get five if she actually takes off the clothes."

Dawn frowned from her chair, "What were you two betting on?"

Harry shrugged, "I bet that someone would ask Lexie to wear her birthday suit at least once today. Neville disagreed with me. I bet him Lexie wouldn't take the dare and he seemed to think she had the courage to take the bet."

George looked at Fred, "Where were we when all the good bets were made?"

Fred shrugged, "I'm not sure."

Dawn chuckled before untying and dropping her bikini top. "So what's it going to be Lexie?"

Lexie frowned looking at the people in the pool. "Just give me a second." Lexie walked over to the gate where a portrait of a topless lifeguard hung, which was originally from Lily's photo album, and whispered a few words. Lexie smiled before heading back to the lawn chair by Rogue.

Rogue frowned, "What did you tell the portrait?"

Lexie smiled, "Well I didn't really want the rest of the people to see me without my suit so I just asked her to tell people we wanted alone time. Just remember you promised no spankings." She slipped out of her shirt and underwear before drying off with the towel. Lexie slowly spun around for the onlookers before lying down on the lawn chair.

Harry blinked as he noticed that Lexie's breasts a while still smaller than Ginny's are still larger than when they played truth or dare that first time. He chuckled, "I guess I owe you five sickles Neville."

Neville blinked a few times before nodding. Rogue grinned down at Lexie's cute pale body.

Fred shrugged and looked around, "Any other cute girl want to go in their birthday suits we aren't going to stop you."

Ginny chuckled.

George looked at Ginny, "Well other then you dear sister, we don't really want to rip out our eyes, you see."

Ginny chuckled, "Yeah I can see how that would be bad."

Dawn glanced over at Lexie before going back to reading her book.

Violet shrugged and looked at George, "If you really want George I'll trade you a massage for my top coming off."

George shrugged, "Maybe when Rogue is done."

Fred chuckled, "Three knuts say she gets nervous and drains Lexie at least once."

George shrugged, "I don't know maybe twice, she looks pretty distracted."

Rogue flushed, "Maybe they are right."

Harry frowned, "I'll match those wagers. I don't think she is going to drain her even once."

Lexie snickered, "Well if you can't even give a girl you like a backrub without your powers activating, how are you ever supposed to sleep with a guy you like?"

Rogue blushed, "I guess I'll have to try." She checked to make sure her bracelet was secure before hesitantly reaching out and touching Lexie's shoulders. She relaxed a touch when nothing happened power wise.

Lexie smiled, "See just concentrate and you will be fine."

Rogue carefully proceeded to give Lexie a massage from head to toe with a bunch of watching teenagers shouting encouragement.

Dawn chuckled as Rogue stood up, "Despite the cat calls from Fred and George, I think Harry won that round."

Lexie smiled as she sat up, "That felt nice Rogue. We have to keep her around."

Rogue blushed, "Thanks."

Lexie smiled as she took a running jump into the pool to splash everyone other than Dawn and Rogue. Rogue chuckled before jumping into the pool as well.

Violet shrugged and got out of the water. The water trailed down her legs washing over the strange violet tattoos on her legs.

Fred frowned, "What are the tattoos of?"

Violet shrugged, "They are tattoos of protection that my tribe used to use."

Fred looked at Violet with a curious look, "How much of your body do they cover?"

Violet smiled, "Quite a lot of it other than my face and hands. Here I'll show you." She took off her shirt and shorts tossing them into a pile. Fred blinked a few times as his eyes traced the tattoos as they traveled over her body.

"I'm glad you like it Fred, though I think I said George could give me a massage." Violet flopped down on the chair after drying herself off. She laid the towel across her behind. "Maybe next time I'll be as brave as Lexie."

George grinned before hurrying out of the pool and across the deck in his black boxer shorts. He proceeded to try his best to give Violet a good massage.

Dawn grinned, "Alright I think we found our new classroom."

Neville blinked, "Are you serious?"

Dawn nodded, "Hell yeah, I might as well enjoy myself while I talk about demonology."

Fred frowned, "I don't suppose we can sign up for this class?"

Dawn grinned, "I don't see why not, unless someone has an objection."

Harry shook his head, "I don't."

Ginny grinned, "None here."

"It sounds like we have a plan then." Dawn looked up at the multi colored sky, "I don't suppose there are spells for getting a tan?"

Harry shook his head, "I guess you could lie out in front of a sunlight spell for a long time but I'm not sure that is what you want."

Dawn shrugged, "At least I am not going to have tan lines."

Neville blinked as Lexie slid up to him, "You don't mind Rogue giving me a backrub do you?"

Neville shook his head, "You're a good friend, and I would like to keep it that way."

Lexie smiled as she swam around the pool a few times.

The days of extensive albeit fun training pass into weeks, the weeks into months.

Dawn sent Buffy an email a few weeks before the expected due dates.

Buffy logged into her computer and checked her council email box. She sighed, "Junk mail, stupid assignment, offer that says I won the lotto, as if." She blinked a few times at seeing a letter from Dawn, "GILES we got email from Dawn." She read the email as she waited for Giles to come read it.

"Hey Buffy

It's Dawn here though I'm sure you got that from the return address. Look, I'm sorry to have to ask this but do you have any slayers or witches that have medical training? We need someone that can stay for a couple of weeks to help Ginny deliver the babies. Other than needing some help, we are doing fine. I hope you can find the time to visit and actually be around for a while. I guess I'm saying I miss you and Giles. So find me a doctor or witch that can deliver the babies and activate the beacon."

Buffy looked up at Giles when he walked in. "So do we have a slayer to send them?"

Giles frowned, "I'll have to look over the list of available slayers. But we should have someone that has the qualifications."

Buffy sighed, "Just remember that we can't send anyone non magical to Dawn's home."

Giles sighed, "It's always something with her isn't it?"

Buffy chuckled, "I'll go round up the lists."

Giles nodded, "Thank you."

Dawn smiled as Buffy, Giles and a blond girl in her early twenties stepped out of the portal.

Buffy smiled at Dawn, "It's good to see you, "This is Slayer Helen. She is nurse in the part of the hospital that delivers babies."

Helen chuckled, "I'm just here to help you deliver the children."

Dawn nodded, "Well we could use the help we don't really have enough help in that department. I'll show you to the nurse's office." Dawn waddled to show Helen the nurse's office. Buffy chuckled as she picked up half of the nurse's equipment.

Helen looked around the nearly empty nurse's station, "I suppose your nurse is a witch?"

Dawn nodded, "Yes, we didn't have access to the latest medical techs."

Helen shrugged, "I'll do the best I can. I'm just hoping that if I have a problem we have a way to get to an actual hospital. Now if you will excuse me I need to give Dawn a checkup so that I have some idea what is going on. In other words get out."

Willow smiled as Buffy walks into the kitchen, "I'm glad you could make it."

Buffy smiled, "We wouldn't miss it for the world."

Giles smiled, "So how are things going? It doesn't seem like it's been that long since the last time we talked but you are much bigger around."

Willow shrugged, "A few months have passed since the last time we talked. It happens now and then."

Buffy shrugged, "It happens, so what's a girl have to kill around here to get some food?"

Willow grinned, "Just a slime demon or two. Nah I'll get Dobby to whip up some food for us. Giles if you want you can join Remus for his lecture on magic. You might enjoy it. Dobby, can you come here, please?"

Dobby appeared, "What can I get you Miss Willow?"

Willow smiled, "I want some steak and whatever Buffy or Giles would want."

Giles frowned, "How about a sandwich."

Buffy shrugged, "The steak sounds good."

"Yes mistress." Dobby vanished with a snap of his fingers.

The next few days continued along with Giles doing guest lectures as Helen waited for the children to be born. Dawn brought Grim and Colora for a visit a few hours after Buffy arrived. Grim, Colora, Ginny, Violet and Rogue helped Helen with the preparations as best they could. Harry made sure he stayed out of arm reach of the various slayer mothers as they went through labor.

Alexia's baby boy was the first born just after midnight a mere three days after Helen showed up. The next baby to be born was Faith's baby boy, born the following night at one o'clock. Two more days of waiting follow before Willow has her baby girl. Hermione's twin girls are born healthy and strong looking two hours after Willow's girl. Dawn's girl is born five hours after Hermione has her twins.

Dumbledore sighed as he flopped down into his comfortable office chair, having just gotten back from a very long meeting of the order. He looked up in surprise and noticed that the book showing the names of potential Hogwarts' students was glowing. Frowning Dumbledore opened the book to the last page and watched as black ink swirled and wrote names in the book. He smiled remembering some of the other names he had seen the book magically write in the scores of years he had watched over it. What he wasn't prepared for was the names that appeared in the book.

Albus looked down in shock as a series of impossible names appeared, William Alexander Weasley, Leo Angel Potter, Gabrielle Tara Rosenberg, Lillian Elsie Granger and Lenora Emily Granger. The quill finally stopped after writing Rose Joyce Summers. He smiled, "New hope and new life."

Harry smiled as he peeked into the modified delivery room a few minutes after leaving to get some water for the girls. "Is it safe to come in?"

Willow smiled and waved him over, "Yes, now give me that water please."

Harry smiled down at the baby girl that was nursing, "Well I think the wait was worth it. What are you going to name her?"

Willow smiled, "Her name is Gabrielle Tara Rosenberg, and yes the wait was worth it."

Hermione smiled from her bed and held up her two precious babies, "Harry get over here and hold your daughters."

Harry smiled and hesitantly walked over, "I'm not sure how."

Tonks sighed, and demonstrated holding the baby for Harry, "Just make sure you support her head."

Harry took one of the babies carefully in his arms and smiled down at the girl; Harry felt a sense of contentment he had never experienced before. "She is wonderful."

Ron looked up from Alexia's bedside, "How does it feel to have a family Harry?"

Harry smiled, "Like a part of me that I was missing came back."

Ron nodded and looked down at his own baby.

Dawn smiled and looked around the room, "Maybe we could get some rest now."

Faith smiled as she relaxed in her bed, holding her baby boy she whispered, "You are going to be a great warrior even if you aren't a girl." She smiled up at Harry. "I've been thinking about this since the delivery but you don't mind if the baby uses your last name do you Harry?"

Harry knowing that Faith didn't have much use for her last name, shook his head, "I don't mind."

Faith smiled, "Then meet Leo Angel Potter."

Willow smiled, "What does Xander think about his middle name?"

Faith grinned, "I'll tell him later after I'm well enough to kick his behind."

Hermione grinned, "The one you are holding is Lillian Elsie Granger, and the one that is still nibbling on my breast is Lenora Emily Granger."

Lexie snapped a few more pictures of the babies with her camera, "I figure this way we can send the pictures to all of the friends that couldn't be here."

Buffy looked around, "I'm not sure that we have too many of those but there are some."

Hermione sighed, "I'm sure my parents are going to want lots of photos as well. I just wish they could have been here."

Buffy frowned, "Why couldn't they?"

Willow frowned, "It has to do with the fact that wherever here is causes mental issues with non magical people."

Buffy shrugged, "So why can Xander come here?"

Willow laughed, "Because he is Xander? Actually it is the same reason that Andrew can come here, it's because of all of the Hellmouth energies they absorbed over the years. Either that or it's because Xander got possessed so many times that he doesn't count as human and Andrew is already insane. The jury is still out on that."

Buffy frowned, "What about Giles?"

Dawn chuckled, "Well Giles can use magic."

Buffy shrugged, "I guess that explains it."

The next few days were rather frantic as Helen and Ginny worked themselves to the bone doing medical scan after medical scan to make sure the children were healthy.


	26. Blood and Ashes

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

Lexie smiled as she watched Willow breast-feed Gabrielle. "Not to ruin a tender moment but how is the planning going for immortality?"

Willow chuckled, "You're just changing the subject from how much you like the massages Rogue gives you."

Lexie giggled, "Maybe."

Willow grinned, "Well I think I figured out how to cast the spell. I figure I'll cast it on Harry, Hermione, Faith and myself first."

Lexie frowned, "What about Dawn?"

Willow shook her head, "Dawn isn't going to be fighting the demon army, and I don't have enough power in the gloves to grant immortally to more than four or five people but I'm not going to take the chance that the last spell fails."

Lexie shuddered, "Yeah that wouldn't be my idea of fun."

Willow nodded, "I figure I'll acquire more power by sucking down some of the demon army."

Lexie chuckled, "I'm glad you are on our side."

Willow grinned, "Being a big bad was highly overrated." Willow rubbed Gabrielle's head with her hand. "Besides, there are good things about not being evil."

Lexie nodded, "So how effective do you think I'll be with my bow?"

Willow shrugged, "Being that I want to keep you out of the fight as much as possible, and the bow offers you the advantage of having range, probably alright. You know you don't have to fight don't you?"

Lexie sighed, "I've been having dreams about the fight, and I know I don't have to but I have to fight. I wouldn't be much of a slayer if I turned my back on a fight with demons. That doesn't mean that I want to be on the front line though."

Willow nodded, "I can understand the reasons for not wanting to be on the front line. I'm just a little worried about the fight with the evil demon mage that Wesley is going to fight."

Lexie frowned, "You never said he was much of a magic user."

Willow shook her head, "Wesley isn't good enough to beat the demon mage."

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Probably try to find a way to rescue him at some point. I have some ideas on how to save him." Willow grinned as Gabrielle finished having her snack. "Some times I wonder if she thinks she owns my breasts."

Lexie chuckled, "Probably, but well she is your daughter."

Willow grumbled, "Somehow I don't think my resolve face would work on her."

"Probably not, though I figure before you know it she will be in kindergarten trading color crayons with some cute girl. After that she will be asking for money to go to prom with her girlfriend."

Willow chuckled, "Well, I guess she will just have to save up her allowance for prom."

Lexie chuckled and reached out and picked up the month old child, "I'll take this little angel off your hands while you go cast your spell."

Willow smiled, "Thanks."

Lexie smiled at Gabrielle, "Aren't you just a little cutie pie."

Willow chuckled, "I'll come pick her up after I finish casting the spell."

Lexie smiled and headed off towards the nursery.

Willow sighed, 'You have been putting this off far to long Willow, it's going to work. What am I going to do if it doesn't work? I have to worry about Gabrielle now, what if something tragic happens? Get a grip Willow now you're babbling in your thoughts.' Willow frowned as she headed towards the spell-casting chamber.

Willow closed and locked the door behind her as she entered the chamber. Willow whispered, "Silentium," and the background noise of the house fell quiet. "I'm hoping this isn't a mistake but I don't think this spell is going to be that fun to cast. Alright stop talking to yourself and get with the casting." Willow pulled out a piece of chalk and began drawing out a circle of protection on the floor as a precaution.

Willow sighed as she finishes the circle and tossed the chalk outside of it. She spent a few minutes deep in thought before she stripped out of her clothes and tossed them outside the circle of protection. She reached down and picked up her magic gloves. She sighed as she slipped the gloves on. She took a last glance at the closed door then took a deep breath and knelt. "Oh Goddess hear my plea, I'm not sure this is the right thing to do but I have a duty to the slayers I called. Grant me eternal life such that I might forever watch over the slayers I have activated. They should never have to face the darkness alone. Forgive them for what I did."

Willow drew deeply on the magic stored in the gloves and wrapped herself in a cocoon of her glittering magic. She drew deeper on the magic in the gloves as she spun her webs of magic. She grimaced at the feelings of pain in her limbs as the magic worked its way into her system. She managed to weave the last bit of magic into the spell as her blood ignited with magical fire. She collapsed screaming in agony as her body was wracked with convulsions. The cocoon continued drawing power from the gloves as a purple mist flowed out of the gloves and into her thrashing body. Willow's screams continued unheard for hours as the purified magic ripped into her body shredding flesh and rupturing her internal organs.

Meanwhile Dawn shuddered as she felt a great amount of magic being used somewhere in the house.

Harry frowned, "How much magic was the spell supposed to take anyway?"

Dawn shook her head, "I'm not sure, but she is trying to do something most would consider impossible, gain immortality with a single spell. She did warn us that she would need a great deal of power to make the spell work. I would be up there with her if she hadn't told me I would be a distraction she couldn't afford."

Harry frowned before folding Dawn into a hug, "I'm sure she will be alright she has to be."

Dawn nodded, "I'm just worried that's all. I'm not sure what I would do without her."

Harry shook his head, "Probably the same thing I would do without Ginny, cry myself to sleep. I promise she will be alright."

Faith frowned and looked around for the source of the ripples of magical energy. "Damn Red you should have said you were going to cast the spell today."

Lexie frowned and looked at Faith sitting topless in a chair while she nursed Leo. "Well she told me I was supposed to watch over Gabrielle here until she was done casting the spell. What do you think the chances of getting the spell right are?"

Faith sighed, "For anyone but Red I would say less than one percent or so, for Red maybe thirty or forty percent. From how she explained it I think it will take a miracle to have it not kill her."

Lexie frowned, "Than why the hell did you let her cast it?"

Faith shrugged, "Because it is her choice. I think there is a chance that she could pull the spell off and work the kinks out of it for when she casts it on us. I for one wouldn't mind being immortal like Buffy's current boyfriend."

Lexie sighed before grimacing in disgust as Gabrielle spit up on her shirt. "Remind me to skip wearing my nice clothes while dealing with Gabrielle or the rest. They seem to take a perverse delight in ruining clothes, that and stinking up their diapers."

Faith shrugged and smiled, "I think she just wants you to take your top off. Honestly they're just babies; I think it's in the job description."

Lexie chuckled, "Maybe later. So tell me some stories about Sunnydale to keep my mind off the huge amount of magic being used."

Faith grinned and tossed Lexie a washcloth, "I have a few good stories about Xander. I'll tell you while you clean yourself up."

Lexie nodded and sat down in a chair opposite of Faith, "Tell me more about Xander he seems really nice."

Meanwhile Xander sat with Anya, Fred, and George hashing out the price for the last of the inventory. Xander frowned, "I didn't bring donuts how are we supposed to have a proper study session for the demons in the demon army?

Hermione walked in carrying a tray of cookies, "Do cookies work?"

Xander grinned, "They only work if they are chocolate chip."

She smiled, "They are my first attempt at making chocolate chip cookies using magic."

He grinned, "Well I guess we are going to have to test them to see how good they are."

Fred looked at George, "I don't know, what if she added something to the cookies?" George looked at Fred, "It's Hermione." Fred shrugged and took a cookie, "I guess you're right."

Hermione chuckled as he ate the cookie, "I knew I could get you."

George shook his head as he ate the cookie. Fred swallowed the last of his cookie. "Honestly what's the worst she could have done?"

"I'll try some of the cookies." Xander grinned as he ate a few of the cookies.

Anya glared at Hermione, "This better not effect the number of orgasms Xander gives me."

Xander choked and spit out bits of cookie, "Anya what did we tell you about too much information?"

Anya shrugged, "That I wasn't supposed to talk about how great the sex was?"

He sighed, "That you weren't supposed to talk about it at all."

Hermione flushed, "Maybe we should get back to researching the demons."

Fred looked at George, "But we haven't heard about the sex yet."

Xander glared at Fred, "And we aren't going to. So what's the plan of attack once we get back to our world?"

Hermione shrugged, "So far as I understand it we are going to sneak into position and hide until we are needed. The magic type people are going to blast the demons with magic and the slayers are going to cut as many of them apart as they can."

Xander nodded, "And I'm going to be on the roof of the hotel with the artillery."

Anya frowned, "I'm still not convinced it's safe to go up against Wolf Ram and Hart. They are going to toss an army at Angel and his crew."

Xander shrugged, "As much as I don't like Angel, he sort of earned our help many times over, besides if he dies his soul will probably go to some heaven or some crap like that. The longer he lives the more he suffers."

Anya grinned before hugging Xander, "I'm proud of you Xander."

Fred looked at Anya, "Why are you proud of him for that?"

Anya grinned, "Because he is showing his vengeancey side."

Xander chuckled, "I don't have a vengeancey side, and neither do you anymore."

Anya shrugged, "There are parts of it I miss and parts I don't."

George frowned, "What parts do you miss?"

Anya thought for a few seconds, "Probably the ability to make men pay for being idiots."

Fred grinned, "You should try some of our joke products on the people that annoy you."

Anya nodded, "As long as they don't include rabbits or anything."

Hermione chuckled as she finished a cookie, "Winifred and Cordelia have already gone over the books for some of the demons but they weren't able to locate all of the demons that she saw. Maybe if we stop goofing off, we can finish searching, now that you have finalized the deal for your joke material."

Fred nodded, "She has a point we don't have that long before we have to go into battle."

George shrugged, "I guess we should be serious than."

Hermione blinked, "That would be a nice change."

Fred just chuckled as he started looking over the books.

Meanwhile a pacing Winifred muttered, "How can we save Wesley?"

Cordelia shrugged, "I'm not sure we can save him."

Fred frowned, "You are supposed to be encouraging and supportive."

Cordelia shrugged, "Not really my gig."

Fred frowned, a great lot of help you are."

"It all depends on Willow, and what happens with you and Illyria. Can you forgive her for stealing your body and work with her?"

Fred sighed, "I believe so but it's a lot to get over."

Cordelia nodded, "Consider things from her point of view. I don't think she wanted to come back to a body that couldn't hold her full power."

Fred grinned, "Well, it's a heck of a lot of power, and I can see why she would want to keep it."

Cordelia chuckled, "I just hope things work out, maybe you should practice the speech you want to give when you see her."

Fred nodded, "I guess that would be a good thing."

A few hours later Lexie sighed before glancing at Faith, "Something went wrong didn't it?"

Faith shrugged, "Well the massive amount of magic stopped flowing a few minutes ago, maybe we should go check on her."

Lexie nodded, "I think that might be a good idea, Gabrielle is napping so we should have time."

Faith nodded, "Let's see what trouble Willow has gotten herself into."

Lexie frowned as she approached the door of the spell-casting chamber, "I'm not sure how we are supposed to get the door open, wouldn't she lock it?"

Faith shrugged while looking at the hand written note that said "I'm casting a spell that might make me go boom please don't come in," She chuckled, "Knowing Red probably not, who would interrupt her?"

Lexie grinned, "You have a point."

Faith not sensing any magic being used gently opened the door. The light from the hallway slowly illuminated a grizzly scene of blood splatters as Faith opened the door. "Willow, are you alright?" Faith gasped in shock, as she finally understood that the red stuff splattered all over the wall was human blood. As Faith swung the door open, the light from the hallway poured into the room allowing them a view of Willow's naked blood covered body. Faith searched the room frantically with her eyes for anything that could have attacked Willow before running into the room and dropping to her knees next to Willow. She frantically searched Willow for a pulse.

Lexie stared in shock at Willow's pale naked body, blinking back tears as she waited for Faith to tell her that Willow was dead. Lexie's thoughts raced as she watched Faith try to find a pulse, "She lost so much blood that she can't still be alive, what the hell happened? I don't want to lose her."

Faith frantically rested her head on Willow's blood soaked chest and tried to hear her breathing. She sighed and sat up a second later with a look of relief on her face. "She has a weak pulse but she is breathing, we should probably see if anything is broken. Can you go get Ginny?"

Lexie blinked back tears as she whispered a prayer to the goddess. "I'll go find Ginny." Lexie stepped out of the room, and with a last look at all of the blood she ran to find Ginny. She thought to herself as she ran, 'I just hope we aren't too late to save her.'

Faith sighed, "Please don't die on me, B will kill me not to mention Xander and Dawn doing unspeakable things to me. I'm not sure which of them I'm more scared of if you die Willow." She frowned as she noticed how pale Willow's skin appeared in the light from the hallway. "It has to be alright Willow, just stay with us. I'm just going to check you over for any sources of injury."

She carefully checked Willow over for lumps or a source of all the blood. She ran her hand over Willow's body smearing the blood trying to make sure nothing was broken. "I knew I should have paid more attention in that first aid class the council made me sit through."

Ginny stepped though the door, "It would have been nice, but I'm sure we can sign you up again Faith. Now if you can get out of the way I'll see what I can do for Hermione's snuggle Bunny."

Faith blinked, "Snuggle bunny?"

Ginny chuckled, "Hermione is going to kill me for saying that. Now be quiet so I can do some work, Lumos." A bright glow filled the air as Ginny's wand tip lit up. Waving the wand over Willow's form Ginny carefully checked for injuries.

Lexie stood quietly by the door peering into the room.

Faith eyes widened as she looked around at the extent of the blood splashed on the wall.

Ginny made a flicking motion with the tip of her wand that left the light suspended in the air. With a few whispered words, Ginny started waving the wand over Willow using her magic to check for internal injuries.

Faith stood and stepped back to make room for Ginny.

Ginny frowned, "Willow doesn't appear to have any injuries at all."

Faith frowned, "Isn't that a good thing?"

"I guess so but she doesn't even have any old injury scars or mend lines in her bones. I remember her stories of Sunnydale she got hurt enough times that there should be something."

Faith nodded, "Yeah well all of the Scoobies got hurt at one point or another."

Ginny shrugged, "It might have something to do with the magic she used, I'm not sure. She should be strong enough to move to someplace more comfortable."

Faith glanced down and spotted a number of shards of broken gemstone from the gloves Willow was wearing. Faith slipped the gloves off Willow's hands. "I think she is going to have to replace the gems in these."

Lexie frowned at the empty gem holders. "The spell must have taken more power than she thought it was going too."

Faith shrugged, "One problem at a time. Let's get to some place where we can clean her up and get Dawn and Hermione to check her over. Maybe between the three of us we can figure out what the hell went wrong with the spell."

Lexie frowned, "Not sure, but what if nothing went wrong?"

Faith picked Willow up carefully, "What do you mean what if nothing went wrong? You think all this blood was nothing."

Lexie continued frowning, "Well the spell might have worked perfectly but just caused her to blackout. The fact is we don't know what happened. We aren't going to until she wakes up. She didn't really explain the downsides of the spell."

Faith frowned, "Well Red has done some pretty insane things with magic so it wouldn't be out of character for her to leave out some of the details."

Ginny frowned, "Such as having your body ripped apart and put back together?"

Faith sighed, "Yeah, though I had hoped she was past that reckless point in her life."

Ginny sighed, "Hermione is going to flip. You get Willow to the nurse's room. There is a bed there where we can keep watch over her. I'll be right there after I clean up this blood with magic."

Lexie nodded and went in front of Faith to make sure the coast was clear.

Faith laid Willow down on the plastic covered bed as Lexie got a basin of warm water and a sponge. Lexie blushed as she looked down at Willow's naked body, "Maybe you should clean her up."

Faith grinned with a twinkle in her eyes, "Why are you squeamish about the blood?"

Lexie shook her head, "No I… Fine I'll do it." She started the disgusting job of washing the blood off Willow.

Faith nodded, "Ginny should be here in a minute or two. I'm going to go give Leo and Gabrielle their lunch."

Lexie nodded, "I'll make sure Willow is cleaned up and tucked in bed for when the rest come visit."

Ginny frowned at the amount of blood before placing a few samples of the blood into vials. "Maybe she can run some tests on it later to see what happened." Ginny shrugged as she pointed her wand at the walls one at a time saying, "Scourgify" each time.

Hermione came rushing into the infirmary followed closely by Dawn. "Faith said Willow was here, how is she doing?"

Ginny sighed, "She's stable Hermione. Her breathing is nice and regular her pulse is better than it was. She should be fine; I think she just needs sleep right now."

Dawn frowned, "What happened?"

Lexie looked up from her seat near Willow. "I think she over exerted herself by trying a spell when she was too tired. I'm sure you realize more than me how little sleep she has gotten in the past month and a half."

Dawn sighed, "None of us have gotten that much sleep since the children were born. They don't mention how often you have to feed the little monsters when they are little and how they aren't supposed to sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time."

Hermione sighed, "You think one is bad, Ginny's massages are the only reason I have been able to sleep at all. They are twins shouldn't they wake up at the same time?"

Ginny chuckled, "Mum says that the twins had different sleep schedules at first as well."

Lexie stood up and moved out of the way, "You can have this chair if you want to sit with her."

Dawn sat down in the chair and pulled Hermione into her lap. "You better wake up soon Willow; otherwise we are going to have to resort to putting frogs in your bed."

Xander frowned from the doorway, "I figured mentioning frogs would wake her up if anything would. I hope she just needs sleep." He walked in shaking his head. "No matter how many times I have to visit friends in the hospital it still sucks. I just wanted to make sure my Willow was doing alright. And to make sure she had family around to sit with her."

Ginny nodded, "She should be fine Xander, all of the tests say she could wake up at any time."

Xander nodded, "So in other words she might wake up in twenty minutes or twenty hours?"

Ginny nodded, "Yeah something like that."

Xander nodded sadly, "I'm going to get some juice for when she wakes up." He quickly walked out of the room before starting to cry.

Hermione frowned, "What went wrong with the spell? She never mentioned it would have this bad of an effect. What happened anyways Faith was pretty vague on the details."

Lexie shrugged, "We got worried when she didn't come up and feed Gabrielle so after Faith fed her we went to check on Willow. We found her curled up and unconscious in the spell-casting chamber."

Dawn frowned wondering what else Lexie didn't say, "What else aren't you saying?"

Lexie sighed, "The magic storing gemstones in her gloves were shattered. In other words, I don't think she will have enough power to make anyone else immortal before the big battle. I don't think she is going to be happy about that."

Hermione frowned, "I'm just happy she isn't dead. I knew she should have researched that spell more or let us help at least."

Lexie sighed and nodded, "I'm not the magic girl of the bunch; I'm just the computer girl. I'll leave you two alone with Willow."

Dawn nodded, "Thank you Lexie."

Ginny sighed, "If you two need anything just call. There is water on the table in case she wakes up and is thirsty."

Hermione sighed as she rested her head against Dawn's shoulder. "I hope she is alright."

"I know she will be she has to be, she has pulled through worse things."

Wolverine winced as he slammed into the wall of the training room. 'I knew fighting an angry slayer was a bad idea.'

Faith snarled "Come on get up, I'm not done venting at how stupid we were for letting Willow cast that damn spell."

Wolverine muttered, "You aren't the one getting tossed around like a rag doll."

"We could have lost her today."

Logan sighed, "But you didn't Faith. She will come out stronger for it."

Faith growled as she jumped towards Logan. She threw a series of punches at him trying to drive him into the wall.

Logan sighed before going on the offensive with a number of punches trying to avoid being turned into a punching bag.

"Only good thing is Gabrielle wasn't too fussy about which breast she got her food from."

Logan sighed as he flew through the air again only to grab a hold of one of the punching bags in the room. He used the chain to stop his flight. "Alright enough, otherwise one of us is going to get hurt."

Faith smiled, "Are you admitting that you lost to a girl?"

Logan shrugged and popped his neck with a crack, "I can just think of a few things I would rather do than get beat up."

Faith grinned, "I have an hour before I have to check on the children again."

Logan smirked, "Well we should be done in an hour, your room or mine."

Faith shrugged, "Your room that way I don't have to do the laundry."

Logan chuckled, "Fair enough."

Later that night Willow winced as she woke up. Blinking in pain at the overly bright light she closed her eyes and tried to shut the light out. She sighed as she ran through her mental checklist. 'Name Willow Rosenberg, check, where do I live, Harry's house, check. I think I'm all right other than the light is excessively bright and my tongue seems a touch swollen. Blinking through the bright light Willow saw Xander drifting in and out of sleep in his chair. "Cn I hav sum watr?"

Xander snapped awake, "Willow you're awake you want some water or juice?"

Willow nodded her head slowly.

Xander fumbled around a touch trying to get the juice poured in the dim light before handing the glass of juice to Willow.

Willow sipped at her apple juice before carefully trying to pronounce her words clearly, "I'm thirsty Xander, and my tongue doesn't seem to work right any more. Why am I so thirsty? The light is way too bright as well."

Xander frowned, "I can barely see you Willow. Ginny thought she should dim the magical lighting in here."

Willow frowned, "It's bright Xander and my tongue is weird, see I'll show you." She stuck her tongue out at Xander.

Xander blinked as he looked at Willow's tongue sticking out at least an inch further than normal. He blinked as his eyes traveled over the rest of Willow. "Ah Willow I think your tongue got stretched along with the rest of you."

She blinked, "What do you mean?"

He smiled "Lick your nose."

She frowned before realizing that she could see the tip of her tongue, "Oh goddess that wasn't supposed to happen."

Xander grinned, "I think you're taller as well. Wiggle your toes than look at where your toes are."

She frowned before squinting and wiggling her toes. "Oh hell I am taller. I don't understand why I'm taller though."

He sighed as he thought, 'I wish Willow would get a clue someday just how powerful she is.' He cleared his throat, "Well what exactly where you thinking about as you started the spell?"

She frowned, "I was thinking about how I wanted immortality so that I could always watch over the slayers."

He sighed again, "Are you sure you weren't thinking about getting immortality so that you could always be with Hermione and Dawn?"

Willow blushed a touch, "Maybe why?"

His face turned slightly red, "Please don't make me spell it out." At Willow's blank look Xander sighed, "You probably started thinking about your girls and well that explains the tongue being longer."

She flushed bright red, "Ah what about the height thing?"

He shrugged, "I'm guessing that some part of you wanted to be taller. When you cast the spell and the magic altered you, your stray thoughts influenced what you changed into."

Willow smiled, "Well what about the light being too bright?" She frowned as Xander's face sort of went a sickly white color as it drained of blood. "Xander what's wrong?"

He stuttered as he fell out of his chair, "You, you have fangs."

Willow blinked as she reached her figners up and felt her fangs, "Oh shit."


	27. Last Battle

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

Willow gasped, "I can't be a vampire, the slayers kill vampires, please tell me I'm dreaming." She took a deep breath and realized that she still had to breathe. She checked her pulse frantically. "I'm still alive so I can't be a vampire."

Xander blinked, "So what's with the fangs? Is there something you want to tell me?"

Willow shook her head, "The fangs are probably a hold out from the energy that powered the spell." Her thoughts, 'I hope it's not because I think fangs are sexy, I don't, do I? Concentrate Willow, you have to calm Xander down.' "I'm not dead, I'm still me Xander. I think the spell just changed a few things."

He looked up from the floor, "So you don't feel like drinking my blood?"

Willow grinned, "No, not right now at least." 'I wonder if the fangs work. Bad question Willow. I'm not drinking anyone's blood.'

Xander frowned as he stood up, "That's good to hear, one vamp Willow was bad enough."

"Well I guess I'll have to try to figure out what happened to me before I try to use the spell on the others, besides there were some issues with the spell besides the fangs."

Xander raised his eyebrows, "Oh and what is that?"

Willow closed her eyes, "It hurt a lot and not just like the nice, I snapped my leg in half kind of pain. I'll start working on other solutions as soon as I can get out of bed."

Xander frowned as he looked down at Willow, "Maybe you should take a day or two to get back on your feet before you decide to try anything similar to that spell again. We were all worried about you Willow."

Willow sheepishly ducked her head, "I think I could do with some rest. Oh goddess, how is Gabrielle doing?"

Xander shook his head in amusement, "She is fine, Faith is taking care of her."

Willow nodded before she sank back into her pillow, "I think I want some sleep in that case."

Xander smiled as Willow drifted off to sleep.

Willow blinked when she woke up several hours later.

Dawn smiled down at Willow and put a bookmark in her spell book, to mark the page before she closed it and rested it on her lap. "How come you didn't tell me about the risks?"

Willow reached over and took a sip from her water glass. "Would you have let me cast it, if I had told you all of the risks?"

Dawn shook her head, "Hell no."

She sighed, "That's why I didn't tell you. How long have I been out cold?"

"You've been waking up off and on for about a day, though you are more coherent this time than you have been since the first time you woke up."

Willow nodded, "So, when do I get to get out of the infirmary?"

Dawn shrugged, "When you can carry on a conversation without falling asleep. Also, how are your magic reserves doing?"

She frowned while she thought, 'My magic seems to be at least as strong as it was. Maybe I should look into some mental shields on my power level, that and some sunglasses.' "My magic is recharging and I don't seem to have burned out or anything spooky like that."

Dawn nodded, "That's good to hear, now what the hell do you think you were doing not telling me about all of the dangers with that spell."

Willow sort of wilted before she whispered, "I don't suppose sorry covers it?"

Dawn broke down into tears as she sat on Willow's bed. She gave her a big hug she and whispered, "I lost mom and Buffy once, I don't want to lose you too, you big silly head."

"I'm sorry Dawn, I was trying so hard to make sure that I never lost you, I got so caught up in research."

Dawn chuckled, "That's what we have Hermione for."

Hermione leaned inside the room with a big grin on her face, "I thought that you kept me around because I was snuggly. Now I find out that you just wanted me for my brain."

Dawn grinned, "Well your mind and your cute body."

She blushed, "Thank you." She turned her eyes on Willow, "So are you feeling well enough to tell us what went wrong?"

Willow looked up shame faced, "As for what went wrong, let's see, I drained the gauntlets dry because the spell took a lot more power than I thought it would. It also hurt a lot more than I thought it would. Be happy that I cast a silence spell first."

Dawn sighed, "So in other words, there isn't enough power to make us immortal is there?"

Willow frowned, "I'm not sure you are going to like what I have to tell you Dawn."

She raised an eyebrow, "What's that?"

"Well you are sort of immortal already. While you are Dawn Summers and that can never be taken away from you, you are also very much still the key."

Dawn blinked, "But wasn't that just a one time deal?"

Willow shook her head, "Being able to use your blood to open all of the dimensions was, but that doesn't mean you aren't still the key. As near as I can figure if you die you will just turn back into energy."

"How does that help me?"

"That helps because the key part of you is your soul. If you die, we just complete the spell to give you a new body and you are back with us."

Dawn frowned, "So in other words, no nifty healing like Adam?"

Willow shook her head, "I'm afraid not."

She scowled, "Damn it. There isn't much chance of getting the other type of immortality is there?"

Willow chuckled, "No but I should be able with a bit of work to change the spell such that you never grow old."

Dawn grinned, "Now that sounds like a great deal."

Hermione frowned thinking of Harry, "What about the power requirement to make the rest of us immortal?"

Willow chuckled, "I worked out another method that I think will work better than the method I used to gain immortality."

Hermione frowned, "How come there are two different spells?"

Willow shrugged, "I could show you if I had my notes, but basically it boils down to the fact that the spell that a witch or wizard uses on themselves has to be able to function regardless of the caster being conscious. It is a much simpler spell when you don't have to worry about the vic-volunteer being awake."

Hermione frowned, "I'm not sure I'm looking forward to having you cast the spell on me but if it keeps me around to enjoy life, I'm all for it."

Dawn smiled brightly, "Is that fear? That's not very Gryffindor of you."

Hermione shrugged, "Nothing says I can't be afraid of an untested spell."

Dawn nodded, "I say we test it on Harry first."

Willow blinked, "I thought you liked Harry."

Dawn grinned, "Oh, I do but that prophesy about him says that he can only die by Volde-mold's hand. I figure he should be safe enough."

"I guess there is something to that, but I think I should work on the spell a bit first."

Hermione shrugged, "I think we need some snuggle time first, besides you don't get to work on that spell until you have had a few days of rest."

Dawn blinked at Hermione, "Alright what did you do with the real Hermione?"

Hermione grinned, "Nothing, I just want a stab at researching her second spell before she has a chance to cast it."

Dawn chuckled, "Now that, I will believe."

Willow slipped out from under her covers to get shakily to her feet. She shielded her eyes from the light and allowed Dawn and Hermione to help her out of the infirmary.

A bedraggled Faith stepped into Willow's room a bit later with Gabrielle in her arms. "I'm returning this little monster to sender." Faith glared at Hermione, "I'm not sure how you cope with two all of the time."

She sighed, "Magic, I use magic to clean them and try to take advantage of any chance to sleep I can get." Hermione made funny noises at her twins. "But that doesn't mean that I don't love them."

Willow took Gabrielle from Faith and made funny noises at her. Gabrielle gurgled like a baby back at her mommy. "My cute little baby girl, I missed you."

Faith shook her head, "I'm going to get some sleep now before I fall down somewhere and sleep." Faith walked out of the room.

Willow glanced over at Hermione, "How's the training going with Buffy?"

"Rather brutal, I think she is taking out her frustrations about the whole Angel trying to get himself killed thing." Hermione winced slightly, "And you might not want to mention Spike if you are considering sparing her."

Dawn winced, "Yeah, Spike is a bit of a sore subject with her."

Willow giggled, "I think the main reason she is going to try to save them is so she can beat them up for being so stupid."

Dawn grinned, "How are the magic classes coming with the boys?"

"They are fine; we are all working harder than ever trying to practice all of the spells we think we need for the fight against the demons." Hermione shuddered, "Remind me to never threaten Lexie near Neville."

Willow frowned, "What happened?"

"He wasn't putting quite enough power into his spells, so I asked him to visualize one of the monsters grabbing Lexie. The only thing left of the magic resistant practice dummy after his blast was its head."

Dawn winced, "Well hey, I knew they would make a great team. We have about a week left; do you think we are ready for the big battle?"

Willow nodded, "As soon as I get some sleep we should be ready to spring the trap."

Dawn sighed, "I just wish I could be at the battle but I understand that I'm more help being the transportation girl."

Willow frowned, "I'm looking forward to not having this whole thing looming over us."

Hermione nodded, "Maybe we can conjure some bottles and have Tonks watch the children the night before the fight."

Willow nodded, "I like that idea, a night of real sleep sounds great."

Later that week in Willow's home world, Weasley grunted quietly in pain. He was held tightly in the air by Cyvus Vail's demonic magic.

Vail scoffed as he circled Wesley, "Did you really think you had a shot at this? I can bend the very fabric of reality to my will. Your parlor tricks could never kill me, boy." Vail stopped his circling to stand in front of Wesley and laugh at him.

A bolt of purple lightening struck from the shadows and slammed into Vail's side, this tossed him like a rag doll into the wall behind him. Wesley fell to the ground when Vail's spell collapsed.

A girl with long red hair stepped out of the shadows dressed in jeans and a white t-shirt that said, 'Kiss me I'm a Witch' on it in bright purple letters. She turned to look at Vail's crumpled form before she grinned, "You know the problem with the good guys? We often have friends." She frowned and looked at Wesley, "You don't look so well Wesley."

He blinked and looked up, "Willow? Not that I'm not glad you are here, but why?"

Willow shrugged, "Cordelia had a vision, and we decided that there wasn't much reason to allow you to die."

Wesley sighed, "I'm not sure I have that many reasons to live."

Illyria rushed into the room her eyes scanned the room before she settled on Wesley, "I would be most displeased if you were to die."

Illyria stepped over to Vail, "I sense great power in this room, but it isn't coming from you." Illyria reached down and picked a now conscious Vail up by the throat, "You would have killed my guide that is unacceptable worm." With one quick messy motion, Illyria ripped Vail's head off. She dropped his head to the ground with a frown as she looked around and tried to find the echo of power she felt.

Fred stepped out from the shadows, "Hello Wesley, Illyria, I think we need to talk."

Illyria tilted her head, "How can you exist? I consumed you in the fires of my resurrection. Why do I feel my stolen power around you?"

She shrugged her ghostly shoulders, "I was saved by Willow here. As for why I have your power, she gave it to me."

Illyria glared, "I will not go back to the deeper well."

Willow frowned and fiddled with her newly repaired gloves. She bent down and examined Vail's body for a few seconds before she started to drain the magic out of his corpse. "It would have worked much better if he was still alive."

Fred shrugged, "I have no wish to send anyone to the deeper well. I have had a while to think about what has happened."

Wesley blinked and got to his feet, "Fred's alive?"

Fred stuck her hand through his chest, "Not really, as far as I can figure out, I'm sort of like what Spike was, a spirit."

Illyria glared at Fred, "What do you want from me?"

Fred shrugged, "A body, maybe a friend to talk to?"

"I'm not leaving."

"I never said I wanted you to leave… Look, I know that it wasn't your fault I was chosen as your host, but I'm offering you a chance to get as close to your full power back as you are ever going to get. Our seer saw a possible future where we worked together to destroy the army of demons. I shared the body with you as a sort of mixed creature. I was the Fred persona and you were the Illyria side."

Illyria tilted her head and looked at Fred strangely, "I would have access to my power again?"

Wesley frowned, "Fred, are you sure you know what you're doing?"

She nodded, "As things stand, without Willow and her friends' help Angel and Spike are certainly dead, along with the rest of L.A. Even with her help, we might not be able to contain the demon army. If Illyria helps us, we will be able to crush the demons and save our friends."

Illyria nodded, "I feel that there is something wrong with the time line already."

Wesley blinked, "I should have died, shouldn't I?"

Willow stood up after she had absorbed the last of Vail's magic with her gloves. "If we hadn't stepped in you would be dead."

She glared at Willow, "I have your oath that joining with Fred will not destroy me?"

Willow gulped and nodded her head, "I swear on my honor as a Scooby that no harm shall come to you by joining with Fred."

Illyria frowned ever so slightly, "I'm not aware of what a Scooby is but we are running out of time. If this is what it takes to get my old powers back, than so be it."

The ghost girl shrugged and walked into Illyria, Illyria sort of shuddered once as the ghostly body merged with her. Illyria smiled as she flexed her fingers, "This is much better, I can feel Fred and my old power inside me." A strange look of peace filled her eyes, "It is strangely comforting." The demon with ice blue eyes shook herself, "We have an army of worthless demons to slay."

Charles Gunn turned his attention to the Senator and grabbed his axe from his back. With a smile, he hurled it at the Senator's head. It landed in the middle of her forehead and cut her phone conversation off mid-sentence. She collapsed to the floor, still holding the phone to her ear. He grinned and looked around at the remaining vampires, "Looks like you boys are gonna need to find a new candidate."

The growling group of vampires encircled Gunn.

He grinned, "And you wonder why folks don't vote."

A female voice rung out from the front of the campaign office, "It's actually because felons can't vote. Is this a private party or can anyone help stake the vampires?"

Gunn smiled, "Holy shit, of all the places to run into you Faith, I would have never thought to look in a campaign office."

She grinned and approached the vampire circle.

One of the vampires smirked, "It's one of those new baby slayers; this should be fun."

Gunn straightened his arms, unfurling the stakes he had hidden up his sleeves. He staked one of the vampires, "By all means, you are welcome to lend a hand."

Faith grinned, "I knew there was a reason I liked you."

Angel ran down the alley behind the Hyperion with his sword clutched in his rain soaked hand. He stopped as he got to the chain-link fence at the end of the alley. He looked around but didn't spot the others.

A man with bleached blond hair stepped out of the shadows just as a flash of lightening struck somewhere in the city, "Boo."

He glanced at Spike, "Anyone else make it?"

He shrugged, "Not so far. You feel the heat?"

"It's coming."

Spike grinned and his eyes twinkled with a manic light, "We finally got ourselves a decent brawl."

Gunn and Faith ran down the street towards them and grinned like fiends. Gunn chuckled, "Damn! How did I know the fang boys would pull through? You're lucky we're on the same side, dogs, 'cause I was on fire tonight."

Faith chuckled, "He was doing pretty well but I don't think he would have made it if I hadn't shown up."

He scoffed, "My game was tight."

Spike grinned as he looked at the couple of minor wounds Gunn had received, "You're supposed to wear the red stuff on the inside, Charlie boy."

Illyria jumped down from the chain-link fence and stood behind Angel, "Vail is dead."

He frowned, "Where is Wesley?"

Willow jumped down from the fence as well, she landed lightly on her feet "He is up with the archers."

Angel blinked with a puzzled expression on his face, "We have archers? And what the hell are you doing here Willow?"

Willow grinned, "I'm thinking about killing a large number of demons and helping out a friend of mine."

He nodded, "That would be great."

Illyria frowned, "I wish to do more violence, to the creatures that tried to kill my guide."

Spike laughed, "Well, wishes just happen to be horses today."

Angel looked at the crowd of demons containing thousands of demons of all sorts, shapes and sizes as they approached. Angel grinned as he noted the huge flying dragon.

Angel frowned, "How much magic do you have Willow?"

Willow shrugged, "Enough to do some good but not enough to crush them all, I don't think, besides I think Illyria is going to want to vent for a while."

Spike frowned, "I just wish I didn't have to see you die Red."

Willow grinned at Spike, "I'm not planning on dieing. If I died I wouldn't get to watch Buffy kick your ass for not calling, when you came back from the dead."

Spike shrugged, "I had my reasons for not contacting her. So, do we have a plan?"

Angel nodded, "We fight?"

Spike chuckled, "Bit more specific?"

Angel grinned, "Well personally, I kind of want to slay the dragon."

Faith grinned and raised the Scythe, "Well I guess that leaves the rest of the demons to the slayers."

Angel blinked, "Slayers?"

Buffy stepped out of the darkness holding the troll hammer, "You didn't really expect us to just sit back and let you be killed, did you? But seriously talk later, fight now."

Willow grinned, flashed her fangs before she whispered a few words, and changed the fingertips of her gloves into sharp talons. "I am so going to enjoy this."

The heroes rushed the demon army, more and more young girls with sharp looking weapons faded from the shadows and formed up ranks with the charging heroes.

Lexie grinned from her place on the roof of the hotel as she shot arrow after arrow into vital spots on the various demons down below. Neville's face was a mask of determination as he tossed curses at any demon that looked like it could fly.

Xander grinned as he launched a rocket from his rocket launcher at the demon army. "Damn, I might owe Riley a card at Christmas for getting me this. This is the most fun I've had sense the Judge."

Harry grinned as he tossed spells at the demons from the safety of the rooftop. Harry blinked as he noticed pockets where the demons just seemed to explode all at once. He shuddered and concentrated on his own spells rather than worry which one of his allies had that much power.

Faith screamed in glee and sliced through another demon with the Slayer's Scythe. "I fucking love this thing. It slices, it dices and best of all it cuts through demon bones like paper." Faith ducked a now crumpled demon that a hit from Buffy's Troll Hammer had tossed her way. "Watch it B."

Buffy chuckled, "If you can't stand the fire get out of hell."

"I've taken out one hundred and two so far."

Buffy chuckled louder, "I've killed one hundred and twenty one of the nasty things."

Faith pouted and chopped the head off a Polgara demon, "That's not fair, that swarm of little demons that died when you killed its master demon so doesn't count."

She chuckled, "I'm not counting it. You're just bitchy because you're falling behind."

Faith snarled and redoubled her efforts to cut apart the demon army. She sighed and watched a slayer be cut down by a rather large demon only to be whisked away by a green light before the demon could deliver a fatal blow. She snarled and cut a path of destruction to reach the demon. She grinned at the look of horror on the demon's face when she chopped through the cartilage and bone of its knees. "Leave my girls alone you filthy priest fucking monster." She cut off the demon's head with a vicious back swing.

Willow cackled with glee when she happily ripped the throat out of a demon and drained it dry of magic. She then tossed a ball of fire that burned a hole through the next demon's chest that got in her way.

She blinked when Dawn's voice spoke in her head, "Honey as much as you are enjoying yourself, I'm having to pull out more and more slayers as the fight goes on. The new slayers are not used to fighting this long, they are getting tired."

Willow frowned and tried to push the bloodlust away, 'I'll do something about it.' The black haired witch raised her hands and gestured towards some of the lesser demons in front of her. She used her magic to pull the life force from them to feed her next spell. The drained demons crumpled to the ground dead as Willow gestured towards the slayers still fighting, "Invigorate." She forced the magic into the slayers and gave them a temporary boost in speed and strength. She staggered and started to feel lightheaded from all of the magic. She withdrew to behind the line of slayers that were cutting into the demons with renewed vigor.

Wesley watched from the roof with a sort of dark glee as Illyria cut through hoards of demons and gloried in her returned power.

Illyria seemed to be there for a second then not as she slipped between time and space to crush the demons before they could so much as turn towards the danger.

Xander grinned, "At least I'm not the only guy in the group that has the hots for a demon girl. Now if you don't mind can you pass me another rocket?"

Wesley passed Xander another rocket. "She is a goddess, and I'm not sure what to feel anymore, I guess I'll figure that out after the battle."

Wolverine spared a second and glanced at an inhuman looking Rogue who laughed when she ripped a demon apart with her hands. 'I guess her powers do work on demons.' He glanced at the new set of horns on her head and sighed, 'I just hope not she doesn't keep some of her additions. She seems to be having the time of her life though.'

He snapped himself out of his musing when a large demon stabbed a set of claws through his chest. Wolverine snarled at the laughing demon, "Those aren't claws, these are claws." Wolverine sliced the demon's arms off with his claws then used his claws to rip the demon's throat out. Wolverine sank to the ground and coughed up blood.

Clark grinned while he worked with Lana and Chloe on mopping up the last of the demons.

Buffy glanced around at the piles of broken demon bodies in shock while she crushed her last demon to pulp, with her hammer. Buffy smiled briefly and grimaced a second later at the number of dead slayers lying on the ground.

Spike shrugged as he limps over to Buffy, "It could have been worse."

Buffy sighed, "Yeah it could have." Buffy took out her phone and pressed the number one speed dial button. "Hold on a second Spike," She raised the phone her to ear, "Giles, the battle is done, can we get the containment and clean up crew here?" Buffy listened for a second, "Alright we will get the wounded to the hotel. Contact the slayers and tell them to pull out." Buffy closed the phone. "The clean up crew should be here in a few minutes, I'm not sure we are going to be able to keep this from the news but we can at least keep the demon bodies out of the hands of the military."

Spike spat on the ground, "Yeah that would be nice."

Buffy rounded on Spike, "I'm glad you're alive, well not dead, dead, I think you have some explaining to do."

Spike sighed when he was drug away, "Oh bother."

Ron grimaced and used a vanishing charm on a particularly spidery looking demon, "How come we got stuck as clean up?"

Harry shrugged, "Everyone with any amount of magic did, so quit your bitching and hope we get this cleaned up before the police get here."

Angel stood on top of the dead dragon and grinned, "I want to keep this as a souvenir of a fight we should have lost."

Willow pulled her red rain soaked hair from her face, "I'll make sure they save it for you. You should make sure all of your crew is safe."

Angel frowned, "How did you know?"

Willow shrugged, "I got a visit from Cordelia."

Angel blinked, "She said she couldn't interfere anymore."

Willow sighed, "Long story short, Cordelia left the powers' service. She decided to warn us about a few things that the powers had planned."

Angel frowned, "Like the big battle?"

She nodded, "That and Fred's death."

Angel glared, "But you didn't even come help."

"There wasn't a lot I could have done, by the time I heard about it, it was too late to save Fred's body. It was already being taken over by Illyria."

Angel snarled, "Fred's souls gone, consumed by Illyria."

Illyria walked up, "I didn't consume her soul."

Angel frowned, "What happened to it."

Illyria frowned then smiled lightly and spoke with Fred's voice, "Willow sort of hid me away until I could be reunited with Illyria."

Willow's pale cheeks turned red, "It wasn't that hard, I just sort of stole her soul before it could be consumed."

Angel blinked, "But Illyria has all of her memories."

Willow sighed, "We are so going to have to send you back to school Angel; the brain is what contains all of a human's memories. Even if spirits keep all of their memories, there remains a copy in the brain. That's what Illyria consumed."

"We can talk more later Angel, I'm still getting used to talking from inside of Illyria and she is needed to help clean up the mess." Her face changed back to her normal cold look. She headed off to help the others with the clean up.

Willow looked up as a television helicopter flew over the site of the battle. "This is going to be messy, but I guess it's time that the world learned about the supernatural. We should go gather the survivors and figure out what to do from here."

Angel sighed, "What about waiting for the next wave?"

Willow shook her head, "There isn't going to be a next wave."

Angel blinked, "What do you mean? They are going to toss everything they have at us."

"Nope, they can't send any more demons to this area for a while. After Wolfram and Hart closed down we were able to close all of the portals in the area with a spell."

Angel blinked, "That would take some serious magical might."

Willow nodded and sighed, "That's one of the reasons we brought the Watcher's Council into the fight."

"How come Giles refused to help?"

"He is still bitter about Jenny and thought you had turned evil or lost your way. He was also really stressed out trying to find all of the new slayers during that time. Mistakes were made all around, look, we are running out of time. We need to get everyone inside so we can quickly go over things before sending people to safe places."

A few minutes after everyone had gathered in the hotel Buffy cleared her throat. "Can please have everyone's attention up here. Hey! I want people to shut up now!" Buffy smiled as the noise died down, "That's much better. I'll hand the speaking part over to Willow now."

Willow gulped and looked around the room at all of the faces, "I'm not sure I'm the best person to talk to a group." Willow took a deep breath and remembered that she knew most of the people in the room. "As I already explained to the slayers that volunteered for this mission, the Watcher's council cast wards against detection on all of the slayers that volunteered for this mission. While this keeps them from being targeted individually in retaliation, the players for evil are going to know that a large number of slayers where in the battle. Sadly, the members of Angel's group are too well known for any trick like that to have mattered. That cannot be helped, however what we can offer you, is relocation to a different dimension, a place where the Senior Partners can't reach you easily or at all."

Gunn frowned, "That seems too much like running for my taste."

Faith chuckles, "Think of it as denying them the chance to strike back."

Willow grinned and adjusted her shades, "Besides, don't you want a vacation from fighting demons?"

Gunn shrugged, "I'll think about it."

Spike frowned, "What type of other dimensions?"

Willow shrugged, "Just about anything you could want can be found in other dimensions, we can work something out."

Spike frowned, "Where is Nib-lit?"

Willow grinned, "She had to stay at headquarters to provide transportation to the disabled slayers. Her magic isn't terribly combat effective on a large scale." Willow chuckled when Dawn's voice whispered in her head, 'Well, I could open a portal to some hell dimension and suck them all in."

Spike shook his head, "Damn, I was hoping to see her again."

Angel frowned, "I for one would like some questions answered."

Willow shrugged and adjusted her shades, "Well I'm going to play avoidance girl a touch longer. We need to get the wounded somewhere they can be treated and I need some serious sleep. So without further ado please step through one of the magical portals." Two green portals opened as she finished talking. 'Perfect timing sweetie."

Dawn smiled as the various heroes and injured slayers made their way through the portals to headquarters. "Please make an ordered line and file into the living room, the nurse will be with you shortly."

Lindsey woke with a start and found himself lying flat on his back in a pool of fake blood, well not fake blood, just not his blood. He chuckled, winced in pain and muttered, "I think I might have broken a rib or two. I knew Angel would sell me down the river but I thought he would want to personally get rid of me." Lindsey fingered the blood soaked holes in the bulletproof stunt vest hidden under his clothing. "That was closer than I would have liked." Lindsey frowned, "I think it's time to retire, being evil gets your hand chopped off and being good gets you shot." Lindsey carefully got up and went to find Eve.


	28. Embarrassing immortality and epilogues

Author's notes: I do not own anything but the plot and any characters you might later see that you do not recognize.

The morning after the battle finds the gang sitting around the kitchen table working on drinking or eating their food.

Angel took a drink of his mug of red stuff before he glanced over at Willow, "So can you explain how you knew to come and what happened to Fred?"

Willow shrugged, "I could but maybe I should let Cordelia explain it."

Angel blinked as Cordelia walked into the room, "If I could smack you for trying to kill yourself, I would."

"It was your vision, your warning that set things in motion."

She sighed, "I thought you would get more help than you tried too."

Willow frowned as Angel started to open his mouth, "Enough with the blame. Here is the deal, we can send you back to your world or we can send you someplace else."

Spike grinned, "Any place else?"

Willow nodded, "Just about any place."

He grinned wider, "I'll have to think about it."

Angel frowned, "So what's left for me to do?"

Buffy glared at Angel, "Anything you want to do. I'm going to go visit a few different dimensions while waiting for the heat to die down."

Angel scowled, "That still doesn't explain what happened to Fred."

Willow sighed, "When Cordelia told me what was going to happen I came as soon as I could. There wasn't much to do other than to steal her soul before Illyria destroyed it. She has been hanging around as a spirit for a while now."

Angel frowned, "But Fred seemed to be inside Illyria."

Spike smiled, "So Fred's alive again? Bloody hell, you are the best witch in the world Red. Now where is the niblet?"

Dawn walked in with a frown on her face, "Hey, I didn't know you cared. I mean no phone calls, no letters, and no nothing."

He shrugged, "I didn't want to have to admit that I was nothing more than a ghost and that I wasn't the big bad any more. After that I just kept putting it off and soon it got to the point where I didn't know how to explain why I hadn't called."

Dawn glared, "I'm going to have Lexie set you up with e-mail. If you don't keep in touch, I'm going to have to have Willow turn you into a gerbil, a rat, or something."

Spike grinned, "Ah the niblet does care."

Dawn started to cry as she hugged Spike fiercely. "You don't get to do that sacrificing bit anymore."

Spike shook his head, "Not planning on it, once maybe twice was enough."

Buffy stood after she pushed her empty plate away, "I need to check on the girls in the infirmary, and get a status report on which slayers died. So if you'll excuse me." Buffy walked out of the room.

Dawn shrugged, "She's been like that for a while. She took the whole joining the evil law firm a bit hard. On the plus side, Andrew has kitchen duty for the foreseeable future. She was angrier at him than Spike for not telling about seeing him."

Spike grinned, "Where is the little wanker? I have a few things to say to him now that he doesn't have a small army of slayers between us."

Dawn chuckled, "He wouldn't be here anyways. Lexie one of Willow's slayers, doesn't like him. Last time she saw him she kicked him in the nuts hard enough to drop him."

Spike grinned, "Sounds lovely."

Angel frowned, "So can we get back to figuring out where to go?"

"It's always about you isn't it Angel? Anyways, Red what jobs do you have for a vampire with a soul?"

Angel growled at Spike.

Cordelia smiled, "Grow up, as for what world to go too, you might want to give some thought to it." Cordelia pats Angel on the head on her way out. "And you, enjoy life it isn't going to kill you."

Spike snickered, "So what else is new Niblet?"

Dawn smiled, "Well I got married."

Spike growled and cracked his knuckles, "I want to meet the guy that thinks he is good enough for my girl."

Dawn giggled, "You would have to take that up with Willow and Hermione."

Spike frowned at Willow, "Why would I have to take that up with you? Who in the blazes is Hermione?"

Willow grinned and her eyes danced with fire, "You would have to take that up with me because I married her and Hermione. You don't have a problem with it do you?"

He blinked, "So the bit is? Oh, well I guess in that case it saves me the trouble of having to straighten some guy out."

Angel blinked, "Any other surprises that we should know about?"

Faith grinned as she walked in carrying Leo and Gabrielle, "She was getting fussy so Hermione told me to give him to you." Faith handed Gabrielle to Willow before she took a seat.

Willow grinned like a loon at her daughter, "Ah, isn't she so cute."

Spike quickly nodded, "Of course the cutest of the cute, who's is she?"

Willow grinned, "She's mine. Gabrielle Tara Rosenberg meet William the Bloody or Spike for short." Gabrielle gurgles at Spike. "I think that means hello."

Dawn grinned, "I should probably go check on Rose. I'll catch up later though guys." Dawn grinned before she walked out of the room. She chuckled at the stunned faces of the guys.

Angel frowned, "Care to explain who Rose is?"

Faith smiled while bouncing Leo on her knee, "Rose is Dawn's daughter."

Angel sputtered, "But she isn't that old."

Willow shrugged, "Rose makes her very happy, and her being happy is one of the only things that matter. So take my advice, do not make her feel bad. She is the girl with your ticket to another life."

Spike nodded, "Right, do I dare ask who the father is? Or have you been playing with magic again?"

Willow snickered, "I have been playing with magic, just not for that. The father is Harry Potter a nice English wizard, long time friend of my other wife."

Spike frowned and tried to remember why that name sounded familiar. "Isn't he from a book?"

Willow nodded, "When I said we could go almost anywhere, I wasn't joking."

He shook his head, "Bloody hell, now I really have some planning to do."

Angel frowned, "So is Buffy seeing some one?"

Willow shrugged, "She has been dating for a while now Angel, best to let old flames die. She would like your friendship though if you decide that you can be friends. I'll leave you to think about things for a while." Gabrielle started to fuss. Willow smiled and lifted Gabrielle up, "I think someone is hungry."

Spike grinned, "Can we watch?" His shirtsleeves burst into flames. With a look of shock on his face, he hurriedly worked to put them out. "I'll take that as a no."

Willow grinned, "Might be a good idea. Feel free to wander around, I've told all of the slayers that they aren't supposed to slay you two." She walked out with a smile on her face.

Spike sighed, "This is going to be a long couple of days."

Angel nodded before he stopped himself from agreeing with Spike.

Buffy frowned at Giles sitting behind a large wooden desk. "How many slayers did we lose Giles? I saw a lot of faces in the infirmary that I knew. Ginny says they will all pull through, though some of them were touch and go for a while."

He shrugged, "We got lucky, thanks to Dawn and a brilliant yet magical medical team, we only lost three slayers. I've already written out the condolence letters, though you should add something to each of them."

Buffy nodded, "Did I even know them?"

Giles shook his head, "No, they were new. They had only been training for a few months. According to the file this was supposed to be their first big test."

Buffy scowled, "I'll add something to the letter. Sadly, I've gotten rather good at it. Who signed out on the girls joining the battle?"

Giles sighed, "Just don't break his neck Buffy."

Buffy scowled, "So which was it?"

Giles shrugged, "It was Andrew, but I looked at the reports on the girls, he should have signed them. There was nothing in the reports that say they weren't ready. Some times bad things just happen."

Buffy scowled, "Fine, I won't break his arms."

Giles smiled lightly, "His handwriting is already bad enough. I would hate to have to read his reports with a broken arm."

Xander grinned over his drink at Wesley, "You really have come a long ways from the pompous ass that showed up in Sunnyhell."

Wesley nodded, "Getting some real experience helped. So what are your plans for the future?"

Xander grinned, "Shouldn't I be asking you that? Well Anya and I plan on going multidimensional with our shop. That way we can better supply the multidimensional slayers. Also, as Anya said 'we can make a hell of a lot of money.' Running an organization that spans the dimensions doesn't come cheap. So I suppose we are doing our part in the whole scheme of things. I'm just enjoying being able to stay in contact with my friends. Plus the sex is great. How are you and Fred or should I say Illyria doing?"

"I don't know how we are doing; we talked through some issues today. I'm hopeful that we can have some type of relationship. Fred wants to start over and Illyria is viewing it as an experiment right now. So I guess that's the best I can hope for."

Xander grinned, "Well at least I'm not the only one that is dating a demon."

Anya poked her head into the room, "Ex-demon and still not happy about that, but the sex more than makes up for it."

Xander blushed, "Yeah well it is true. So how are the profit margins?"

Anya grinned, "We are making a lot of money buying low in one world and selling high in another. The twins magical joke line is also selling like wild fire in certain places." She frowned, "The only one that is making more money than us is Lexie and her computer business. She is using her world's advanced tech to start a number of different companies in the various worlds we reach into. Some of them show promise. I've already talked to her about stock options so I'm hoping her business continues to flourish. She is going to make me even wealthier than I am."

Xander smiled, "See money makes the world go round."

Wesley smiled, "Yes quite, now if you will excuse me I should spend some time getting to know the slayers if I want a job as a watcher again."

Xander nodded, "So are you really thinking about picking that up again?"

He shrugged, "Faith was telling me that I should. I feel like I owe her for messing things up. Besides, Willow snapped Fred up as the head of the research department for the multidimensional branch. This would allow me to stay close to Fred and still do something useful."

Gunn looked up at Faith from his chair in the lounge, "This is legit isn't it? We can go anywhere we want?"

She grinned, "Thinking about a nice vacation island with plenty of girls and sun aren't you?"

Gunn grinned, "I was thinking about doing some legal work where I don't have to defend vampires or monsters for a while. After that, I figure I'll take Willow up on the job offer."

Faith grinned, "It would be nice having a lawyer I like, rather than a public defender for the girls."

"I just need a vacation for a while, see how things are done in a normal courtroom for a change."

Faith nodded, "I think that can be arranged."

Clark smiled as Willow bounced the baby on her knee, "You are going to have to come by the farm and show off Gabrielle to the family. I know my parents would love her."

Willow smiled, "I'll stop by and say hello for a while when we send you and the girls back. Are there any plans for a family of your own?"

Clark shuddered, "Well Chloe and Lana are talking about it. They want to wait until they get done with college. I'm not sure what the children would be like either. I can see the headlines if someone found out, first alien born on earth."

She shrugged, "You worry too much Clark. You make of life what you want. There are always going to be people that are afraid of things they don't understand."

Clark shrugged, "I'm just going to deal with things as they come."

Willow grinned, "I'm glad to hear it. Just keep Chloe safe please."

Clark nodded, "You can count on it."

She thought, 'I almost pity the demon that hurts Chloe.'

The next day after a large party in celebration of being alive, Dawn stood up on the stage and shouted. "I have an announcement."

Dawn waited for the crowd to quiet. "A number of you have expressed interest in traveling to a different dimension. I've talked with each of you a little about where you want to go. You have received a laptop computer from our computer department head, Miss Lexie. Do not lose that computer, as it is one of your more reliable ways to get a hold of us if something happens. As I am sure Lexie explained when she gave you the computer, it has been fitted with a magical link to our database and e-mail system. If you don't check in at least once a week, I'm going to have to send someone after you to break your legs or rescue you."

Spike snickered in the crowd.

Dawn glared at Spike, "I had better get more than an update every week from you mister or else."

He grinned, "Sure Niblet."

Dawn frowned at the crowd, "As I was saying, we can start sending people to their new worlds now. Who wants to go first?"

The crowd was silent as people looked around and waited for the first person to volunteer. Spike groaned before he raised his hand, "Bloody chicken shit wankers, I'll be first Niblet."

Dawn grinned, "Finally a victim, I mean volunteer. So where do you want to go? You didn't say much about where just asked a lot of questions about what was possible."

Spike grinned as he walked up and tossed a movie case to Dawn.

Dawn looked down at the movie case in her hand and blushed. "Vampires, Beaches and Naked Lesbians? It's a damn porn movie Spike."

Spike shrugged as most of the crowd laughed, "For one, in that world vampires aren't turned to ash by sun, for another, it's just a vacation and well come on everyone likes naked lesbians."

Dawn blushed a deep red, "No comment."

Willow snickered, "Probably a good idea."

Dawn shrugged, "If you're serious about this, I can send you there for a while."

He grinned, "I figure a few weeks there and I'll be ready to annoy Angel some more and kill some demons."

Dawn shook her head and held the movie in her left hand, "Fine, here is your bloody portal." A shimmering green portal opens.

Spike grinned and stepped through with his laptop and a small suitcase.

Dawn carefully set the movie down on the table, "Alright who is next?"

Angel frowned, "I guess I'll go. I've said my goodbyes and everything."

Dawn nodded, "I know where you want to go, and I have the perfect world in mind. It's a nice place where the supernatural isn't hidden and vampires have rights and most of them have souls still."

Cordelia smiled, "Sounds like a great place to start things over. Shall we go then?"

Angel smiled, "I think we should."

Dawn nodded and waved her hand, another green portal opened in front of Dawn. "I'll send a portal for your girl friend as well Angel once I have more time."

Angel nodded and stepped through the portal with Cordelia.

Dawn frowned, took a drink of water, and thought to herself, "Just two more portals and I can rest. I guess I'm not recovered enough from the battle."

Charles Gunn stepped forward, "I guess I'm the next one that's going some place."

Dawn nodded, "I have the perfect vacation spot for you. As well as an interview lined up, thanks to Willow and a touch of magic."

Gunn grinned, "Nice to know."

Dawn opened yet another green portal.

Gunn waved at everyone, "I'll see you soon." He stepped through the portal to find himself in an expensive looking bathroom.

He looked around and he walked over to the mirror. He straightened his tie and thought, 'Well it is show time.' He walked out of the bathroom and over to the receptionist. "Excuse me Miss but I was hoping you could direct me to Alan Shore's office. I was supposed to meet with him about assisting him with some cases."

Alan looked over at Gunn, "Ah you must be Charles Gunn. I'm Alan Shore."

Gunn looked over at Alan and held out his hand, "Charles Gunn and I'm pleased to meet you."

Alan took the hand and shook it. "Alan Shore and I'm pleased to meet you. I've heard such good things about you. They didn't say much about why you wanted to work here though."

Gunn grinned, "I'm trying to get some clients that aren't demons."

Alan nodded, "Well enough, shall we get started than?"

Gunn grinned before he nodded.

Adam grinned, "I guess that leaves me for last."

Dawn nodded, "I don't suppose you want to wait for a while for me to catch my breath?"

Buffy frowned, "What's the matter Dawn?"

Giles glanced over his glasses at Dawn, "My guess is she used too much magic without letting herself recharge."

Dawn winced but nodded. "I used a lot of magic rescuing slayers during the fight."

Adam shrugged, "I've waited two hundred years to get back. I think I can wait a few more hours."

Willow frowned at Dawn, "Alright you, up to bed you go."

Dawn shook her head, "I'll be fine; honest I will."

Willow scowled, "Nope, not going to happen girl, you are going to get some sleep if I have to tie you to the bed."

Xander coughed, "Bad image there Willow."

Willow blushed as she realized what she had said. "I didn't mean it like that."

Dawn scowled, "No, but I'll sit in a chair with Hermione while you finish up your project."

Willow glanced at Giles and nodded, "I guess that's the best I can expect."

Giles frowned, "Something I can help with?"

Willow blinked, "Ah no I don't think so."

Giles blinked and blushed coming to the wrong conclusion, "Oh dear lord never mind. I'll just go read my book."

Willow snickered as she picked up Dawn and carried her to their room. She walked past the large cleared table and set Dawn down on the bed.

Hermione walked in a few seconds later. "Harry, Lexie, Neville and Faith should be here shortly. I'm still not sure this is a good idea but if it helps Harry destroy Voldemort."

Harry shuffled in with a grinning Faith. Neville and Lexie followed them through the door.

"I'm still not sure this is such a great idea, I mean the search for immortality is what drove Voldemort insane."

Willow frowned, "I think he was insane long before that Harry."

Harry sighed, "So what do we have to do?"

"Well I'm going to be using the power from the demons to grant you a type of immortality very similar to what Adam has."

"So how do we start?"

Willow grinned, "We start by you getting out of your robes. I'll need to paint a number of symbols on your skin."

Harry frowned as he took off his robes and shirt leaving him wearing a pair of boxers with pink hearts all over them. "They aren't permanent are they?"

Lexie looked at Harry's boxers and giggled.

Harry frowned at Lexie, "They were a gift from Ginny, and I didn't know I would be showing them off."

Neville leaned over and whispered something to Lexie that caused her to blush and be quiet.

Harry sighed, "Are we ready to start?"

Willow nodded and smiled happily, "Yep just lie on the table."

Harry sighed before getting up on the table and lying down. "How come I have to go first?"

Neville shrugged, "You drew the short straw."

Harry grumbled, "Fine."

Willow smiled and pulled out a black permanent marker. "Hold still, you really don't want me to mess up these symbols." Willow proceeded to draw a number of arcane symbols and such on Harry's chest, arms and legs. She even had him turn on his side carefully a few times to finish some of the symbols. After what seemed like an hour, she stopped. "I think that does it for the symbols. I would like to draw all of the symbols first before I start the spell. Next in line is Lexie."

Harry carefully slipped off the table. Lexie frowned at Harry for a second before she slipped out of her dress. She climbed up onto the table not wearing a stitch.

Harry blushed and looked away from Lexie and the table. Neville gave Lexie a reassuring smile. Willow glanced down at Lexie's tall but slim frame and noticed that she was taller than Harry was. She glanced at Lexie's small breasts and crotch before she forced her attention back to her work on the symbols. "I'm going to use the magic a touch differently for you, Harry and Neville than from Faith. It should turn you children into pre-immortals."

Harry frowned, "Meaning what?"

"Meaning that you will be able to grow up the rest of the way physically before being stuck at that age forever. In Faith's case she is old enough to just freeze her looking like she does now." Willow concentrated on keeping her hands still and not shaking.

Lexie grinned, "It feels sort of interesting having a marker draw on you. I'll have to get Rogue and Neville some markers for Christmas."

Neville blushed and pulled his eyes from Lexie's body back to her face.

Hermione frowned in concentration as she watched the symbols form. She looked back and forth at her notes and repeatedly checked to make sure that everything was perfect.

Dawn rested on the bed quietly enjoying the eye candy, her stare periodically switching between Harry, Lexie and Willow's body.

Willow smiled, "I think I'm done."

Lexie grinned, "Good to hear."

Willow pointed at Neville, "Alright your turn."

Neville sighed and dropped his robes revealing slightly tented plan black boxers. He crawls up on the table and lies down without complaint.

Lexie giggled a touch as she looked at Neville.

Neville's face turned beat red, "Can we just hurry up."

Faith snickered, "Thinking dirty thoughts about the little girl, you should be ashamed of yourself."

Neville scowled, "You would have the same issue if you were a boy. You can't tell me you weren't staring at her."

Faith grinned and leered, "Not going to claim I wasn't staring, and honey I like what I see. If I didn't have Logan I would be interested."

Lexie smiled and hit Faith in the shoulder, "Ah just wait for your turn being drawn on Faith."

Faith took a step back and grinned. "True enough."

After a few minutes, Willow finished the symbol work. "Faith, do you want to go next?"

Faith shrugged and stripped her t-shirt and pants off. Faith grinned at the look of shock on Harry's face at the words on her panties.

Lexie blushed as she read the words on Faith's panties aloud, "Finger licking good."

Faith grinned, "Best gift I ever got."

Neville blushed and looked away from the nearly naked Faith lying on a table.

Willow grinned down at Faith's pale skin, "Perfect skin to write on."

Faith grumbled, "The things we do for immortality."

Willow snickered as she started to draw. Hermione looked over at Harry's boxers a few times then went back to making sure the symbols were correct.

Lexie pulled out a camera from her dress and held it up. She grinned like loon as she looked at Faith. "You think I can take a few to document the ritual?"

Faith frowned then smiled, "Only if I get a nice computer out of the deal. I also want your pictures as well. I mean it's only fair."

Lexie grinned and snapped a few pictures off, "Agreed, some before, after and during pictures. I promise they will stay off the network as well."

Faith nodded, "Agreed, I don't really want just anyone having them."

Dawn grinned, "Can I have a copy?"

Faith chuckled, "Sure, but I want a nice trip out of the deal, maybe some tropical island or something nice."

Dawn nodded, "Agreed."

Hermione frowned but continued her work.

Willow grinned and finished the symbols on Faith's side. "You're done Faith just one last person. Hermione honey it's your turn."

Hermione blushed, "You sure I can't wear my top?"

Willow chuckled, "As you well know, there are symbols on the breast so no you can't."

Lexie snapped a few pictures of Faith's behind before she got a couple of shots of her side. "Willow, are they supposed to be different for each person?"

"Yes, each person's symbols are slightly different; there are elements of each person mixed into the spell."

Hermione pulled her bushy hair back into a large ponytail, stripped out of her robes in a rush, and slipped onto the table.

Harry glanced at Hermione. He wrenched his eyes back to her face. His gaze traveled to her faded plaid boxers then up to her bare breasts before refocusing on her face.

Lexie smiled happily and took a picture of Harry and Neville before snapping a few of Hermione.

Hermione blushed, "I'm so going to hex you if that picture ends up somewhere others can see it."

Lexie smiled, "It's for purely scientific purposes, honest."

Neville stared at the wall determined to try to be polite.

Willow quickly finished the symbols while Lexie took pictures of a blushing Hermione.

Lexie smiled and put the camera away after taking a couple more shots of the group.

Hermione blushed, "Can we just hurry up with the spell?"

Willow nodded, "Sure thing, we can use the guest bed."

Harry frowned, "What exactly is involved with this spell anyways?"

Willow shrugged, "Basically I force a lot of magic through your veins and through the symbols and use it to bring about a change to your bodies such that they regenerate from nearly any type of death. As for why I want to use the bed? Well I cannot imagine it being a fun happy feeling. As I don't want you to hurt yourselves thrashing around, I figure we would just tie you up on the bed so that you couldn't thrash around."

Faith grinned, "Plus, she just wants to tie us up half naked in bed."

Willow blushed, "Moving on. You can of course take your chances on the floor."

Faith grinned when Willow didn't deny it.

Harry shook his head, "Now I know why dark wizards go for the evil methods, the other methods are embarrassing."

Dawn giggled, "True, but the evil methods are very disgusting."

Harry frowned, "Fine I'll go first if you want."

"Yep, now get up onto the bed."

Harry sighed and got onto the mattress. Dawn tied his arms and legs with faintly glowing silk handkerchiefs. "I enchanted them myself to hold even a slayer."

Lexie giggled, "Been working on this project a while?"

Dawn nodded, "You could say that. Mostly they were a project to make sure we could hold a slayer that needed to be restrained, after Dana, we got worried about it."

Willow smiled, "Alright people if you could back away from the bed. I'm sorry Harry but this is going to hurt a lot."

Harry nodded, "Do it, it can't be worse than the pain curse."

Willow slipped her gauntlets on and raised her hands. Steams of magic danced from her fingers to settle on the ink of the symbols. Harry winced in pain as the magic touched the symbols burning them into his flesh.

Harry clenched his teeth at the burning pain as the magic swept through his thrashing body. He felt it dance around with his own magic almost happily like. The pain flared into searing agony as the magic burned at the darkness left from the curse. The searing pain burst into burning ecstasy as the magic burned through his blood warring with the darkness within. The magic flowed and worked with his own to change his body into something different. Harry screamed in agony for a long while. He relaxed slightly when he felt the last of the dark magic burn away. The new magic settled in with his old magic and became dormant. Harry stopped struggling with a few last twitches.

Hermione looked at Harry her eyes tearing up. "Are you okay Harry."

Harry croaked out, "I've been worse. Alright that's a lie."

Dawn moved quickly to untie him.

Neville rubbed his arms as a shiver ran through them. "That doesn't look like much fun." He thought 'But if immortality allows me the chance to hunt the Lestranges down and kill them the pain is worth it.' "Can I go next? I don't think I could do it if I had to watch another person go through it."

Willow nodded her head, "Yes, you may go next."

Faith looked at Neville before looking at the still shaking Harry, "You're braver than I am."

Neville waited with a touch of fear for the magic to wash over him and cause the same amount of agony as Harry experienced. The magic touched his skin and felt warm and soothing as the symbols settled into his skin. He felt his magic respond to the magic sweeping through him. It agreed with his magic, he could hear the song of the plants faintly as the magic changed him. Neville smiled as the last of the magic washed through his body. "That wasn't as painful as I thought.

Dawn quickly untied him.

Lexie smiled, "Well I hope my experience is more like Neville's than Harry's.

Willow brushed sweat off her forehead, "You're up next Hermione."

Hermione sighed before climbing onto the bed. She sighed again when Lexie took a few more pictures with the camera. "I expect a new computer like Faith's."

Lexie grinned, "Of course."

Willow frowned at Lexie, "Maybe you should put the camera away otherwise I might have to let slip to Rogue that you have a picture of her in the shower."

Lexie gulped, "Fine, I'll put the camera away."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at that, "Oh, that's a story for later."

Willow grinned, "You should be careful what you have laying around on your computer. Anyways it's time to work on Hermione." Once again, Willow raised her hands and let her magic flow forth.

The magic flowed along Hermione's skin melting the symbols into it much the same as Neville. The magic in an almost curious manor poked and prodded at the slayer essence before retreating from it and continuing to work on changing the body to its needs.

Willow's face sweated more as she held her concentration with an iron force of will.

Hermione sat up after the magic washed through her feeling rested and relaxed as well excited. "That has to go into my journal."

Dawn smiled down at Hermione, "You sure I can't leave you tied up for a while?"

Hermione blushed as Dawn caressed her breast. "Ah no, we have company and besides Willow needs to finish with Faith and Lexie first."

Faith grinned as she took Hermione's place, "You know we are going to have to change the sheets soon, it's getting sort of sweaty."

Willow frowned and brushed more sweat from her forehead. Her vision was a little fuzzy near the edges but Willow shook off the feeling of dizziness by drawing more power from the gloves. She raised her hands again and pointed at Faith.

Faith shivered as the magic washed through her quickly touching the essence of the slayer and moving on to melt the symbols on her body into her skin in a mostly painless way. The magic settled like a coiled spring, with a twist of Willow's right hand Faith felt her heart stop. Faith gasped for breath desperately trying to pull it in and through her body, knowing that without her heart beating it did not matter. Faith felt her chest tighten as she struggled for breath. She could feel her limbs grow cold as the blood stopped flowing. The room started to grow dark as Faith slipped into death.

Hermione frowned and looked down at Faith's still form, "I just hope she forgives you for springing that last part on her."

Willow sighed and took a long drink at her water bottle. "I couldn't think of a better way for her to die the first time. I'm just hoping the spell worked and everything turned out all right. I'm getting tired and the gloves aren't enough. I should have waited longer after the big fight."

Lexie frowned knowing she was next. "Do you want to wait for another day?"

Willow sighed, "No, I'm just going to drain the last of the gloves and press on. I'll be okay."

Quiet fills the room as the group waits to see if Faith comes back to life. Faith shudders awake, "I hate dieing. This is my first time dieing but B's right, it sucks."

Willow let out a breath she hadn't know she was holding. "I'm glad you didn't stay dead."

Faith nodded weakly, "Now get me out of these ties."

Dawn points at the ties and unties them all with magic.

Faith nodded getting to her feet before hobbling over to lean against a wall. "Just give me a few minutes and I'll be five by five."

Lexie hopped onto the bed. She blushed when Dawn spread her feet to tie them up.

Dawn snickered, "Okay, where is the camera?"

Lexie's eyes widened, "Uh, hold on guys."

Hermione grinned, "I remember a certain camera taking a few snap shots of me."

Lexie blushed and plastered a grin as Hermione took picture after picture of Lexie.

Hermione smiled and blushed, "Just for the records you understand."

Willow giggled with a slight edge of hysteria and tried to push back the blackness at the edge of her vision. She raised her hand and let the magic flow out of her. Willow lost her concentration and thought about the next slayer she had to retrieve and how different her magic was. Willow frowned, her thoughts slipped and she thought more about how attractive she found Lexie than about the spell.

Willow's magic touched Lexie's skin and explored it causing tingles of pleasure to sweep through her body as it caressed her skin. The magic sank into the ink and pulled the symbols into her body. The magic guided by Willow's diverted attention, danced along in her changing it and altering it as needed. It played a short game of cat and mouse with the slayer energy and got a feel for it. The magic flowed through her body until it found a core of magic nestled deep in the girl. Had Willow been less tired and more focused she might have had time to stop it before her magic pushed and prodded at the core of magic changing the girl's body in such a way that the magic could express itself. The magic of the spell then nestled in and became dormant. Lexie giggled in pleasure.

The magic users in the room all gasped in surprise, as a great deal of magic seemed to fill Lexie for a minute before fading away as the girl sat up. The handkerchiefs fell from her hands neatly untied.

Faith shivered as Lexie sat up. She felt like someone had just walked over her grave.

Neville blushed slightly as he looked at Lexie's crotch. "I think now that the spell is done, we should get some sleep."

Lexie giggled a dazed look in her eyes, "I want to cuddle."

Willow blinked a few times, "Maybe some sleep is a good thing."

Neville walked over and picked Lexie up, "I'll tuck her in and read her a story the same as always."

"I'm going to go find Logan and well yeah… I'm going to go find Logan." Faith walked out.

Hermione nodded at Neville, "It might be best if you got your clothes on first. We still have a large number of guests that wouldn't react well to a guy carrying a naked girl into a room."

Neville blushed, "Ah good point." Neville headed to the other room and tossed a robe on before he headed out.

Harry shook himself, "Why did mine hurt so much when the others didn't?"

Willow sighed and collapsed on the bed, "I'm not sure. I had to push a lot of dark magic out that was left from the curse that almost killed you as a baby. I believe that breaking the connection to Voldemort was what caused you so much pain. There is also the residue of your blood protection to wonder about."

Harry sighed, "So even in this I'm different."

Hermione shrugged, "You're special Harry, you just need to get used to it."

"I'm going to go catch some sleep and try to get my skin to stop wanting to crawl off my body." Harry made has way out of the room.

Dawn sat on the bed with Willow's back resting against her. "I understand what happened to Harry; I don't understand what happened to Lexie."

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed. "It's because you got too tired, isn't it?"

Willow nodded mutely.

Dawn frowned, "So why did she look to be having so much pleasure from it? For that matter what about the magic she had?"

Willow sighed tiredly, "I'm sure Hermione already has it all worked out you should just ask her."

Dawn frowned before looking at Hermione.

Hermione shrugged her breasts distracting Dawn for a second before Dawn pulled her gaze back to her face. Hermione's voice took on a slightly lecturing tone, "The spell creates a semi-alive construct made of magic that does all of the changes required. The witch's willpower directs the spell but should she become distracted, the spell will start acting on this distraction. In other words, the spell caressed her because that is what some part of Willow was thinking about. As for the magic flare I believe it's because Willow activated her dormant magic."

Dawn frowned, "But how, her world didn't even have magic."

Willow gestured for Hermione to continue with her theory.

"There was no slayer either until you ladies' spell changed that. The spell had two functions the intended one and the side effect. The intended one we all know, activate the potential slayers that existed. It's the other side effect that is going to give us some issues."

Dawn frowned, "But we know what it did, it activated a number of girls across the dimensions."

Hermione nodded, "But do you know how they were picked?"

Dawn glared, "by the powers that be?'

Willow sank a bit more into Dawn.

Hermione shook her head, "Not the slayers you activated."

Dawn frowned, "What are you getting at?"

Hermione sighed, "It's only a theory, but basically your spell reached across the worlds or potential worlds and found girls to turn into slayers. Most of the girls your spell selects will have some type of special power or magic. They will also likely be attractive to at least one of you. In some cases the spell might even grant them magic or some strange slayer ability."

Dawn frowned, "So you're saying that in some way we picked the slayers?"

Hermione nodded her head, "But it's more than that. There is something else you need to know before you go after more of the slayers you created. I've read the books about my world. I'm not sure it existed before your spell. Maybe it did and maybe it didn't. I remember my life from before the books started at age eleven and things that happened that weren't written down. I'm pretty sure the character Hermione Granger that existed in the books wasn't bisexual. So either you pulled me out of a variation where I was or when your magic pulled me from the page and created the world I changed."

Dawn blushed, "I'm failing to see what you being bisexual has to do with things?"

Willow sighed from her spot in Dawn's lap, "It has everything to do with it. We picked the girls we wanted, that we were attracted too. Hermione, Lexie, Violet, Rogue are you seeing the issue."

Dawn frowned, "I guess I'm not seeing the problem."

Hermione grinned at Dawn, "Are you telling me that you don't find us all attractive?"

Dawn frowned and thought about it, "Ah I guess they are rather good looking."

Willow smiled, "I believe the word you are looking for is hot. Even Lexie is hot though she has a while to grow up."

Dawn blinked, "Are you saying that some part of me wants Lexie?"

Hermione nodded, "Maybe not on a conscious level but yes. You have three out of three slayers being at least open to the idea of cuddling with girls. All three of us like you two in one way or another. I think the possibly that it's just a fluke is remote."

Dawn sits up straighter, "So what do we do about it?"

Hermione shrugged, "I'm not sure there is anything to do other than understand that all of the various girls are going to be ones you would choose to date or have a relationship with."

Willow sighed, "Are you okay with it?"

Hermione huffed, "I don't know, it's rather confusing. I mean I like sleeping with Ginny now and then, so I guess I would understand if you wanted to spend time with the girls if it came up. However, Ginny isn't the two of you and I wouldn't give up you two for anything. I'll work on it."

"I guess we will have to see how things turn out. If it makes you feel better I love you Hermione and wouldn't want to lose you either. We should get some sleep though, we have to send Buffy and Adam off tomorrow."

Adam awoke with a start. He looked around in shock and tried to figure out where the faintly familiar buzzing noise was coming from. With a shudder and twitch, it clicked that the buzzing sound was from an immortal. 'I guess the witch really did it, at least I'll be leaving in the morning. Hopefully they never come to my world and decide the game is worth playing.' Adam shook his head and stared at the ceiling listening to the faint sounds of bed-springs bouncing.

Buffy glanced over at Adam, "Faith is at it again isn't she?"

He nodded, "Yeah, that's that fifth time tonight."

Buffy scowled, "Well if you can't get them to shut up the next best thing is to join them."

Adam grinned and went about making more noise than Faith and Logan.

The next morning found Adam and Buffy standing in front of an open portal. Dawn looked tired and had a face full of tear streaks, "You make sure to write Buffy."

Buffy smiled, "I will. Do me a favor and check in on Giles now and then."

Dawn nodded, "I will, he worries too much."

Giles frowned, "I'm standing right here."

Buffy grinned, "It's old age I tell you, I have to wonder about your hearing."

Giles sputtered, "Just have a good vacation Buffy; you are welcome back any time you want to come back."

Buffy nodded, "I'll come back at some point Giles."

Giles looked relieved, "Just have a safe trip."

Adam and Buffy turned and walked through the portal. They called out a last "Goodbye" before they vanished.

Dawn smiled, "According to Ginny the rest of the slayers will be ready to send home in a couple of days. Is there any place you want to be sent?"

Giles frowned, "I was sort of hoping to spend some time with you and to read though the library you have here if that's alright?"

Dawn waved the portal closed. "I see no reason you can't stick around and read through the books and take a rest Giles. Lupin and Tonks are due back from their honeymoon either today or tomorrow so they would be around for someone to talk to that aren't a bunch of children."

Giles smiled, "You haven't been a bunch of children in a long time. Besides I want to spend some time with your children."

Dawn grinned, "I think they would like having a grandpa Giles around." Dawn grinned wider at Giles' scowl, "Or an uncle Giles."

Giles nodded, "That I can deal with, it's better than some of the names Xander came up with."

Dawn chuckled, "True enough."

Fred and Wesley walked in holding hands, "I don't suppose you can send us some place nice for a vacation?"

Dawn frowned, "I didn't think you needed my help to travel places Illyria."

Fred's eyes glowed blue, "I don't Key." Fred's eyes returned to their normal color, "But it is polite to ask Dawn."

Dawn nodded, "Well enough how does Hawaii sound?"

Fred nodded, "Wesley and I are trying to work out how to be a couple when there are three of us in the couple."

Illyria's eyes glowed blue again, "It is one of the compromises, doing stuff my shell wants."

Dawn shuddered, "That will take some getting used too."

Wesley shrugged, "That's one of the things we have to try to figure out how to do."

Giles frowned, "What's the other?"

Wesley grinned, "How to live with a girl that is smarter than Einstein."

Fred blushed, "Can we just go before I die of embarrassment."

Illyria's voice, "You can't die of embarrassment."

Dawn grinned at Illyria and opened a portal with a wave of her hand, "Have fun in Hawaii. Bring back pictures of the cute girls and guys."

Giles watched them go through the portal, "So where are you going to stick all of the slayers you collect?"

Dawn grinned, "Well Angel gave me the deed to the Hyperion Hotel before he left, I was going to steal it and add it to this house once we figured out how to do it. Fred was working out the details. She is really smart maybe even smarter than Willow."

Giles nodded, "Indeed, I wish those two well. Wesley has grown up quite a lot from the idiot he was in Sunnydale."

Dawn smiled, "We all have."

Authors Notes: I've had a lot of fun with this story. I plan to write a few different crossovers that continue where this left off. Most likely, none of them are going to be near as long as this story. Nevertheless, who can say? This part of the story is complete. I think the next story will involve the Wheel of Time world or possibly a story to check on what happens to Angel. As I try very hard not to write porn, I will leave Spike's adventures for short funny quotes and such things. Of the other possible future stories, I might try a Highlander cross if I can track down my Highlander videos. I'm always open for suggestions on what to write about.


End file.
